Bad To The Bone
by Mommyzilla
Summary: "Because sometimes you have to do something bad to do something good." Oscar Wilde, The Complete Fairy Tales
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! It time for another twisted tale from the dark recesses of my brain. This story is based on a challenge from Heather over at HH. She wanted a Jason with certain characteristics and I did my best to deliver. So thank you Heather for the idea.

This is a younger Liason, but I wouldn't say it was early Liason. Like all of my stories its AH/AU so the timeline from the show doesn't apply. There are secondary couples in the story, but the main focus is Liason so they aren't fully developed.

I have been doing my best to try to mix up the characters I use in my stories so you guys don't get bored. So I have a new for me set of bad guys, and yes there are some mixed up pairings in the story. I need to shuffle pairings once in a while to keep it interesting for me.

I will be following the same schedule as NTUA because this story is not fully edited just yet.

Please be polite in the reviews you leave. Cyber bullying of anyone on my page will not be tolerated.

Thank you Liason102 for the edit. YOU ROCK!

This story is rated M.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_You'll always be Sonny's enforcer. First, last, and always._" Those words were pinging around in Jason's brain. Elizabeth had yelled them at him just before storming from the penthouse after finding out Sonny was alive. After finding out from Zander, that Sonny was alive.

Jason sank the nine ball and moved around the table.

She had been pissed because he didn't tell her Sonny had faked his death. Jason had explained the limitations his job would put on communications. Had told Elizabeth that there would be things he would need to keep from her. Things they wouldn't be able to talk about. Things she couldn't ever know. She had said she understood. Then the first time that got tested she throws his job in his face and storms out.

Jason rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck trying to relax.

That conversation, if you wanted to call it that, had been just over three hours ago. He had been in his penthouse getting angrier by the minute since the door slammed shut. At the moment there were about a million balls in the air and he didn't need to deal with this shit. With her anger over something she had been warned about.

He knew exactly where she was. In her studio, with Zander. That little fucker was going to learn what happened when you talked out of turn. Elizabeth was the only reason he was still alive. She had asked for mercy for him, and Jason had granted it. Clearly a mistake on his part. One that would be rectified as soon as possible.

He wasn't worried about what they were doing at Elizabeth's studio. While Zander had decided to make a play for Elizabeth, she wasn't the least bit interested. Nor was she the type to sleep with someone out of revenge. That was more a move from Carly's playbook. Or former playbook. The blonde woman had grown up a lot. Evidenced by the fact that she took the news that Sonny was still alive without the histrionics or drama. Jason never thought he'd see the day when Elizabeth was the bigger diva.

Another three balls were sank.

Jason had been playing pool non-stop since the door slammed shut. He was trying to calm down before going over to the studio. He wasn't going to fight with Elizabeth, he didn't have time for that. But they were going have a few things set straight, and then a decision would be made. One that was irreversible. While yes Jason had been Sonny's enforcer that was going to change. When the clock struck midnight things in Port Charles would be shifting. The power structure would not be what it once was. Jason needed to be focused on what was ahead, and that meant he didn't have time to deal with drama.

The door opened and Johnny O'Brien walked in. "One hour."

Jason nodded and threw down his pool stick. "I have something to do first. I need you to come with me." Johnny simply nodded.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zander was hoping that by the time the sun set in the morning Elizabeth decided that Jason wasn't worth it. He wanted her, and her relationship with the enforcer was getting in the way of that. Dropping the bomb about Sonny had driven a wedge between Elizabeth, and her boyfriend or whatever the hell they were. Zander still wasn't clear on that.

Jason had moved Elizabeth into his penthouse, but not into his bedroom which made Zander think the blonde had more brain damage than people realized. How could he live under the same roof as Elizabeth and not be fucking her every available minute was just insane.

What was even more insane was when Jason moved him into the penthouse. Never move a fox into the henhouse. Zander had a lot of free time on his hands lately and he spent it all working on Elizabeth Webber. Doing his best to get her to trust him, and trying to get her to confide in him. That last one wasn't happening, but he spent a lot of time watching her and learning her moods. Which was how Zander knew just when to drop his little bomb.

Elizabeth had been worried because Jason was out all hours of the night lately. Her first thought was another woman. It was clear she had some self-esteem issues. Not as many as Carly, that woman needed to be the center of everything, but Liz had enough for Zander to work with. Elizabeth knew Sonny had guys watching his sister Courtney, who worked at a strip club. She thought maybe Jason was on that detail, a fact that didn't sit well. Courtney wasn't subtle about the fact that she wanted Jason in her bed. So of course Elizabeth wouldn't want her boyfriend watching the other woman take off her clothes. It was a small opening, but Zander took it.

Jason assured her that wasn't the case. Zander had tried to find proof that the enforcer was lying. Turns out he wasn't, but what Zander did learn was even more explosive. Sonny Corinthos, who had been gunned down after leaving church late one night was alive and well. In a safe house just outside of Port Charles. It wasn't Jason who led Zander to the supposedly dead mob boss. It had been an underling who had come to the penthouse before heading off to make a delivery. Zander sat on the information for a week before giving Elizabeth the news. Her reaction had been everything he was hoping for and more.

Now he just had to get another reaction from her. One that hopefully had her taking her clothes off for him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Elizabeth said looking out the window. Three hours ago she had walked out of penthouse four, leaving her heart behind. "Jason's been lying to me for who knows how long." She thought she could trust him. It was bad enough when she was worrying about Courtney, but this she never saw coming. "I thought he knew he could trust me."

"Like he trusted Carly?" Zander said pouring salt into the wound.

"I've been taking care of her since Sonny 'died'." Elizabeth put that last word in air quotes. "She must have been laughing her ass off." The first stop after leaving Jason's penthouse had been Sonny's where Carly confirmed that Sonny was indeed alive. Although Elizabeth would have expected the other woman to be gleeful at the fact that Jason had kept her in the dark, that hadn't happened. Carly had been pretty quiet. She had tried to say something, but Elizabeth had simply stormed out with Zander hot on her heels. "You should go."

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Zander said coming over to stand behind Elizabeth, almost close enough to touch. Having her, when Morgan had tried and failed, would be a feather in his cap. Something to rub in the blonde's face. Dating Emily had been enjoyable because Jason hated that too, but bedding Elizabeth would be a much better accomplishment.

"I'm fine Zander. You really should go because I'm sure Jason is less than pleased with you at the moment." Elizabeth figured Zander would have to pay for the information he passed along. "Time out of Port Charles would be good for you right now, if anything happened to you Em would be upset."

Zander tried not to frown. He didn't want Elizabeth thinking of him and Emily. Yes Jason's sister wanted to reconcile, but he didn't. If the petite brunette in front of him thought about him with her best friend, then sex really wouldn't be happening. "I'm not worried about Jason. He can't touch me right now." Zander knew the location and travel schedule of Luis Alcazar, the man who ordered the hit on Sonny. The man who was the reason the Cuban mob boss was hiding out. They wanted Luis to think Sonny was gone and make a move on Jason, so they could take him out. Without the information in Zander's head that wasn't going to happen. Luis thought Zander was dead as well, he supposedly died in a house fire. That was why he had to stay in the penthouse with Liz.

"I guess it isn't safe for you to be walking the streets right now." Elizabeth was fairly certain that Jason was pissed at Emily's ex-boyfriend. The mercy she had requested, and gotten for the sake of her best friend, was probably going to be rescinded. "Why did you come out?" She also knew Zander was supposed to stay inside the Towers no matter what because a rival family thought he was dead.

"I couldn't leave you alone." Zander said going for concerned as he moved closer and put his hand on her arm. "Not after the shock you got tonight."

"You shouldn't have risked yourself for me Zander." Elizabeth sighed and looked out the window again. "I'll be fine." She'd find a way to move past the hurt. She always did.

Zander turned her and place both his hands on her upper arms. "Let me help you forget." He was dipping his head to kiss her when the door flew open.

* * *

Jason drove his car, he would rather take the bike but it was too loud. At the moment he didn't want to be drawing attention to himself. He parked and got out. "She still up there?"

"He is too." Francis told his boss.

"Not surprising, he used this entire situation to his advantage." Jason looked up at the lit window. "Johnny with me."

O'Brien followed his boss upstairs.

Jason didn't knock, instead he lifted his boot clad foot and kicked the door in. Considering it was cheap it offered no resistance. Inside Zander was standing his front of Elizabeth with his hands on her arms. Jason saw red, and just managed to keep from storming across the room and beating the shit of the asshole where he stood. While yes Zander was going to pay, it wouldn't be in front of Elizabeth. "Get out." He told the younger man.

"You can't order me around." Zander sneered. If he could push Jason into hitting him that would be great.

"Johnny." Was all Jason said.

O'Brien walked past his boss and grabbed Zander by the back of his shirt and without a word pulled his from the studio. Jason had explained what was to happen on the way over.

"How dare you!" Elizabeth spit out. "You have no right to drag someone out of my home."

"Be quiet Elizabeth." Jason said in an angry tone.

She just blinked in surprise. Jason never talked to her like that. He never used that tone of voice with her.

"You had your say earlier, right before you walked out." Jason closed the door behind him as he walked further into the small space. "Now it's my turn. I have a few things to say to you, and you are going to listen."

* * *

Cody Paul sat outside the cabin where Luis Alcazar was hiding. It took them almost four days, but they managed to locate the South American mob boss. The man had come to town seeking vengeance for the murder of his brother Lorenzo. The plan was to take out Sonny and then make a grab for the territory. Luckily Zander, who was working for Luis, had overheard the conversation and decided to talk.

Luis wanted revenge, they all got that. Unfortunately he had the wrong target. Sonny hadn't killed Lorenzo, or ordered his death. That had been Damian Smith. Smith then framed Sonny and Luis swallowed the bait. Smith wanted Sonny gone, and Luis too. He was hoping that after Luis took out Sonny, then Jason would take out Luis. Smith was planning on planting more evidence that would send Jason to prison for life. He wanted to reclaim the territory his father once owned. Too bad it wasn't going to happen.

Sonny had been wearing a vest, and they had gotten to the shooter in time. One of their guys took the shot and Sonny had done his part by going down. The rumors started the next morning. That the Cuban was dead. Luckily the rumors were contained to their world, so the police had no idea that a potential mob war had just been averted.

Luis expected them to clean up the scene, which they made a production of doing. While this was going on the South American was in hiding, in their version of protective custody. Still they had managed to find him, and the business trip he was supposedly on was about to be extended indefinitely. "Ready?" Cody asked his partner.

"I certainly am." Shawn Butler answered. "There are four guards. Two outside and two inside."

"Almost seems ashamed that the odds are stacked so badly against them." Cody grinned. They were facing five guns because Luis would be armed as well.

"They can't all be a challenge." Shawn said opening his car door.

Silently the two men crept to the cabin. The outside guards were dispatched with minimal fuss and no gunfire. Cody kicked the door to the cabin open gun blazing. Shawn was by his side. They served together in the military and that training came in handy tonight. They cut down the three men inside in a matter of seconds.

Walking over the two guards of the Corinthos organization looked into the angry eyes of Luis. "Sonny sends his greetings." Shawn said as he and Cody raised their guns and fired.

"We're ready." Cody said into the phone. The cleanup crew would be here in matter of minutes. "It's done." He said making another call.

"I will let everyone know." Johnny said hanging up his phone and looking at Zander. "Luis is dead. So your usefulness is over." With a cold smile he walked out of the room they were holding Zander in to wait for Jason's call.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sonny paced the large front room of the safe house and waited for his visitor to arrive. He'd gotten a call from Johnny saying that Luis wasn't a problem anymore. Normally that would be the signal that it was time for Sonny's miraculous return from the dead, but this situation wasn't normal. It hadn't been since he had looked down at the body of the shooter and made a decision that changed everything.

Jason hadn't even blinked when Sonny made his announcement. Just nodded and started putting things in motion. It helped that they had the blessing of Maximus Giambetti. So instead of returning to the penthouse and making plans to deal with Damian Smith, Sonny was waiting in seclusion.

A car pulled up and he hurried to the door. It opened before he could reach it and in the span of a single heartbeat he was holding his wife in his arms. "Are you okay?" For a whole week they hadn't been allowed to see one another. Sonny didn't want her leaving the penthouse so she had stayed shut up inside. That must have been hell for her, but she had done as instructed.

"I'm fine. We are both fine." Carly said rubbing her tummy. "I've been so worried about you." She said letting the tears come.

"I'm okay. Jason made sure of it." Sonny literally owed the blonde his life. It was Jason who put together the plan that nabbed the shooter. "Come sit down. How is Michael?"

"Good, he's too little to understand that anything is wrong. He misses you though." Carly said smiling through her tears. "I told him that we would all be together soon. That's what's been getting me through this, the fact that in about a week this will all be over."

"Are you ready for that?" He had, in typical Sonny fashion, made his snap decision without consulting his wife. Thankfully she hadn't bitten his head off. In fact Carly had cried tears of relief.

"I am. Are you?" Carly needed to make sure. She had thought for several hours that her husband really had been gunned down. It was only after he was in the secured house that Jason told her the truth, she hadn't believed him until she spoke with Sonny herself. When he told her what was going to happen she had wanted everything to happen that night.

Sonny was getting out. He had decided that he had too much to lose by staying in Port Charles. He was putting her and their family before his need for power. This hit had provided him the unexpected chance to change the course of his life and he was going to take it. Once before this opportunity lay in front of him. He could have just stayed on the island after Ava died, but he had come home and found Carly and they had Michael. Had gotten a chance to be a husband and a father. With the new baby on the way he wanted to give his family security.

"I am." Sonny said kissing her softly. "Once we are gone we won't be coming back."

"I know, and I'm okay with that." Carly was surprised by that. Until hearing that her husband was dead she never would have even thought about walking away from Jason. Yet in that moment when she thought she had lost Sonny, her focus became clear. She loved Sonny, more than anyone other than her children. She had promised God that if she got a second chance with her husband, that if maybe there was some kind of mistake, she would do better. Be better. So when that chance arrived Carly kept her word.

While she wanted Jason happy, she no longer felt the need to try to control how that happened. She had justified her behavior by saying that since he set her up with Sonny, who was perfect for her, she needed to find Jason the perfect woman as payback. Carly had liked the idea of Jason with Sonny's sister. Before the bullet that changed everything she had been trying to push Elizabeth out of Jason's life, so that Courtney could take her place. Carly thought Courtney was a better fit, even if Jason didn't. That behavior was done, if Elizabeth was who her best friend wanted she was fine with that. For the remainder of her time in Port Charles Carly was going to behave. "I think Jason and Elizabeth are having problems."

"What happened?" Sonny was glad Jason had found love. In the weeks before his death Sonny had done everything he could to keep his sister from wrecking that. Courtney had been a pain in the ass since she arrived in the city, Carly had only encouraged the behavior. "Courtney?"

"I think Zander." Carly had no use for the thug wannabe.

Sonny just shook his head. The dark haired kid wasn't going to be an issue after tonight. "What did he do?"

"He told Elizabeth you are still alive. I have no idea how he found out." Carly had been told to pass this information along. "Jason was leaving to go talk to her before I left to come here. I hope they work everything out."

"Me too." Sonny would check when Jason called tomorrow. "You can't change how you treat her."

"I know." Carly felt a great deal of guilt where Elizabeth was concerned. The brunette had been over everyday helping to take care of Michael. Making sure Carly was okay. Despite Carly being the biggest bitch on the planet to her, Elizabeth had not hesitated to put that aside. "I wish I could say thank you. She's been really great to me and Michael this week. She's actually a really nice person, and perfect for Jason."

Sonny thought that was just the height of irony. Now that Carly wanted to apologize and consider a friendship with Elizabeth, that option was off the table. "In order for this to work, you have to do what people are expecting to see. If you change anything people will wonder why. We can't have that."

"I won't mess this up." Carly promised her husband. "I brought pictures of Michael, from this week." Nothing about the little boy had changed but she knew this would make Sonny happy.

"I miss him." Sonny said smiling at the picture. "He's going to have a good life. A safe life."

"He will. Both our children will." Carly said as she put her head on Sonny's shoulder.

* * *

For a moment they stood there looking at one another. Jason hadn't been looking for Elizabeth when she came along. After the disastrous end to his time with Robin he had no intention of getting involved in another serious relationship for a good long time. Then he got shot and one month in this tiny studio changed everything. It took months for them to both admit they wanted more, and after all that they had to fight through they were standing on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. Anyone else Jason would have washed his hands of, but Elizabeth he didn't want to let go.

"You had no right to throw my job in my face." Jason started. His blue gaze was pinning Elizabeth to the spot where she stood. "You knew who I was when you were first introduced to me. You knew who I was when you dragged me into this studio after I got shot. And you knew who I was when you said you wanted to be with me. So you don't get to throw my job in my face, and then storm out!" He finished through gritted teeth.

"I told you up front that I will not be discussing business with you. That there would be parts of my life you had no access to. I never lied to you Elizabeth." Which was all true. "I'm not going to spend my time and energy chasing after you every time something happens with the business and I don't tell you about it. I'm also not going to change who I am. Sonny's enforcer that was the man you took all those bike rides with. That was the man you agreed to move in with. I don't have time for little girl behavior. I spent enough time doing that with Carly. I don't have time to spend explaining that I'm not walking away from the mob. I did that with Robin. If you want to be with me then you need to accept that when I'm with you I will give you everything, but when it's time for me to work you don't get involved."

He took a minute. "You also don't get to yell at me and then walk out. You don't get to run and hide. There will also be no locked doors between us. I don't even have a home office because I want you to have full access to everything when you are in the penthouse. If you have a point to make, then do so. But I get equal time. That's how adult relationships work." He had to grow up some to be ready for Elizabeth, so he had every right to demand this of her. Being friends with Carly and in a relationship with Robin had taught Jason a lot. One thing he learned really quickly was that drama got old fast. Carly's was loud and in your fast, and Robin's had been the quiet weight of her pleas to walk away from his job, but both had worn him down. He wasn't going through either of those things again. Arguments happened in a relationship, but he wanted someone who would stand her ground and not make him chase after her.

"You need to make up your mind about what you want. It's nine o'clock." Jason didn't even have to look at his watch to know that. "If you are not back in the penthouse by midnight then don't bother to return. Don't bother to speak when we pass each other on the street. Just forget you ever knew me. I want you in my life, but I'm not going to put up with you not understanding and accepting that this is how it needs to be. I'm yours Elizabeth if you want me. But you have to accept all of me, and that means accepting my job." Without another word Jason turned and walked out of the studio.

Down on the street Francis was leaning against his car. "If she doesn't come down by midnight return to the Towers." Jason instructed.

"Okay." Francis had been surprised that Elizabeth left in the first place. This type of drama wasn't her. He'd gotten to know her pretty well in the time since she saved Jason's life. Elizabeth was rock solid. More mature than her years, and in his opinion the right woman for Jason. So tonight had been surprising. Apparently Jason just drew a line in the sand. Something he should have done with both Carly and Robin. Francis wondered how it was going to turn out.

* * *

In her studio Elizabeth stood and stared at the closed door for a moment before walking over to her couch and sitting. She had heard every word Jason said. Putting her face in her hands she thought about the past few hours. More specifically her behavior over the past few hours. While her temper could be wicked at times, tonight had truly been one for the books.

All the weeks of worry had exploded in one pretty big temper tantrum. She had felt shut out and like everyone was in on the secret but her. It was all too reminiscent of how the rest of her life had been. Her life before Port Charles. She had always been the odd one out. Steven was the revered son, Sarah was the perfect daughter, and Elizabeth was the child they hadn't expected. The one they didn't really know what to do with.

Her parents loved her, but they didn't understand her. Steven and Sarah were almost carbon copies of their parents. In looks, and intellect. Both were studying medicine because that was what Webbers and Hardys did. They went into medicine. Elizabeth on the other hand was short where everyone was tall. Brunette where everyone was blonde, and had blue eyes while everyone else had brown. Her family was boisterous and outgoing, while she was fairly shy. She was smart like her brother and sister, but her passion was art not science. Her parents told her to follow her heart, but it was Steven and Sarah they bragged about.

The move to Port Charles had enabled Elizabeth to step out of her older siblings shadows. She had come at fourteen to live with her Gram and attend high school. She made some friends, and met a guy who was really nice. Lucky had died in a car accident, but he had done something great for her before that. He had introduced her to Jason.

The man she would eventually give her heart too.

Which was at the root of tonight's behavior. She was in love with Jason, and it terrified her. The fear of not being enough ate at her. Fueled by Carly's constant outbursts to that effect. Still Elizabeth wanted to try, she wanted to know what it was like to be loved by Jason. And then tonight she tried to throw it away. The way he made her feel left her vulnerable, it was stronger than anything else she'd ever felt. Much stronger than the love she thought she felt for Lucky.

He had been right to call her out. Jason never lied to her, not once. She knew going in that there were parts of him that were off limits. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he didn't want her to have information that could place her in danger. With the police or his enemies. Her throwing his job in his face was like being married to a doctor, and getting pissed when he left to do surgery. She completely tossed logic aside when Zander dropped his bomb.

Which brought up another issue. Why was Zander about to try to kiss her? She didn't feel that way about him, something he had to know. Before she could step back Jason had kicked in the door, but now thinking about it, about Zander's behavior over the past few weeks she saw a pattern that turned her stomach. She suspected Zander was playing a game and she was the prize. Poor Em would be crushed, especially since it wasn't about Zander loving Liz, but about Zander pissing off Jason.

This was a mess of her creating. Now she had a choice to make. Looking at the clock Elizabeth asked herself what she really wanted. And if she was strong enough to follow through.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

After getting the call from Jason, Johnny left Zander in Renaldo's care and headed out to oversee the most important job of the night. Tonight they were going to kill Sonny for the rest of the world. Or at least make it look that way. The shooter that Alcazar had hired was five nine, and roughly one hundred and forty five-pounds. Which coincidentally happened to be Sonny's build. That was how Jason came up with his plan when their boss said he wanted out.

The first thing they had done was call Maximus, who offered Sonny asylum, and gave his blessing to the plan. Then they started figuring out how to pull this off. Jason had taken out the shooter with one bullet to the back of his skull, which also worked out well. An execution style murder was what they wanted to portray. The body was transported to the hospital because Jason wanted a full body scan. Johnny had been confused until his boss explained he was looking for implants that might have serial numbers. They were registered to specific patients and would out that the body wasn't Sonny's. The stuff Jason knew amazed Johnny sometimes. Once they were assured that wouldn't be an issue the body was wrapped in plastic and placed in the cooler at the warehouse to wait until it was time.

Pulling up to the deserted road he got out of this truck and walked over to where Cody was waiting. "Shawn is supervising the cleanup crew." The former solider reported.

"Let's get this done." Johnny said pulling on gloves. Together they removed the protective plastic, put the body in the trunk, and poured solvent on it. "The gas tank is empty?" That was important. It would signify this was the victim's last trip. Taggert knew a lot of the tricks they used and that detail would resonate with him.

"It is." Cody confirmed.

"Light it up." Johnny ordered.

Cody used a flare and tossed it into the open trunk. The carpet went up and the body began to burn. When the PCPD arrived they would find a corpse that could only be identified using dental records. They were ready for that too, because after the screening Jason ordered dental x-rays. Johnny had broken into the office of Sonny's dentist and switched out the films. At some point tomorrow the police should show up to tell Jason that his partner was dead, getting a warrant for the x-rays wouldn't take them long. Sonny would be the apparent victim of a murder. The cops would investigate, and find a trail leading back to Damian Smith, which was fine. They were going to make it look like he had fled the country to avoid reprisal. It would take a few weeks to get to that point, but they could afford to be patient. Smith couldn't make a move without Alcazar's body, which they had. By the time the cops started looking for him Smith would be dead too. In fact if he came to the funeral he wasn't going to leave Port Charles alive. Even if he didn't, his days were numbered.

For two hours they stood there, with bandanas over their noses to combat the smell, and watched the fire consume the car. When there was nothing left to burn the fire snuffed itself out. Johnny got as close as he could and looked over the scene. "Looks good." He said pulling down his kerchief. "We can go."

"When will the funeral be?" Cody asked as they walked back to their cars.

"In about a week, at some point after the body turns up Carly will decide that Port Charles is not somewhere she wants to stay. She will take Michael and move to the island." Johnny explained. From the island she and Sonny would fly to Sicily, where their new life awaited them. The Giambetti brothers were going with them, as Jason wanted guards he trusted implicitly watching over his friends.

"Okay, on to the next act then." Cody said getting into his car while O'Brien got in his.

* * *

"Smith." Damian was sitting at an outdoor table watching the lovely ladies walk by. Miami was one of his favorite cities, and he tried to get here often.

"We cannot locate Alcazar." Connor reported.

"We know he is in Port Charles, so you need to find him. This will not work without him." Smith intended to have his father's territory returned to him. Sonny was gone, which just left Morgan and going against him was suicide. So he needed to be removed another way. Damian was more than happy to let the police do that for him. In order for that to work Luis Alcazar's body needed to turn up, along with some doctored evidence.

"We are doing our best." The younger man reported. He was an excellent tracker, but there was simply no trace of the South American. Which made sense because after taking out Sonny he wouldn't want to be found.

Damian told himself to be patient. "Have you heard any news about Sonny?"

"Rumor has it that he is dead. The cops don't seem to know that yet. Right now Morgan is telling everyone his boss is on the island." Connor reported.

"Give it a few more days, and if something hasn't happened we will take the appropriate steps." A good old fashioned anonymous tip to the cops should put them on Morgan's trail. "In the meantime keep looking."

"We are on it." Connor said before hanging up. His instincts were telling him that Alcazar was already in the wind, waiting for this to blow over before returning to claim the territory his brother ran, and was now a part of Sonny's holdings. With nothing else to do but hang out in this back water burg Connor would wait for something to happen then decide what to do next.

* * *

It was quarter after eleven when Elizabeth came down the front stairs of her building carrying a duffel bag with some clothes in it. For just over two hours she had sat upstairs preparing herself for what came next. Making sure she was doing the right thing. That she could live with her decision. By the time she reached the sidewalk Francis was waiting. Without a word to the guard she followed him back the SUV, and when he opened the door got inside.

"Where to?" Francis asked looking over at the young woman he had come to like.

"The Towers." Elizabeth said facing front.

Francis put the car in gear and drove off. After parking in his space he took the bag from the young woman and they headed to the elevator. It was a quiet ride up with neither one of them speaking. On the penthouse level Francis nodded at the guard as he opened Jason's door.

* * *

The younger blonde was once again playing pool. He was waiting for Johnny to call and report that the job was done and the police had been notified. Jason was also watching the clock. He had never delivered an ultimatum to a woman before. It never occurred to him the Elizabeth would be the first. With every minute that passed he began to think she wasn't going to choose a life with him. And the thought terrified him. If midnight rolled around and she wasn't here, he planned on drinking all the alcohol he could get his hands on. He would need it to numb the pain. When she walked through the door Jason took his first easy breath in hours.

Francis put the duffel bag on the couch and left them to it.

"Which room am I staying in?" Elizabeth asked him. Honestly she had no idea what his coming to her studio signified other than he still wanted to be with her. They might not make it, nothing was guaranteed, but if they didn't it wouldn't be because they didn't both give it their all. She was even willing to make peace with Carly if she had to.

Elizabeth recognized that this was a major milestone for them. Their first fight as a couple. It also signified her fully accepting his lifestyle and job. She would have to get used to going upstairs when people came over to discuss business, him leaving at odd hours and not saying where he was going, and following directions without asking questions. It was the price of being part of his world. A price she was willing to pay.

"That is completely up to you." They both had one serious relationship under their belts so they had a lot to learn. She was worth the work. This wouldn't be the only time they clashed. But he was expecting this to be the only time she ran from him.

Elizabeth hadn't been expecting that answer. She thought for sure he would finally be moving her into his room. But his answer gave her a bit of insight into what he was thinking. She had to move herself into his room. That decision had to be one she was ready to make. "Tell me where you want me." She threw the ball back in his court. While they wouldn't talk about work, they would be talking about everything else. That was her demand.

Jason gave her a half smile. "I want you on the pool table, and up against the wall. In the shower and in my bed. I want you wherever you'll let me have you." He told her his eyes locking onto hers.

She had to swallow hard, but then she laughed. "You took that very literally."

Jason just shrugged. "You asked."

"I did, where would you like for me to sleep?" Elizabeth reworded her inquiry.

"In the master suite." Jason didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'd like to be invited." Elizabeth responded.

"Move into my room. Please." He added softly.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "This isn't over." She meant their needing to talk.

"It won't ever be over." Jason replied putting down his pool cue. "If we do this right, we'll be working on our relationship until one of us dies. I fully expect that we will have more arguments. Hopefully it won't always be this hard."

A truer statement had never been uttered. Her grandparents had one of the strongest marriages she'd ever witnessed, but her Gram said it took work to make that happen. She said she and Grandpa Steve had more than their share of arguments and heartache, but she wouldn't change a thing. Because finding someone who loved you even on your worst day was the greatest gift ever. Elizabeth walked across the room, and placed the key to the door of her studio on the light brown wood of the pool table. "I don't need this anymore. I need to have the lease broken." She told him.

"You don't have to give up your space." Jason wouldn't ask that of her.

"I don't want you having another apartment, so I shouldn't either. It would be helpful if you had a crew empty the room Zander was staying in." She knew he wasn't coming back. If the snitching didn't get him killed, almost kissing her would. "I was about to stop him."

"I know." Jason wanted her to understand he trusted her. He waited to see if she would ask what was going to happen to Zander, but she didn't. "Things are happening that you do need to know about. We can discuss them in the morning." He never intended to shut her out fully, but he needed to make the point that there were things she wouldn't ever know. "Can you wait about a week to set up your studio?"

"I have to finish up the semester, so that won't be a problem." Elizabeth replied walking over and grabbing her bag. She graduated in a few short weeks, and she needed to get a job. There was a position at the hospital she was interested in and would hopefully get. So setting up her studio could wait.

The door opened and Johnny stepped inside. "Liz."

"Johnny." She said before going upstairs to unpack.

"I'll make sure the guys know to knock from here on out." Johnny told his boss. "It's done."

Jason nodded. "Now we just need to handle one more thing. Let me tell Elizabeth I'm leaving and we can go do that."

"I'll be in the car." Johnny was whistling as he walked out.

* * *

Johnny and Jason made the ninety minute trip in silence. Even though he was normally chatty O'Brien recognized that Jason wasn't in the mood to listen. More than likely his friend was going over the several plans they had in play. A lot was riding on what happened over the next few days.

Walking away from the mob wasn't the easiest thing to do. So Sonny's death couldn't be questioned. In Sicily he, Carly, and Michael were all getting new identities. They would stay under Maximus's protection for the rest of their lives, first in Italy and when they were sure no one was looking the family would move to Spain their final destination. Hopefully their lives would be long and happy.

Jason wanted that for the man who had become a brother to him. He was going to miss his friends, and his godson. "Francis is personally taking Sonny to the plane in two hours." Jason said thinking out loud. Their friend needed to leave tonight.

"Max will keep Sonny safe." Johnny added as he took the turn that would lead them into the Pine Barrens.

"He will." Sonny was flying out on a chartered plane, from an airstrip outside of Port Charles. When Carly left she would do so on their plane. Folks needed to see her go. "Cooper will call with an update tomorrow." Jason mentioned their source within the PCPD.

The two men lapsed back into silence for the rest of the ride. They pulled up next to Shawn's car to find the man sitting on his front bumper. The lights from his SUV illuminated the immediate area, but couldn't be seen from the road that bisected the woods.

Zander was digging a hole, his own grave in fact. Based on how deep the trench was he hadn't been at it for too long. That was fine. Shallow was best because they wanted the animals to find the body and pick it clean.

"That's enough." Jason said looking at the younger man who had been nothing but a pain in the ass since coming to town.

"Liz will not forgive you for this. Neither will Emily." Zander mouthed off.

"My sister will be better off without you. Disappearing and breaking her heart will be the only decent thing you've done since moving here." Jason started, and then a slow smile came to his face. "And since Elizabeth is in my bed waiting for me to return I think she will forgive me for this." He couldn't help rubbing that in.

"You're lying." Zander told Jason. He just didn't see Elizabeth forgiving Jason this fast. Especially after witnessing O'Brien drag him from the studio.

"Johnny?" Jason wanted Zander to know this for certain before he died.

"She was unpacking when we left. Francis brought her to the Towers almost two hours ago." Johnny was also smiling. He hated Zander.

"You're a waste Zander, and no one will miss you." Jason finished before nodding.

Shawn put one bullet between Zander's eyes. Together he and Johnny stripped the body naked, the clothes would be burned. Even if Zander was found the few men left in the city that worked for Alcazar would testify that their boss wanted the troublesome man dead. Had in fact tried to kill him once already.

"Cover him up." Jason watched as Johnny got out a second shovel and he and Shawn filled the hole in some.

With the night's work finished all three men headed home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 4

Jason quietly opened the door to his bedroom and grinned. Elizabeth was curled up in the middle of his bed asleep. That was a sight he could get used to. Silently he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It had been a really long day and he was ready to get some rest. With all that was going on at the moment Jason was actually tired. However this would be done soon. Men from the Ruiz organization were watching Damian Smith. After Sonny's funeral was over they would deal with him. Then things should go back to being calm.

Tipping his head back Jason let the hot water run down his body. It was after midnight which meant he was officially now a mob boss and no longer an enforcer. Those duties would fall to Shawn or Cody from now on. Francis was going to be his second in command, with Johnny as his LT. It was a strong power base. Jason was going to appoint Marco to be Elizabeth's guard. His baby girl knew and liked Marco so that would be fine.

Emily would be an issue in a few weeks. His sister was going to notice Zander's absence when she came home from school and comment on it. Telling her not to question it would not work. She could be a bad as Carly when it came to not listening. The relationship between brother and sister was cool at the moment because Emily blamed Jason for Zander breaking up with her. That was fine, he had no intention of telling his sister that her piece of shit ex had ended the relationship so he could try to get Elizabeth in his bed.

Like that would ever happen.

Zander was however a lesson in what could happen if Jason didn't trust his instincts. He had wanted to kill Zander right off, but held out in case they needed the information the jerk had. When Zander really started to try his patience, it was Elizabeth saying that Emily would hate Jason if he killed his sister's ex-boyfriend that had stopped him. If the asshole had outed Sonny to anyone else but Elizabeth things in Port Charles would be a lot less stable at the moment. Damian Smith, didn't have a territory but he did have people working for him. Just like Alcazar. Luis, and his guys were no longer an issue, in the coming weeks they would be able to say the same about Smith.

Later in the day Jason would check in with Francis, just to make sure everything went smoothly. For now however he was going to push business aside and focus on the beautiful woman in his bed. Their bed. That made him smile. They had been dancing around one another for what felt like an eternity, that dance wasn't going to end but the steps were going to change. Now that he had her, he wasn't ever going to let her go. Hopefully Elizabeth was ready for that. He was, which surprised him some. He was ready to settle down and eventually start a family, with Elizabeth. No other woman had elicited this reaction in him.

He'd known her for years having met her as a senior in high school. His little sister's best friend who was dating someone who occasionally worked for Jason as a runner. Her boyfriend had died coming home from a trip to Canada to visit his parents. Jason still didn't know her well at that point. The change had come when she started working at Kelly's. He frequented the diner and he somehow seemed to always come in when she was working.

He liked watching her move around the room, and yeah he had used the fact that Emily was his little sister to get closer to Elizabeth after Lucky died. It gave him instant credibility, because normally he wasn't the type of guy she hung out with. He was a few years older, and dangerous, and she was not impressed by his bad boy status. Which made him happy. Unfortunately Courtney was. In the beginning Elizabeth assumed that he and Sonny's sister were an item because Courtney did everything she could to give off that impression, even lying about them dating. Jason had taken Elizabeth for a bike ride and explained he wasn't with, or interested in being with, Courtney. Then he kissed Elizabeth, and the deal was sealed.

Despite that they managed to not make it official until recently. There always seemed to be something coming between them. Yes mostly his work, but not just that. The fire at the warehouse was the first thing. Then he had to go out of town for a while. Emily had proved a surprising obstacle when she became very vocal about not wanting him and Elizabeth together, Jason still had to get to the root of that. Out of respect for her friend Elizabeth backed off. When Emily went back to school in September he started a full on pursuit of the petite brunette, which Carly did her best to halt. Still they couldn't seem to stay away from one another. Since they both felt this was something that was meant to be they agreed to stop letting the world come between them and really try to make a relationship work. Tonight he almost lost her again. But he hadn't and that was all that mattered.

Turning off the water he grabbed a towel from the heated rack and dried off. They would be moving in the next couple of weeks. Across the hall into Sonny's former residence. It had more space and better lighting for her art. He had no idea what he was going to do with this penthouse. Maybe one of the guys would want it. Francis wouldn't want it, he was talking about buying a house for him and his wife. Johnny and his girl had a luxury suite on the fourteenth floor and he wasn't looking to move either. Cody lived across the hall from Johnny and was happy with his space. Shawn and his girlfriend lived on the fourteenth floor too, and they had just redecorated. So Jason didn't see them wanting to move, but he would check. An outside renter wasn't an option and it wasn't like he needed the money. So for now it would stay empty.

Dry he pulled on a pair of sleep pants before brushing his teeth. Done he gave himself a looking over. He needed to get a haircut before the funeral took place. He already had a black suit. Elizabeth would need a dress, because he wanted her by his side. It was time for people to see them together and know she was his. "Shut it down for the night." Jason told himself before heading into the bedroom.

No sooner had he stretched out than Elizabeth rolled over and snuggled into him. The smile that came to his face could have lit up the entire state. He hadn't spent the night sleeping with a woman since Robin. He and his former girlfriend hadn't officially lived together, but she spent more nights with him than at her Uncle Mac's house. It hadn't occurred to Jason to tell Robin to bring her things over, but with Elizabeth he was impatient for the crew to bring the remainder of her belongings to the Towers.

Even with her stuff they wouldn't have a lot of furniture. Sonny's place was furnished, and his friends weren't taking anything with them, but the items weren't really to Elizabeth's taste. After the one disastrous dinner they had next door, the one where Carly was a complete bitch all night, Elizabeth had mentioned not liking all the leather. So he would have to get his girl a credit card so she could redecorate. He didn't care what she did he just wanted her happy with the results.

Running his hand down her back he stopped when he was cupping her bottom. Watching her ass in her faded blue jeans was one of the things he had done to pass the time at Kelly's. Her bending over to wipe down a table, making her bottom shake, had elicited all kinds of naughty thoughts in his brain. He squeezed and she moaned softly. "You awake baby?" He asked rubbing the firm flesh.

"Jason." She said on a soft sigh as her eyes open slowly. "You're home."

"I am." He said as his body stirred against hers.

"And up." She said with a sleepy smile. They had their share of make out sessions, but had yet to have sex. Elizabeth had a feeling that was about to change. They had taken blood tests already since that was the responsible thing to do. She was also on the pill even though they would be using condoms. She was more than ready for this to happen.

"That too." He said looking down into her face. He could see passion stirring in her beautiful blue gaze. "Since we are both awake, and no one is going to disturb us I think we should take advantage of the situation."

"How so?" Elizabeth shifted slightly bringing their lower halves closer together.

Jason rolled them so that she was underneath his bigger body and pushed his hard on against her center. "I have a few ideas." He said smiling.

"I think you should show them to me." Elizabeth lifted her hips pushing against him as well.

"Best idea I've heard all night." Jason said taking her mouth in a carnal kiss, while lifting her hips so he could push harder against her. They rocked together as their mouths mated. He very much wanted this first time together to exceed any fantasies she might have had.

He nibbled on her neck making her arch against him. "Hmm. You are so soft." He said kissing down the v of her shirt. She had on entirely too many clothing for his liking. Those make out sessions had included some very heavy petting, but he had yet to actually see her body and he was impatient to do so. He pushed up. "Take off your shirt."

Without hesitation Elizabeth pulled the cotton over her head baring herself to his gaze. She had to grip the sheets to keep from covering herself, which was her first instinct. She was pretty modest by nature, but here with him she wanted to be open and free. It helped that Jason made no effort to hide his appreciation.

Guessing the color of her nipples had occupied more than one of his solo sessions. He had guessed pink, and smiled some when he saw he was right. She was a beautiful dusky rose color and he didn't want to wait another moment to feel those soft mounds on his tongue so he dipped his head and captured a stiff peak.

"Ah!" Elizabeth exclaimed arching against him as her fingers tightened in his hair.

Jason opened his mouth wider and took in as much off her silky mound as he could. Rotating his hips he stimulated the tight bundle at the center of her being. He could hear her panting and a growl came unbidden deep from his chest. He moved to the other mound nipping with his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue and pulling her flesh inside the heat of his mouth. Satisfied, for the moment he kissed his way down to the elastic band of her pants. "I don't want you to wear pants to bed anymore." He whispered. "I don't want anything in the way of my having you." Jason lifted his eyes to watch her reaction.

"You either." Elizabeth said licking her lips and watching his eyes darken further. Sleeping with all her skin touching all of his would be marvelous.

"Being naked with you is not something I'm going to argue about." He said coming up to his knees and tugging down the printed cotton and tossing it over his shoulder. "Pretty." He said touching the purple lace that hide his destination from his eyes. "I'll replace them." Jason said before ripping them off her.

Elizabeth moaned at the aggressive move. Everything he had done so far had made her burn. His mouth on her nipples had been better than any dream she had. The feel of his calloused fingers drifting across her skin left her shivering. Ripping her underwear off was hot. She made him impatient. How could she not love that?

Jason placed one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her to his gaze. With a sexy smirk he dipped down to have a taste. She was delicious and he settled in to have his fill.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth said as her fingers found his hair again. The silky strands anchored her as he pushed her further than she had ever gone before. When he sucked on her clit she came hard enough that she could only keen in pleasure.

That was pretty much all Jason had patience for. He wanted to be inside her. Rising to his knees and pushed down his pants, before he could reach for a condom his eye crossed in ecstasy as Elizabeth's hand gripped him tight. "Fuck that feels good." Jason groaned out.

Looking up his body she took a second to enjoy how well defined it was before taking him slowly into her mouth to return the favor. He was large, and this wasn't something she had done for anyone else. Something he could probably tell, but she made up for her inexperience with attention to detail. Listening to his breathing to know when she was in the right spot.

"Stop." Jason said tugging on her hair. "I don't want to come in your mouth this time." He was close to spilling himself. He quickly reached for a condom and sheathed his throbbing cock. He kissed her as he pushed her back to the bed and moving closer. "Put me inside you." Jason demanded.

Elizabeth reached out and guided Jason to where they both needed him to be. She could feel him stretching her to fit, but it didn't hurt. He took his time, watching her closely to make sure she wasn't in pain. When his hips touched hers they both moaned.

"Ready?" Jason asked in a harsh whisper.

Elizabeth raised her hips in answer, and he began to move. What they were doing wasn't anything new. Men and women had done this dance for centuries. They had in fact both been intimate with other people. However what they were creating between them was uniquely theirs. Brand new and special. She fell first and he let himself follow.

They were breathing hard when he collapsed next to her. He grabbed a tissue to wrap up the condom and pulled her close. "Feel good?"

Elizabeth nodded against him feeling sleepy and complete. "You too?"

"That was incredible." Jason said rubbing her back, and chuckling when he realized that simple action is what started this. "Sleep baby."

"Okay." Elizabeth said drifting off. She felt too good to try to fight it.

Jason lay awake for a bit listening to her even breathing before sleeping as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jason was downstairs drinking coffee when Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "Morning." She said blushing just a bit.

"Morning." Jason smiled at her over his mug. "There are bagels." He pointed to the bread box. He didn't normally eat breakfast, but Elizabeth did so he made sure her favorites were on hand. "Or yogurt."

"Thanks." Elizabeth sliced a bagel, she was hungry this morning. "Last night you said you wanted to talk." If they just stood around she was going to jump him where he stood.

"I did." Jason said trying to stop staring at her ass. She was in blue jeans because she was working after class. He would have to stop by Kelly's today. "There have been some changes you need to know about."

"Okay." Elizabeth slathered cream cheese on her bagel and took a bite.

"Sonny is not coming back." Jason wouldn't have to explain this if Zander had kept his mouth shut. Since he hadn't the change might be confusing to Elizabeth. "So you can't tell anyone he's alive."

Elizabeth nodded. She was hoping he would keep going, but he didn't. "Are you in charge?" She asked figuring that was a question he could answer.

"I am." Jason nodded. "There is going to be a funeral for Sonny. I need you to be there with me."

"I'm not a good actress." Elizabeth warned him.

"You don't have to be. The guys will not let many people get close enough to speak to you." Jason promised her.

"Then why am I going? Do you expect me to hold Carly's hand?" Elizabeth let a bit of ice come into her voice.

"No." Jason put his mug down. "I need you by my side, and my associates need to see you with me."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. Her first instinct was to remind him that she wasn't a possession to be shown off, but instead she took a deep breath before speaking. Jason didn't treat her like property, even last night when he'd been pissed at her he didn't just drag her back to the Towers. The men in Jason's world however would need to see her as his. That's what this was. A mafia version of show and tell.

"I don't own any black dresses." Elizabeth told him.

"You will have a credit card by tomorrow morning. You can't go shopping until after Sonny's death is announced." Jason told her. She would know when that was, because it would make the front page of all the local papers. Because he was associated with Jason, the rogue Quartermaine, Sonny's death would make some national ones as well.

"Alright." Elizabeth was not going to argue. As Jason's girlfriend she was expected to look a certain way. If she didn't it reflected poorly on him. Being a mob moll came with a lot of rules she thought to herself. "I'm working a short shift at Kelly's today." From noon to six. This was Elizabeth's last week at the diner. It was time to look for a job that used the degree she worked so hard to get. "I have to tell the school how many tickets I need for graduation." Elizabeth started slowly. She wasn't sure Jason would have time for the ceremony.

"I'll be there. Are your parents coming?" Jason already had the date blocked on his calendar. This transition would not keep him from attending.

"I didn't want to bother them." Elizabeth said reaching for a mug. "Getting away is hard, no need for them to feel guilty." They were in Afghanistan working with an international relief agency providing medical care. They had just taken some time away from work to attend Steven's wedding to his long time fiancée late last year, so more time off wasn't going to happen.

"You should tell them." Jason suggested. "Is Audrey coming?"

"Yes. You don't have to sit with her." Elizabeth grinned at Jason. Her mobster boyfriend was afraid of her grandmother.

"I like your grandmother." Jason muttered.

Elizabeth laughed she couldn't help it. "She likes you too."

Jason didn't believe that. He thought Audrey tolerated him. She was never mean or disrespectful, never did anything to overtly announce her disapproval. Still he just got the impression he wasn't her favorite person. "I don't have a problem sitting with your grandmother. I'd be happy to pick her up if she would like."

"I'll ask her." Elizabeth said finishing her breakfast. "So who is stuck with me today?"

"Renaldo." Jason said smiling. "Marco is going to be your regular guard, but he is having root cannel surgery today. So Renaldo will be with you until Marco is back. Try not to make him cry."

"Please, it will be more like me protecting him from my classmates." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "I took Kyle to class two weeks ago, and he got hit on six times before we sat down."

"I'm sure Renaldo will be fine." Jason said laughing. The guard would simply ignore the flirting. He had a girlfriend who he loved very much.

"Jason?" Carly's voice floated back.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It was on the tip of tongue to ask what Carly would be doing since her husband was staying dead, but she swallowed the words as the blonde strolled into the kitchen.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" Carly ignored Elizabeth, which proved harder than normal.

"You could have waited for us to say come back. We might have been busy." Elizabeth glared at the blonde who had taken advantage of her kindness.

"Yeah right." Carly snarked. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"No." Elizabeth said crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you knock before coming in?"

"I don't have to knock." Carly said in a regal tone. "Jason never turns me away."

"From here on out knock." Jason said before the two women really got going. He had expected Carly to be a bit nicer considering all Elizabeth had done for her this week.

Elizabeth smirked, now she could leave. "Where is Renaldo meeting me?"

"He's in the hall." Carly said implying she wanted Elizabeth gone.

"I'll walk you to the door. Wait here Carly." Jason said escorting Elizabeth from the room.

"I want the locks changed today." Elizabeth demanded, she knew Carly had a key.

"That's not a problem." Jason said leaning in and kissing his annoyed girlfriend. "Have a good day at school."

"I will." Elizabeth gave him another kiss. "Bye." She said before walking out of the penthouse.

Jason returned to the kitchen. "You couldn't be nice for ten minutes?"

"Sonny said I had to keep up appearances." Carly said to her best friend. "I actually feel guilty. She isn't a bad person."

"I've been telling you that for months." Jason said exasperated. "If you had listened to me then you could have been friends."

"That would be worse." Carly said leaning against the island. "Then I'd have to leave you and her behind."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jason was going to miss Carly, despite her sometimes annoying behaviors she was a good friend.

"I'll be with Sonny, and our family, so I'll be fine." She assured him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Stay in the penthouse with Michael." Jason told his friend. "I know you are getting bored, but right now it needs to look like we are keeping you isolated intentionally."

"Okay." Carly stood up straight. "Go to work. I'll talk to you later." She was hoping that Sonny called today.

"Behave." Jason said as he walked her next door and then headed to the warehouse.

* * *

Taggert sat at his desk and waited to hear back from the coroner. Last night they had confirmed that the car their body was in belonged to Sonny Corinthos. Now they needed to know if the burned remains were his. If so then Taggert would need to take a trip to see Jason Morgan, and find out why he was telling everyone Sonny was on the island.

If Sonny had been taken, then Taggert would have expected to see a rise in mob violence as his guys tried to get him back. Unless Morgan was behind the murder, which Taggert just didn't see happening. Corinthos and Morgan were tight, like brothers tight. He had seen them both last week, before Sonny's supposedly last minute tropical adventure, and they were chummy just like normal.

More than likely what had happened was someone took Sonny, and Morgan was working quietly to get him back. Maybe negotiations had gone badly, and this was the result. If that was the case then a mob war was coming. No matter which scenario was correct Taggert had a homicide to investigate and he would be bringing Morgan in for questioning. Not that the blonde would say anything. Jason Morgan was a master at staying silent.

"Marcus Taggert." The detective answered the phone on his desk. "Thanks." Hanging up the extension he walked over to Mac's office and had to hold back a swear word. Of course Baldwin would be in there.

"What's up?" Mac was happy for the interruption. He was tired of listening to Baldwin talk.

"The body is Corinthos." Taggert reported.

"Bring Morgan in." Scott Baldwin said with a wide grin.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Taggert hated to be told how to do his job.

"No." Scott answered in a clipped tone. He expected the detectives to do as they were told without any lip. Taggert was exceptionally bad at that.

"We don't have any grounds to bring him in." Taggert pointed out.

"Suspicion of murder." Baldwin said like it was obvious. "We can hold him for seventy-two hours."

Taggert just looked at his boss. Mac was rolling his eyes behind the D.A's back. "We don't have grounds to hold him." The police commissioner commented. Scott was going to get them sued. "Ask Morgan to come in and answer some questions. At this point it has to be voluntary."

"If he says no we will get a warrant." Scott told both men.

"On what grounds? If you pull him in now, not only do you tip our hands that we are investigating him. You also give him grounds for a harassment lawsuit." Taggert's gut was telling him Jason didn't do this. It was also telling him the blonde knew who did.

"He won't sue." Scott said with his typical pompous air. "He killed Corinthos for the power. It happens all the time with those bottom feeders. Bring him in suspicion of murder."

"I need a warrant." Taggert told the D.A. This was going to end with Morgan getting sprung by his high priced attorney.

"Step out." Mac told Taggert. "Close the door."

The detective did, and stood in the hall listening as Mac and Scott argued. This was a common occurrence when Corinthos or Morgan was involved. Baldwin had a personal vendetta and he skirted the boundaries of what was legal to carry it out. One of these day he was going to be the one who disappeared.

Scott opened the door and stormed up the hall.

"Go tell Morgan that his boss is dead. Ask him if he would be willing to come down and answer questions." Mac expected that the younger man would. He also expected that the answers they received wouldn't be anywhere near the truth.

"If he says no." Taggert knew Jason would come in. It was part of what the blonde wanted to happen. The detective had the feeling this was a play and that the police had a guest starring role. Taggert just wished someone had told him his lines.

"Then see if he'll answer questions there." Mac was going to place a call to the Mayor. Someone need to reign in Baldwin and she was the only one who had the clout to do it.

Taggert nodded and headed to his car.

* * *

Cooper Barrett was at his desk filling in a report, but he had heard enough to make a call. "I'm going to lunch." His partner just nodded. Outside Cooper grabbed a hot dog and sat on a bench. Pulling out his cell phone he punched in the number.

"O'Brien." Johnny was sitting in Jason's office.

"Taggert is heading your way. The x-rays confirmed the body was Sonny's." Cooper passed along. He wondered what that meant for Port Charles. Jason would probably take over the organization, but with the harbor at stake someone else might try for a grab. They would regret it because Jason was one of the coldest bastards Cooper knew. Morgan had no problem pulling the trigger to make a problem go away.

"Thank you." Johnny said ending the call and nodding to his boss.

"Go let Francis know." Jason said leaning back in his chair. Picking up his phone he called his attorney. "I'm going to be heading downtown shortly to give a statement."

"What about?" Alexis asked. She knew something was up because Francis had been working odd hours the last few nights, and no one had seen Sonny.

"Sonny's body was found last night." Jason passed along.

"Oh my god! He's dead?" Alexis hadn't expected that. "Does Carly know?"

"No." Jason wondered how the cops had managed to keep that information from leaking out. "I will tell her when we are done downtown."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alexis didn't like Carly, but Jason could be blunt at times and this news should be delivered compassionately.

"I'll take Elizabeth." Jason told his attorney.

"You need to tell Diane as well." Alexis said mentioning her friend, who was the organizations accountant. "She needs to get his paperwork in order." Jason needed to sign some things today to keep money moving around. "You have Sonny's power of attorney, so you can make decisions starting now on the things that aren't in your name."

"I'll call her." Jason said before hanging up. He hated talking on the phone.

"Diane Miller." The feisty red head answered.

"Sonny is dead." Jason just spit it out.

"Really?" Diane hadn't ever worked for mobsters before. When her uncles Bernie and Benny decided to retire they suggested she take this job. Sonny had reviewed her resume and offered her the position. She expected a sexiest pig, the man had a reputation as a womanizer, but he had been very professional in all their dealings. "Can I ask how?"

"The police haven't told me yet." Jason told the CPA, it wasn't exactly a lie. Taggert wasn't here yet. "I have no intention of making any staff changes." He felt that she should know that right now.

"I have no intention of leaving." Diane assured him. She dealt with Jason quite a bit and like him very much. She really liked his new girlfriend and hoped Elizabeth stuck around.

"Good to know. When the cops cut me loose I will come to the office to sign whatever papers you need me to." Jason told her as his assistant walked in, and pointed over her shoulder. He just nodded. "I have to go."

"I'll have everything ready when you get here." Diane said before hanging up. She was guessing that having dinner with Shawn at that new restaurant downtown wasn't happening tonight.

Taggert walked into Jason's office. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that Sonny's body was discovered last evening."

Jason didn't say a word, but just looked at Taggert.

The detective wasn't surprised by the lack of emotion. There was a reason they called Jason Stone Cold. "He was shot once in the back of the head, and his body was burned in one of his cars." Jason wasn't going to ask what happened. "I need you to come down town and give a statement."

Jason pulled out his phone and sent a text message. It would look like he was contacting his attorney. Actually he was contacting Renaldo to let him know things were happening. He wanted the guard to make sure nothing happened to Elizabeth. With a nod Jason followed Taggert out of the warehouse.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

Renaldo put his phone away, and scanned the diner again. There were only a few tables with customers and he knew most of them. Which wasn't that surprising, Kelly's was definitely one of those places that the local's frequented. A good many of the customers worked at the hospital which was just down the street. He knew a lot of the staff because his girlfriend worked there. "She planning on working today?" He asked Elizabeth when she came over to refresh his coffee.

"Since Ruby is not here, no." Elizabeth was doing her best to pretend that Courtney was not on this shift as well. "She should be leaving in a few hours and Penny will work the beginning of the dinner shift with me."

"You had to handle the lunch crowd pretty much on your own." Renaldo thought that was all kinds of wrong, because he knew the waitresses split the tip intake.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth felt bad because Renaldo had ended up standing so that he could see her when she went to the outside tables.

"Not your fault. Why is she still employed?" The guard wanted to know.

"Ruby hired her as a favor to Sonny." The older woman had a soft spot for the mob boss. "To get Courtney out of the strip club." But the blonde woman was still working as a dancer. Elizabeth looked over at her co-worker who was sitting at a table and flipping through a magazine. "When Ruby is here Courtney works. In a few days it will no longer be my problem."

"Are you done going outside?" Renaldo would like for her stay inside if at all possible.

"Probably not." Elizabeth couldn't ignore customers. It was a nice day so odds were the outside tables would be used again before her shift was over. "I can try to send the princess out." Looking around Elizabeth noticed that no one was around. "Has she asked about Sonny at all?"

"No." Renaldo said smirking. "She believes he went to the island."

"Doesn't she think it's odd that her best friend is no longer wanting to hang out?" Elizabeth meant Carly. The two blondes were always shopping.

Renaldo just shrugged.

Elizabeth shook her head. That whole situation made no sense to her. Courtney let Sonny buy her a loft, and give her a credit card yet the blonde insisted on keeping her job at the strip club. Elizabeth got that Courtney was working there before she learned she was Sonny's sister but the whole I owe Coleman for giving me a shot story just didn't hold water. Elizabeth knew Sonny hated that his sister wouldn't quit. Courtney knew it too. "Holler if you need more coffee."

"Will do." The guard said as Elizabeth walked back to the counter to refill the ketchup bottles.

* * *

Jason walked into police headquarters and the first person he saw was a smarmy Scott Baldwin. If there had been anyway to make it happen Jason would have gotten rid of the D.A. by now. The man was a pain in the ass, and not above breaking the law he swore to uphold to get what he wanted. Which was Sonny and Jason behind bars. Including trying to get to both Carly, and Elizabeth when it got out that she was his friend. All his efforts had been thwarted by Alexis, because she was that good, still just the sight of Baldwin was enough to make Jason's temper spike.

"Jason nice of you to join us." Scott started right in. "You're usual interrogation room is open." He smirked.

Jason just stared at the lawyer.

"Why isn't he handcuffed?" Scott demanded of Taggert.

"Because he isn't under arrest. Morgan came down voluntarily." Taggert was going to do his best to keep Baldwin out of the interrogation room. Jason would shut down completely if that happened.

"Ms. Davis is waiting." Mac walked over to defuse the situation. He could feel Morgan's urge to hurt Scott from across the room. There was a part of the commissioner that would love for that to happen. "Scott, Claire wants to see us in her office."

"I have a witness to question." Scott laced witness with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"You won't have a job, if you aren't in Claire's office in five minutes." Mac told the attorney.

"Since Morgan will be our guest for the next seventy-two hours, I can talk to him later." Scott remarked as he adjusted his tie. He was going to make the most of the time Jason was here. Right now he had to go listen to Claire. She was the only person who could interrupt his plans. While she couldn't fire him, he was elected by the people, Claire could suspend him. And she was looking for a reason. Scott wasn't going anywhere until he took down Morgan.

"Follow me." Taggert said to Jason, simply ignoring the city's top lawyer. Jason would be done within the hour. They had nothing to hold him on. "Ms. Davis." Taggert said taking a seat as Jason did the same.

"Why are we here?" Alexis got right to it. Claire was going to keep Scott busy for the next thirty minutes which should be enough time to get this done. Alexis only felt a little guilty that Mac was stuck in the office too. They had once dated, and she still considered him a good guy, it was just they were on opposite sides of the table, which meant they were doomed from the start.

"Sonny Corinthos's body was found last night." Taggert had photos which he had no intention of sharing. They were that gruesome. "We identified him through his dental records."

"Okay." Alexis just looked at the detective. "What do you need from Jason?" She asked as if she didn't know.

"When did Sonny return from the island?" Taggert suspected that Sonny never left Port Charles, but the flight logs said otherwise. Since they couldn't prove they were altered, and they had tried, the detective had no choice but to assume the mob boss had returned.

"Three days ago." Alexis answered for her client.

"We will need to see the flight logs." Taggert explained.

"Subpoena them." Alexis responded. They never volunteered any information. No matter how small.

"I will." Taggert liked sparring with Alexis, she kept him sharp. "Why hasn't he been seen in the area?"

Alexis leaned over and whispered in Jason's ear. He whispered back. "Sonny went to the island for his own protection. A threat to his family forced him to return." She said laying out the story Johnny had given her over the phone before she left her office. "His presence in town was being kept quiet."

"Why weren't we alerted to this possible threat?" Taggert thought as a cover story it was a good one. The PCPD's prejudice against Corinthos was well known. Sonny wouldn't have expected their help. Since Mac had been named commissioner and some of the more rabid cops got let go things were better, but Scott was still here. Hopefully after the next election that would change. It was Edward who had backed Scott's reelection wanting to irritate Corinthos for taking his grandson away. It was rumored that Lila was not happy about what her husband had done.

"We didn't think you cared." Alexis arched an eyebrow. "Scott Baldwin is on record saying that he wouldn't spit on Sonny to put him out if he was on fire." A quote that ran in every paper but the one the Quartermaine family owned. "So it was felt that this matter should be handled in house."

Taggert closed his file. "Wait here." He walked out of the room, but came back quickly. He pushed a piece of paper across the table. "I take my job seriously. Sonny will get the best I can give him. Co-operation from Jason will help me to do my job. Stonewalling me will make it harder."

Jason looked at the paper. 'Thirty minutes in the alley'. Was the message written on the white sheet. The blonde just nodded. Alexis would be coming with him.

"If that's all?" Alexis said standing.

"Do you have an alibi?" Taggert asked because it was expected. Even if Jason knew about the murder, it would be on his orders and not by his hand.

"The security cameras at the Towers will show Jason was home all night." Alexis would not mention Elizabeth unless necessary.

"Alone?" Taggert suspected not. Rumor had it that Elizabeth Webber was seen coming and going from the building. She was close with Jason, so thinking she was with him wasn't too far of a stretch.

"My client's personal life has no bearing on your case." Alexis answered. They didn't have any proof tying Jason to the crime otherwise he would be in handcuffs. "Get paperwork."

"I will." Taggert didn't expect the footage to do anything but show Jason going in and not leaving the high rise until this morning. Morgan was very smart, and thorough, it was why nothing ever stuck to him.

"That's everything?" Alexis asked again.

"Don't leave the city." Taggert instructed knowing he couldn't stop Jason from doing so.

"Understood." Alexis grabbed her briefcase as Jason stood. Without another word they walked from the office.

"How did you get here?" Jason asked his attorney when they were outside.

"Walked. My offices are close to headquarters for a reason." Alexis said with a sunny smile.

With just a smirk Jason opened the passenger door to his SUV. He figured Taggert would want to meet so he left the bike at the warehouse. "How much paperwork do I need to sign when we are done?"

"A lot." Alexis said still chipper. "Diane is waiting for me to call and tell her to head over to my office. We will get you to sign everything all at once."

Jason just nodded.

"So do I get to know what is really happening?" Alexis asked her boss. There was no way Sonny was dead. Jason, and all the guys, were too calm for that to be a reality. To the outside world they would be stoic, but in private moments they would be grieving for their friend, they would also give her the opportunity to grieve for Sonny. She considered him a friend. Since that wasn't happening something else was. Something big enough that Sonny was allowing Jason to take over the territory.

"No." Jason answered not looking over. "I trust you Alexis, don't ever doubt that, but you don't get this information."

"It would be easier to shut down Baldwin with proof that Sonny is alive." Alexis voiced her frustration. "Scott is a pompous ass, but he is also a good lawyer." One she didn't underestimate. The man could charm a jury like no one else she had ever seen.

"You're better than him." Was all Jason said.

Alexis smiled again. "I am. It's nice that you noticed."

Jason just kept driving. The alley in question was the one behind Jake's. The bar was closed at the moment, and everyone in the area knew better than to speak about anything they saw. "After this meeting we'll handle the paperwork."

"I'll let Diane know." Alexis said getting out her phone.

* * *

Scott was pissed that Jason was gone by the time he was done with the Mayor. Honestly the meeting had been a complete waste of his time. Scott had no intention of backing down, no matter what her honor the Mayor or Mac Scorpio had to say. Taking out Corinthos, and his sidekick Morgan, had been a goal of his since shortly before the election last year. Cleaning up crime was one of his platforms. It wasn't political like a lot of people thought. Scott had no desire to be Mayor. He wasn't taking them down to achieve glory or fame. No they had to go for personal reasons.

Corinthos and Morgan were the reason that Logan was no longer breathing. The son Scott didn't even know he had until the angry young man came to the harbor town. The younger man had known about him though. He had come to Port Charles wanting to find the man that had gotten his mother pregnant and walked away. Scott's first meeting with Logan had come when he was hauled in along with a couple of other members of Corinthos's crew.

The boy looked a lot like his mother.

It was in the interrogation room that Logan outed their relationship. Scott demanded a DNA test, which backed up the young man's claims. It turned out that Jaqueline was dead, and Logan blamed his absentee father for the hard life he had growing up. Scott wanted to make amends. He tried to explain that he never knew about the pregnancy. Logan didn't care about that, all he wanted to do was make Scott suffer.

Working for the local mob boss did just that.

Logan died in a shootout with one of Corinthos's enemies. In one night what had been a campaign to clean up the streets of Port Charles became a vendetta to destroy the men who stole the chance for him to get to know his son. Because Scott was certain that Sonny knew who Logan was, and that Jason did too. They would have been only too happy to stick it to him by hiring his son.

With Sonny gone that just left Morgan. Honestly the younger man was going to be the harder of the two to take down. Jason was more lethal than his mentor, and in Scott's opinion smarter too. But there was a way to get to him. Everyone had a weakness. He knew just who Jason's was.

The bell over the door had Elizabeth looking up. She looked over at Courtney to see if the waste of space planned on moving. The blonde just flipped the page of her magazine like she was on break. Shaking her head Elizabeth grabbed the coffee pot and went over to deal with the customer.

"Hello Elizabeth." Scott said smiling. He was aware that one of Morgan's guys was watching the interaction.

"Mr. Baldwin." Elizabeth said with forced politeness. "What can I get you today?"

"Coffee is good. Also you could answer a question for me." Scott kept his tone conversational.

Elizabeth just stood still and waited.

"Why is a smart young woman like yourself friends with a man like Jason Morgan?" The D.A. wanted to know. He saw Courtney look over. It was Jason's name that got her attention. Interesting. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't approve of you hanging around a lowlife like him."

"Mr. Baldwin, my personal life is none of your business." Elizabeth responded. This wasn't the first time they had this talk.

"He's going to end up getting you hurt or killed." Scott told her grabbing her wrist to keep her in place. When Renaldo stood up Scott released Elizabeth. "That's what happens to anyone who gets close to Jason, they wind up dead. I'd hate to see you end up in a coffin."

Elizabeth said in an icy tone. "Did you wish to order?" She completely ignored everything he said.

Scott took out his wallet and put a dollar on the table. "I'm not hungry at the moment. If you ever want to talk you know where my office is." He said before getting up, smirking at Renaldo, and walking out the door. If he was lucky he'd be able to stir up some drama in Jason's personal life. If the blonde was off kilter he might screw up.

"Are you alright?" The guard asked.

"I'm fine. I guess you will be telling Jason?" Elizabeth didn't want to be a source of stress for her boyfriend.

"And showing him. I was recording the meeting before I stood up." Renaldo was guessing Alexis was going to want that.

"Okay then. I'll get back to work." Elizabeth turned and saw Courtney frowning at her. She knew that Jason was her friend, but didn't know that they were more than that. Courtney liked to spend their shared shifts insinuating that she and Jason were seeing one another. Going so far as to flat out lie that they were spending time together, when nothing could be further from the truth. The stories made Elizabeth laugh when Courtney was out of her sight. It was as pathetic as it was funny. Ignoring the other woman Elizabeth put the coffee pot back on the warmer and looked at the clock. Three more hours in her shift, and one more hour until Courtney left. Time couldn't move fast enough.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Chapter 7

Taggert parked so that the front bumper of his car, faced the front bumper of Morgan's. Nothing around the alley moved which was not surprising. More than likely Jason had guys in the area keeping it clear. Alexis was in the car, while her window was rolled down she made no move to get out.

Quickly walking from his car to the large black vehicle. He got in the backseat. The meetings always took place like this. Jason was sitting in the back seat as well. "What did you want?" The mob boss asked. His relationship with Taggert was odd. The detective would arrest him in a heartbeat and send him away for life if he could, still Jason knew the cop respected him, and the feeling was mutual.

"Your word the streets of the city are not about to become a war zone." Taggert got right to it.

"I don't control the actions of my business associates." Jason would only say so much, and what he did would not be recorded. The jammer in the front seat made sure of that.

"Can I least get some warning if things are turning violent?" Taggert would be happy with that. Despite having mobsters in the city, Port Charles was not an overly violent place. Corinthos kept a tight control on the city. Jason also made it known that drugs and guns were not tolerated in the harbor town. The shoot out where Hayes died was the most violence they'd seen in years. And that was initiated by another family.

"If things start heading south I will let you know." Jason promised. Taggert's mother lived in the area and he would want to protect her. She was the only family he had.

"Thank you." Taggert knew that Corinthos's funeral would bring big wigs from the mafia to the area. With that many major players in the area the odds of violence increased. Not everyone got along. While the threat of Jason coming after them would corral some, not everyone was that smart. "When will the funeral be?"

"It depends on when the body is released." Jason answered. "I will make it known that all visits to the area need to be kept short."

"I'll see you then." Taggert said getting out of the car and into his. The relationship with Jason Morgan was an odd one. The man was a mobster. An alleged mobster for the official records. Taggert suspected his involvement in half a dozen murders. He knew the ships were bringing in goods other than coffee beans, even if their raids never turned anything up. But Taggert respected Jason, because the blonde hadn't ever lied to him. At the same time if proof of his crimes ever came to light Taggert wouldn't hesitate to arrest Morgan.

Jason's phone buzzed and he took it from his pocket. He read the message from Renaldo and put his phone back before moving from the back seat to behind the wheel. "I need to drop you off at your office, and then go check on something. Get the paperwork together, and I'll start signing when I return."

"Alright." Alexis and Diane could catch up while they waited. "The will still needs to be probated, but until that happens there is no legal obstacle to you making all decisions. Sonny left almost everything to you."

"What did he leave to Carly?" Jason wanted to make sure they had money. Diane had started moving cash last week, although she didn't know why.

"A whole lot of money, he left a trust for Michael as well." Alexis shared. "He also left some money for Courtney."

"Good, she will need it." With Sonny leaving her access to the guys was done. The annoying blonde was no longer his problem. Sonny was well aware of what Jason's feelings were on that matter. It was no secret that Jason didn't like Courtney. Despite his barely talking to her the blonde woman held out hope that he would show an interest in her. That could be laid at Carly's feet. Something he had very loudly told his best friend, finally getting her to back off just before all this started.

"Thanks for the ride." Alexis said at the building. She headed inside and up to her office.

When she was inside Jason pulled off.

* * *

Connor Bishop walked into the small diner where he had eaten a good many meals during his time in Port Charles. The staff was friendly and the food was good. Especially the chili. The short waitress with the curly brown hair was his favorite to look at. She almost always smiled, except when she worked the blonde woman. Courtney, Sonny's sister. Damian had a file on her. In addition to the diner she worked at a strip club which would be a great place to grab her if it became necessary. If they needed her Connor would make the snatch happen.

The brunette was Elizabeth, he knew because he heard one of the other customers say it. He didn't know much about her. He'd like to know if she was single. If so when Damian took over Connor was going to look her up.

Walking in he spotted one of Morgan's guys sitting at a table in the back. Probably here to watch Courtney. As Sonny's sister she would rate protection. Standing at the counter Elizabeth smiled at him. "Hey." He said in greeting.

"Welcome back. What can I get you?" Elizabeth asked getting out her order pad. Penny should be here any second. Courtney had just gone into the back to get her things.

"I'll have a number six, and a cola." Connor looked around and grabbed an empty table. One that afforded him a view of the room. No sooner did his order come, the service here was quick, than Jason walked in.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, but before she could say anything Courtney came back out.

"Jason." Courtney said smiling wide as she walked over to stand in front of the enforcer. She wanted Elizabeth to see them together. More importantly she wanted Elizabeth to see them leave together. "Your timing is great. I just finished working."

Elizabeth snorted at that.

Courtney ignored her. "You can drive me home." She said putting her hand on his arm and smiling wider.

"If you need a ride, I'd be happy to call one of the guys for you." Jason said trying to not be annoyed.

"You can take me." She said moving closer. "I'm sure Sonny would be happy to know you were watching out for me." She stressed her brother's name. For months now she had been trying to get Sonny to tell Jason to take her out. Her older brother was refusing. What was the point of having a mob boss as a brother if he didn't get you the things you wanted, and Courtney wanted Jason. Bad enough that she faked a friendship with Carly.

"Courtney, I'm here to see my girlfriend. Someone else can drive you home." Jason looked over at Renaldo. "Call a car."

"Sure thing boss." Renaldo said grinning.

"Girlfriend?" Courtney said putting her hands on her hips. "What girlfriend?" Carly would have mentioned if Jason was seeing someone. Of course they hadn't hung out recently, but Carly would have called. Courtney wasn't still stripping for the fun of it. She was waiting for Sonny to assign Jason to watch her, after he saw what she had to offer, he would change his tune.

Without answering Jason stepped around her and went over to the counter where Elizabeth was waiting. "Can you take a break?" The handful of customers provided a good audience to Jason's public claiming. While it was the visitors that were coming to Sonny's funeral that Jason really wanted to make aware that Elizabeth was his, the folks around town should know as well.

"She certainly can." Penny smiled coming onto the floor and tying her apron. She knew what it was like to be paired with Courtney. "I've got this Liz, go ahead." Penny chuckled at the look on Courtney's face.

"Thanks Penny. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Elizabeth took Jason's hand in hers and they headed to the back.

"Ms. Matthews, the car is here." Renaldo said being polite. "Let me walk you out."

Without a word Courtney turned on her heel and stomped out. She was going straight to the Towers to see Carly and get Sonny's number on the island. He needed to put a stop to this right now.

Connor just took in the floor show. He would have something interesting to report later.

* * *

"I wasn't-" Elizabeth didn't get any further because Jason's mouth was on hers. He maneuvered her backwards until she hit the wall of the storage area. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and went up on her toes to fit her mouth better with his.

They could talk later, Jason needed to kiss her. And he did so, very thoroughly. When he lifted his head he smirked in satisfaction at the fact that they were both breathing hard, and her lips were swollen. He rocked his hard on against her center causing her to moan. "I should lock the door and have you right here. I skipped lunch, and I'm hungry." He said in low growl.

"Jason." Elizabeth blushed and tried to get her body back under control.

"What?" He said kissing the skin below her ear. "What did you need baby? Tell me and I'll make sure you get it." He whispered before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

She couldn't think straight when he did that. At the moment she was putty in his hands. Wet putty. "Stop." They were at her job, and someone could walk in.

Jason instantly stood up straight and looked down at her. He always respected the word no. "We can finish this at home later, right?" He asked smiling.

"Okay." She answered smiling.

"Renaldo said Baldwin was here earlier and that he put his hands on you. Are you okay?" Jason said getting to the actual point of his visit.

"I'm fine. He warned me away from you, and then said his door is always open." Elizabeth looked up at her boyfriend. "I just managed to resist the urge to crack his head open with the coffee pot."

"Next time don't hold yourself back. Alexis will make sure you don't serve any time." He said laughing. "I have to go see her and sign some papers. I was told I'll be awhile."

"I'll wait up for you at the penthouse." Elizabeth very much wanted to finish this.

"I shouldn't be that late, I just can't come pick you up. I can bring dinner." Jason leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'll just get something from here and bring it home." Elizabeth kissed him back.

"Sounds good." Jason let her go and stepped back. "Let me know if Courtney becomes an issue."

"I can handle her." Elizabeth assured him. She ducked into the ladies room to make sure she was presentable, and together they walked to the front of the restaurant. "Be careful."

"I will." Jason said grinning before turning to Renaldo.

"Aside from Baldwin, everything was quiet. The guy sitting at the table by the counter watched the by play." The guard reported quietly.

"Have someone follow him when he leaves." Jason ordered just as quietly. Everyone was watching, but something about that guy alerted Renaldo. Jason respected the instincts of the men who worked for him.

"I'll call it in." The guard returned to his table to do that.

* * *

Courtney waited in the hall while the guard announced her. When he said go in she stormed into the living room of Sonny's penthouse. "I need to speak to my brother."

"Why?" Carly didn't feel like putting up with Courtney. Now that she wasn't needed to come between Jason and Elizabeth, Carly had no use for her.

"He needs to tell Jason to stay away from Elizabeth. Jason is supposed to be mine." Courtney said placing her hands on her hips. "That bitch isn't getting him."

"Watch your language." Carly said looking at the petulant blonde. "Michael is upstairs. Sonny isn't going to tell Jason to stay away from Elizabeth. If it was that easy I wouldn't have needed you." A plan Carly sincerely regretted. Now that Courtney had it in her head that Jason was supposed to be hers, she wasn't letting go. This could get ugly.

"Then we need to come up with a plan." Courtney looked at Carly.

"We?" Carly asked surprised.

"Yes we. You know Jason better than I do. You have to help me." Courtney said in a hard tone. Carly's knowledge of the enforcer was why she was tolerated.

Carly counted to ten. Her first instinct was to slap Courtney and tell her to find some pride. But of course this whole plot was Carly's idea in the first place so what was happening now was karmic retribution. "Give me a minute." Carly needed to figure out how to get Courtney off Jason's back. She owed it to him for what he was doing for Sonny. "You need to make Jason jealous. Right now he doesn't want you because he knows he can have you. Little Ms. Purity is not putting out which is why Jason is so hot to have her." Carly lied. She had no idea if they were sleeping together or not, but she did know Jason hated women who played games.

"That's good." Courtney said nodding. "Should I go after one of the guys? Johnny is single."

Carly barely managed to not laugh. O'Brien would put Courtney in the ground before he dated her. He also wasn't single. "No. That won't work. You need to date someone Jason doesn't really like. Someone he will want to steal you from so that person is angry. Nikolas Cassadine might be a good option." Carly explained.

"Why?" Courtney knew Sonny didn't like the Greek prince either. They were legal business rivals, and Nikolas didn't play fair. Since the cops weren't watching his every move he didn't have to. "Won't that piss off my brother too?"

Sonny wouldn't even know what Courtney was doing. Carly would make sure of that. "I'll talk to Sonny if it becomes necessary. Nikolas and Jason don't get along at all. Nikolas was close to Robin, something that caused a lot of issues. He didn't hide his interest in her, something Robin soaked up." Outside of business interests Jason could care less what Nikolas did these days. They hadn't spoken since Robin left. Plus Nikolas was an ass, he deserved the headache of Courtney. Too bad AJ was dead, he would have been the perfect person for this. If anyone deserved to suffer from having Courtney around it was him.

"How will I get Nikolas's interest?" Courtney was loving this plan. She didn't know him well, so once again she needed Carly's knowledge.

"Tell him Jason wants you, but you don't want him. Make it seem like Jason is a pest, Nikolas will of course come to your rescue. He never got Robin, so having you will be something he won't be able to resist." Carly said smiling. That part was true. Nikolas was petty and spiteful. He was less than pleased when Robin chose to walk away from Port Charles after she wrecked her relationship with Jason. "You need to get to Nikolas before he finds out Jason is with Elizabeth. Otherwise he'll go after her." Carly lied. As far as she knew Nikolas had no clue Liz even existed. "Just make sure Nikolas doesn't catch onto what your plan really is."

"I'll start right away." Courtney thought it was a solid plan. She still believed a mob guy would be better, but at the moment she didn't have one handy. At least not one Jason would hate seeing her with.

"You need to leave the strip club. Nikolas won't look twice at you if you are still there. Working at the diner will be enough." Carly prompted. Especially since Elizabeth was leaving Kelly's. "Also drop the guard."

"Jason pulled my guard when Sonny went to the island. He said there wasn't a need for one right now." Courtney shrugged. What Carly said explained why Elizabeth had a guard though. Jason didn't want anything to happen to her until he got a taste. "The guys only watch me at the club."

"That will work out well then." Carly grinned. There was no way Jason would pull Courtney's guard without Sonny okay. Clearly her husband was fed up with his sister's behavior. Carly wondered if Sonny had run a DNA test. "If you make it look like you've walked away from your brother that will help even more." That should keep her from bugging Jason. "So no contact."

"You're right, Nikolas will be worried about Sonny doing something to stop us." Courtney was already planning on how to get Nikolas's attention. "This is going to be great. It will take a few months, and I'm probably going to have to sleep with Nikolas, but in the end I will have what I want."

"You will have what you deserve." Carly said showing her sister in-law to the door. "Good luck." With any luck the funeral would be the last time she had to see Courtney. Unless she found a way to keep Courtney away. As easily led as the other blonde woman was, that shouldn't be hard to accomplish. She'd give it some thought over her snack.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was coming down the stairs at the penthouse when the front door opened. Seeing Carly standing there had her ready to growl. Clearly Jason saying to knock first had no impact. "Get out!" Elizabeth said coming to a stop in front of the bitchy blonde. If she wasn't pregnant Carly would have already been pushed back into the hall.

"Excuse me?" Carly said putting her hands on her hips. "You don't own this penthouse." Elizabeth was owed the right to really let her have it, so Carly figured now would be a good time. Jason was out and he wouldn't get pulled into the middle of this. Plus the guard on the door would hear them. Only the top guys knew that Sonny was still alive, which was why Carly had to keep being a bitch to Elizabeth.

"Neither do you." Elizabeth said crossing her arms over her chest. "If you want to come in knock like everyone else."

"Where is Jason?" Carly asked not moving.

"He isn't home." Elizabeth said stating the obvious.

"Home?" Carly knew Elizabeth's stuff had arrived today. She was happy for her friend, happy that he would have someone to take care of him. "You are just settling right in aren't you? Don't get cozy muffin, this won't last."

"Why, because you want Jason with Courtney?" Elizabeth smirked. "Yeah, he set her straight today too. Like you I don't expect her to listen either."

Carly had actually come over to warn Jason about how determined Courtney was, but it looked like that wouldn't be necessary. Elizabeth seemed to have the other woman's number already. "She stopped by to see me."

"I'm sure she did. Thinking isn't really her strong suit." Elizabeth remarked. "Whatever the two of you came up with isn't going to work. Feel free to tell her I said that."

"We'll see." Was how Carly chose to respond. "I will speak to Jason later." She said as she turned to leave.

"Carly?" Elizabeth had something she needed to get clear.

"What?" Carly stopped and turned back.

"I don't like you, and you don't like me. I don't see that changing, but I want to make sure you aren't going to use Michael as leverage to get Jason to break up with me. He loves your son, and I can go elsewhere during visits." Elizabeth wasn't worried that Jason would give in to the threat, but she was worried about him being hurt. Carly could be mean and petty.

"Michael isn't a pawn." Carly told the brunette. "Jason can see his godson almost anytime he wants. And I doubt he will stand for me barring you from visits." Which is how it should be. "So if you do stay, we will get used to you." Michael liked Elizabeth so that wouldn't be a problem. "As far as I'm concerned that's a big if."

Jason entered as they finished up their conversation. "Carly." He could tell by Elizabeth's body language that the talk had been contentious. After spending several hours signing his name he wasn't in the mood to deal with his best friend causing drama.

"Jason. I need to speak with you. Privately." Carly said shooting a look at Elizabeth.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Elizabeth. She knows that Sonny isn't coming back." Jason said tossing down his keys and shrugging out of his jacket.

Carly figured Zander would have forced Jason to say more than he had originally planned to. It hadn't been hard to get Milo to tell her what Zander had done. "Can she be trusted?" Carly said playing her role to the hilt.

"I have no intention of doing anything to jeopardize Sonny's well being." Elizabeth figured Carly and Michael were leaving to be with the mob boss. That was the only thing that made sense. That was why Elizabeth wanted to make sure Jason spent time with the little boy. "I don't mind going upstairs." She may as well get some practice.

"Good." Carly said grinning wide, like she had won.

"Carly, go home. I will come talk to you later." Jason wasn't going to make Elizabeth leave for this. Yes during other conversations she might have to leave the room, and he was going to try to keep that to a minimum, but not this. Carly was just being a bitch.

"Fine, not too late. I'm sure Michael would like to say good night." Carly said before walking out the door.

He walked over and told the guard no one else got in before throwing the deadbolt. "Sorry about that." Jason said walking back and putting his arms around his girlfriend. "Did she at least knock?"

"Of course not." Elizabeth wasn't going to give him a word by word replay of the conversation. Her relationship with Carly, was separate from his. "Can I ask you a question? About Carly?"

"Sure." Jason took them over to the couch.

"Why is she so possessive of you? I could see if you guys had been an item once but you never were." Elizabeth tucked her legs under her bottom. "It's weird."

"Carly had it rough growing up, and when she came to Port Charles we were both kind of in the same place. Lost and looking for somewhere to belong. We found each other and formed a family. Shortly after that I found Sonny, and I introduced them to one another. Carly wants the best for me, she just shows it in the wrong way. Which is what most of our fights have been about." The funny thing was that after Michael was born Carly had gotten a lot better, then when it became clear Elizabeth was becoming a bigger part of his life she regressed. Carly had felt threatened by Liz before even getting to know her.

Jason leaned back and put his arm across the back of the couch, and Elizabeth moved closer. "I very much want to kick her ass." She said being totally honest.

"She's leaving next week." Jason would give Elizabeth this, because of all the grief Carly had given her.

"I know." Elizabeth admitted. "She loves Sonny. For all her bitchiness, she really does love him. If he isn't coming back, then she is leaving. Will you be okay?"

"I will miss them." Jason rubbed his cheek on her soft hair.

Elizabeth put her arms around him and held him tight. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this is a good thing that is happening." Jason would be able to handle them leaving because of that.

"Will you ever see them again?" Elizabeth hoped so.

"Not for a few years, but when it's safe we'll visit." Jason said looking down at his girl. "This is not how I planned on spending the time after I came home." He said smiling.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth played dumb. "Dinner is in the kitchen, I know you must be hungry."

"I am, but not for food. At least not yet. I believe we were going to finish what we started in the storage area at Kelly's." He said with a wicked grin. "I've been fighting off a hard on since I left you." The taste of her lingered on his tongue distracting him.

Elizabeth reached over and cupped his growing erection. She rubbed him through the denim. "Well you don't have to worry about that any more. I am more than qualified to help you with that problem."

Leaning over he took her mouth in a demanding kiss as he pushed her back onto the couch. In the blink of an eye he had her jeans open. "We can go slow later." He needed her now.

"That's fine." She'd been on edge all evening as well. "Hurry." She said pulling down his zipper and pushing his jeans over his hips.

Jason stood up and pulled out his wallet grabbing the condom before ditching his clothes. Elizabeth was also undressing. As he smoothed down the latex he took a minute to just look at her. His beautiful girl. Joining her on the couch he let his hand drift down her body until it was at her center. No matter how quickly things happened between them he would always take the time to make sure she was ready for him. "You're already wet." He growled against the soft skin of her neck.

"I'm horny." She said lifting her hips to seek out a firmer touch. "And it's totally your fault."

"I should do something about that." Jason said moving his hand and bringing his cock to her entrance.

"Yes you should." Elizabeth pushed forward pushing the tip of his shaft inside her waiting channel. "Hmm."

Jason took over and thrust deep. "Mine." He said pumping fast and hard. Holding her slim hips in his large hands so that she couldn't move. Leaving her no choice but to lie there and accept what he gave her.

"Jason!" Elizabeth said trying not to be too loud. Downstairs wasn't soundproofed. "Harder!" She demanded on a hiss.

"Absolutely." He said coming up on his knees so that he could stroke with more power. "Fuck! You are holding me so tight." He reached between them a stroked her clit. "Go over baby, let me feel you creaming on my cock."

"YES!" Elizabeth shouted as she exploded. "Don't stop."

Jason stroked through her orgasm and when she came down again, pulled from her heat. "On your knees." He ordered, and when she was in position with her hands braced on the back of the couch he joined her, putting his knees outside of hers. Slowly he pushed back inside her. His hands came up and cupped her breast, pinching the nipples as he kissed her neck. "I could fuck you all day and never get enough."

Elizabeth's hands tightened on the leather of the couch. "Oh god." She had no idea him talking dirty would make her so hot.

"Would you like that Elizabeth? My cock inside you all day. Stretching you wide and fucking you deep. Making it so by the time I'm done you won't be able to walk. Making you scream so loud your voice is gone the next day." Jason dropped one hand down to cover hers and brought their fingers to her center. Together they worked her clit. "Think about it, me making you come so many times you lose count. Would you like that baby?" He asked in a voice like velvet.

Elizabeth shuddered and came harder than before. She couldn't even form words, just moan as the flash of pleasure consumed her.

"Elizabeth." Jason groaned as he too found his release. His hips continued to pump slowly against her until he stopped and simply stayed deep inside her. "Feel good?"

"Mmm-hmm." She said still shaking lightly.

"You never answered my question." Jason said against her ear, and laughed when she blushed. "Would you like that?" Because he would. He'd love to spend the entire day in bed loving her.

"I would." She said softly.

"I'm going to make sure that happens." Jason promised, pulling from her. "Come shower with me, and then we can eat dinner."

"Okay." Elizabeth turned and let him pick her up.

* * *

They were finishing up dinner when a knock sounded on the door. Based on the sounds coming from inside earlier the guard wasn't brave enough to just walk in like normal. Jason opened the door and saw Johnny waiting. "Come in."

"Liz." Johnny was allowed to address her by her first name.

"Hi Johnny." Elizabeth stood up. "I'll go upstairs."

Both men waited until the bedroom door closed. "I'll keep this brief." Johnny knew he was interrupting their evening. Unfortunately this would be a common occurrence now that Jason was the boss. "Hank reported in about the guy from Kelly's."

"Go ahead." Jason sat on the arm of his couch.

"He called a man named Damian, who I am assuming is Smith, and reported that you have a girlfriend." Johnny told his boss. "He also reported that there have been no Alcazar sightings." Sound boosting equipment was a wonderful thing.

"Do we know if Smith is coming to the funeral?" Jason asked his LT.

"Not yet, but I'm guessing that even if he doesn't he is going to be somewhere in the area sometime in the near future." Johnny could voice his opinions with Jason. Sonny had been a good boss, but the man didn't like to hear anyone else's voice too often.

"We will keep things tight. Do we know the guy from the diner's name?" Jason asked Johnny.

"Not yet, but we are running him through databases now." Military, government, and DMV. "Unless he's a ghost we should have a name by this time tomorrow. We will keep the tail in place in case Smith has more men in the area."

"This guy is probably the scout." Jason said thinking out loud. "Smith isn't an idiot, so I'm thinking he won't make a move until after the funeral."

"You will have too many allies here during the service." Johnny saw where Jason was going. "Plus that would be obvious."

"Exactly." Jason said thinking. "I want to move up Carly's departure date. Cooper leaked Sonny's death to the paper so the news will become common knowledge. The PCPD is not going to hold Sonny's remains for long."

"They want the funeral, hoping someone does something." Johnny had also figured this out.

Jason nodded. "Funeral this weekend, with Carly leaving right after it is done. She will not be expected to stay and receive guests." Since Sonny left the business to Jason, and not his son, no one would have an interest in Carly or Michael. Their leaving would be fine.

"Elizabeth will be expected to receive the other wives." Johnny knew Jason wanted to protect her from as much of the business as possible, but there wasn't a way around this.

"I know." Jason frowned. "When is your girl coming back?"

"Tomorrow." Johnny was glad, he had missed her.

"Do you think she'd be willing to give Elizabeth some pointers?" Jason wanted to know. Johnny's girlfriend didn't always play well with others. She and Carly hated one another.

"I don't see why not." Johnny grinned. "She really likes Liz."

"Thank goodness for small favors." Jason laughed. "Ask her to stop by."

"I will. I'll go update Francis, because yours shouldn't be the only evening I interrupt." Johnny said laughing.

"I'll tell Shawn and Cody in the morning." Jason said walking Johnny to the door. Alone he thought about what his friend had said. About Elizabeth playing hostess. As his girl, she would from time to time have to entertain the wives, and girlfriends, of other family heads. Before the funeral rolled around he needed to make sure she was okay with that. Giving her this important role would also announce that Elizabeth was more than just the woman warming his bed. It would help to make sure she got the respect she was due.

He headed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. "Hey." She was lying across the bed.

"Done?" Elizabeth asked closing her book.

"I am. I want to go see Michael before he goes to sleep." Jason said sitting on the bed.

"Okay. I can find something to do." Elizabeth didn't mind.

"You are coming too." Jason told her. She wasn't getting left behind. "Also with the funeral important people will be coming to town. Will you be okay acting as hostess to some of the wives and girlfriends?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I think I can handle that." She would help him however she could.

"You'll have back up." He grinned.

"Good to know." She wasn't worried, only certain wives would be introduced to her. "How come Carly isn't doing that?"

"Because I'm in charge. Which means I'm the one people will want to impress. As my girlfriend you are important as well." Jason explained. "There will be a reception the night before the funeral, and a lunch after."

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded.

Jason stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go visit, and then when we come home, we can go to bed."

"Jason it isn't even seven yet." Elizabeth pointed to clock.

"I didn't say anything about sleeping." Jason said with a wicked grin. When she blushed he laughed. "Come on."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Elizabeth came down the next morning and stopped on the lowest step of the staircase. Johnny and Francis were standing with Jason, all three men turned to look at her as the conversation came to a halt. "Sorry. You should have yelled up and I would have stayed in the bedroom until Renaldo arrived."

"It's fine." Jason said letting his eyes move from the top of his girl's head to her feet. She was wearing a black business suit, pants not a skirt, with a lace top under the jacket and it was giving him all kinds of naughty ideas. So were her red heels. Her hair was up in a fancy twist and she had a pair of her favorite earrings in her ears. She looked polished and professional. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Hi Johnny, Francis." Elizabeth came down and grabbed her bag.

"Liz." Johnny said grinning.

Francis nodded. "Good morning Liz." He was grinning too, his young friend looked all grown up.

"I have my interview this morning, and then the last of my finals." She was almost a college graduate. "So I'll go right from the hospital to school. After I'll come back here." Elizabeth told him.

"You don't need to clear your schedule with me. You will this weekend, but not normally." Jason clarified, as long as she had her guard with her she could go anywhere she wanted.

"I know." She knew that Jason had no desire to control her, but she also knew that what was going on right now was far from the norm. "I'll wait in the hall." Elizabeth said heading to the door so the guys could finish their meeting.

"Elizabeth." Jason said stopping her. When she turned he walked over and stood in front of her. "Good luck." He whispered before kissing her.

"Thanks. Be careful." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. "Jason?"

"Yeah." He put his hands in his pockets to keep them off her.

"Do you have a guard?" She wanted to know.

"Cody." He should have told her about that change before now. "Renaldo, unless he's with you, when Cody isn't available."

"Okay." That made her feel better. "Have a good day." She said just as the guard knocked.

Jason leaned over and opened the door to admit Renaldo.

"Ms. Webber." The guard said in greeting, nodding at the guys.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth really hoped that statement was true. "Bye." She waved as she walked out.

"How come she's nervous? She has the job in the bag." Francis looked at Jason. "You're dad isn't going to turn her away."

"I think that's part of the problem. She's worried that he's hiring her because of her connection to me. Or because Steve Hardy was her grandfather. She also applied to Mercy because they have the same program, but she wants to work at General Hospital." Jason explained to his friends.

"Working at General Hospital would be better. Not great, but better. Your dad will let her have guards. I'm not sure Dr. Ford will." Francis said mentioning the name of Mercy's Chief of Staff.

"I'm not worried, she is more than qualified to get the position. What was the overnight report?" Jason said getting back to their meeting.

"Our visitor passed a quiet night. His name is Connor Bishop." Johnny reported. "He is ex-military, and works now as a hired gun. We will be keeping him under surveillance. I put Shawn on him, since he is also ex-military and will know how Bishop thinks."

"I want to be told immediately if he shows up anywhere near Elizabeth." Jason told his second in command and his highest ranking LT. Cody and Shawn were now LTs as well. Both men nodded. "How is Sonny doing?"

"He is lonely. He misses Carly and Michael. Max says that Sonny is counting down the days until they are together again. He was thrilled that you moved up Carly's departure date." Francis smiled. "Maximus is prepared to receive them earlier as well. Max and Milo will stay with Sonny for the first few years, then new guards will be brought in. Right now the plan is that the family will stay in Palermo for the first month, and then to Florence for a few months. After that they go to Rome where they will stay for another six months before moving to Spain. That may change if it becomes necessary. Maximus plans on allowing his boys to decide if they wish to return to Port Charles or stay home when this assignment is over."

"If they wish to return they will be welcome, with no loss of seniority." Jason told Johnny. "Anything else?"

"Manny Ruiz is requesting a meeting while he is in Port Charles. He has information that he wants willing to pass along and he wants to ask you for a favor." Johnny reported.

"Set it up." Jason would enjoy a meeting with the other mob boss.

"You have a meeting with Carlos Rivera later today." Francis told Jason.

Jason closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The last time I met with him I almost killed him." Carlos's family controlled Rochester. Jason found the father Hector to be fine, but Carlos was cocky with no skills to back that attitude up.

"With Sonny's passing Hector wishes to broker a new treaty. He is giving Carlos more power while he still alive so he can rein his son in if necessary." Francis shared.

"If you kill him Duke will be pissed. I believe putting a bullet in Carlos is his Christmas present to himself." Johnny said laughing.

"I seriously doubt Carlos will still be breathing by December if his father dies. Duke will just have to get over it." Jason muttered. "I'm going to the office, if you need me call. Try to need me twenty minutes after my meeting with Carlos starts." Jason said putting his gun in its holster.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Johnny laughed knowing Jason was joking as the three men headed out to work.

* * *

"Do you need to come in with me?" Elizabeth asked Renaldo.

"No. I seriously doubt Dr. Quartermaine is going to hurt you." The guard said scanning the waiting room. Jason's grandmother was in that same category. As for the rest of the family, now including Emily, he didn't trust them at all. If Jason's sister dropped the new attitude she was sporting things would be fine. Edward though, him Renaldo worried about. The old man was ruthless. "So what is this job?"

"Art Therapist." Elizabeth said looking over her resume again. "It's a new program here at the hospital and I'm really interested in working with the patients. I have an interview next week with Mercy if this doesn't pan out. And an interview with the school district the week after if Mercy doesn't work."

"I'm sure you'll get this. General Hospital hires the best, and you're really talented." Renaldo told the petite brunette.

"Thanks Renaldo." Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to be as confident in herself as her guard was.

* * *

Francis walked into Jason's office a few minutes before the meeting was set to start. Meetings were rarely one on one. Carlos would more than likely have his enforcer with him. Especially since he was coming into another family's territory. "How bad would it be if I hit him?" Jason wanted to know.

"I don't think it will cause a war, but I'm sure Maximus will be contacted." Francis told his boss. "You'll probably be fined. Unless you can get him to say or do something stupid while he is here."

"He has a short fuse." Jason said giving it some thought. Pounding on Carlos would be a great stress reliever. "Maybe after the funeral." Jason's assistant knocked and announced their visitors.

"Jason." Carlos came in and without being invited took a seat. "It's good to see you."

"Carlos. Nico." Jason greeted both men. He sat behind his desk. He knew and liked the Rivera family enforcer Nico Dane. The Danes and Riveras were united by marriage, so Nico got a high ranking position within the organization. "What can I do for you?"

"First let me offer my condolences on the passing of your former boss." Carlos knew enough to start the meeting like this. Things in their world were done a certain way.

"Thank you. Sonny will be missed." Jason said with his Stone Cold face in place.

"Will we be able to offer our condolences to Mrs. Corinthos?" Carlos thought Carly was hot, and would love to get her in his bed now that she was available.

"She will be at the service." Jason answered already tired of this meeting. Carlos wasn't going to get within ten feet of Carly.

"Then I will see her there. I know your time is valuable so I will not waste it." Carlos had no clue why his father sent him down. This was job any one of their LTs could do. "We would like to know if our treaty with Sonny is going to be recognized by you now that you have taken power."

Jason's pale blue gaze settled onto Carlos. "I have not yet had time to review the conditions of the treaty that you worked out with Sonny." Jason already knew what those terms were, he just wanted to mess with Carlos. "After I read it, I will be sure to contact your father with my decision." Jason basically just delivered the verbal version of a smack down. Not only did he not say that Rochester was safe from the Morgan Organization, but he also just told Carlos he had no intention of dealing with him.

Nico who was standing behind his boss smirked. Hector's health was failing and when he died many people would be gunning for Carlos. Nico suspected Jason would not be one of them. Morgan owned Port Charles and Crimson Pointe, controlling all the piers meant he controlled what came into upstate New York. True Rochester had water but it was patrolled by the Canadians which rendered it useless. Carlos needed Jason not only to bring their goods in, but to protect him when he eventually got attacked.

"When will that be?" Carlos wanted to know. Returning without a definitive answer would make him look weak in his father's eyes. As Hector's illegitimate son his claim on the territory was tenuous at best. If Juan decided he wanted it then then Hector would give the land to his grandson, the child of Carlos's dead half-sister. He didn't kill Lily to lose out now.

"After the funeral." Jason said standing indicating the meeting was over. "Thank you for coming."

Carlos stood as well. "We will see you at the funeral." He said in a tight voice before leaving the office.

Jason smirked as he turned to Francis. "That wasn't as painful as I thought. How many more of these do I have to go through?"

Francis grinned. Jason had handled that well. Whereas Sonny would have done more talking, the younger blonde got right to the point before dismissing his visitor. Jason was going to make an excellent boss. "A lot. Most families will want some of your time while they are here. The bulk of them will speak to you at the reception after the service. The ones Maximus would like you make peace with will be at dinner on Friday night."

"Maximus will be careful who he invites." Jason knew the older man would also respect the decisions he reached regarding each family. "I'll have that list by tomorrow. Now I need to go see your wife, about getting some permits to build some new condos in Crimson Pointe."

"Tell her I said hello." Francis grinned.

"Will do." Jason said heading out of the office.

* * *

Elizabeth walked back into penthouse four and kicked off her heels. Today had been an awesome day. Alan offered her the job at the hospital before she left the office, and then she had gone to school and aced her final. When the grade came in she would be officially done with school. Elizabeth did a happy dance all the way into the kitchen. This deserved a mini celebration, she would have a bigger one after commencement. Right now a brownie was called for. She was reaching for the tin when the door opened.

"Ms. Webber?" The guard called out.

"Yes." Elizabeth came back out front.

"You have a visitor." He announced.

"Okay." Elizabeth went from happy to ecstatic. "You're home!" She rushed over and hugged her friend.

"I am." Claudia laughed. "Hopefully Johnny will feel the same way." The Italian brunette said returning the hug.

"Of course he will. He's been miserable without you. How was the wedding? Tell me every detail." Elizabeth said pulling Claudia into the kitchen.

The older woman saw the tin and smiled. "You are going to share right?" Claudia didn't eat many desserts, but she ate Liz's brownies.

"Yup." Elizabeth got down two saucers, and started some coffee. "Details."

"It was great." Claudia said taking a seat. "Being in Paris in late spring is never a bad thing. You really do need to get Jason to take you."

"I'd love to travel to Europe with Jason." Elizabeth served up the snack. "How was the gown?"

"Divine, but it was Kate Howard and she wasn't going to wear anything less." Claudia and Kate were partners in a magazine called Crimson. Claudia handled the American edition while Kate covered Europe. "I took a lot of pictures, and of course my photographer was there so we can do a spread on the nuptials. I'll show you the proofs when they come in."

"Great. Did you see John?" Elizabeth asked her friend. John was Claudia's younger brother. He was attending the Vienna Conservatory of Music. Her friend rarely got to see her brother. They had been close growing up, but now lived on two separate continents.

The Zaccharas had once been a powerful mob family. When Claudia's uncle ran things it was fine, but after his death her father took over. Anthony was unstable and dangerous. He ended up getting assassinated by a rival family. Claudia and John had come to Boston where the Donnelly Organization offered them asylum. After graduating high school John returned to Europe and Claudia stayed in Boston where she eventually met Johnny. Not long after that she moved to Port Charles.

"I did. I also got to meet his girlfriend." Claudia grinned.

"John has a girlfriend? Do tell." Elizabeth had only met John once. He seemed nice and was an incredibly gifted musician.

"Georgianna Jones. She goes to the Conservatory as well, for voice." Claudia shared. "She's really nice. I'm trying to talk them into visiting sometime soon. So what's been going on here in my absence? Anyone drop a house on Carly yet?" The two women did not get along. Carly had accused Claudia of making a play for Sonny before the blonde found out Claudia was seeing Johnny.

"Nope, she is less than pleased that I'm living here." Elizabeth shrugged.

Claudia knew some of what was happening in the territory. Her assistant had mentioned that no one had seen Sonny in about a week. She wouldn't ask Elizabeth about that. "She'll get over it, or not. I'm sure Courtney will call up and they can shop their worries away while bitching about you." Claudia grinned.

"Well they will have plenty to talk about. Let me get us both another brownie and I'll fill you in on what's been going on while you were in Paris. Including what happened yesterday." Elizabeth said grinning.

Based on the twinkle in her friend's eyes Claudia knew it was going to be good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Jason stepped off the elevator and nodded at the guard on duty before knocking on the door to penthouse two. Carly opened the door and gave her best friend a huge grin. "You don't have to knock." She told him for the millionth time.

"It's not my house." Jason pointed out following her inside. He had been hoping that Carly would learn from his example. "I need to go over some things with you."

"Okay. Michael is out with Leticia, so it's a good time." Carly said taking a seat.

Jason pulled out his phone and called Paulie. "Bring them back home." He told Michael's guard. "You can't leave the building, Michael either, until its time to go to the funeral. I told you that already." Jason said trying to not be annoyed. Her not listening would make things harder.

"I'm sorry." She hadn't thought Michael going out for a bit would hurt anything. "What's happening?" Carly wanted to know.

"The midnight edition of my grandfather's paper will hit the newsstands later tonight. The lead story on the front page is Sonny's death. So I want you and Michael inside until the funeral." Their informant at the paper called to leak the information to Francis.

"Alright." Carly was too close to reuniting with her husband to mess up, again, so she needed to behave. "Will visitors be allowed in the building? I'm assuming Courtney and maybe Bobbie might try to stop by." Although Bobbie was a long shot. Carly and her mother did not get along, which was totally Carly's fault. She had tried to seduce her stepfather to get revenge for Bobbie giving her up for adoption. It hadn't worked, but did destroy the marriage. The red headed nurse now refused to even acknowledge that Carly existed.

"No." Jason figured Courtney would be the bigger headache of the two. "Don't answer the phone, let everything go to voicemail and screen it. If you need anything have one of the runners get it. Do you have a doctor's appointment any time soon?"

"No, not until next month." Carly told him, by then they would be in Italy. "Relax Jason." He was tense. "You've covered all the bases as best you can. Is Elizabeth being restricted to the building as well?"

"Yes, but I don't expect the two of you to interact. In fact it's best if you don't." Jason told her. He didn't want Elizabeth irritated. "She will most likely hang out with Claudia."

"Great, she's back." While Carly regretted her treatment of Elizabeth, that was not the case with Claudia. Her she still couldn't stand, and she still believed the brunette had made a play for Sonny.

"I don't have time to referee fights between you and her, so behave." Jason ordered. "I need to discuss another issue with you."

"What?" Carly wanted to know.

"There is a chance that Robin and/or Brenda may return for the service. Can you handle that?" Jason thought there was a better chance of the women causing a dust up then the men. If Carly wasn't pregnant he would be seriously worried about a brawl breaking out.

"Keep them away from me and we'll be fine." Carly could play nice. "How long am I expected to stay on the day of the service?" It was pretend, but it still gave her the willies.

"You are leaving for the airport right after the church service." Jason would go over Carly's route and security on Friday before meeting with the visiting families. "Since we are going to make it known that you no longer wish to live in Port Charles we are going to pack up yours and Michael's belongings and make a show of shipping your things out. They will arrive on the island the same day you do, so pack anything you want."

"Anything except a picture of you." Carly said sadly. They couldn't have any links to Port Charles in their new home.

"We will see each other again." Jason promised her.

"You'll probably be married by then." Carly knew that he and Elizabeth were going to make it.

"Maybe." Jason grinned. "Let me know when the PCPD calls." They would need a statement, Carly would be told exactly what to say.

"I will. I need to tell you something." She started slowly.

Jason knew that tone and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What did you do?"

"Courtney stopped by bitching about the fact that you are seeing Elizabeth." Carly started. "Since that really is my fault, I decided to help you."

"How?" Jason was almost afraid to ask.

"I told her that if she wanted to get your attention she needed to stop acting so desperate. That if it looked like someone else had her affection you would notice her." Carly grinned.

"Someone else?" Jason just shook his head. "Who did you sic Courtney on?" He almost felt sorry for them. The blonde was vapid and clingy.

"Nikolas." Carly smiled wider. "It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He is going to go for it to piss you off. He'll take her home, and she'll irritate the hell out of that stuffy uncle of his." There was no way that weirdo was going to accept Courtney as a Cassadine bride.

"What happens when she realizes it isn't working?" Jason just looked at Carly like she had lost her mind. He actually thought she was going to leave without making things hard for him. This situation was guaranteed to blow up at some point.

"Please, you'll be married by that point." Carly figured that would be what finally gave Courtney a clue. "Besides when Courtney gets a look at how easy her life will be as Nikolas's trophy girlfriend, she will forget all about you." At Jason's skeptical look Carly laughed. "I know her better than you Jason. Your wallet was why she was interested in you. The Cassadine bank account is deep enough to keep her attention. She is going to be short term nuisance though, trying to make sure you see her with Nikolas."

"I need to go." Jason would deal with Courtney when she showed up because even if Nikolas gave her the time of day he was going to dump her at some point. Then Courtney would try getting to him again. In the meantime Jason would make sure that the guards kept her away from both him and Elizabeth. "I'll be over later to see Michael."

"Elizabeth is welcome to come." Carly told him.

"Thank you, she'll like that." Jason said before stepping out into the hall. Johnny was getting off the elevator. "What's up?"

"I came to get my girl." The Irishman had gotten a call from Claudia saying she was here.

"Okay, get her and get out." Jason said grinning. He liked Claudia, he just wanted to be alone with his girl.

"Claudia said we got invited to dinner." Johnny said to be difficult. He had already told her it wasn't going to happen. He hadn't seen her in a week. They needed to be alone, and soon. He wasn't sitting through dinner with a hard on.

"Then you are doomed to disappointment." Jason said opening the door to his penthouse and finding the women on the couch. "Welcome back Claudia."

"Thank you Jason." The brunette stood up and grabbed her shoes. "Is Johnny in the hall?"

"Yup." Jason said holding the door open. "He is holding the elevator."

"We will catch up more tomorrow." Claudia would call see if Liz couldn't meet her for lunch.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth also stood and waved as her friend left. "You didn't have to rush her out. Standing there with the door open?" She said calling him on his rudeness.

Jason just smirked. "Johnny was practically drooling when I saw him. I wasn't the one rushing her. I like his line of thinking though." Jason said shrugging out of his jacket. "You have on entirely too many clothes." He said with a lecherous grin.

"Down boy." Elizabeth said arching an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask me how my interview went?"

"I can ask you that while you're naked." Jason said coming over and opening her jacket while kissing he neck. "You would be amazed at how many things I can focus on at once." He had opened two buttons on her blouse when there was knock on the door. "Really?" He muttered. "What?" He asked through the door.

"D.A. Baldwin is here with some detectives." The guard announced.

"Great." Jason pinching his nose before opening the door.

"Jason, I have a warrant to search the premises." Scott handed over the document. "If you and Ms. Webber would step into the hall." He could see the petite woman from where he was standing.

Jason turned and looked at Elizabeth. Without a word she came to join him as Scott and the officers moved into the penthouse. "Scott is here." Jason said after calling Alexis.

"Fantastic!" Alexis grinned "I will be there in twenty minutes." She said ending the call. Now she didn't have to search all over the city for the irritating jerk. She looked at Mac, in whose office she was standing. "Scott is at the Towers."

"Where else would he be." Mac shook his head. "Let's go."

* * *

"Det. Harper you start upstairs, and Det. Garcia you start down here." Scott instructed.

Before they could even move Harper's phone rang. "It's Mac. What's up?" He wanted to be anywhere but here, Morgan wasn't going to have anything incriminating in his house. He wasn't stupid. "Okay."

"What?" Garcia asked.

"We are to delay executing the warrant." Harper passed along the message.

"What?" Scott exclaimed. "Why?"

"I work for Mac, and I like my job. Questioning his orders gets me fired. We are to wait here until he arrives." Harper walked to the door. "Mr. Morgan you can come back in."

Jason did, and had Elizabeth's hand firmly in his. This was the first time she had to go through this, but probably wouldn't be the last.

Since Harper knew Jason wasn't going to speak, he did. "Commissioner Scorpio is on his way here. We were told to wait for him."

"Would you like some coffee?" Elizabeth offered. She didn't have anything against the police.

"No thank you." Garcia answered for the trio. Oddest search and seizure of his career.

* * *

Mac arrived with Alexis, and a young woman Jason hadn't ever seen before. "D.A. Baldwin?" The stranger asked stepping forward.

"Yes?" Scott said preparing to chew out Mac, so when the young woman held out a piece of paper he took it.

"You've been served. Have a nice day. Commissioner would you sign here please?" She held out her clipboard. "Now you." She passed it to Alexis. With her job done she left.

Scott looked at the paper like it was a snake that would bite him at any second. He hadn't ever been served before. "What the hell is this?"

"A temporary restraining order." Alexis informed him with a smile. "It orders you to stay five hundred yards away from Elizabeth Webber, her home, her vehicle, and her place of employment. This is a copy of the form Elizabeth filled out yesterday morning, officially requesting a change of address with the Post Office. As of nine a.m. today this is her official residence. In three weeks General Hospital will be her place of employment for the rest of the week its Kelly's." By law she had to give Scott this information so he would know where to avoid. "The restraining order also covers any place Elizabeth is temporarily visiting, like shops or restaurants. You will be receiving a summons to appear in court as well."

"For what? " Scott was quickly turning red.

"Harassment. The judge is willing to hear my appeal that you be charged with assault in court. As a law enforcement official you should know better than to put your hands on women without their permission. Careers get ruined that way." Alexis knew that charge wouldn't stick, but it was too much fun to mess with Scott to allow the opportunity to pass. "Commissioner?" She looked at Mac.

"Scott you are violating the restraining order." Mac pointed out. "Also the judge rescinded the search warrant due to personal malice." In other words Scott was using his office for personal reasons. "Everyone clear out."

Scott opened his mouth to say this wasn't over and thought better of it. Instead he simply stormed from the penthouse.

Mac looked at Elizabeth. "If he approaches you call the station." Without another word the commissioner followed his officers out.

"We will never make a case against Morgan stick if Baldwin keeps this up." Harper observed as they got on the elevator.

"I am aware of that. Election season is in three years." Mac hoped to hell Baldwin did something to get bounced before then.

* * *

"That was fun." Alexis said grinning.

"Are you really taking him to court?" Jason asked with a half-smile.

"Yup. I'm going to win my harassment case too. Which will get the TRO that Scott has turned into just a restraining order. I love my job. You have no idea how much I love my job." Alexis said gloating. "I have to go now, I'm having dinner with my husband, as well as Diane and Shawn. Where we will celebrate my awesomeness. If you need any other problems solved give a holler." The lawyer said doing a happy dance out the door.

Jason smiled at his girlfriend. "Another reason to adore you."

"I'm glad I could be useful." Elizabeth laughed.

"Since we got interrupted let's go make dinner. I want to talk to you. After that we'll return to the ravishing." Jason said taking her hand and leading them into the kitchen. He took out the chicken breasts she picked up earlier. "How was your interview?"

"Great, I got the job." She knew he had heard Alexis say that but she told him anyway. "I'm excited to start."

"Good." Jason was proud of her. "I want to move next door."

"Why?" Elizabeth was surprised by that announcement.

"More space, better lighting, and I was never there with anyone else." Jason gave her his reasons.

"I'm not jealous over the fact that Robin stayed here with you. That part of your life is over." Elizabeth told him.

"I want to start fresh. I want a space that is just ours." Jason said leaning against the counter. This was important to him. "Will it bother you because Carly lived there?"

"No. If you want to move that's fine. I can be happy there because we are sharing the space." Elizabeth answered honestly. "We will need new furniture, Sonny's stuff is so not me."

"I figured as much." Jason got down a pan.

"What are you going to do with this space?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No clue." Jason shrugged.

"Have you considered combining the penthouses?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Seriously?" Jason hadn't even thought about that.

"It could work. Bedrooms and social area in penthouse two." Sonny's place had five bedrooms more than enough for them. "Guest rooms over here along with workspace." She closed her eyes and pictured it in her mind. "The kitchen here gets great light. It would make a great studio space, especially because of the tile flooring. We could put up a few walls and enclose where the pool table is and make an office for you. When we knock out the wall between the two penthouses we can create a huge living room/dining room area. Plenty of space for the pool table and anything else you want to add. We would keep Sonny's kitchen because it's nicer. Or if you want you can turn the upstairs master into your office. We can put a wall in the corridor to close off that space starting at the top of the steps which would leave the other two bedrooms as guest space."

Jason loved it when she got like this. When her muse got an idea Elizabeth lit up from the inside out. "I like any of those ideas."

"Hmm. Let me give it more thought." Elizabeth needed to sketch some things out.

"When you are ready let me know. I'll have a crew come over and get started." Jason told her. They could still move since it sounded like most of the work was happening over here.

"That will give me something to do over the next few days." Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go get changed."

"I like your suit though." He said with a wicked grin.

"You'll like something with easy access better." Elizabeth shot over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"I'm all for easy access." Jason said to the empty room. Having a smart girlfriend was a great thing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey." Jason said coming in with Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Hi." Carly stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go upstairs and make some calls." It was time to call Sonny. "Jason can you put Michael to bed when he falls asleep if I'm not back down?"

"You don't have to go Carly." Jason told her. Putting the little boy down for the night wasn't a problem.

"Yeah, I do." Carly answered. Watching Jason and Michael together was hard on her emotions. In a perfect world Michael would have grown up with Jason as a fixture in his life. Instead the next time her little boy saw Jason he wouldn't even know who the tall blonde man was.

Elizabeth figured that Carly was leaving because she was over. "I'll go back home."

"It's fine muffin." Carly smirked. "It doesn't have anything to do with you. I really do need to call someone."

Elizabeth figured that someone was Courtney, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to mar this visit with Michael. While she had no idea when Carly was leaving Elizabeth figured it wouldn't be too long after Sonny's funeral. So the time that Jason had with his godson was growing short.

Carly went upstairs and Jason walked over and picked the small boy up from the floor where he was playing. "Hey buddy."

Michael looked up at his godfather and smiled.

"You're getting to be so big." Jason said holding the little boy close. "I remember when you were born. Coming to the hospital and looking at you through the window." Jason smiled at Elizabeth. "Sonny was so proud to have a son."

"Of course he was. Michael's a great kid." Elizabeth smiled at the little boy and tickled his tummy which made him laugh. He squirmed on Jason's lap until he could reach out for Elizabeth.

"I think he wants to sit on your lap." Jason laughed. "Michael, are you trying to move in on my woman?"

"I don't know Jason, he's awfully cute." Elizabeth said enjoying the hug.

"Trading me in for a younger model already?" Jason joked, taking in the sight of Elizabeth and the child. He'd like to have this with her someday. Only he wanted a little girl who looked just like her mother.

"I'd never trade you in." Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled. "I know I haven't spent much time with Michael but I already love him. I mean it's hard not to." Elizabeth rocked the small boy and he closed his eyes in contentment. "Will you be alright when they are gone?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She would check again once Carly left but now was also a good time to ask.

"I will." Jason ran his hands over Michael's hair. "As much as I want them here, I know this is better." He thought about the fact that Michael would grow up in safety without guards, or people trying to get to him to hurt his father. Looking at Elizabeth and the toddler Jason realized he wouldn't be able to offer that to his own children. "I'm offering him a life better than he'll have here."

Elizabeth heard the change in pitch. "What do you mean?"

"If we have children, they'll have guards. Their whole lives, they will have large men following them around because I'm their father. Even then I can't guarantee their safety." Jason said his eyes looking into Elizabeth's. "Sonny is leaving because of Michael, and the new baby. I won't have this opportunity." In setting this arrangement up Jason had guaranteed Maximus that he was in for life.

"Life doesn't come with guarantees Jason." Elizabeth passed Michael back to Jason and the little boy cuddled close. She rubbed her boyfriend's arm hoping to calm him some. "Even with guards our children are not guaranteed to stay safe that is true." She felt him shudder. "But with guards the odds of them being hurt decrees drastically. They'll always have someone looking out for them and keeping them as safe as possible."

"Most kids won't face the danger ours might." Jason pointed out looking into Michael's sleeping face before looking back at Elizabeth.

"I didn't meet you until I was seventeen." Elizabeth said scooting a little closer. "That was two years after the worst night of my life. Life doesn't promise anyone safety Jason." She said looking at him. "Any children we have will be loved, and that is what matters the most."

Jason leaned forward and kissed her softly. He didn't like the think about her being hurt. The man responsible was already dead, but that only helped a little. "Thank you." He said his lips touching hers.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth gently cupped his cheek to keep him from moving. "Put Michael in his room and say good night to Carly. I'll meet you next door."

"Okay." He said softly, kissing her once more. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." Elizabeth said getting up and walking out.

Jason took a few minutes more to just watch his godson before taking the little guy upstairs. He was walking out of the nursery as Carly walked out of her bedroom. She was wiping away tears and without a word Jason opened his arms to her.

"I miss him so much. I thought it was bad when he was in the safe house. Having him so close and I still couldn't see him, but this is worse." Carly said letting Jason comfort her. "Can I leave now?" She asked looking up.

"No." Jason felt like a heel telling her that. "You need to be seen at the funeral. Otherwise it won't be believable. I also need you to give a statement to the police." That was going to happen tomorrow. Cooper had called him earlier in the day to say it was being set up, and that Scott had been told by the mayor to stay away from Sonny's widow.

Carly sighed. "Okay." She said quietly. Sonny had said the same thing on the phone. "I can do this."

"Thank you. Alexis will go downtown with you. Listen to her Carly." Jason admonished.

"I will." Carly promised. Alexis was yet another person she didn't really get along with. Carly was going to have to take some time and figure out why she had such a hard time getting along with other women. With them starting a new life this was a good opportunity to start fresh. Friends would make their new life easier.

"Do you need anything?" Jason worried about her feeling alone.

"I'm good Jason, I just want this to be over." Carly said softly.

"Just a few more days." Jason told her.

"A few more days." Carly repeated knowing that each of those days was going to feel like a million years. "Go home. I'm sure Elizabeth is waiting for you." And Carly was jealous that Liz had her guy with her. Hell all the women she knew had their guys with them.

"Get some rest, if you need me I'm next door." Jason said giving her another hug.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Carly was going to make sure that was what he saw. He had enough to worry about.

Jason looked at his friend once more before heading down the stairs. Over in his penthouse he went right to the pool table. He was too keyed up to sleep. Probably wouldn't even consider going to bed until after he read the newspaper. They had a guy waiting to bring Jason a copy as soon as it hit the stands.

He was sinking the first ball when he heard Elizabeth on the stairs.

She didn't say anything just grabbed a cue and waited for him to miss a shot. Elizabeth watched him clear the table before racking the colorful balls again. "Solid or stripes?"

"Solid." Jason answered. He normally let her pick, but tonight he got that she was taking care of him. "Ladies first."

Elizabeth grinned. "You just want to make sure I get a turn."

Jason didn't answer, but he did smile. Elizabeth wasn't as good as he was, but she wasn't awful either. With access to the table he was guessing her game was going to improve.

She hit the cue ball, and all the others scattered. Walking around and looking at how the balls broke she picked her shot. Elizabeth stopped at the end of the table directly opposite Jason. Bending over she lined up the cue and sank her first stripped ball. Standing up she looked over at Jason and saw his eyes had darkened a bit. She had changed again after coming home from next door. Now she was in a loose fitting cami, without a bra and when she bent over to take her shot Jason had a perfect view down her top. With the cue ball now at the other end of the table she sauntered down. "Excuse me." She said needing him to step back. Now she was in front of him as she bent over the table he had a perfect view of her ass in her short shorts that she put on. She shifted her weight a bit before taking her shot. "Two for two tonight. I'm doing well."

Down at the other end of the table once more she lined up her cue stick, this time rolling her shoulders and making her chest bounce a bit. Another ball down, and another trip to Jason's end of the table.

He knew what she was doing. Every time she bent over the table his cock got harder. Both views were making him hot. The balls had broken in such a way that all her best shots involved corner pockets, and the little tease was taking advantage of that. As much as he wanted to just take her on the table, he was enjoying the show too much to stop her.

"Three for three. I'm on a roll." Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder. "You might not even get to take a shot at this rate."

She smirked at him before starting to walk away and Jason just snapped. He dropped his cue, spun her around registering the surprise on her face before taking her mouth in a hard kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth as his hands landed on her ass and hauled her into his body. He ground his throbbing shaft against her center and a moan was pulled from deep inside her. His mouth continued his assault as he backed her up against the pool table, when they couldn't go any further he lifted her up and pushed her legs open stepping between them. Pulling his mouth from hers and gasping harshly from the lack of oxygen he reached up and grabbing her cami in both fists ripped the material open so that he could look at her.

The heat in his eyes was scorching and Elizabeth took a bit of feminine pride in the fact that she had pushed him passed civilized and right into conquering male. Jason licked his lips which made her moan. The kiss that had started this had been hot. He hadn't asked permission, but had simply taken. Still she knew that no matter how raw things got she was safe with Jason. "See something you like?" She asked him.

"Don't push me Elizabeth." Jason warned her. He was trying to pull himself back just a bit before touching her again. She made him nuts, made him greedy, made him an animal in heat. He prided himself on having control in all areas of his life, but she crushed that illusion in her small hand.

"Or what?" Elizabeth teased.

"Elizabeth." He said in warning.

Reaching back she pushed the remaining balls to the other end of the table. "What Jason?" She challenged her eyes locked on his.

Without a word he pulled her over his shoulder and rushed up the stairs. He was going to need room to work and he didn't want to worry about noise, because he wasn't going to stop until she was screaming. In his room he tossed her on the bed and came down over her taking her mouth in another scorching kiss. His hands were opening her shorts and pushing them down her legs. Her panties went next as he latched onto one of her nipples sucking hard. She bucked beneath him as he switched mounds.

"Oh god, Jason." Elizabeth's hands fisted in his hair trying to urge him to move but he paid her no mind. Instead as he sucked against her breast two of his fingers pushed inside her channel stroking deep until her hips picked up the rhythm. When his fingers curled inside her stroking against her G-spot she couldn't stop the explosion that followed.

He heard her give a low groan as she came, but that wasn't good enough. Letting her nipple slip from between his lips he blew a stream of cool air against the wet flesh and felt her shiver. With a wicked grin he started his fingers again as he kissed his way down her body until he was kneeling between her legs. He licked her before sucking against the sensitive flesh, but not removing his fingers.

"It's too much." Elizabeth was twisting on the bed as Jason pushed her up again. That first orgasm had been huge and this one promised to be as well. He was going to kill her if they kept this up.

"No it's not." Jason said licking her like an ice cream cone melting in the sun. "Put your feet on the bed." He told her. Pumping his thick fingers in and out of her channel. "Do it Elizabeth."

Slowly she did keeping her eyes on her lover. The sight of his head between her legs had her breathing harder it so erotic.

"Come again for me." Jason demanded before capturing the bundle of nerves at the heart of her between his lips and sucking hard.

"Jason!" She said shaking as her second climax rushed through her.

'Better' he thought to himself. She was louder this time. Still he wanted her screaming in pleasure. Pulling his fingers out he stood up and popped the button his jeans before slowly lowering the zipper. Pleasuring her had him harder than he could ever remember being. Carefully he rolled down the condom, because he was working with a hair trigger. "Are you ready for me baby?" He asked as he kicked off his jeans and removed his shirt.

Elizabeth got her eyes open and looked at her boyfriend, standing there hard, and huge, because of her. While she should be completely satisfied from his previous efforts nothing made her feel complete like him moving inside her. "Yes." She told him.

Jason joined her on the bed, coming over her once more and lined himself up with her center. She was expecting him to take her mouth but instead he captured a nipple as he claimed her with one hard stroke. He moaned sending the vibration through the sensitive peak as he started pumping his hips fast. He wasn't going to last long he was already too close to the edge.

Elizabeth grabbed the comforter in her hands and pushed back in the rhythm he set. Harder and faster they moved against one another until all that could be heard was their bodies crashing together.

She fell first screaming his name. With a primal roar Jason gave into his release letting the pleasure consume him. When they finished Elizabeth simple lay on the bed breathing hard and a sweaty mess. Jason had his weight braced on his hands over her but his body was trembling because that orgasm had left him weak. Carefully he pulled his body from hers and flopped down next to her.

She was going to be sore in the morning, but right now she felt amazing. "Were you that afraid I was going to beat you?" She asked looking over at him.

Jason laughed at the unexpected joke. "You wish Webber. Thank you." He said finding the strength to roll to his side and kiss her temple.

"I think that is supposed to be my line." Elizabeth grinned rolling to her side as well. "We need to shower."

"Yup." Jason said gently kissing her. "Me first." He figured when he came back out she was going to be asleep. If that was the case he would cover her with a blanket before heading back downstairs to wait for midnight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Jason opened the door after the light tap came and found Johnny on the other side. "Here's the paper. I came in at the same time as Phil. I told him I'd bring it up."

"Come in. Where were you?" Jason asked removing the top section and tossing everything else aside. Johnny was off tonight.

"Claudia and I were coming in from dinner." Johnny told his boss. "I figured since the next few days would be busy I'd take her out now. When I go back down, I'm going to tell her about Sonny's death and then tell her to stay close to her guard until after the funeral." Her going to work wouldn't be a problem because Crimson had its offices in the building next door, which Jason also owned. The two buildings were connected by a skywalk on the second floor. The second building housed only commercial tenants. "Maybe you should consider moving Alexis and Diane from their offices to over here."

Jason nodded hearing every word his friend said. Diane would most likely agree, while Alexis probably would not. At the moment he was looking at a large color photo of Sonny smiling. The picture covered half of the top half of the front page. Underneath was the article. It didn't take long to read it. "Make sure Carly doesn't see this." While she knew it was fake, it would still be upsetting.

"I told Trent to make sure no papers come up." Johnny told his boss.

"Shawn called to tell me that Connor picked up a copy of the paper as well." Jason passed along. His enforcer had gotten the report from the guard who watched Connor overnight.

"His room is bugged so when he calls this in we'll know." Johnny told Jason who just nodded. "So far he hasn't mentioned Elizabeth to Smith since that first time."

Again Jason just nodded. "Have you heard from Cooper?" Jason wanted to know exactly when the police were going to talk to Carly.

"No." Johnny reported. "He isn't in a position to get all the information we need. Most likely he will only be able to give us a heads up if he is in the station when Baldwin leaves to come over." Alexis requested the interview be conducted at the penthouse.

"It won't be Scott." Jason smirked. "He can't come into the building because of a restraining order."

"Damn, Alexis is good. How the hell did she get a judge to sign off on an order to keep Scott away from you?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Not me. Elizabeth." Jason said smiling wider before frowning. "Baldwin put his hands on Elizabeth at the diner. Renaldo got a picture."

"Most likely Dara will come then." Johnny knew that when all the dust settled Jason would me making sure Baldwin paid for touching Liz. "At least she'll be sympathetic."

"She's also sharp." Jason said thinking about the ADA. For once he was glad Carly was such a good liar. "Maximus sent over a preliminary list of families he would like for me to consider aligning myself with. In the morning I will go over it with you and Francis." In other words the meeting was over.

"Sounds good." Johnny said before heading down to his apartment. His girl was curled up on the couch reading a book. It still surprised Johnny that he was settled down, but when a woman as amazing as Claudia gives you the time of day you don't waste the opportunity. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I spent the last week sleeping alone. I didn't come back to sleep alone here." Claudia said putting in her bookmark, before standing up. The way Johnny's eyes moved over her body did wonders for her ego. "Are you done for the night?"

"I am." Johnny said loosening his tie before shrugging out of his jacket.

"Can you talk about it?" Claudia wouldn't push if he said no. Having been raised in this life she knew there were some things that simply couldn't be shared. Honestly she tended to take the approach ignorance was bliss where his work was concerned. Her father shared things with her mother, and that was what got Maria killed. After her mother's death Anthony had begun the slide into insanity.

"Sonny's body was found two nights ago in a burned car just inside of town." Johnny felt like a heel for lying. He didn't think his girl would talk, but Sonny, Carly, and Michael's lives were riding on this secret being kept until they reached Italy. It would be best if no one ever found out the former mob boss was alive, but if it had to happen then while he was under Maximus's protection would be the best time.

"I thought he was on the island." Claudia said confused.

"No." Johnny told her.

"Is Jason okay?" Claudia asked after his friend. "I know he has Liz, but he and Sonny were like brothers."

"She is taking care of him." Johnny told his girl.

"What does this mean for the territory?" Claudia knew this could create a power vacuum if not handled quickly.

"Jason's claim has already been approved by Maximus." Johnny knew she was worried about a war breaking out. Claudia had lost both her parents to this life she wouldn't want to lose anyone else. "I have more guys watching your brother and his girl."

"You set that up quick." Claudia appreciated that he would do that for her.

"One phone call." Which was true Johnny had reached out to friends who owed him a favor. John always had a discreet guard, now he had more. "They will keep them safe, and Georgie will never know they are there. John will probably spot them so when he calls you can tell him about Sonny."

"Thank you." Claudia said giving Johnny a soft kiss. "It would kill me if John was hurt."

"I know. Jason needs a favor." Johnny enjoyed how she fit against him. Claudia was no wilting flower. They fought as hard as they loved. Her spirit and fire was the thing that attracted him the most, but at the same time she had a really big heart.

"The local godfather wants a favor, from lowly me?" Claudia said trying to make Johnny smile. Sonny's death would hurt him too.

"Looks that way." Johnny grinned. "Liz needs some pointers on receiving the other wives."

"No she doesn't." Claudia took Johnny's hand and led him into the bedroom. She was going to take care of her guy. Not sex because when you found out a friend was dead wasn't the time for that. They had made love before going out, and would most likely be together again in the morning before he left for work. Right now she would give him some pampering. "I have never seen someone more suited to this life than Liz, which is hilarious because before she met you guys she didn't know any mobsters. She's a natural."

"They had a fight a few days ago." Johnny said kicking off his shoes.

"I know. She told me. I didn't say she was perfect. It's scary, she was allowed a moment of doubt." Claudia said enjoying watching her boyfriend strip down. "It won't happen again." She was positive about that. "But I'll talk with her. I'll also order her some clothes."

Johnny smirked. "She's going to hate that."

"She does well on her own." Claudia admired Liz's personal boho chic style. "She just needs more upscale outfits to fill out her wardrobe. She is Jason Morgan's woman, she needs to look the part from time to time. Liz will understand that. Jason needs to put a ring on her finger."

"I'm sure he is aware of that. It's a good thing she has you. Her own personal stylist. Elizabeth hates to shop." Johnny walked over to his girl. "Enough business."

"Absolutely." Claudia said pushing him down to the bed. "Roll over and I'll rub your shoulders before we go to bed."

"I don't need a massage." Johnny got under the blankets and held them up. "Get in." He just wanted her in his arms.

"You know Johnny if it ever gets out that you're a cuddler it will totally blow your badass image." Claudia loved this side of her boyfriend.

"I'll deny it." Johnny said letting her closeness fill him with pleasure. "I'm going to miss Sonny." He would. Sonny was a good boss.

"I know baby." Claudia said softly. "Try to sleep. The next few days will be busy."

"Yeah." Johnny pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too Johnny." Claudia said closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Johnny stayed awake a bit longer thinking about the changes coming to Port Charles. Jason was a strong leader, and he would keep the area stable. Anyone who tried to move against him, would regret it.

* * *

Alone in the living room of his penthouse Jason dialed Sonny's burn phone. "The news broke here tonight."

"Did the papers say nice things about me?" Sonny laughed.

"The paper I have is the one my grandfather owns." Jason said laughing too. "So I'll let you draw your own conclusions."

"Tell me they at least used a nice picture." Sonny figured Edward would highlight his criminal record.

"They did." Jason told his friend. "We are going to make sure that Carly doesn't read any of the stories."

"Thank you. I worry that this is too much for her." Sonny thought his wife sounded sad on the phone.

"She's strong Sonny. In the end this will all be worth it. Maximus sent me a list of families that he wants me to consider forming alliances with. Would you give me your opinion?" Jason asked his former partner.

"No." Sonny said looking out on the water. It was peaceful here on the island. But it was also lonely. He hadn't seen anyone but Max in days. "You don't need me to Jason. You have the sharpest instincts of anyone I know. You will know who to trust. Can I ask you if the Rivera family is on the list?"

"They aren't on the list. I wouldn't trust them if they were. Hector is one matter, but he is sick and I don't think he'll be around for too much longer. Carlos killed his own half-sister to get the territory." Sonny had proof of that, which Jason now had. "I'm just hoping someone takes him out before I have to."

"Don't be lazy." Sonny said laughing harder. "It's your public duty to take out the idiots."

Jason laughed too. "I'm gonna be busy then." He missed his friend. "You doing okay down there?"

"Yeah. I'm good. The new plane arrived." Sonny had gone to see it this afternoon. It was being housed on a neighboring island, and he took a boat over from his private dock. "Looks good." After Carly and Michael arrived they would take that same boat over to where the plane was and stay overnight so Carly could rest a bit. The next morning they would leave for Sicily. "Are you worried that you can't handle being in charge?"

"No." Jason knew to some that would sound egotistical, but not to Sonny. They had been partners for a few years now and the older man knew Jason was ready for this step. "I hate lying."

"I know." Sonny said quietly. Jason was doing so much for him. Odds where Sonny would never be able to pay his friend back. "I appreciate that you would do this for me."

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty." Jason put his feet on the table. "I said it because it's true. I will however enjoy the first ELQ board meeting I get to sit in on." Edward had been furious when Jason sold the shares to Sonny, having them back in the family, but in the hands of a deviant like him would rankle just as much.

"Your grandfather has a heart condition." Sonny reminded him.

"My mother is one of the best doctors in the country. She'll keep him from keeling over." Jason snorted. "I won't push too hard, Edward dying would upset grandmother. I'm looking forward to irritating him. At least I don't have to deal with AJ." Before Jason's accident the two brother's had an intense sibling rivalry going. After the accident that rivalry turned to hate with a bit of help from Robin.

"No comment." Sonny couldn't stand AJ either. The only reason he hadn't ordered a hit was because of Lila. Sonny wouldn't do something that deliberately hurt the older woman.

"What do you want me to do about Courtney?" Jason would respect Sonny's wish.

"Nothing. I left her enough money that she should be fine. She isn't your concern Jason." Sonny told his friend. He wasn't blind he knew what his wife and his sister had tried to do where Jason was concerned. Courtney was not a good match for his friend. "My death, and you keeping your distance, should make it so no one makes any moves against her." If it hadn't been Mike's dying wish that Sonny look out for Courtney, he would have sent her on her way with a check after their father was in the ground.

"Okay." Jason needed to wrap this call up. The next time he spoke to Sonny it would be to say that Carly and Michael were on their way. It would be the last time he spoke to his friend for a few years. That conversation was going to be hard.

"Get some sleep. The next few days will be busy." Sonny told his friend.

"I will. Night." Jason said ending the call. He tossed the phone on the couch and closed his eyes for a minute. Lots of change was coming to Port Charles, hopefully it would peaceful. If it wasn't Jason and his crew were ready for that too. Standing he made sure the door was locked before heading upstairs to wrap himself around his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

Francis walked into Jason's office. "Alexis is on her way to the Towers, Dara called to say that she will be there within the next ten minutes or so." He said before taking a seat. At this meeting were most of Jason's top guys. Francis, Johnny, and Shawn.

"Good to know. For the next few days we are going to be under even more observation than usual, so I want everyone making the right moves." Jason told the guys.

"Since most of our men really think Sonny is dead, that will help." Johnny pointed out. "You hearing anything?" He asked Shawn.

"No. Cody is keeping his ear to the ground for rumblings that any of our guys are saying that they are leaving or want to test the waters by making a grab for power. So far silence." Shawn reported. Since Jason already owned half the business no one was surprised at his taking over the territory. And that second option was not one they anticipated happening.

"Any rumblings that I killed Sonny?" Jason wanted to know.

"No." Shawn told his boss. "There is a lot of chatter that no one is going to ever see Luis Alcazar again. The guys think he did this, and you knew about Sonny's death before the cops did."

"That's fine." Jason wouldn't make any moves to stop that line of thinking. "I'm guessing when I take out Smith the guys will think it also has to do with Sonny's death. Any more to report on him?"

"He's still in Florida, and he told Connor that he has no interest in Elizabeth." Shawn finished up his report.

"So he really isn't as stupid as we suspected." Francis knew that they would still be watching in case the other man was lying.

"Do you think Manny's request to meet has anything to do with that situation?" Jason asked his LTs.

"With Smith in Florida that's a good bet." Johnny added. "Are the Ruiz family on the list Maximus sent you?"

"They are." Jason confirmed. "So are the Lavery Organization, the MacKay Organization, the Karpov Organization is listed, as is the Douglas Organization." Jason read off a few more names.

"The Rivera's will take it as an insult that they are not on that list." Francis warned.

"Maximus knows I have no intention of forming an alliance with them so he wouldn't waste time asking." Jason told Francis.

"Nico is thinking that Carlos will be gone six months after Hector dies." Johnny passed along.

"He won't last that long." Shawn laughed. "No one trusts Carlos. Who will take the territory?" Rochester was not something Jason was interested in.

"Nico could run it." Jason would like that. "Rochester is a relatively small area. The water is not a factor so it's a good place to put someone new. Nico is smart, his family has been in the business for generations so he knows how things work."

"It would be a good fit with us." Francis pointed out knowing Maximus would like that.

"With the two families connected to each other Nico could easily claim a familial right to the area assuming Juan doesn't want to run it." Johnny filled in. "I could reach out to Nico and see if he is thinking along those lines."

"Make sure he doesn't kill Carlos. That is the only thing that will stop Maximus from approving the claim. I know for a fact Juan doesn't want any part of this life." Jason told Johnny who nodded. "Who is arriving first?"

"Roy Deluca is coming in from Chicago. He is arriving tonight." Francis said grinning. Roy's name was probably on the list. "He is having dinner with Bobbie. She called earlier to extend her condolences to you."

"Did she call Carly?" Jason wanted to know.

"No." Francis passed along. "I'm guessing she only called you because you are Monica's son." Despite the gap between mother and daughter Bobbie was still nice to the guys. Carly hadn't been associated with them when she destroyed her mother's marriage.

Jason did get along with his parents for the most part. So Bobbie's call wasn't a surprise. "Have we heard from Courtney yet?"

"No." Johnny shook his head. "She worked last night so I'm guessing she isn't up yet."

"When she gets up I'm guessing her first call will be to Carly, or she'll just come to the Towers. We are on lock down so she won't be allowed to call from the lobby or go up." Francis told his boss.

"She'll call Carly on her cell phone." Jason figured. He knew that despite telling her not to answer the phone Carly would talk to Courtney. "Sonny said we should distance ourselves from his sister."

"He's right, you ignoring her will show others to not even bother targeting her." Francis would be glad to be rid of the troublesome blonde.

"Carly told Courtney that if she was seen with Nikolas it will get my attention." Jason said with a smirk.

"Really." Johnny was also grinning at that. "That is old news. But Carly picked a good pigeon. Gossip will back up that you and Nikolas don't get along. However Courtney isn't his type."

"That will be fun to watch." Shawn said laughing. "She'll be working hard trying to get your attention when you could care less."

"It keeps her out of my hair for the moment." That was all Jason cared about. "What else do we need to discuss?"

"Security for the dinner tomorrow night and the service on Saturday." Francis said handing out papers to the other guys.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I'm grateful that you brought up clothes, and now I don't have to shop. Or if I'm annoyed that you think I can't shop for myself." Elizabeth said eyeing the rack of outfits.

"I know you can shop all by yourself." Claudia told her friend. "But you are entering a new world. Stepping out on Jason's arm means press coverage. Some of it on the national level. People will be paying attention to you. Especially in the business side of Jason's life." She pulled a red dress off the rack. "What about this for the dinner on Friday night?"

"I'm a bit nervous about that." Elizabeth admitted looking at the dress. It was a classic silhouette and would look good on her. "I've never acted as a hostess before. You'll be there right?"

"I will. So will Alexis and Diane. We will have your back, but you won't need us." Claudia pulled out a navy blue dress. "For the funeral." She showed Elizabeth the front and back.

"Simple little all occasion dress." Elizabeth did like the clothes Claudia picked. Her friend wasn't trying to force her to change her personal style, she was just adding a bit of polish. "So I just stand there and smile."

"We will retire to a different room after dinner so the men folk can discuss business. You just need to make sure everyone's wine glass stays full." Claudia grinned. "Most of the ladies know one another. I will let you know if you need to keep anyone separated." The guards would know as well. "Pretend you are Lila." Claudia advised.

"Maybe I should aim a bit lower." Elizabeth laughed. "Mrs. Q. is never flustered." Although she got what Claudia meant. Elizabeth had been to tea often enough that she knew how a gracious hostess acted. She could pull this off. The fact that Jason believed that helped to bolster Liz's confidence. "I really like this sweater." It was jewel green and really soft.

"Good every day piece." Claudia told her friend. "I stuck with the Gia Campbell couture and casual lines. She has a really good handle on what the young modern woman wants to wear. Okay time for the fashion show. Let's make sure everything fits."

* * *

"Hello Carly." Alexis said walking into the living room of penthouse two. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Carly stood up. "How long is this going to take?" Talking to the police wasn't her favorite thing.

"It shouldn't take that long. Dara is basically going to want to know Sonny's whereabouts the night that his body was found. You will tell her that Sonny was here, but that he left for a meeting around ten. When he wasn't home by one you called Jason." Alexis said going over the script.

"Wouldn't it be best to leave Jason out of this altogether?" Carly asked the attorney.

Alexis took a moment to look at Carly. Mentally the attorney was counting to ten. "Since I've come to Port Charles and Sonny hired me as his attorney I've kept him out of jail eight times. I've kept Jason out of prison twelve. I think I know what I'm doing. You not saying exactly what I tell you to almost guarantees that Jason will be arrested for Sonny's murder. Jason has means, motive, and opportunity. Do you want him to spend the next month sitting in jail on a bogus charge?" Alexis asked the pushy blonde.

"No." Carly answered in a clipped tone.

"Then do as you are told. You don't need to think Carly, you simply need to be a devastated widow. Now Sonny left around ten, you called Jason at one, Jason told you he would start looking for Sonny. Since then you've been an absolute wreck." Actually Carly looked like she hadn't been sleeping well, so that would help sell the story. "You found out about Sonny's death when Jason told you his body had been discovered. Not wanting to have to deal with the press you've been staying inside with Michael." Alexis laid out the entire story. It was simple and effective.

"I can remember that." Carly would do as instructed because in just over forty-eight hours she was going to be reunited with Sonny. "Can she keep me from leaving Port Charles after the service?"

"No. Your doctor is going to recommend that you need rest to recover from the shock of Sonny's death." Alexis had all her bases completely covered. No judge was going to demand Carly stay in the city if it possibly endangered the baby. "You just need to get through this and the funeral." Alexis said in a softer tone.

"Should I cry?" Carly wanted to know.

"Can you do it convincingly? Bad acting will not help." Alexis just wanted this over.

"I'm pregnant Alexis. I spend most of the day crying off and on. I'm not sure I can get through this without crying." Carly admitted.

"Genuine tears would help." Alexis would use whatever she could to make this work. "Where is Michael?"

"He's upstairs. When they desk calls to say Dara is downstairs, I'm going to send him next door." Elizabeth said she didn't mind if Leticia brought the little boy over. Carly didn't want him to hear them talking about his father being dead.

"Send him now Dara is on her way over." If the ADA had to wait too long in the lobby it would look bad. Alexis looked Carly over she was in jeans and a baggy t-shirt which was a good look for this. The blonde was always put together whenever anyone saw her, now she gave off the impression that she simply didn't care. "Put your hair up in a ponytail, not a neat one." Alexis suggested. "Wash off your makeup too."

"Okay." Carly went upstairs to do as instructed. Leticia came down carrying Michael and the little boy waved to Alexis as he was carried out of the penthouse. When Carly came back down she stopped in front of the lawyer. "Well."

"Perfect. Did you tell the doctor you are having trouble sleeping?" Alexis just wanted to make sure Carly really was okay.

"There isn't anything the doctor can do." Carly was already tearing up.

The house phone rang and Alexis said to send Dara up. As the ADA walked into the penthouse Carly was wiping away tears. The look on Dara's face let Alexis know this was going to be a slam dunk.

"Mrs. Corinthos. I'm sorry for your loss." Dara started.

"Thank you." Carly said pointing to the couch. "Have a seat."

Dara started getting set up. She had opted to not bring a detective, as Carly wasn't being accused of a crime, but was going to record the interview.

"Let me get Carly some water and then we can start." Alexis walked from the room, and took a deep breath letting out slowly before returning to begin the next act of the play.

* * *

Dara was walking out of the building to return to her office when Courtney passed her heading to the elevator. "Can I help you?" Trent wanted to know.

"I need to see Carly." Courtney knew she was supposed to be putting distance between them, and she had planned to, but that was before Sonny died. Now she wanted to sit with Carly, because surely at some point Jason would check on his friend, if he wasn't already up there. It sounded cold but Courtney wasn't that close with Sonny so his death didn't really affect her that much, it did however give her a chance to be comforted by Jason.

"Mrs. Corinthos is not receiving any visitors." Trent informed Courtney.

"I'm not a visitor, I'm her sister in-law." Courtney said like he didn't know that. "My brother is dead, she needs me."

"I have orders from Jason. No one gets up. You can call Mrs. Corinthos later." He said and walked away indicating the conversation was over.

Courtney turned and pulled out her cell phone. He would regret keeping her from going up. "Carly tell the manager I can come up." Courtney demanded.

"Why are you here?" Carly had just gotten rid of Alexis, she didn't want to deal with Courtney. "We agreed you would stay away."

"Sonny's dead." Courtney said like that explained everything.

"And everyone is watching Courtney. Everyone. You can't be here if you want to get Nikolas's attention." Carly pointed out.

"But Jason needs comforting." Courtney knew this would hurt him.

Carly just rolled her eyes. "He is getting comfort from Elizabeth. You need to make sure that Nikolas sees you mourning, so you can get comfort from him. Use this to your advantage. I know you and Sonny weren't close enough that you actually care about his death." Carly said being blunt.

"You think that will work?" Courtney saw the merit of the idea.

"Positive." Carly wondered who would think for Courtney after she left. The other blonde thinking for herself could be dangerous. "Try to get Nikolas's attention now, maybe he can bring you to the service this weekend. You'll most likely get asked to leave at some point but Jason will see the two of you together. Don't try to talk to any of us, it needs to look like you are on your own." Carly laid out the plan. "Nikolas will eat that up, and Jason will see that."

"Okay." Courtney could do that.

"Courtney." Carly was going to take a page from Alexis's book.

"Yes." Courtney was trying to figure out how she could run into Nikolas.

"Do exactly as I told you." Carly just wanted to make sure Courtney didn't do something stupid. Carly was leaving Port Charles this weekend and Sonny's idiot sister couldn't be allowed to stop that.

"I will." Courtney knew what Carly had laid out would work. On Saturday at the funeral Jason would see her and Nikolas as two people on their way to becoming a couple. He'd be jealous and within a week Elizabeth would be forgotten. "Bye Carly."

"Bye Courtney." Carly said hanging up the phone. She almost felt sorry for Nikolas. Almost, but not quite.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Ms. Webber." Gary was on the door. "Ms. Quartermaine is here."

Elizabeth looked surprised at that. She wasn't expecting Emily for another two weeks. "It's fine. You should probably go." Liz said to Claudia. "I'm not sure what mood she's going to be in." Things between the friends were off and there was no need for Claudia to get caught in the middle of that.

"Call me if you need company later." Claudia said getting to her feet. She thought Emily was a spoiled brat who pouted when she didn't get her way. A junior version of Carly. Zander had been using Emily to piss off Jason, and unlike everyone else Claudia thought Emily knew it. "Emily." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Claudia." Emily was wondering why she had to wait in the hall. Normally she just walked in.

"Come in." Elizabeth said opening the door. "You're home early."

"I am." Emily stood a bit awkwardly just inside the penthouse. "I didn't have to take finals in some of my classes. I was going to stay and hit up a few end of year parties, but when the news broke about Sonny's death I thought I should come home. Why did I have to be announced?"

"New security procedures have been put in place." Was all Elizabeth said. "Can I get you some coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate would be great." Emily took a deep breath before this visit went any further she needed to say something. "I'm sorry, for how I was behaving when I was home over the summer and winter break last year."

"Would you mind explaining, why you suddenly wanted me as far away from your brother as possible?" Elizabeth thought she knew, but wanted to hear Emily admit it.

"I was jealous." Emily said coming closer to where her friend was standing. "I thought Jason was being a hypocrite. Telling me I couldn't be with Zander, and then turning around and wanting to date you."

"One doesn't have anything to do with the other." Elizabeth said looking at her friend. Sometimes the gap between them seemed bigger than two years. "He was trying to keep you safe. Zander wasn't who he said he was. Jason has always been honest about who he is."

"I know Zander lied when we first met, but he left that life behind him." Emily defended her ex-boyfriend. "He walked away from his illegal activities to be with me. Jason was holding his past against him."

"No Zander didn't." Elizabeth would try to explain some of this to Emily. Maybe if Jason had spoken up then his sister wouldn't have gone off the deep end. While business was off limits, Jason could have told Emily this. "Zander was working for Luis Alcazar the entire time you two dated, he just didn't tell you. Jason wanted you away from Zander because if things exploded between the organizations you would have been caught in the middle."

Emily's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut again. "Zander lied?" It didn't even occur to Emily to doubt Elizabeth's word. There was no reason for the petite artist to not be honest. Liz had been on Emily's side, until the college sophomore turned on her to hurt Jason. "He's been lying to me all this time?"

"You were in contact with Zander?" Elizabeth asked surprised. Then it dawned on her why her friend was really home. "Oh Em, did you come back early hoping that you two would get back together?"

"I haven't heard from him in a few weeks." Emily fidgeted with her purse as she made her admission. She felt like a fool. If Zander had lied about that what else didn't she know about him?

"He was killed in a house fire." Elizabeth said as gently as she could. "He overheard something he shouldn't have, and tried to blackmail his boss. So Luis had him killed. Jason tried to protect him, because I asked him too. I knew you would be devastated if he was killed." Elizabeth twisted the facts about Zander's death a bit, but everything she said was essentially true.

"Zander's dead?" Emily said stunned. "How long?"

"A few weeks." Elizabeth told her friend using the fire as her date of reference. "It's not something I felt comfortable telling you over the phone. If I had known you were still talking to him I would have said something sooner."

Emily just nodded processing this new information. "He wanted me to come home and visit him over break, but I already had plans. I told him I would see him when school ended for the year. He said that Jason needed to see us together to know that he couldn't run my life." She was looking at things from a different perspective. "He kept mentioning that you and Jason were getting closer. I think he was hoping for another explosion when I got home. He played me." She felt like a fool.

Elizabeth just kept quiet and let her friend get everything out. Now wasn't the time to mention Zander's interest in her. In fact Elizabeth didn't think there was ever going to be a good time to bring that up. It would just make Emily feel worse.

"My brother must think I'm an idiot." Emily was embarrassed, which was odd because she just learned the ex-boyfriend she was planning to reconnect with was dead. She should be devastated, but that wasn't even close to being true.

"No Jason doesn't, but he is hurt." Elizabeth said truthfully. "It's not really a good time for you to come home. Sonny's funeral is coming up, so Emily if you aren't going to listen and do what Jason needs you to, you need to leave."

Emily had to smile at that. "You always did try to protect him. You are probably the only person in his life, besides grandmother, to really put his needs first. I'm glad you guys are together. That you didn't let me or Carly ruin that." Emily winced as she realized the parallels between her behavior and that of Sonny's wife. She couldn't stand Carly but was well on her way to becoming another version of her.

"I'm glad we are together too. Your brother is a pretty great guy." Elizabeth smiled back. "How about that hot chocolate and we can talk some more." Her friend would need time to process everything.

"Sounds good." Emily agreed.

Before they could take a step the door opened and Jason walked in. "Emily." He was surprised to see his sister. He went from surprised to guarded waiting for her to attack.

Emily felt sad at that. She had hurt him more than she even realized. "I'm sorry, for how I was behaving. It won't happen again." She told him.

"Can you tell me why?" Jason wasn't going to drop his guard just yet. He also wondered if Elizabeth had lit into his sister. By the time Emily left earlier in the year his girl was ready to pop his sister one.

Emily could see the walls were still in place. She was going to have to earn his trust again. "I was jealous that you were telling me I couldn't be with Zander, while at the same time you were getting closer to Liz." Emily explained. "I know apples and oranges. I'm happy you're with Liz."

"I need to put a guard on you for the next few weeks." Jason told Emily.

"Okay." This was a great way to start showing him that things would be different. "I don't have anything planned for the summer except working."

"ELQ?" Jason guessed, that could make the guard situation tricky. Edward wasn't going to let the guards in the building.

"No, grandmother's foundation." Emily had no desire to get involved with their grandfather's business. She wanted to use the business degree she was earning to continue Lila's charitable endeavors.

"Grandmother must be thrilled." Jason said smiling for the first time. "Babe, would you mind keeping Renaldo?"

"Babe?" Emily said giggling. Her brother never struck her as the pet name type.

Elizabeth blushed a bit. "That's fine."

"Emily I'm going to assign Marco to you. Are you staying at the mansion?" Jason wanted to know.

"I was thinking about getting a place of my own. Being at home can be restrictive." Emily loved her family, but there was no privacy at the mansion.

"The guest room has furniture." Elizabeth pointed out. The place was big enough that they wouldn't be tripping over one another, and with the planned expansion if Em stayed over here then when they moved across the hall they would all have plenty of privacy.

"I'd rather not stay here. I do plan on dating eventually." Emily knew Jason glaring at the guys wouldn't help with that. Which was the perfect opening for her news. "I'm thinking of transferring to PCU in the fall."

"Really?" Elizabeth thought it would be nice to have her friend close again.

"Why?" Jason was wondering if Emily was having some issues.

"Relax Jase." Emily grinned. "I miss home, and grandmother said I could work at the foundation part time when school starts. I'd like that. So I'll stay at the mansion until I find a suitable place."

Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"How about an apartment in the building?" Jason suggested as an alternative. That would make him feel good. Knowing she was somewhere safe.

"We can talk about it, after I get my hot chocolate." Emily said looping her arm through Liz's. "Now we have catching up to do." She hadn't spoken to Liz in months and that was going to change starting right now.

"Go into the kitchen and get comfy, I'll be right in." Elizabeth told her friend. When Emily was out of sight she walked over to Jason. "You okay?"

"I'm good." Jason said holding her close. He would take things slow with Emily.

"How come you came home? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth hadn't expected to see him in the middle of afternoon.

"I wanted to check on Carly." He knew this morning had been rough on her. From what he was hearing she had sold the story and then some. "And then I was going to spend some time with you." In the next few days things were going to busy, his schedule was jam packed. He didn't want her feeling neglected.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth knew what he was worried about. Tilting her head back she silently requested a kiss, which he granted. "Make sure you don't skip any meals."

"I won't." Jason rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Go have your visit with Emily. I'll try not to be too late."

"Call if you will be. Or have one of the guys call." Elizabeth requested. "I'll try to talk Em into a unit in the building."

"Trent can let you into see some of the vacant ones." Jason would pass that message along on his way out. Straightening up he pressed another soft kiss on her lips. "I'm going to go." He said not moving.

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't move either. "Should I check on Carly later?" She would if it kept Jason's mind at ease.

"No, Leticia said she would call if Carly needed me." Jason knew Elizabeth was only asking for him.

She wondered if Leticia was leaving as well, but with Em in the apartment didn't think she should ask.

Jason leaned down. "Leticia is dating Max, so yes she is going." He chuckled at the look in his girl's eyes.

"Know it all." Elizabeth muttered. "I told Em that Zander died in the fire." This was as close as Liz would come to admitting she knew he wasn't coming back. The fact that she was still in Jason's arms let him know she accepted that.

"He was still in contact with her." Jason told his girlfriend.

"She admitted that." They were still talking in a hushed whisper. "She will need to grieve for him, but it will be tempered with the knowledge she never really knew Zander. I'll take care of her."

"Thank you." Jason gave his girl another kiss, as his phone rang. "I need to get that."

"Yup. I'm in for the rest of the day." Elizabeth said as he looked at the call screen.

"Thanks." Jason kissed her yet again and walked out the door.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Damian Smith sat at an outdoor table at the Peacock Garden Café and waited for his associate to arrive. He would be leaving Florida in a few weeks to put his plan into motion. The warm days and barely dressed women would be missed, but hopefully frequent trips to this rich person's playground could be arranged. Too bad this wasn't where dear ole dad decided to plant roots.

"Mr. Smith." Diego took a seat and for a moment enjoyed the passing ladies.

"Mr. Sanchez." Damian signaled for the waiter. He had found the perfect partner in this little endeavor. Another misplaced son. Frank had kept Damian out of upstate New York for his own protection. Lorenzo had done the same thing for his son. Now neither one of them had the territories that were rightfully theirs. Damian was taking Port Charles and Diego wanted Crimson Pointe. Working together they had a better chance of achieving their goals. "When are you leaving?"

Diego waited until his drink arrived. "This evening. I want to be in town before most of the visitors arrive." Unlike Damian, whose face was well known, Diego had anonymity on his side. Not only had his father kept him out of the family business, but he hid the fact that he had a son altogether. Choosing to let his aunt watch over the little boy. The different last name offered protection as well. Diego had been raised in California, while being groomed to eventually take power. He was pissed that his uncle was trying to steal what was his. Crimson Pointe was worth a great deal of money, and Diego was going to sell it to the highest bidder. He had no interest in staying in New York. Dispatching his uncle was the first order of business. The second was killing the viper sitting across the table from him. Damian Smith wasn't as smart as he thought. Diego knew the older man was behind his father's murder.

"Connor will contact you with the latest update. Last night he reported that he still couldn't find your uncle." Damian passed along.

"Luis will surface eventually. I am content to let you handle that." Diego smiled at a lovely lady who smiled back. "Since you already have that covered." What he didn't say was that he was becoming more convinced his uncle was already gone. Morgan was no joke.

However Crimson Pointe wasn't the only reason Diego was headed to upstate New York. Nope, he had another partner who had contacted him with a very lucrative offer. Carlos Rivera wanted to eliminate Jason Morgan something about proving to his dad he was a worthy successor. However at the moment the younger Rivera wasn't in a position to make that happen. His father still was well enough to make all decisions for the organization. So outside help was needed. Carlos and Diego had gone to private school together, and Carlos turned to his friend for that assistance.

The easiest way to make Morgan vulnerable was to use his woman. Elizabeth Webber was a pretty little thing, and Diego would certainly love to have her in his bed. But that didn't suit his plans. Taking her from Morgan would only piss him off and Diego would end up in his crosshairs. So Diego was going to kill her and when Morgan was deep in his grief, he would be an easier target. Hell they could take the blonde mob boss out at his girlfriend's funeral. How funny would that be?

But a direct assault wouldn't work. His walking up and just shooting Elizabeth wasn't an option. So like any good general he had foot soldiers to do his work. One was already keeping watch, and reporting back. The second would be recruited after Diego landed. The third, well she didn't even know she was going to be helping. But in the end she was going to be left holding the bag, because someone needed to take the blame. It would be the worst kind of surprise.

Once he landed his first order of business was to get an update, the next was to meet Courtney Matthews. She was a woman scorned and would prove useful. She was running around trying to get Morgan's attention and it wasn't working. Diego was going to offer her some much needed assistance. She would be the key to getting the third person's unknowing cooperation.

It was a solid plan, and it started with getting Courtney to accompany Carlos to Sonny's funeral.

"Let me know if you need any assistance from this end." Damian told his young partner.

"I certainly will." Diego would have all this in place before Damian even got ready to board the plane to head north. In fact Damian wasn't ever leaving this southern paradise, he just didn't know that yet.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

Elizabeth opened the door to penthouse four. "Renaldo?"

"Yes, Ms. Webber?" Renaldo asked turning around. This was his last door shift. As Elizabeth's permanent guard he wouldn't have to stand post anymore.

"If I want to have walls removed in the penthouse who do I call?" She wanted to know. Normally she would wait and ask Jason, but he was busy and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Trent can help you with that." The guard answered wondering what she was having done.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled before returning to the couch. Emily had left an hour ago promising to think about moving into the Towers. Once she left Elizabeth went back to her sketch of how she wanted to combine the two units. It was going to be a huge space, and if they ever moved out Jason could get a lot of money for it. "Hi Trent."

"Ms. Webber." The building manager said as he answered the phone.

"I was wondering if I could come down and talk with you about changes to the penthouse level." Elizabeth requested.

"I will come up." Trent countered. The ladies needed to stay upstairs. "I can come up now if you like."

"That would be great thanks." Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be kept waiting and tried not to ask for help unless she needed it.

"Tell Renaldo I'm coming up." Trent wouldn't be allowed in otherwise.

"Will do." Elizabeth said hanging up and walking to the door. "Renaldo, Trent is coming up."

"Not a problem." Renaldo was talking to another guard. "I'm done for the night."

"Okay, introduce us." Elizabeth liked knowing who was on the door.

"This is Lee Murphy." Renaldo told her.

"Hi Lee." Elizabeth shook his hand which seemed to surprise the guard. Renaldo just grinned. "Trent is coming in to talk about the construction." She explained.

"Would you mind if I stayed?" Renaldo requested. With her having a visitor he should be on hand. Trent could be trusted, but this would be a good opportunity for her to see how things worked.

"Absolutely. Come in." Elizabeth said stepping back. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm good thanks." Renaldo thought she was really sweet.

"Since you are staying feel free to give your opinion on what I propose. If something is bad security wise, I should know up front." Elizabeth didn't think what she had in mind would be a problem.

Lee knocked and let Trent in. "Renaldo." He nodded to the guard. "What can I help you with Ms. Webber?" The building manager wanted to know.

Elizabeth brought her sketch pad over to stand between the two guys. "I want this wall removed." She pointed to the wall between the two penthouses.

"That's a load bearing wall." Trent told her. "So it can have a doorway put in but, it can't be taken down."

"Okay." Elizabeth grabbed a pencil and flipped to a clean page. "How about this." She quickly sketched a set of glass doors. "That way we can have access, and still let in the light." The doors could be kept open or closed depending what they needed. Aesthetically it would be pleasing as well.

"That would work." Trent said looking at the sketch. "So would pocket doors." He suggested.

"I want something that will let in light even when closed." The doors would be in line with the big window in Jason's living room.

"Anything else?" Trent needed to know. The doors wouldn't take but a day to install, but they did need to be ordered.

"Yes. The big change I want involves the kitchen." Elizabeth walked over to the doorway to the room in question and the guys followed. "I want to turn this into Jason's home office. It's ideal because it only has the one window. I want this doorway walled over, and a door added to the wall that the front door is currently on." She explained.

"Smart." Renaldo grinned. "That way there is only one entrance. It also keeps the business out of the house."

"Exactly." Elizabeth had given this some thought. "The door needs to be reinforced steel, and I need the pantry to have the shelves removed and turned into secure storage, complete with a safe."

Renaldo and Trent were both smiling wide. Jason would love it.

"Are those all the changes?" Trent was calculating the time it would take. This was a bigger project, but he was thinking a week tops.

"Renaldo, should we remove the current front door on penthouse four?" Elizabeth asked her guard.

"Yes. Jason will want as few entrances to your home as possible." Renaldo explained.

"Then we can add that to the project list." Elizabeth would trust his judgment. "I need some painting done. Some in a few days, and the rest when construction is done." Elizabeth handed over a list of colors. She'd been in Sonny's place enough to know what would work.

Trent nodded. Jason had stopped by on his way back out, and not only mentioned that his sister was thinking of moving into the building, but that Mrs. Corinthos was moving out. Carly no longer wanted to stay in Port Charles. Trent completely understood her thinking. Everywhere she went would remind her of Sonny. Jason wanted a crew over tomorrow to pack up things for shipment to the island. "When Mrs. Corinthos leaves we will paint then." The paper not only had a list of colors, but the rooms they were going in. "Let me know when you are ready to move, and I'll have a crew take everything next door."

"Thank you Trent." Elizabeth thought that went pretty smoothly.

"Can I have the sketches to show the crew foreman?" Pictures would just be easier. "He'll be in touch about picking the doors."

"Just have him call me." Elizabeth said walking Trent to the door and handing over her sketches. "Will you be with me while construction is taking place?" She asked Renaldo.

"If the crew is here and you are too then yes. Those sketches were good." He commented. "Can I ask you about the job at the hospital? What exactly is an art therapist?"

"I work with the hospital, mainly the psychiatric department, to help patients who can't express themselves through words." Elizabeth told the guard.

"From a trauma?" Renaldo guessed.

"Some, or it could be dealing with an illness, or the death of a loved one." Elizabeth knew the work would be hard emotionally at times, but she felt passionate about it.

"I never knew a job like that existed." Renaldo admitted, but he could see how it might work. Especially with children. He wondered if his girl might be interested in something like this. She had some artistic talent and was already a nurse. Of course working at the hospital she probably knew all about the new department they were creating. He'd mention it anyway. "Did you learn about it at school?"

"No, I had art therapy when I was in high school. No hospital in the area had a program back then so Dr. Collins sent me to an art center. It's a fairly new concept in the medical world." Elizabeth told him. "Did Jason tell you what happened to me?"

"No, and you don't have to either." Renaldo hadn't meant to strike a nerve. He didn't know that she had been hurt, when someone said something happened to them that was what they meant.

She just shrugged. "When I was fifteen I walked in on a burglar at my Gram's house. The guy was looking for things to fence so that he could get a fix. My Gram was working a night shift, and I had spent part of the night with a friend studying for a test. With the house dark it looked like a good place to hit. The guy beat me up pretty badly. I was having trouble moving past the fear so art therapy was suggested. It really helped, and I want to be able to do that for someone else. Help them get their lives back." Elizabeth explained. Pretty badly was an understatement she had been in critical condition as a result of her injuries. Fortunately a neighbor heard her screams and the police responded quickly. The guy was killed coming out of the house when he pulled a gun from his pants. Elizabeth had no idea why he didn't just shoot her, but she was grateful.

"I'm sorry you were hurt." Renaldo said quietly. "Thank you for sharing. You are really talented and really nice so I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thank you Renaldo. I'll most likely see your girlfriend around the halls." Elizabeth grinned. "You can introduce us."

"I think you and Nadine will really like one another." Renaldo would try to arrange an introduction before Ms. Webber started. If Nadine would move in with him, they'd see each other in the building too. "I'm going to head down to my apartment. If you need to leave for any reason call me, and I'll come up to get you." He knew she had his number.

"Does that include going to visit Claudia?" Elizabeth was thinking of maybe seeing if her friend wanted to eat dinner together.

"Yes, if possible have her come up here." Renaldo requested. "I don't need to be present for that visit."

"Okay, thanks." Elizabeth said walking him to the door.

"Lock up behind me." Renaldo instructed. "Good night."

"Night." Elizabeth locked the door and headed to the phone.

* * *

"Hey." Johnny walked into Jason's office. "We are all set for tomorrow night's reception. Prepare to be there for about three hours once dinner ends. After dinner the ladies will be moved to a private lounge, and you will be moved to the private dining room for meetings. Francis and I will be with you, Shawn will be working the room with Cody, Hank, and Chris. Adam is going to be on your door, and Renaldo will be stationed with the ladies. Kyle will back him up."

"Sounds good. I hate meetings." Jason shook his head.

"These are the only ones Maximus wants you to take, you can push everyone else off on Francis during the weekend." Johnny suggested.

"That's not fair to him. He isn't the one in charge." Jason got up to get more coffee.

"I got confirmation from Stan that Robin is returning to Port Charles. Brenda is not coming." Johnny felt Jason should have this information now.

"How long will she be here?" Jason was hoping the visit was short.

"She's moving back. Robin has a job offer at Mercy." Johnny told his boss.

"That isn't going to end well." Jason said shaking his head. "I'm surprised she would make that decision."

"It is home for her. At least she isn't working with your family." Johnny pointed out the bright side.

"There is no way my father would hire her. Not after what she did. Make sure she stays away from me, Emily, Carly, and Elizabeth at the service." Jason ordered.

"Emily is home?" Johnny had missed that.

"Yes, and possibly moving into the Towers." Jason told Johnny. "I made sure Trent didn't put her on the same floor as you. Claudia might kill my sister." The sheer amount of drama Jason got from the women associated with him was staggering. It was why he had told his girl he wasn't going to put up with it from her.

"Does Emily have a guard?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Marco. He needs to be informed that Emily and Robin can't be around each other." The guard would make sure his sister behaved. "I should probably warn my dad too. I think Monica might try to run Robin down if she sees her on the street."

"Sonny forgave Robin." Which Johnny had not expected.

"No one else did." That was why Jason was surprised Robin was returning. "At least Carly is leaving. Which is one less person I need to worry about."

Robin had not taken the news that Jason was not walking away from the mob well. When they finally broke up she was angry and looking for a target. She picked Carly, who at the time was at the height of her bad behavior. For months Robin attacked her every chance she got. The petite doctor used the fact that Sonny still saw her as family to try to plant seeds of doubt about his girlfriend. For a short period it actually caused a rift between Sonny and Carly. After a huge fight with Sonny the blonde woman went to Jake's, got drunk and slept with AJ. Then covered it up.

It wasn't long after that Carly found herself pregnant. Robin, who knew AJ well through Brenda, learned of the one night stand shortly after Michael's birth when the eldest Quartermaine child started having memories of that night. Robin suggested to AJ that Michael might be his son. When AJ requested a paternity test and the results came back to Sonny, it was Robin who claimed Carly rigged the test. After a judge denied AJ's request for another DNA test, he in response kidnapped Michael which led to an international manhunt to get the little boy back. Jason found his godson, but AJ wasn't there at the time. He was killed in a high speed chase, with the FBI, a few weeks later.

After Michael was returned another DNA test was indeed run, by Monica this time, proving the small child was Sonny's son. The Quartermaine's instantly blamed Robin for AJ's death, saying she knew all along Michael wasn't part of their family. They did everything they could to drive Robin from Port Charles. Jason's refusal to come to her defense only hastened her departure. Now she was coming back.

"Knowing Robin she is going to try to see you." Johnny knew the small woman was stubborn.

"She will be disappointed." Jason said point blank.

"Things are going to be busy over the next five days. We have everything under control, go spend some time with your girl." Johnny wanted Jason relaxed. He handled stress better than Sonny, but a lot was going on at the moment. So quiet time was to be enjoyed.

"Did Roy land?" This was the last thing Jason wanted to know before heading out.

"He did. Francis has already spoken to him. Roy will be at dinner tomorrow. He informed us his guest will be Bobbie." Johnny passed along.

"That's fine. Elizabeth will be home until its time to leave for the reception. Ruby said that she didn't have to work her remaining shifts. Courtney is covering them." Jason smirked.

"Courtney's going to actually work?" Johnny asked surprised. "Why?"

"No clue." Jason admitted. "She doesn't need the money." Alexis contacted Courtney this afternoon about her inheritance. "Sonny's will states that her credit card bills should be covered until she gets the money he left her."

Johnny just nodded. He'd have one of the guys keep a look out in case Courtney caused problems. "Can she stay if she comes to the service?"

"Yes, same rule as Robin." Jason said finishing his coffee. "I'm going home."

"I'll hang out for a bit." Johnny told his friend. Claudia was a night owl so his coming home late meant he would still see her. "See you tomorrow."

"Yup." Jason said heading for his bike. Maybe Elizabeth would like to go for a ride with him. He needed to cut loose for a bit.

* * *

They rode along the cliff roads, flying around the curves as Elizabeth screamed in joy. It didn't surprise her that they ended up at nowhere. This was the place almost all their bike rides ended. Once they had gone to the big stone bridge and Jason explained he went there a lot with Robin. While Elizabeth thought it was a great place, she could tell Jason didn't feel comfortable bringing her so they hadn't gone back. "That never gets old." Elizabeth grinned as she dismounted and removed her helmet.

"No, it doesn't." Jason stood and stretched. "We can't ride for the next week, possibly longer, but as soon as it's safe we'll come back out."

"That's fine." Elizabeth wasn't going to be a source of worry for him ever again if she could help it. "Claudia brought up some clothes for me to add to my wardrobe. She also gave me a pep talk about hosting the ladies."

"Thank you for doing that. It's important that you are seen handling duties like that." Jason took her over to a large flat rock. "It's also important that my ring is on your finger." He told her. This was not how he saw himself doing this. "I don't want you to think this is the only reason I'm giving you this ring. So that other people will know you are important to me. I've had this ring for a while now, and I was planning on giving it to you after all this craziness was over. You are important to me Elizabeth." He said looking into her deep blue eyes. "The most important part of my life." He said in a quieter tone. "Others will see this ring and know you aren't just my mistress, but you will see it and know you have my heart."

Elizabeth smiled as Jason slipped the ring on her finger. It flashed under the light of the full moon. "I know you wouldn't give me a ring because it's expected." She wanted to ease his worry. "That isn't who you are. It isn't who we are. The ring is beautiful and I'll proudly wear it. What is the stone?"

"Moonstone, it stands for protection." Jason told his girl as he started to smile. The ring was an oval moonstone in a silver bezel setting surrounded by a halo of white and black diamonds. It was stunning in its uniqueness, and the minute he saw it he knew it belonged on Elizabeth's finger. "It is also said that if you give your lover a moonstone under the full moon you will always have passion." They both looked up into the night sky to see just such a moon overhead.

Elizabeth had to smile too as she shifted to straddle his thighs and linked her hands around Jason's neck. "I don't think we will have a problem with that." She could feel his body growing hard against hers.

Jason leaned in and kissed her. "Is that right?"

"It is." Elizabeth assured him. "We should go home and I will prove that to you."

"Best thing I've heard all night." Jason was relieved that Elizabeth understood about the ring. "Are we taking the cliff roads?"

"Of course." Elizabeth was looking forward to making love with him when they got home, but he needed the release his bike gave him as well. "Come on." She took his hand leading the way back to the Harley.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 16

Port Charles was a nothing little town Diego thought to himself. If it wasn't for the docks no one would care about the place. But because of access to the water, the area was a hot bed of mob activity. Sonny had been smart to make this his power base, and while Diego understood his father's interest if he had stayed in South America he would still be alive. So would his uncle. Diego was going to hold onto the arms business, but after he finished his business in New York, and then Florida, he was leaving the United States for good.

"You made it." Tom Baker stood up from the bench he was sitting on. "I wasn't sure the directions I gave you were clear enough."

"They were fine. I took my time looking around. What do you have for me?" Diego asked as they started to walk around the park. Tom had worked for his father, and had been a valuable source of information.

"Courtney Matthews has been trying to get the attention of Nikolas Cassadine." Tom had no idea why she seemed to suddenly lose interest in Morgan. "It isn't working."

"Of course not. She's too lowbrow for a Russian Prince. Is she still working at the strip club?" Diego wanted to know.

"No, just at the diner. She doesn't have guards." Tom passed along.

"Not surprising." Diego was going to use that to his advantage. "Have you had a chance to observe Elizabeth Webber?"

"I have, she's much more enjoyable to watch." Tom leered. She was more along the lines of what he liked in a woman. He just bet she was a screamer.

"Stay focused." Diego warned, he couldn't have Tom's lust derailing things.

"Oh believe me I am, this payout is too big to risk." Tom very much wanted the ten million that was coming his way. "No harm in fantasizing though."

Diego grinned. "No there isn't. If there is time for that I'll let you know. But don't bank on it." He warned. "Tell me about her guard."

"Right now it's Renaldo Fortes." Tom reported. "Your father has a file on him. He's loyal so bribery won't work."

"I don't need to bribe him." Diego wasn't going to share his plan with Tom, but when the time came to strike the guard wouldn't be an issue. This whole plan was going to go off right under everyone's noses. "The security at her place of residence?"

"She lives with Morgan, at the Towers." Tom told his boss. "That's a suicide mission."

Diego just nodded. He wasn't going to try to breach the building either. Nope, but this was all good information to have. If his original plan didn't work he'd need another way to get to Elizabeth. "Does she work?"

"She is finishing up school. She does volunteer at the hospital, but as for a full time job I'm not sure just yet." Tom shrugged. There was only so much information he could gleam from the shadows. "Once she graduates the location of her job will become obvious. If you can wait that long?" He had no idea what his bosses schedule needed to be.

"When is graduation?" Diego wanted to know.

"About three weeks." Tom passed along, that information hadn't been hard to get. Nor had Elizabeth's class schedule. It was all in the University's computer system, which wasn't as secure as it should be.

"That is fine, right now we are just watching." Diego didn't plan to be here all summer, but considering he still didn't have conformation his uncle was dead he wasn't in a rush either. "No sign of my uncle?" May as well ask.

"No." Tom figured Luis was pushing up worms like his brother.

Diego just nodded. "Is Courtney working at the moment?"

"Yup, she's closing up. Elizabeth works there too, but I haven't seen her at the diner in the past couple of days. Can't get any info on why not." Tom told the younger man.

Diego figured now that she was Morgan's woman her days at the diner were done. It was too public a place for her to work. "That's fine. Show me where the diner is. Its time Ms. Matthews and I met one another."

"Sure, try the chili. It's really good." Tom advised as they headed to the park exit.

* * *

From his hiding spot Nico Dane fired off a few more pictures before lowering his camera. A few days ago he had gotten a call asking him to do some covert surveillance. He'd been following Tom Baker around ever since. He knew about tonight's meeting because his contact told him about it. He wasn't close enough to hear what the two men were talking about, but he didn't need to be. All he needed were pictures of Diego and Tom together.

According to his new boss Diego's visit was important. That Diego was working with someone in Florida. At some point the three of them, along with a man named Connor Bishop, were going to be doing something stupid. No information was given about what that dumb thing was, but based on Baker's actions it had something to do with Elizabeth Webber. Every time Nico watched Tom, he was watching Ms. Webber. The man clearly had a suicide wish. Nico wanted to call Jason, but his boss said that he would handle that this weekend.

When everything was silent, Nico stepped out of the bushes and hurried to his car. He drove home and hooked his camera to his computer. After a quick look to make sure the pictures were clear he sent them off via email. Five minutes later his computer beeped with an incoming message. His boss was happy, which made Nico smile. He had instructions to continue watching Baker which was not a problem, and stand by for more instructions. Easiest job he'd ever pulled off.

* * *

Diego sat in the diner, drank coffee, and watched Courtney work. She had to be the worst waitress he'd ever seen in his life. She only had two tables, he was at the counter, and she wasn't able to keep them straight. She kept taking the wrong things to the wrong customers. It was kind of amusing. It took an hour for both tables to leave, and since no one else had come in it was a good time to talk. "Slow night." He said smiling.

"Yeah." Courtney hated working here. But Nikolas was a regular, so she needed to stay. Her plan was showing promise though, today he had remembered her name. He even left her a nice tip, despite the fact she screwed up his order.

"This isn't the type of place I thought the sister of Sonny Corinthos would be working." Diego said still smiling.

"You knew my brother?" Courtney wanted to know. It didn't even occur to her to be worried.

"I did, I'm sorry for your loss." Diego said before sipping his coffee. Worst coffee he'd ever had. She couldn't even do that right, but he was betting that she wasn't going to screw up the plan. She wanted Morgan too badly.

"Thank you." Courtney said refilling his cup. "Are you here for the funeral?"

"We weren't that close." Diego shrugged. "I can help you get what you want." He told her.

"What do you think I want?" Courtney asked slowly.

"Jason Morgan." Diego said smiling wide. "Chasing Nikolas isn't going to get you the results you want. He isn't going to give you the time of day."

"He notices me." Courtney wondered if this guy could deliver.

"Robin Scorpio is arriving in Port Charles tomorrow." Diego let Courtney know. "Nikolas will be focused on her. You still need a way to get Jason's attention. I can help you with that."

Courtney frowned. She hadn't counted on Robin, Carly had told her all about the doctor. But if the guy in front of her was another mob guy his plan might work even better. "You know Jason?"

"Nope." Diego smiled wider. She was already in. "I have a friend who knows Jason, and since they don't like one another, he would be happy to help you." Diego was meeting with Carlos after he was done here. He would tell his friend the entire plan. Carlos was the only person Diego would trust with all the details. Then he would just sit back and watch everyone play their parts. He would only get involved if something went wrong.

"Someone Jason doesn't like?" Courtney was definitely interested now.

"Someone who can make Jason jealous." Diego lied. "If you play it the right way. I need you to go to Sonny's funeral."

Courtney looked at him. "Go on."

"I need you to take my friend with you. Make it look like the two of you are close." Diego laid out the beginning of what he needed her to do. "After the funeral my friend will tell you what comes next. Are you interested?"

"Why are you helping me?" Courtney finally asked.

"I owe Sonny one." Diego answered with yet another lie. "Since I can't pay him back, I can help you."

"If your friend doesn't like Jason why is he helping me?" Courtney wanted to know.

"Because he likes irritating Jason, and you on his arm will do just that. This is a one-time offer. So yes or no? Or do you want to ask me more questions?" Diego stood up like he was leaving and made it seem like he was getting upset.

"Yes, I'm in." Courtney said trying not to seem desperate. She hoped Elizabeth was enjoying her time with Jason, because it was going to be ending sooner than she realized.

"Good. Be ready Saturday morning, he'll pick you up and take you to the service." Diego threw a fifty on the counter.

"What's his name?" Courtney said picking up the money.

"I will call and let you know. Make sure you look good." Diego said before turning and walking out of the diner. It was almost time for his last meeting of the night and then he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Jason's head was under the shower when he felt Elizabeth's arms encircle his waist. His eyes were still closed, but that didn't stop him from smiling. Leaning forward a bit so that his face wasn't under the spray he spoke. "You already showered." She had taken her turn first after they returned from their bike ride.

"I know." Elizabeth said letting her fingers roam over the well-developed muscles of his torso. "I thought maybe you could use a hand."

"I have two of my own." He said enjoying her touch. He loved how her hands felt on his body.

"I know that too." She said before placing a kiss in the middle of his back. "They are amazingly talented." Elizabeth said letting one of her hands slide lower. "I just figured while you were using your hands to get clean, I could use my hands for other purposes." She said grasping his rapidly hardening shaft. "Unless you object."

"Never." Jason said as he put his hands on the cool tile and spread his legs a bit to stay stable.

"I thought we could test out the moonstone passion theory. In order for a hypothesis to become fact you have to repeatedly test it." She said dropping more kisses on his back as she slowly stroked his cock from tip to base. "I've decided to make you my test subject."

"Faster." Jason begged. She was teasing him and he was starting to shake.

"There's no rush." Elizabeth said smiling. Her free hand was still gliding up and down his chest. "We don't have anywhere else to be tonight."

Jason's head dropped forward as his hips pumped into her tight fist seeking more stimulation. "Elizabeth." He groaned. "Please." He begged.

"Since you were so polite." Elizabeth released him, which made him moan in protest, before speaking again. "Turn around."

Jason did and leaned back against the wall. When Elizabeth went down on her knees he adjusted the closest shower head so that she wasn't sprayed in the face. She looked up at him and licked her lips before leaning forward to take him deep into the heat of her mouth. "Amazing." He said on a harsh whisper.

Elizabeth stroked a few times before letting him slip free. "You like that?" She teased.

"Yeah, let me back in." Jason said his cock was throbbing and he needed the climax that only she could give him. The release he felt when they came together wasn't just physical, it was emotional too. Something that surprised him. In those moments he opened himself up to her in a way that he hadn't done with anyone else before.

Elizabeth gripped his shaft and wrapped her lips around him once more. He was too big to take all the way in, so she pumped her hand around the base. His flavor exploded on her tongue and she couldn't help but moan. His fingers speared into her hair and that delighted her too. She loved that she could push Jason to edge of control. That he got so into what they were doing that he didn't treat her like some china doll. He trusted that she could take whatever he gave her, and she trusted that she was safe with him.

"Hmm, yeah, just like that." Jason groaned. Her tongue was swirling around the crown and working his sweet spot. Every time she touched it his hips jerked, but he made sure to stay in control. Chocking her was unacceptable. He could feel the pressure of his climax and pulled out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop?" Elizabeth could tell he was enjoying himself.

"I'm close." Was all he said taking a few deep breaths.

"I don't mind." She said looking up at him.

"Another time." Jason damn near came hearing her say that. "This time I want to be inside you when I come." He helped her up and steered her to the built in bench as he took her mouth in a carnal kiss. There wouldn't be a lot of foreplay, but he wanted to give her some attention as well. "Open for me." He said placing his hands on her knees.

She did moving to the edge of the bench and he didn't hesitate to take a taste. She was sweet, and he lapped against her sensitive flesh feeling the muscles in her legs tremble against the side of his head. Next to being inside her this was his favorite way to make Elizabeth scream his name.

His tongue swirled around her hard clit, and Elizabeth whimpered in delight. Oral sex was new to her, and Jason excelled at it. He seemed to know instinctively how to make her melt. His tongue pushed inside her and she gave a small scream as her fingers fisted in his hair. "Jason, make me come."

He sucked hard on her clit and when her hips started pumping he growled. "Play with your nipples." She did as he asked and his cock got even harder. "Feel good?" He asked in a guttural voice enjoying his private show.

"Yes." Elizabeth felt so sexy under the heat of his gaze. "I feel empty." She told him. "Fill me up."

Without a word Jason stood lifting Elizabeth and bracing her back against the wall. In one hard stroke he filled her to bursting. She was always so tight around him and it felt so damn good. "Ready?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said wrapping her legs around his waist so that she was completely open to him. "Hard Jason." Her whole body was trembling.

He gave her what she asked for, and what they both needed. Hard and fast strokes that made the coil inside them both tighten to a point just shy of pain. Her hands were still on her breasts and he watched her tug on her hard flesh as he repeatedly hilted inside her body. "Now, baby, come now!" Jason demanded he simply couldn't hold out any longer.

Her orgasm exploded inside her stealing her breath and making speaking impossible. She whimpered in delight and shook hard as everything inside her surrendered to the pleasure.

"YES!" Jason roared as his hips slammed into hers pulling every single bit of his essence from him. The pleasure was more intense than anything he'd ever felt before, and he let it take him over. They were both breathing hard, and trembling, when he pulled from her and set her on her feet. "We didn't use a condom." He noted, but didn't regret it. "Are you on the pill?" A question he should have asked before touching her the first time.

"Yeah." Elizabeth didn't regret it either. Because of the blood tests they didn't have anything else to worry about.

Jason's hand came up and cupped her cheek. He tilted her face to receive his kiss. "If something happens I'll take care of you."

"I know." Elizabeth had no doubt about that. "Do you want to go back to using condoms?" This had felt amazing, but they had to decide what happened going forward together.

"I want a baby with you." Jason admitted. "But not right now. Is your birth control strong enough?" He asked understanding that no contraceptive was fool proof.

"I've been on it for a while, so we should be okay." Elizabeth told him. "And I want a baby with you too."

Jason smiled at that. Reaching over he turned off the water. "No condoms, but you'll stay on the pill. For now."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason grabbed a towel from the heated rack and wrapped her up so she wouldn't get cold. "We have a busy day tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." He wrapped a towel around his waist before picking her up and carrying her off to bed. Tonight he would dream of their baby, and he knew she would too.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

Elizabeth opened the door to the master suite to find Claudia standing in the hallway. "What's up?" She wasn't expecting to see her friend before the reception.

"I came to help you get dressed." Claudia announced.

"I've been getting dressed on my own since I was four. I think I can handle this." Elizabeth replied with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "What's in the bag?" Her friend had a tote that didn't go with her outfit.

"Back up princess. We will get to that once you are dressed." Claudia said giving her attitude right back while grinning. "You do a great job of getting dressed each morning. I noticed you can even tie your own shoes, but tonight is different. You need to be fierce."

"It's no wonder you and Johnny fell in love. You're the two biggest smartasses on the planet." Elizabeth said shaking her head as she turned and walked back into the bathroom. Claudia wasn't leaving and Liz still had to finish getting ready. "You look great."

"Of course I do." Claudia grinned. "I paid a lot of money for this dress." The brunette was in royal blue. It was pretty understated for her.

"Why not red?" Elizabeth asked giving her eyebrows an up close inspection in the magnifying mirror. She had done clean up this morning so she wouldn't be blotchy tonight.

"You are in red. I'll take back my signature color next week. You have fantastic brows, who does them?" She asked from the bathroom doorway.

"I do them myself. Going to see someone is expensive." Elizabeth was pleased with how her brows looked and set about putting on her makeup. She was playing up her eyes, and going for a pale lip. Tomorrow her make up would be tame, a funeral wasn't the place for glam. Tonight however she was bringing the drama. "Well?" She turned and showed her friend. Since she was here, an opinion would be welcome.

"Perfect." Claudia grinned. She watched her young friend finish her look. "I guess it must be your artistic eye, but you always know what colors to wear."

"I'm pretty traditional." Elizabeth commented pulling out her hot rollers. "Not much for fads, although some are worth investing in."

"That's why you have me. So you know what to get, and what to skip." Claudia followed Elizabeth into her closet. "I love this closet."

"You have an entire bedroom that you turned into a closet." Elizabeth pointed out.

"That's because Johnny took the entire master bedroom closet." Claudia replied, her guy had almost as many clothes as she did.

"Is he downstairs?" Elizabeth asked opening the garment bag that contained her dress. This morning Claudia sent a seamstress to make sure the fit was perfect. That was the theme for tonight perfection. Elizabeth was feeling a bit of pressure, but what kept her from going off the deep end was that Jason didn't need that from her. He was happy no matter what.

"Nope." Claudia sat on the stool in front of the vanity, careful not wrinkle her dress. "He is already at the restaurant. When I'm done with you Sal is going to drive me and Diane over, because Shawn is with Johnny. I'm guessing Francis and Alexis will leave at the same time I do."

"What are the other ladies wearing?" Elizabeth asked slipping on her dress.

"Diane is in purple, and looks stunning. Alexis went with green, and is also killing it. The Port Charles crew is sending a statement." Claudia knew they would turn heads.

"Can I ask why my dress for tomorrow isn't black?" Elizabeth zipped up the fitted dress and looked at herself in the three way mirror.

"Only Carly will wear black, since she is the widow." Claudia explained. "None of the other women in our group will be in black as a sign of respect." Elizabeth's outfit for the funeral was also picked for impact. She would look respectful, and at the same time like Jason Morgan's woman should look. Sophisticated and sexy.

"So many rules." Elizabeth stepped out of the closet. "What do you – oh my god!" She exclaimed stopping short. "Where did all that come from?"

Across the top of her dresser was more jewelry than Elizabeth had ever seen at one time outside a store. Velvet boxes were lined up and against the black a colorful variety of gemstones flashed their fire. Most of which were diamonds. She didn't even have to ask to know they were real.

"You need accessories." Claudia said looking over the offerings. "That ring is stunning by the way." She said mentioning the moonstone and diamond bauble. "Jason has fantastic taste, which if we didn't already know, these would proclaim." Claudia said referring to the velvet boxes. "Let's get you outfitted."

At Claudia's announcement Elizabeth got a funny feeling her in tummy. "Jason asked to borrow these right? At the end of the night someone is going to show up and demand their sparkly items back."

"No." Claudia said walking over to drag Elizabeth across the room. "He went out this morning. He asked me to bring them up when I arrived a few minutes ago." Jason must have figured Elizabeth wouldn't fight as much with her.

Elizabeth's eyes got wider. "He bought all this today?" She didn't even want to think about how much money was sitting on top of her dresser.

"Breathe Elizabeth." Claudia chuckled. "This is pocket change. Earrings first. I recommend these." This was why she was really here. Elizabeth didn't own any really nice pieces before tonight. Claudia wanted to make sure her friend actually wore some of the things Jason purchased. "Pink mother of pearl teardrops surrounded by diamonds."

Elizabeth thought about arguing for about a split second, but then remembered who she was dealing with. Claudia would win in the end. Not that Elizabeth couldn't hold her own against her friend, she could, but Claudia would just say this was for Jason. And it was. Her guy was in a full suit, with a tie for this dinner. That alone let Elizabeth know it was important. He hated suits, and loathed ties. They needed to look the part tonight. Sunday they could go back to their blue jeans. "I like those." She said slipping them on.

Claudia relaxed. No one was saying that Elizabeth needed to wear these things all the time. That wasn't who her friend was, which made her perfect for Jason. But during business dinners yeah she had to be perceived a certain way. She was the girlfriend of a very powerful figure in the mafia. Jason was young, but already well-respected, and feared. Maximus considered him a successor, and when the families gathered Elizabeth had to look like a woman who would stand beside a future don. "They look good on you. One more piece should do it. Necklace?"

"Bracelet." Elizabeth told her friend. "This one." She said selecting a tennis bracelet with a double row of alternating diamonds.

"Let me help you." Claudia clasped the bracelet around her friend's wrist. She would wait until next week to tell her that this piece alone cost over seven thousand dollars. "Okay let me see." Claudia smiled wide. "You are going to own the room." From her wavy curls to the tip of her black stilettos Elizabeth was fabulous.

"I just want to make Jason proud." That was all Elizabeth cared about.

Claudia smiled wider. Another reason Liz was so good for Jason. "You will. I'm going to go. I'll tell your guy you are coming right down. See you there."

"Thanks Claudia." Elizabeth looked herself over, and liked the look. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

* * *

Jason was standing in the living room of his penthouse drinking a bottle of water. He hated business dinners. When Sonny was here Jason rarely went to them. After tonight that was going to be the case again. Francis would attend most dinners, while Jason would go to the yearly summit in Palermo. He had already informed Maximus of this during their private lunch meeting this afternoon. The older man had smiled and given his blessing. The truth was Maximus rarely ventured out of Palermo, it was too much of a security risk. Francis was well-respected, and no one would take offense that he was representing Jason's interests.

So Jason just had to get through tonight, and tomorrow. By Sunday the visiting families would be gone. Things in Port Charles could go back to normal. Or close to normal. Security would be tight for at least the next few months as they made sure no one wanted to test them. Then there was Damian Smith. The man was still a threat, one Jason didn't take lightly. So he needed to be dealt with. He was sure other issues would crop up. This was why he didn't want to be in charge, why he let Sonny make all the decisions. Being the boss sucked. He had been hoping to take Elizabeth to Italy this summer, but that probably wouldn't happen. So maybe Christmas.

"She's coming down shortly." Claudia said grinning. "See you there."

Jason just nodded. He liked Claudia, he just wasn't in a chatty mood. He walked into the kitchen to put the empty bottle in the recycling bin and came back out just as his girl stepped off the stairs.

"Hi." Elizabeth took him in. Jason might hate suits, but damned if he didn't look sexy in them. The tailoring of the clothing highlighted his athletic frame, and the width of his shoulders. She just bet that tonight she wouldn't be the only woman enjoying the view. Hopefully she wouldn't have to kick anyone's ass for doing more than looking.

"You are stunning." Jason said letting his eyes move down her body. She was wearing red. A good complement to his monochrome look of midnight blue.

"Thank you." She ran her hands down the short red dress. The jacquard two tone design on the dress made it eye catching. It was short, stopping just above her knees, with a wide neckline and a zipper covered with buttons up the back. It hugged her curves showing off her figure while at the same time retaining an air of class. "I hoped you would like it." Despite Claudia pulling this from the rack first, Elizabeth had been considering a few other dresses as well. Including another red dress, much more classic in design, but the artist in Elizabeth agreed with her friend that this was the one. "Thank you for the jewelry."

"Thank Lila." Jason said walking closer still trying to process just how amazing she looked. His girl was always beautiful, even when she was covered in paint, but tonight she was breathtaking. He had been remiss in not taking her places where they needed to dress up. It was a mistake he would be rectifying.

"This is her jewelry?" Elizabeth asked feeling better. After the funeral Jason would send it back.

"No, it's yours." Jason knew what was going through her mind. "Lila has a lot of family jewelry. I'm sure that at some point she will gift you some, as she has done with the other ladies in the family." He explained. "She went with me to the jewelers and gave me her opinion on the pieces I purchased." He had no experience in buying jewelry. Her input was welcome.

"Did she help you pick out my ring?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No, that is a custom piece I purchased in Milan during a business trip. I wish I could tell you I had it made just for you, but I didn't. I can't imagine well enough to design something for you." Jason lifted her hand and kissed the knuckle above the ring. "I was assured that it was one of kind."

"It's perfect." Elizabeth didn't want him worrying about something so trivial.

"The earrings are one of the pieces Lila suggested. The bracelet was not, but she gave her approval. I'm glad you decided to wear it tonight." It was one of the pieces he had been confident in picking on his own. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Claudia said its dinner, and then the ladies retire to a private lounge. I just have to be polite and keep the wine flowing." Elizabeth joked.

Jason winced a bit when he realized that he hadn't done a good job preparing Elizabeth for tonight. "I'm sorry I should have been around to answer your questions."

"Jason, its fine. Claudia was a better choice. You've never been in this position before so there isn't much you could tell me. She watched her mom do it, so in terms of a mentor and backup I couldn't ask for someone better." Elizabeth said placing her hand on his arm. "You have other things to worry about." He had been gone all day getting ready for tonight. "I can handle this."

"Of that I have no doubt." Jason assured her. He was proud to have such a smart and talented woman on his arm. "Renaldo will be with you in case anyone gets out of hand."

"Expecting a fight to break out?" Elizabeth asked arching her brow. "Me and my girls will not tolerate anyone acting out."

"Your girls?" Jason said laughing.

"Claudia, Alexis, and Diane. No one would dare step out of line with us in the room." She said placing a hand on her hip and giving him a bit of sass.

Jason smiled wide. She always made him feel better. "Well Renaldo will be there for back up too. And he'll be packing heat in case you need it." It shouldn't come to that. "Ready to head out? The first people you meet will be the Giambettis."

"Max and Milo have told me about their parents." Elizabeth said as Jason helped her into her lightweight spring coat. "They sound really nice."

"You will like them." And they would adore her. He opened the door and they stepped out into the hall. He nodded to the guards as he called for the elevator. Tonight Elizabeth would see more of the other side of his life than he'd ever showed her before. He knew she could handle whatever the evening threw at her. He just needed to focus on business and keep his mind off of how sexy she looked. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

There wasn't a formal receiving line, for which Elizabeth was grateful. She and Jason stood in the back of the room. As the heads of families came in they were escorted over by Johnny to say hello. Claudia positioned herself at the bar and told Elizabeth she would nod when the ladies she needed to be careful of arrived.

The Giambettis did arrive first. Maximus smiled at Elizabeth before presenting his wife Mariella. They made a striking couple. Mrs. Giambetti was very friendly and welcoming. Maximus, who looked a lot like his sons, was a bit more reserved but still friendly. Mariella was happy to see that Jason had a nice girl on his arm. She hinted that some of the ladies in attendance tonight, were not deserving of that title. It didn't take long for her to be proven correct.

They had welcomed several couples before the first problem of the night arrived. Joseph Sorel walked over with his girlfriend Faith Rosco. While shaking her hand Elizabeth caught Claudia's eye, and the brunette at the bar gave a subtle nod. "Welcome to Port Charles." Elizabeth smiled.

Faith just gave a dismissive smirk and moved along when her escort did.

A few families later the next problem showed up. Sammy Tagliatti arrived. The man had to be in his late sixties, but the woman on his arm was Elizabeth's age. And poured into her dress. Elizabeth didn't have to look at Claudia to know this woman would be a headache. It wasn't her appearance, although how she managed to stay in her dress was a scientific mystery, but the glint in her eyes. She was the type who liked bringing drama.

Introductions were made. Sam McCall. The woman had the same name as her boyfriend, and probably thought that was cute. Looking over Claudia nodded, and rolled her eyes. Great.

Elizabeth smiled wide when Bobbie walked over with her date. She had no idea that the older woman was coming, but was happy to see her. She was surprised to see Claudia nod.

"Elizabeth you look stunning." Bobbie thought the younger woman looked very grown up and glamorous.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well." Bobbie had gone with a deep green teal shade.

"Let me know if you need anything." Elizabeth said being a good hostess.

"I think you may end up calling on me. If that girl falls out of her dress we may need medical grade lubricant to get her back in." Bobbie quipped.

Elizabeth covered her mouth to hold in the laugh. Beside her she saw Jason turn around to hide his.

The final couple of the night were Manny Ruiz and his date Angel Ellis. Who it turned out was Joseph Sorel's daughter. Once again Claudia nodded. Unlike the other two ladies, Elizabeth didn't get a troublesome vibe from Angel so she'd need to get some info there.

"We will be sitting down to dinner shortly." Jason told Elizabeth. "You did great."

"Thank you." Elizabeth beamed as Claudia came over and handed her a glass of wine. "What is up with Angel? She seemed nice." They were alone for the moment and she would start there.

"She hates Faith, and the feeling is mutual." Claudia warned. "Both Faith and Angel hate Sam. Hell who am I kidding? Everyone hates Sam. She's going to hit on every man in the room before the night is over." Sammy was in poor health, and his girlfriend was already shopping for her next sugar daddy. Rumor had it she wanted Joseph Sorel. Faith was too good of a shot to let that happen. "But that isn't what you want to know." Claudia grinned.

"No, why did you nod for Bobbie?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Bobbie and Faith don't like each other either. Roy Deluca was at one time with Faith and now he isn't. He cheated on her." Claudia provided history.

"With Bobbie?" Elizabeth had seen Roy in town a lot over the past few years. He was almost always in Bobbie's company.

"Yup." Claudia nodded as she sipped her wine. "Should be an interesting night. If they go at it, let the guards break them up. You look too good to get mussed." Claudia advised.

"If anyone gets out of hand I'll just have Renaldo shoot them." Elizabeth grinned. "With all these guys in attendance cleanup and witnesses aren't issues."

"That's my girl." Claudia said nodding. Elizabeth was going to do great.

* * *

After dinner they moved into their separate spaces. Jason walked into the private dining room nodding to both Francis and Johnny. "Okay, let's do this and get it over with. Who is first?" Jason asked his friends.

"Karpov." Francis told his boss. "Go get him Johnny."

"Yup." Johnny said before leaving.

"Just remember, you can't shoot anyone." Francis said laughing.

"No, I just can't get caught." Jason grinned as the door opened. "Privet." The mob boss said in greeting to the older man.

"Vy govorite po-russki." You speak Russian. Karpov said surprised.

"Beglo." Fluently. Jason replied indicating the older man should take a seat. "Chem ya mogu pomoh'?" What can I do for you? Jason wanted to know.

It wasn't surprising that Morgan wanted to get right down to business. "My khoteli by dustup k sudokhodnykh putey" We would like access to the shipping lanes. Karpov was impressed at Jason's command of the language. Russian was not easy to master.

"Nyet orudiya, nyet narkotikov, nyet zhenshchiny." No guns, no drugs, no women. Jason explained the rules for using his ships, and his docks.

"Agreed." Karpov would do Jason the courtesy of concluding their business in English. "I can have my second in command contact Mr. Corelli, to set up a schedule."

"Sounds good." Jason said standing extending his hand which the other man shook. "We look forward to your business."

"Mr. Morgan." Karpov gave a nod of his head before walking from the room.

"One down, entirely too many left to go." Jason said opening a bottle of water. With a nod to Johnny he indicated he was ready for whoever was next.

* * *

"Bobbie." Faith said in a voice that dripped with venom.

"Faith. I see you are dying your hair a lighter shade of blonde these days. More believable grey coverage. It looks good on you." Bobbie said with an icy smile.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for that dress?" Faith wanted to know.

"Well at least I'm completely covered." Bobbie said taking a swipe at Sam.

Disgust pure and simple came over Faith's face. "Sammy is an idiot. She's screwing half of his LTs behind his back." Faith turned back to Bobbie eyes shooting fire. "I see you are still with Roy."

"I can satisfy him." Bobbie said smiling wide. "Something we both know you couldn't do."

"You-" Faith said balling up her fist.

"Ms. Rosco, there you are." Elizabeth linked her arm through Faith's and pretty much pulled her away from Bobbie.

"You don't want to get between us little girl." Faith snarked.

"Call me little girl again, and you'll end up on your ass." Elizabeth said in a voice laced with steel. Faith sputtered a bit in shock, and before she could say anything Liz kept going. "Roy Deluca just finished his meeting with Jason, your boyfriend hasn't gone in yet. It would be ashamed if he never got that audience because you got thrown out and he was asked to leave with you. Believe me when I tell you that if I need to interrupt Jason's meetings to report your bad behavior Sorel will be the one to suffer. Is she worth it?"

Faith pursed her lips. Clearly Jason's new arm candy was more than fluff. Something she respected. Instead of going after Bobbie like she wanted to Faith simply turned and walked to the other side of the room. She would find another time and place to get to Bobbie.

"Well done." Renaldo said smiling. He had followed them just in case he was needed.

"Send word to Roy, that he should call it a night. It would be best if Bobbie left. I have a feeling Sam and Angel are about to let loose any minute now. Although I do hope I'm wrong about that." They were eyeing each other up like two feral dogs who wanted the same bone.

"Pool says Angel wipes the floor with her." Renaldo passed along. "You want in?"

"It's tempting, but I will decline. Sam strikes me as a biter, and you know she is not up to date on her shots." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "When is Mr. Tagliatti speaking to Jason?"

"He is in now. Jason is taking the meetings pretty quickly." Renaldo let her know. "Sorel is next."

She really hoped Jason chose not to do business with Mr. Tagliatti. Regular dinners with Sam would end badly. Claudia had been correct in that the dark haired woman had been systematically hitting on every guy here. So far she hadn't been allowed anywhere near Jason, and as long as it stayed that way Elizabeth wouldn't have to hurt the blow up doll. "Mr. Ruiz?" Elizabeth asked about Angel's date.

"Is last." Renaldo shared. The Miami based mobster had requested that spot, which didn't really surprise anyone. Normally no one wanted to be last, but Ruiz would not want to be rushed. Manny could be a bit unpredictable, although he and Jason got along fine. "About another hour at the most."

"I can handle that." Elizabeth said nodding her head.

"Of that I have no doubt." Renaldo thought Liz was a great match for Jason.

"I'm gonna go try and talk Angel down." Elizabeth said moving over to where the other woman was sitting.

* * *

"Sammy." Jason stood but didn't extend his hand. This meeting was being held as a courtesy to Maximus. The mob don and Tagliatti went back a long way. Jason on the other hand had no use for the man in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"I have merchandise that needs to be moved." Sammy felt that a man of his reputation shouldn't have to take a meeting with the young boy in front of him. Maximus said respect had to be paid to Morgan. Maximus was a fool.

"We don't ship drugs." Jason said simply. That was what Sammy's power base was built on. That blood money paid for his newest girlfriend's parts. But that garbage wasn't coming into Port Charles.

"You will ship what I tell you to." Sammy said in a menacing tone.

Jason just smiled. "This is my city, and my ports. That shit isn't coming through."

"Boy, do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do to you?" Sammy was a man who demanded, and was, given respect.

"You're a pathetic old man holding onto illusions of youth and power. No one respects or fears you. Your girlfriend mocks you by trying to pick up men while you are in the room. She left for the bathroom, and was gone for half an hour. The same amount of time your second in command was gone." Jason replied. "Or did you miss that because you slept through most of dinner?" If Sammy wanted to play the age card Jason could give as good as he got.

"I bet after an hour with me your young lady could tell you how much of a man I am." Sammy said with a slimy smile. He never even saw Jason move. One minute the blond mob boss was at the other end of the table the next he was slamming Sammy's face into the polished wood surface.

"You don't ever threaten Elizabeth." Jason said in deadly tone. "Are we clear about that?" He asked pulling Sammy upright again, before throwing the older man against the wall. "Remove him." Jason ordered.

Johnny took Sammy's arm and pulled him from the room.

Jason looked out the doorway and caught Shawn's attention. He nodded once to his enforcer who nodded back. Sammy Tagliatti wasn't leaving Port Charles alive. No one threatened Elizabeth and walked away. "See Ms. McCall back to her limo. She is leaving."

Francis also nodded and walked from the room. He would find someone to clean the table.

"May I ask what happened?" Maximus walked in closing the door behind him. He had seen Johnny dragging a bloodied Sammy out.

"He was upset at my refusal to move his product and said some things he should not have." Jason told Maximus. "There will be no alliance."

Maximus could only imagine what Sammy had said. The don saw Shawn leave, and understood what that meant. Maximus would begin making arrangements to move a new family into Sammy's west Ohio territory. "That is your right. I'll leave you to the rest of your meetings."

Jason just nodded as he straightened his tie.

"Sorel is ready." Francis told his boss. He wouldn't say so now, but he fully approved of Jason's response to the threat. The old guard, as well as the young Turks would learn that there were certain lines you simply didn't cross with Jason.

* * *

Elizabeth watched Bobbie leave. The older nurse did come and say good night to her hostess before departing. Roy would be at the service tomorrow, but Bobbie would not. She didn't want to run into Carly. "Okay, so only three little piggies left to go." Elizabeth said brightly causing Claudia to laugh.

"Have you spoken to either Sam or Angel?" The Italian brunette wanted to know. Claudia had slipped out to take a phone call.

"I spoke to Angel earlier. She seems nice." Elizabeth had found her to be very warm.

"She actually is. I have lunch with her whenever I'm in Florida. You would probably like her." Claudia would have to have Angel come visit during a less tense time.

"Why don't she and Faith get along?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Faith is another Carly. She wants to be the Queen of all she surveys, with no princesses to threaten her crown. When she landed Sorel, after losing Roy to Bobbie, Faith decided that baby girl had to go. She pretty much forced Sorel to choose." Claudia explained their history.

"And he chose his girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"Money." Alexis chimed in. "Faith's family has loads of it, and Sorel all but broke when she came along."

"That's still cold." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"What did I miss?" Diane asked coming back from the ladies room.

"Not much." Elizabeth answered just as one of Sammy's guys came to retrieve Sam.

"I'm not ready to leave." The dark haired woman loudly stated. "I haven't even had a chance to talk to Jason yet. I want to thank him for his hospitality." She said throwing a smug look at Elizabeth.

The guard leaned in and said something else.

"Fine." Sam said rising to her feet. She walked over to Elizabeth. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we will see one another again at the funeral tomorrow." Where Sam could try again to get Jason's attention. It was time to trade up before Sammy croaked.

"Looking forward to it." Elizabeth said smiling wide. Sam didn't worry her in the least.

Sam walked out with her guard behind her.

"Maybe we can push her into the grave before they lower the coffin." Claudia suggested.

"Make sure you push in her in ass first." Elizabeth commented. "Otherwise she'll just bounce back out."

Diane sprayed her drink, Alexis spilled hers, and Claudia roared with laughter. This was the best mob dinner ever.

* * *

"Jason." Manny said walking into the room. "How are you?"

"Tired." Jason said pointing to the empty chair. "Want a drink?"

"Scotch." Manny requested.

Jason held up two fingers and Johnny went to order the drinks. "What can I do for you?" He was surprised Manny came up for the dinner. He didn't need the ports which is why everyone else was here. They already got along so a formal alliance wasn't necessary because each man knew the other had his back if it came down to it.

"I have information to give to you, then I have a request. In exchange for honoring the request I am willing to do a job." Manny began talking. Johnny returned with four drinks all the men clinked glasses. "They can sit." Manny wouldn't see that as a sign of disrespect.

"You want one of your guys to come in?" Jason offered. Normally the visiting boss left his guys outside.

"Not necessary." Manny grinned. "Mateo has received his assignment." Manny's twin brother had entered seminary leaving this life behind. His training was now complete and they had been waiting to find out what parish he would be assigned to. "Queen of Angels."

"Here in Port Charles." Jason said grinning. "He will be welcome."

"It is a lovely church." The Ruiz family were devout Catholics, and had already made a sizeable donation to Mateo's new parish. "I would like you to give him your protection."

"Done." Jason had no problem with that. Queen of Angels was already under his protection.

"Thank you." Manny knew Jason would do everything in his power to keep Mateo safe. Life made no promises, and even mob bosses had limits to what they could do, but Jason would try. "Damian Smith is in Miami, which you already know. I would be happy to make sure he never leaves." Manny was at one point his family's enforcer, he was very good at making sure people disappeared. "There is a wrinkle though."

"Always is." Francis said laughing.

"Amen." Manny just shook his head and took a picture out of his pocket. "This is Diego Sanchez. He is Lorenzo's son."

"I was unaware Lorenzo had any children." Jason said looking at the picture. "He is meeting with Smith."

Manny nodded. "Yes, and they are up to no good. This is the third meeting they've had."

"I'm guessing he is coming here." Jason said pushing the picture across the table so that Johnny and Francis could look at it. "For his father's territory."

"He is already here." Manny said draining his glass. "He met with this man." Another picture slid across the table. "Tom Baker. Lowlife scum. Tom has been watching Ms. Webber."

All three men sat up at that. "How do you know?" Jason asked looking closer at the picture.

"Nico is watching Tom, when he can." Manny passed along. "When he isn't someone he trusts is. I wouldn't allow Ms. Webber to be harmed."

"Baker was one of Lorenzo's men." Francis knew, and didn't like him. Manny's description was dead on.

"One more piece to the puzzle." Manny looked at the other men in the room. "Diego went to school with Carlos Rivera." The absence of the Rivera family at tonight's gathering was noticeable. "I am willing to bet that at some point the two are going to meet up. I have no proof that Carlos is involved with the Damian Smith plot, but I know Carlos doesn't like you." Manny said to Jason.

"Nico is loyal? We can trust this information?" Jason wanted to know.

"Nico is hungry." Manny responded. "He wants Rochester. Carlos doing something stupid, and getting caught, gives him an opening."

"We can use that." Jason said in a voice that was a lot calmer than he felt.

"Baker is good." Manny told Jason. "Nico said he was following Tom and it still took him almost three days to realize what the man was doing. From Renaldo's vantage point Tom couldn't have been spotted. Lots of long range binocular use."

"Good to know." Jason knew his guys were good. Still technology could give an opponent the edge. "Damian is yours."

"I will of course speak to him before dispatching him, anything I learn I will pass along." Manny concluded his report and his business. "We are even?"

"We are." Jason said shaking Manny's hand after they both stood. "Are you staying for the service?"

"I will pay my respects, and leave immediately after. I have a fish to catch. I will call you when he is on the line." Manny said with a cold grin before leaving the room. Frank Smith left scars on his body, which was why Manny got his first tattoos. His son had been in the room when the injuries were inflicted. Now it was time for payback.

Jason turned to Francis and Johnny. "When Manny calls pick up Bishop. I want eyes on Tom, and Diego."

"It would be helpful if Elizabeth stayed at the Towers for the time being." Francis told his boss. "At least until we have a better handle on the situation." There was still information to be gathered.

"I'll talk to her tonight." Jason planned on showing Diego just what happened to people who threatened his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

"So was it what you expected?" Jason asked as they walked back into the penthouse. He wanted his girlfriend's opinion of her first business dinner.

"Not really." Elizabeth said smiling. "I must admit that watching movies had me expecting a gunfight to break out. It was a lot like a holiday family gathering."

"That's because for the most part everyone that was present tonight gets along. Those factions that don't still were behaving because Maximus was in attendance. I won't take you to a meeting where I am surrounded by people I don't trust. How did things go upstairs?"

"There were a few tense moments, but nothing I couldn't handle." Elizabeth assured him. "I really liked meeting Angel Ellis."

"Manny's girlfriend grew up in this life. She is very familiar with what happens at these dinners. She wouldn't kill Sam or Faith in front of witnesses." Jason laughed as he slipped out of his jacket. It was almost midnight, and they should head up. Tomorrow was another long day.

"Do we need to worry about her killing someone tomorrow?" Elizabeth asking kicking off her shoes.

"Maybe." Jason grinned. "The open hole in the ground might be too much temptation to pass up. It's only Faith you need to worry about. Sam will not be in attendance."

"Really?" Elizabeth was surprised by that. "How will she ever get a chance to hit on you then?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I told Cody to shoot her if she got too close." Jason made a face of distaste. Sam was not someone he was interested in knowing. "They left before the gathering was over." He had men watching to make sure Sam got on the plane. Sammy was already in the ground.

"So what is my role tomorrow?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Besides standing next to you? Will the ladies end up in a separate room like tonight?"

"Tomorrow you will stay by my side." He wouldn't be able to get through the day without her. "We will be with Carly all morning. The three of us will arrive at the church together. At the luncheon following you'll once again be the hostess, but there will not be any business getting discussed with me. I'm guessing that people will break up into small groups and talk to their friends." He shrugged. "But it won't be like tonight."

"Carly is riding with us to the service?" Elizabeth hadn't realized that. "If it would be easier on her I can ride with Johnny and Claudia." There was no need to make this harder on the pregnant woman than necessary. Elizabeth didn't know if she could sit in a room full of people and pretend to mourn Jason.

"We'll all go together." Jason told Elizabeth. "Robin is expected to show up. I am asking that you not speak with her."

"I can do that." Elizabeth knew about the history between them.

"After all this is over you can be her friend if you like. I'm not trying to control you." Jason wanted that clear. Robin wouldn't ever be in his life again, but she and Elizabeth had no prior issues and it would be unfair of him to force his on their possible relationship. "She and Emily cannot be around one another."

"Understood." Elizabeth wasn't one to prejudge, but at the same time her loyalty was to Jason. She didn't see a friendship with Robin in her future, but she also didn't see a need to be hostile. "Is Courtney coming?"

"I certainly hope not." Jason had no clue what the vapid blonde was even doing these days. "I got some information tonight that concerns you."

"Me?" Elizabeth couldn't think of anything business wise that would concern her.

"Another family has had someone watching you." Jason saw distaste come across his girl's face. "Now that I am aware of it, I will be taking the necessary steps to see that it stops. Until then I need you to stay in the Towers as much as possible. I hope to have this resolved before your graduation, but even if it isn't you will get to attend." He promised her.

"It's just a ceremony Jason, if I have to miss it I'll survive. I can probably even walk with the graduating class in December." Elizabeth didn't want him feeling guilty.

Jason walked over and pulled her close before dropping a kiss on her lips. "You will get to walk across that stage and get your diploma." Nothing else was acceptable. She had worked hard to earn that right.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said before leaning up and kissing him again.

"What color are you wearing tomorrow?" Jason wanted to know. He really liked her red dress.

"Navy blue." She told him. "Claudia said that only Carly would wear black."

"I look forward to seeing how pretty you look." Jason said holding Elizabeth close. Having her with him was making this bearable. After he spoke with Sonny tomorrow Jason was putting his girl on the back of his bike and they were going for a really long ride.

"Funerals aren't generally the time you want to go for glamour." Elizabeth loved her dress, but thought it was a bit sexy for this occasion. It stopped at her knees and was fairly modest, but she thought it was more suited for a cocktail party.

"No they aren't. And most of the time you can dress how you want. For business occasions people expect us both to appear a certain way. The good news is that most of the time either Francis or Johnny will be going to business dinners. So you playing a part won't happen that often."

"I don't think you are trying to change me. Claudia explained how important image is. I have no problem putting on pretty, and expensive, clothes if it makes things easier for you." Elizabeth was secure in who she was, and she knew that Jason wasn't the least bit concerned with her wardrobe. "We should go to bed."

"I think you are right. I have been wondering all night what you have on under this dress." Jason said letting the night go.

"Red lace." Elizabeth said teasing him a bit.

"I like you in red lace." Jason said kissing her neck and lifting her off her feet. "I really like it when you take the red lace off."

"Then we should definitely go to bed." Elizabeth said as he carried her up the steps.

* * *

"Mr. Baldwin." Carlos Rivera greeted Port Charles's district attorney.

"I don't like to be summoned, especially not by criminals." Scott had no idea why he was told to come out here. This meeting was taking time out of more important things. Namely watching the visitors that had come for Corinthos's funeral. No way would this many mobsters came to town and something not happen.

"I find it funny that you are calling me a criminal." Carlos said still grinning. "I think you've gotten more payoffs than I ever have." He pulled out an envelope and put it on the hood of Scott's car.

Huffing the D.A. opened it and found pictures of himself with Edward Quartermaine. An envelope was changing hands. Scott just looked at Carlos. "This doesn't prove anything."

"No, it doesn't. But since I will be trying you in a court of public opinion and not of law I don't have to prove anything. The recording I have to go with that picture is another story. The secluded spot your partner picked wasn't really that well hidden. Which worked out well for me." Carlos explained.

"What do you want?" Scott was caught and knew it.

"Your co-operation." Carlos said to the older man. "There is going to be a murder soon in Port Charles. You are going to make sure its investigated, and you are going to make sure that the person I want to go to jail does." Carlos had no idea who was actually going to get the blame for this. He hadn't yet met with Diego to learn the full plan. That would happen after midnight tonight. Carlos did know that he was getting some help from someone close to Sonny. Someone who had an agenda of their own to pursue. Diego mentioned a "she" and Carlos had been trying to figure out who the person was ever since.

"Who is going to die?" Scott didn't think it was Morgan, because he wouldn't investigate that too hard. He would go to the cemetery and dance on the grave though.

"Elizabeth Webber." Carlos told the D.A.

Scott just nodded. "When?"

"Before the summer is out." Carlos had no idea how long Diego's plan required. So for now he would keep the timetable vague.

"Who is taking the blame?" Scott wanted to know.

"I will let you know when the proper time comes around." Carlos didn't want to let on that he didn't have that information. The key to getting Scott's cooperation was to look like he had everything under control.

"Why her?" Scott wanted to know.

Lawyers always wanted answers. "She means a lot to Jason Morgan." She was just the distraction. Diego was right in that a grieving Jason would be easier to take out. Once the blonde mob boss was gone then Carlos could absorb Port Charles and Crimson Pointe into the Rochester territory, and prove to his father that he was ready to run things. No one had ever controlled all of upstate New York at once, Carlos was looking forward to showing it could be done.

"Good enough for me." Scott grinned. "I'll wait for her to die, and you'll get your investigation. When this is over I get the recording."

"Stay focused Mr. Baldwin. Morgan behind bars doesn't help me." Carlos warned. "And I'll personally deliver the recording to you."

That was when Scott realized the Jason dead was the end game. That made him really happy. "I'll have to harass him some, otherwise it won't look right. But he won't go to prison for this."

"Good to know." Carlos nodded before heading to his car. "I will be at the service tomorrow, if you are there pretend you don't know me."

"I know how this game is played. I practically invented it." Scott told the mobster. He didn't mention that he couldn't attend because Elizabeth Webber would be there. Carlos nodded before getting into his car and driving off. "Should be an interesting summer." The D.A. smirked before getting in his car and leaving too.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason answered his phone quietly so he didn't disturb his girl.

"We need to meet, now." Francis told his boss. "Cody's apartment."

"Five minutes." Jason slipped from bed, grabbed his sweats, a t-shirt, and slipped his feet into his sneakers. His girl never moved, which made him grin. Hopefully this meeting didn't take long. Francis would only call for something important.

Downstairs he nodded to the guards before taking the stairs down one flight. They were meeting at Cody's place because he was the only one of the guys who didn't live with someone else. Jason knocked and Shawn answered the door. "What's up?"

Francis had gotten the report from Cody, and made the LT. say it twice because he simply couldn't believe it. "Scott had a meeting with Carlos Rivera."

"Why?" Jason wanted to know. "Scott does Carlos no good, he doesn't practice law in Rochester."

Francis took a deep breath, looking at Johnny, Shawn, and Cody. Hopefully between the four of them they could keep Jason in the Towers tonight. Once their boss heard why they were meeting his first inclination would be to get his gun and start killing people. "Carlos is planning on killing Elizabeth, and pining the crime on someone specific. We don't know who, but we know it isn't you."

"I want him dead. Tonight." Jason told the four men in front of him.

"Jason, he isn't going to do this himself. He also isn't going to send Nico to do this." Francis began trying to talk his boss down. "Until we can figure out who he is working with, and what they plan on doing Carlos can't die."

"He is a threat to my girlfriend. I want him gone." Jason growled in frustration breathing hard. "But you are right. I want us all over this. I want to know what he's planning and who he is working with. We know about Bishop, Baker, and Diego. Where are they?"

"Bishop is in his rented room, and Baker is at home. Diego is at his hotel." Johnny reported.

"We will need to move against them all at the same time." Shawn added to the conversation. "Otherwise one's disappearance might tip off the others. We need to wait for Manny to be in position before we do anything. Smith might have some information on what they are planning."

"If we take out Carlos now, that could stop the plan altogether." Cody pointed out.

"Unless he's already given the order." Jason saw what the problem was. "I'm guessing he has. Otherwise there is no point in approaching Scott to make sure they could get away with it. He must also plan on killing me too. Soon after Elizabeth dies."

"They are thinking you will be incapacitated if she dies." Francis had also reached the same conclusion.

"I will put a bullet in Carlos Rivera's brain personally before I let him, or anyone associated with him, harm Elizabeth." Jason declared.

"Has she agreed to stay inside?" Shawn wanted to know.

"Yes." Jason answered tersely. "I promised her she could attend her graduation. I will not be made into a liar."

"Carlos stated this would take place sometime before the summer ended." Shawn reported. "Maybe if some of the people he is working with disappear he will move up his time table." If they could force him to move they could catch him.

"I need to contact Manny." Jason wanted Damian picked up now. "Wait for me to return. When I do we will know how much time we have to plan."

Francis just nodded as Jason walked out of the apartment. He would make the call from his penthouse. The conversation had shaken Jason badly, he couldn't stand the thought of Elizabeth targeted because of him. Francis guessed Jason needed to see her before he made his call. "Shawn I want you with Renaldo and Elizabeth tomorrow." The South American guard would be briefed before they left the building. "Johnny, you and Cody stay with Jason. Carlos will be there tomorrow, bloodshed is the last thing we need. As soon as possible I want Elizabeth back in the building."

Shawn nodded. "We need everything tight tomorrow. No mistakes."

All the men nodded. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer day tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry to wake you." Jason said starting his call. He had checked on Elizabeth before coming outside. She was sleeping peacefully and just seeing her had his heart rate slowing.

"Not a problem. What did you need?" Manny wanted to know.

"We have learned that Carlos is planning on trying to kill Elizabeth." Jason told his friend.

"That's a mistake on his part." Manny said in a deceptively calm voice. Last year Angel had been the target of a hit because of her father. So Manny knew exactly what Jason was feeling. "If Carlos is involved there is a good chance Diego is too. Carlos isn't very bright, no way could he put this together on his own. I will give the order to pick up Damian." Manny knew what was needed from him. It sucked that he couldn't collar the man himself, but he would still get the kill. "Let me call home and set it up. I will call you back with a time."

"We will pick up Diego, Carlos, Connor, and Baker at the same time." Jason explained. Depending on how fast Manny's guys moved they could have this cleaned up before the funeral. But if they had to wait until after that was fine too.

"Sounds good." Manny said before ending the call.

Taking a deep breath Jason made another call. "I apologize for calling at this hour."

Maximus just grunted into the phone. This wasn't the first time he was pulled from bed, nor would it be the last. "Who did what?" That was the only reason Jason would call now.

"Carlos met with Scott Baldwin, who is the local D.A., to pass on information that Elizabeth was going to die this summer." Just saying it pissed Jason off. "I cannot let a threat to my girlfriend go unanswered."

"This information comes from whom?" Maximus wanted to know. Jason wasn't hotheaded, nor did he act on rumors. Still the don wanted to know the source of the news.

"Cody Paul." Jason trusted Cody implicitly.

So did Maximus. "Okay then. Sammy has already disappeared, Carlos doing so could bring attention we don't need. It would be best if he never arrived at the funeral. I will handle Hector."

"We have information that Hector will need to see." Jason figured if he knew about Lily the older Rivera wouldn't seek revenge.

"I will tell Hector what Carlos did to his sister." Maximus knew about it as well. "This leaves Hector with no heirs, as his grandson is not a part of our world. Would you have a problem working with Nico Dane? He has a blood tie to the territory."

"No, I wouldn't." Jason told Maximus.

"Good. I will call Nico when we are done." By assisting with this job, he would ensure his hold on Rochester. "I will encourage Hector to still come to the funeral. No one would expect him to come to Sonny's funeral if you had something to do with the disappearance of his son." Maximus was already planning how to spin this. "Carlos will not be missed."

"Thank you." Jason said paying the proper respect. "Do you know of Diego Sanchez?"

"No." Maximus said having a seat.

"He is apparently Lorenzo's son. He is also in the area." Jason passed along. The unspoken message was that Diego was somehow involved in this situation.

"That whole family is a pain in the ass. Hot headed, and ill-tempered. He has no claim on his father's former territory because Sonny paid for it after Lorenzo's death. If Lorenzo wanted his son to have it, he should have mentioned that in the will." Maximus said shaking his head. "Do what you need to, so that your lady stays safe. How is Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Tired, and ready for this to be over. She will leave right after the service, her doctor says she needs to rest." Jason shared the official story.

"I can imagine. Be careful." It was the only advice Maximus would give. If Jason got arrested the cops might try to bring them all in.

"I have too much to lose to be anything else." Jason replied, and he wasn't talking about material items. He didn't want to be separated from his girlfriend.

"Goodnight Jason." Maximus said hanging up. He would have proof of what Carlos did sent over. Nico could give it to Hector after Maximus spoke to him.

* * *

Jason returned to Cody's apartment forty-five minutes after he left. "Damian will be getting picked up in one hour. We should be safe to move at any time. What have you come up with?" Jason knew his guys would be planning in the meantime.

"We have guys outside Baker's house, and Bishop's hotel. We just need you to give the order." Francis told his boss.

"Carlos will be a bit trickier as he is on his family's compound." Johnny added.

"I spoke with Maximus, he is going to ask Nico to deliver Carlos to us. In exchange I give will give Nico an alliance when Hector names him as his heir." Jason explained.

"How does Nico tie into this?" Cody wanted to know. He could see Shawn was confused to.

"Nico has been watching Tom Baker for Manny. When Diego started meeting with Damian they traced his calls trying to figure out who he was. When they discovered the connection between Carlos and Diego, Manny wanted someone keeping an eye out. Diego called Baker several times, so Nico was asked to start surveillance." Jason quickly explained. "Nico is awaiting a call from us to tell him where to take Carlos."

"I'll handle that." Johnny said heading to the kitchen so that Nico wouldn't overhear what the rest of the plan was.

"You didn't mention having eyes on Diego." Jason turned to Shawn.

"He's gone." Shawn was still pissed about that. "His hotel room is empty. No heat signature was coming from the room so our guys went in. At some point after he entered the building, he left again. Probably through the employees entrance or the delivery bay. We have no idea where he is." But they were already looking.

"Make sure our guys are careful during the search. We don't want to alert the PCPD that we are looking." Jason promised Taggert a heads up if things were going south. If they couldn't find Diego fast enough he'd have to meet with the detective. If that happened Jason was going to hand over Cody's proof of Scott being dirty. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, because Jason had plans for Baldwin.

"I told them to stay low." Shawn replied.

"Nico is on his way back to the compound. Maximus called him to his hotel." Johnny passed along. "I told Nico we would send a text when it was time to bring Carlos to the warehouse."

Jason nodded. "I need you to call him back, we need to know if Diego has met with Carlos yet. If not I want to know where and when. Everyone else get changed and meet back here. We will deal with Bishop and Baker before the funeral. I want Carlos to have time to sit and worry." Jason said with a cold smile. "He is weak, and with time to worry by the time I get to him he will be more than ready to talk."

Without a word the guys did as instructed. Jason stayed and listened to Johnny's end of the conversation.

"Nico, will get that information as quickly as he can. He plans on containing Carlos as soon as he goes in the house. Nico was parking while we talked." Johnny told his boss.

"Good. I'm going to get changed." Jason was looking forward to hurting someone.

They were preparing to leave when Johnny's phone buzzed. "O'Brien."

"Carlos has not met with Diego yet." Nico passed on. His boss was lying on his bed bound and gagged. He was in the kitchen when the enforcer walked in through the garage. In a matter of minutes the heir to the Rivera empire was down and tied up. Carlos was too scared to lie, so Nico trusted this was the truth. "Just a few phone calls." The information that Maximus wanted Hector to get was already waiting on the dining room table. Right on top of Hector's plate. That was a signal that it was something to be read right away. "According to Carlos they are to meet in about thirty minutes in Griffin Park near the fountain."

"Thank you." Johnny said before hanging up and passing the information along.

"Shawn, you and Johnny go." Jason instructed when the guys returned. "Be careful we don't really know that much about Diego."

"We will report in once we learn something." Shawn said before they left.

"What are you thinking?" Francis could tell by Jason's expression that his boss was pondering something.

"That we aren't going to find Diego tonight." Jason didn't know why but he had a gut feeling, it just wasn't going to be that easy.

"If not tonight, then some other night soon." Cody said in a hard tone. "He will not be permitted to hide."

"No he will not. Let's go." Jason said walking out the door, with his guys following him.

* * *

Diego was indeed in Griffin Park, but not sitting on a bench waiting for Carlos to show up. He was instead standing in the cover of trees watching the area. He'd been here for almost an hour, his upbringing left him paranoid and he didn't trust anyone. So to ensure he didn't get trapped, he liked to arrive early for any meeting. Even with Damian Smith, Diego was sitting in the area long before showing himself.

It was now thirty minutes before the meeting and he was feeling itchy. Like something was off. Nothing was moving in the general area. No foot traffic, hell he didn't even see any squirrels. But something was wrong. He told himself to relax. There was no way that their plot had been discovered just yet. Still his instincts were screaming at him to leave.

Diego turned and making his way slowly through the trees he walked out of the park. He was sitting in his car, when several dark SUVs with their light off pulled up. Men got out heading into the park, and the cars moved off.

Diego glared in the darkened interior of his car. His instincts had proven correct, something was off. Carlos has talked. No one else knew about this meeting so it had to be his former school mate. Probably playing both sides against the middle. He would regret that. Carlos was more than likely still home, and it wasn't too late for a visit. First Diego needed to make a call.

"Hello." Courtney answered not really awake.

"Courtney, its Diego." He said watching to see if anyone else was arriving.

"It's early, why are you calling me?" She groused. If she was going to look stunning at the funeral tomorrow, she needed her rest.

"Wake up and pay attention. There has been a change of plans." Diego internal alarm was pinging again. He needed to move from this spot. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Courtney said sitting up.

"You aren't going to the funeral tomorrow." Diego told her.

"How will Jason see me with your friend then?" Courtney wanted to know.

"He won't, my friend is no longer available." If Morgan hadn't already killed him, then Diego would be doing so shortly. "You are going to need to do this alone. If you listen and do exactly what I tell you, then you'll have Morgan."

"Okay, should I take notes?" Courtney wanted to know.

"No." Diego was going to have to remove her when he was finished. Even without Carlos's help he was getting his father's territory back. He would take Port Charles too. Together they would bring a lot of money. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Courtney said paying attention. He probably wouldn't want to repeat anything. As he spoke her eyes got a bit wide in surprise before she started smiling. It was a really simple plan, something she could do with no problem without getting caught. She just needed to make a new friend. And after hearing about the person from Diego, she knew it wouldn't be hard at all. Not when they already had something in common.

"Did you get all of that?" Diego wanted to know.

"Yeah." Courtney responded before repeating it back to him. She would need to stay at Kelly's for the time being, but since she didn't have her inheritance yet that wouldn't look odd. The diner would be the perfect place for everything to happen.

"Can you do it?" Diego wanted to know.

"I can." Courtney was going to get Jason back from that little bitch, and make sure she wasn't a problem ever again. "Should I contact you when it's done?"

"I'm leaving town for a while, but I'll know when it happens. Will you be alright by yourself?" Diego didn't really care one way or another. Either Courtney killed Elizabeth thus weakening Jason Morgan and dying for her part in this, or she screwed up and got caught before she could do the job which would get her killed too. He wasn't worried about her telling the blonde mob boss who was behind the plot, because Carlos already had. Diego would lay low in the hideout he already had prepared, and wait for the dust to settle. Hopefully when it did Diego would have everything that belonged to him. With so much money at stake, it was worth the gamble.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, I'm sure my brother would have said the same thing." Courtney said grinning.

"We'll never know will we." Diego answered. "Good bye Courtney." He hung up the phone and started the car pulling from his space.

* * *

Shawn took his phone from his pocket. "He just pulled off, follow him and pick him up when you can. Taking him alive is the objective."

"We'll do our best." Chris told his boss.

"Call me when it's done." Shawn said before ending the call. They had just turned the corner when Diego got in his car. While he had more than likely received some training on being stealthy someone had overlooked a major point. Turning off your interior car light when on a nighttime excursion. By the time they pulled up to the park entrance the car was already dark, but it was too late. Using night vision binoculars Johnny confirmed that Diego was in the car. Shawn called Chris and told him to be ready, and then all they had to do was wait. Tailing a car this late at night was risky, but they didn't have a choice. It was either that or lose their prey. Hopefully he wasn't armed. Chris, and Kyle who was also in the car, were good. They would take Diego alive if that was an option, but if the younger man came out shooting they would be expected to defend themselves.

"I'll call Jason." Johnny said pulling out his phone. Shawn just nodded signaling to the guys that they were heading out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

By the time they reached the warehouse Bishop and Baker were waiting. The guys had executed swift captures there. Jason and Francis were briefed on the Diego situation in route. Since all they could do was wait on that front Jason told Shawn and Johnny to meet everyone else at the warehouse.

"Where are Jason and Francis?" Shawn asked Cody.

"Francis is with Bishop, and Jason is in with Baker." The backup enforcer reported as they moved further into the building.

"They couldn't wait for us to arrive?" Johnny said pretending to be upset. "Some people are so rude." His friends both snickered. "Any info yet?"

"No, they just started." Cody passed along.

"I'll go check on Francis." Johnny said walking to the room Cody pointed out.

"We'll be with Jason." Shawn called out and watched his friend nod. "Jason thinks Baker has more information?"

"Yeah, since he is Diego's guy it just makes sense. I also think he wanted to punish the guy because he was watching Liz. There were a lot of pictures of her in his place." Cody reported. "I think his interest was more than professional."

"That isn't an issue any longer. He isn't leaving here alive." Shawn said point blank as they walked into the interrogation room.

* * *

Francis was leaning against the wall when Johnny walked into the room. "You tired already?" The Irishman joked. Bishop didn't have a mark on him.

"Nope." Francis was used to Johnny's smart remarks. "I had Stan run our boy here. He was Special Forces, so I'm thinking beating the answers out of him isn't going to happen." Francis had a lot of respect for the men and women in the military. Their training was no joke, and the elite forces were trained to not talk during interrogations. "I drugged him."

"And people say you're just a pretty face." Johnny grinned, he thought that was really smart.

"Jason was fine with that." Francis had checked just to be sure. It was probably the fact that Connor had backed off of Elizabeth after that day in Kelly's that made his boss agree. Baker wasn't getting that luxury. He was going to die hard. "Should be time." Francis pushed off the wall. "I don't expect much excitement here, you want to stay?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing Jason is going to be at it a while." Their boss needed someone to vent his anger on until they got Diego, and he could interrogate Carlos. "We can walk over together."

"Sounds good." Francis went over to the prisoner. "Bishop."

"Yes sir." Connor said as his head snapped up. The room was hazy and he felt like he was floating some, but he was still lucid. He didn't even remember getting the injection.

"Tell me about Damian Smith." Francis was recording this interview.

"My boss." Connor couldn't lie, the drug wouldn't let him.

"What is his interest in Elizabeth Webber?" Francis wanted to know.

"No interest." Connor answered slowly. "She is Morgan's girl." He shared what he knew. "Not an obstacle to be removed."

Both Francis and Johnny relaxed at that. "Why are you here?" Francis asked. They knew he was Smith's scout, but wanted to see if Diego's name came up.

"To find Luis Alcazar and remove him before Damian arrives." Connor answered the question. "Report information on Corinthos."

"What about Diego Sanchez?" Francis asked the tied up man.

"Who?" Connor had no idea who that was.

Francis found that curious. "Tom Baker?"

"Lorenzo's man." Him Connor knew.

"You met him?" Francis asked thinking maybe Baker was the link.

"No, he is in the files. Pervert." Connor gave his opinion of the other man. "He likes hurting women."

Francis agreed with the first description, but he hadn't know about the second. It was good they got Baker before he got anywhere near Liz. "Carlos Rivera."

"Weak." Connor said smirking. "Not capable of being in command. No one respects him." Another opinion stated. "Damian isn't concerned about him."

"Jason Morgan." Francis wanted to hear this. Johnny did too.

"Highly capable." Connor sounded like he was assessing an enemy. "Damian wouldn't be able to take him out. My boss just isn't good enough. Morgan is strong, and his guys are top notch. Bribery won't work on them. A direct assault is suicide."

"Perfect assessment." Johnny said quietly. It was impossible to keep every aspect of an organization secret. Being in the mob meant scrutiny from other families who were trying to find your weaknesses. This let them know they were doing a good job. No organization was perfect, but Jason had run a tight ship even before Sonny left. "Anything else?"

"Do you know about the plan to kill Elizabeth Webber?" Francis asked the most important question.

"Damian said to leave her unharmed." Connor replied.

"So either his boss didn't share the plan, or Smith isn't involved in this." Johnny said thinking about loud.

"Diego is working with Smith and Rivera." Francis was also thinking out loud. "I wonder if Diego knows it was Damian who killed his father."

"If so he could be working a double cross on him, but would he use Carlos for that?" Johnny asked his friend.

"If he is smart then no. I'm guessing Liz was part of a separate plot. We won't know until we have Diego." Francis pointed out.

"I'll check in with Chris and Kyle." Johnny said as they headed to the door.

"I need to check with Jason about final orders on Connor." Right now Francis was just supposed to get information. Connor wasn't a threat to Liz, but he was a possible threat to the organization. His job was to pave the way for Damian to return, so odds were good Connor was about to leave this world.

* * *

Jason was also leaning against the wall when his friends walked into the room, unlike Francis though the blonde mob boss was breathing hard and sweaty. He'd spent the last twenty minutes beating on Tom Baker. Jason didn't say a word when he first walked in. Just went to the where the asshole was sitting and started swinging. Blows to the body. He wanted his prisoner to know that while the information was important, so was his receiving pain.

Shawn and Cody both winced at the bruises on Tom's body. The man had been stripped of his shirt, and Jason's handy work was on display. "You want me to do the interrogation?" Shawn asked his boss.

Jason wiped his forehead with his wrapped wrist. He didn't want to have bruised hands at the funeral tomorrow. So the gauze was protecting his knuckles. It did nothing to make the blows any easier to take, so he didn't mind it. "Go ahead."

Shawn walked over and squeezed Tom's shoulder, which was hanging at an odd angle indicating it was dislocated. The prisoner screamed, but the pain made him alert. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Diego." Tom said around the pain. He didn't know it was possible to hurt this much. While he liked hurting people weaker than him, he was a lightweight when it came to dealing with being hurt.

"Exactly. I'm going to ask you some questions. Being honest will go a long way to making your death less painful." Shawn explained watching to make sure Baker was paying attention. "If we even suspect that you are lying you will regret it."

"What do you want to know?" Tom would tell them everything he knew. His loyalty was only to himself.

"What does Diego have planned?" Shawn went right to the main issue.

"I don't know. He is paranoid doesn't trust anyone." Tom began talking. It was hard to take a full breath so his sentences were choppy. "He is interested in Elizabeth Webber, so I'm guessing a snatch." That would make the most sense.

"You have any other jobs besides Elizabeth?" Shawn asked the prisoner. "Like looking for Luis Alcazar?"

"Diego thinks his uncle is dead for killing Sonny." Tom explained, he thought the same thing. "But I was told to pass along any information I picked up."

"Tell me about Damian Smith." Shawn sat on the table by the chair. There were all kinds of tools on the table, instruments of torture to make folks talk. Jason hadn't touched any of them.

"Diego is playing him." Tom spilled. "He plans on killing him because he knows Smith killed his father trying to frame Sonny."

Shawn looked at Jason and Cody. Diego had more information than they suspected. Clearly the kid was paying attention long before he came to anyone's notice. "What do you know about our organization?"

"Nothing. No one will talk." Tom had tried before Lorenzo died. Not anything obvious because that would get him killed. But anytime you could pass on information about a rival organization it made you look good to your boss. Tom liked being a high ranking member of the Alcazar business.

"Good to know." Shawn suspected as much, but confirmation was good. "Let's talk about Elizabeth Webber, instructions?"

"To watch." Tom answered a bit more quietly. He suspected those orders were why all his ribs were broken.

"And take pictures? Or was that a side hobby." Shawn wanted to know.

"One picture so Diego knew who to go after. The rest were personal." Tom admitted darting a look over to Jason who was not happy.

"You hoping to get a taste Tom?" Normally Shawn wouldn't talk about Liz this way, he had a lot of respect for her. But this was business, and the question needed to be answered.

"Diego said if there was time I could have her. For now hands off." Tom felt his boss should suffer too. "He liked how she looked as well."

"You sure you don't know anything about Diego's plans for the area?" Shawn asked one more time.

"Carlos Rivera may know. I just know that by using Ms. Webber Diego was hoping to weaken Jason. Have him be distracted, and maybe make a mistake that would lead to him getting taken out. Maybe on one of Morgan's bike rides on the cliffs." Tom said throwing someone else under the bus.

"We plan on talking to him as well." Shawn looked at his boss. No one was aware that anyone knew the route Jason liked to take his bike on. The cliff roads were fairly secluded. So for the time being riding alone was out. Which he knew Jason wouldn't like. The enforcer shifted his gaze as the door opened and Johnny along with Francis walked in.

"Damn." Johnny said looking at the mess that was Baker. How the hell was the man even able to talk? "Our guest has arrived."

"Tell the currier thank you." Jason told his LT. "Put him in the room next door. I want him to hear Tom screaming." The mob boss said in a cold voice. "I want him to have time to think about how hard he is going to die."

"Okay." Johnny said before walking to where Nico was waiting.

"What did you need Francis?" Jason asked his second in command.

"I'm done questioning Bishop. I have the recording for you to review, but he didn't know anything about what Diego is doing." Francis recapped.

"If you are confident you got all the information then we can get rid of him." Jason ordered. He saw Tom tremble hard knowing he would be the next to go. "A bullet to the brain." There was no need to torture Bishop.

"I'll handle that." Cody said before walking from the room. The crew was already standing by for cleanup.

With that handled Shawn turned his attention back to Baker. The man was terrified. "If he isn't at his hotel, where would Diego go?"

"No clue." Tom answered honestly. "You have all of his father's holdings. There are no secret hiding places in Crimson Pointe that I know of. He isn't that familiar with this area because he wasn't raised here."

"Are you his only contact?" Shawn wanted to know. They needed to know if they were looking for anyone else.

"As far as I know. Diego wanted to keep this operation small." Tom answered wondering if he would be lucky enough to get a bullet to the brain.

Shawn walked over to where the guys were standing. "Carlos mentioned pining the crime on someone else. You think they meant Baker?"

"Makes sense." Francis said thinking it through. "He is already here, and working for Diego. By not giving Baker any information he wouldn't see the set up coming."

Jason just listened to his friends talk for a bit. "That's too easy. Tom said Diego is paranoid. We know about the piece of shit tied to the chair. Diego is going to think outside the box. Carlos may know who the fall person is, because I'm guessing it's not him either."

"If he doesn't know then taking Diego alive becomes that much more important." Shawn pointed out. The thought of an unknown assassin wasn't something that sat easy with any of them.

"Keep everything tight." Jason ordered. "I want someone backing up Renaldo. Visible back up."

"Ritchie?" Shawn suggested, the guard was good.

"No." Jason didn't think Ritchie would be a good fit with Elizabeth. "Sal."

Francis nodded. Another outstanding guard. "I'll have him at the funeral tomorrow."

"We are done." Jason said pushing off the wall and walking over to Baker. "Anything else?" He waited a moment. "No, okay then." The door opened and he looked at Johnny who nodded. Carlos was next door. With a feral smile Jason started swinging and listened as Tom Baker screamed in agony.

* * *

In the small room next door Carlos listened in wide eyed terror as someone begged for his life. It had been going on for hours. Since he was here, it was only a matter of time before that was him. This had to be about his meeting tonight. Carlos was a coward at his core, and he was more than willing to tell them everything he knew. Unfortunately that wasn't much.

A high pitched scream came from next door. Carlos stood staring at the wall breathing heavily. The scream ended abruptly, which was somehow how even more terrifying. Looking at the door he wondered how long before it swung open, and who would be on the other side.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

Chris and Kyle were following Diego's dark blue Lotus at a discreet distance. They didn't have to get too close because due to the late hour traffic was pretty much non-existent. The expensive car's night time running lights let them know where their quarry was at. They were in one of the large dark SUV's that were the organization's company cars. Unlike the young man they were following they had all their lights off. It was a dangerous way to drive, but they weren't expecting any issues.

"He is heading for the cliff roads." Kyle said to his friend. "This late at night it's really dark, if he doesn't know the area well he will need to be careful."

Chris nodded. Both he and Kyle had grown up here, and could drive the winding stretch backwards and forwards while blindfolded. However it wasn't a road that most non-locals even knew about. "You think he spotted us?" Chris was behind the wheel.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kyle shrugged. "Even with all our lights off we are visible when we pass under the street lights. He is going to try to shake us."

Chris exhaled slowly. Shortly after they started this game of cat and mouse a light rain had fallen on the sleeping town. So not only was it dark on the cliff roads, it was now wet as well. A combination that made for treacherous conditions. "Call Francis and ask him if he wants us to back off." Diego made a left which confirmed he was indeed heading for the winding roadway. The street they were on didn't lead to anything else.

"Francis." Kyle started when his boss answered. "Diego is taking the cliff roads, I'm guessing he is going to try to shake us loose up there. What do you want us to do?" The SUV was more of a match for the Lotus then one would guess. The supped up engine under the hood had horsepower to spare. Chris could handle the machine like a racecar, he'd been a driver when he first got hired and Johnny personally trained him. Kyle wasn't worried about them crashing.

"Hold on." Francis relayed the information to Jason. They were getting ready to leave the warehouse and return to the Towers. They needed sleep for tomorrow. "Jason wants you to stick with Diego. Again the priority is a live capture, but if something happens Jason will understand." Francis knew the guys would do their best. Diego was placing them in a bad position. Hopefully the kid could handle the curves coming his way. "Keep us updated."

"Will do." Kyle answered before hanging up. "Stay with him."

"I'm gonna need to turn on the lights." Chris replied as they got on the back road that lead to the entrance of the cliffs. If it was just him he'd risk driving in the dark, but Kyle had a wife back home. He wasn't risking his friend's life any more than necessary.

"Like I said earlier I'm pretty sure he knows we are here anyway." Kyle trusted his partner. Chris had good instincts and he was the driver. If the situations were reversed Kyle would be the one making the decision. "Do it now before we hit the highway. That way the kid's eyes can adjust to the brightness." Again they wanted Diego to come out of this alive. Kyle's phone rang. "It's Shawn. Hello?"

"We are sending backup from the top of the road." Shawn told his guard. "Stay with him if you can, but don't do anything reckless."

"We got it." Kyle told the enforcer. He passed along the message as Chris hit the button to activate the headlights. Not even ten seconds later the Lotus accelerated and the chase was on.

* * *

The cliff roads were two separate highways, on opposite side of the small mountain that ran from Port Charles right into the back hills of Buffalo. Both stretches were one way. That meant that the driver of the car that Shawn had coming down from Buffalo needed to hope that no one else was out here. Otherwise there would be a nasty collision. If nothing else that would stop Diego in his tracks.

If you did the speed limit, which no one did, then the entire drive took almost two hours. There were no rest stops, and the single lane roads only had small shoulders which basically meant there was no room for error. If you over steered and went through the guard rail, you had a long way down the steep ravine. Every year locals died on this lonely stretch of highway.

Diego hadn't ever driven on this road before. He had seen it on the map and kept it in mind if he needed to make a quick exit. He often drove his Lotus back home on a test track, hitting speeds of well over two hundred miles per hour. So this route should be cake. The men in the car behind him had already turned on their lights which proved they were weak. They should have waited until they were on the winding highway, taking away his night vision would give them an advantage. Clearly they wanted him alive. That softness was going to be why he got away.

They took the first turn and Diego hit the gas rocketing into the night.

"There he goes." Kyle said from the passenger seat.

"Yup." Chris had been expecting this. So by the time he completed the turn the SUV was also moving at a higher rate of speed. In fact they were gaining on the low slung sports car because they were no longer concerned about keeping some distance between the two vehicles. In response Diego shifted gears to try to stay ahead of the larger vehicle.

"This is going to end badly." Kyle said already seeing the outcome.

"Yeah, it is." Chris just needed to make sure it didn't end badly for them. "Call Shawn and tell him that the car coming to meet us needs to slow down. I'm not going to survive this idiot to get taken out by our own guys."

Kyle nodded and followed the instructions.

When he pulled away again Diego laughed out loud. They had no chance of catching him. An SUV simply didn't have the power to match the Lotus. He was guessing they were surprised at how well he knew the area. He would hole up in a cabin he had waiting in Buffalo and return after the Webber woman was dead. Courtney was still expected to do her part, and Morgan would never see her coming. Diego was going to win.

The dark blue car took the next turn cruising at just over one hundred twenty miles an hour. Diego was feeling confident, which was of course when the problem struck. The cause of what happened next was arrogance, pure and simple. The brash young mob scion had made three fatal mistakes before he even turned onto the winding highway. One was thinking he knew the road. Yes he had sat in this hotel room with his hands at ten and two driving both passage ways. Training his muscles and mind to make the right moves at the right time. But that wasn't a substitution for actually driving the road. He hadn't bothered to come out and drive it in person.

The second and third mistakes both involved the car itself. Yes this rental was the same year, make, and model as his car back home but it didn't handle exactly the same. His car back home had custom touches that this model simply didn't have. Like automatic over steering correction. Another thing this car didn't have was high end tires. When Diego went to the track on wet days, his tires were swapped out for ones that would give him better traction on the slick asphalt. While the tires on the rental were brand new, they didn't grip the road enough to give the powerful car the leverage it needed to make the tight turns.

Diego looked into his rearview mirror and smirked. His tail was nowhere in sight. Shaking his head and laughing he took the next turn a bit too sharply and fishtailed. The left rear tire ended up the in the loose soil that lined the cliff side of the road. The car skidded and turning the wheel hard Diego ended up in a full on spin that only stopped when he crashed through the guardrail and careened backwards, and then side over side, down the steep embankment.

At the top Chris brought the SUV to a gentle stop, careful not to leave skid marks and both guards jumped from their vehicle. "Shit." Kyle said looking down. The headlights of the car were still on so they knew exactly where Diego ended up.

"Get the rope from the car." Chris said taking off his suit jacket. They needed to know if the young man was still alive or not. He was tying the rope through his belt loops when a second car pulled up. Since it was heading the wrong way they knew it was their back up.

"He skid out?" Hank wanted to know. He had been in Buffalo visiting a friend when Shawn told him to head back.

"Yeah. He took the turn too fast." Kyle responded.

"Shit, he really went far down didn't he?" Hank looked over at Chris. "You will want to hold off on that." He pointed to the rope. Since he out ranked both Chris and Kyle he knew they would listen. "The incline is steep, and wet. You going down in dress shoes is going to get you hurt. Let me call for a crew." Hank was thinking Diego couldn't have survived the fall, and he wasn't taking anyone else with him.

* * *

It took a crew thirty minutes to arrive on the scene and Cody Paul was with them. He came out because mountain climbing was a hobby, and he was probably the only person in the whole organization who could make the descent on wet soil without getting hurt. He geared up, and carefully made his way down the embankment. The two way radio in his ear kept him in touch with the crew on the road. To keep them from getting interrupted a road closed sign had been placed at the bottom of the highway.

"I'm near the car." Cody replied breathing hard. Going down a wet ravine at night was harder than some might assume.

"What do you see?" Jason wanted to know. The guys were gathered in Cody's apartment for privacy.

"Hold on." Cody braced one foot on a protruding rock and the other on the trunk of the tree that stopped the Lotus. Reaching up he clicked on his headgear. Inside the car was a mess. Diego had been tossed from the driver's seat and ended up leaning against the passenger door. His sightless staring eyes let Cody know the younger man was dead. "He's gone."

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed in anger.

Cody had looked over the scene before coming down. "This wasn't our guys fault." He reported.

"I didn't think it was." Jason said calming. "I've wiped out on that road." Which was why he only took Elizabeth out there if the day was clear and dry.

"I saw skid marks and a lot of thrown soil. I'm thinking he took the turn to fast. The road would be slick from the oil coming out of the asphalt." Cody knew at some point tomorrow Shawn would review the camera in the SUV. He was thinking the footage was going to back up this initial report. "Let me see if I can get closer." Cody shifted slowly. Diego had a cell phone. OB saw him talking on it. If Cody could find it then it might yield more information.

In the enforcer's apartment the crew listened. They heard a loud groan, instantly recognizable as metal protesting, and then a loud crash before things went silent. The next sound they heard were voices yelling from a distance. Probably the crew on the roadside. "Cody?" Jason called to his friend. That hadn't sounded good.

A long thirty seconds went by before he answered. "I'm good. The tree the car was in gave way. The soil down here is soaked and coming loose."

"You're done." Jason decided. "Get back to the top." He wasn't risking his friend's life. Looking over at Shawn he gave the next set of instructions. "Have the crew repair the rail, and clean up the skid marks. Diego isn't going anywhere. We will go back out tomorrow, or the next night, when the weather is better." The search wasn't worth anyone's life. Hopefully their erasing any signs of the accident would mean that no one would know the car was down in the ravine.

Shawn nodded before getting out his phone.

"Tomorrow night I will be back out at the warehouse. We will drug Carlos first. I want every bit of information we can get from him." Jason told Johnny and Francis.

"Do you want a crew standing by?" Francis asked his boss.

"No, Carlos won't die after the interrogation. I want the drug out of his system when I beat him to death. I want him lucid and aware of what is happening and why it's happening. He came after my girl, he doesn't get to die easy." Jason said with ice in his tone.

"The crew is starting. Cody is back up top." Shawn reported. "Hank will supervise, I told Cody to return and get some sleep." The funeral was in less than five hours.

"We all need to get some sleep." Jason said ending the meeting. He would get an update about the cleanup in the morning. He was also hoping to get a chance to talk with Manny after the service. For now Jason wanted to wrap himself around his girl and turn it off. He needed the energy, today promised to be grueling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

Jason was on his second cup of coffee when Elizabeth came downstairs. "You look pretty." Seeing her never failed to lift his spirits. He kept telling himself his friend wasn't really dead, but that wasn't helping. What would help was being able to see Sonny, something that wasn't going to happen.

The plan was to give the Corinthos family a few years to relocate and settle before having a reunion, but last night before going to sleep Jason gave that scenario more thought. Now that he was the head of an organization he had a lot of eyes on him. Hearing that he was being watched, without his knowledge, while out on his bike was eye opening. Could he really risk his friend's safety and well-being? The answer was no. So he had made the painful decision that after today there would be no further contact. Sonny had to know the risks, but the older man wouldn't tell Jason to stay away. Not when he was the reason Sonny could get out. So Jason would make the decision for both of them. He needed to let them go, and this funeral was the perfect time to do it.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smoothed a hand down her dress. "Not really words you expect to hear before a funeral service." The navy blue dress subtly hugged her curves, and stopped right at her knees. Since the dress was sleeveless she was pairing it with a dark blue cardigan. Her blue heels were the same shade as the dress, and gave her some height. Keeping things simple she was wearing a pair of diamond studs in her ears, and the ring Jason gave her. Her hair was up in a French twist.

"Classy and pretty." Jason gave her a tired smile.

"I'll be right next to you if you need me." Elizabeth was worried about him.

"I know." Jason leaded down and gave her a soft kiss. "Having you beside me will make this bearable." He was lifting his head when the guard on the door knocked.

"That can't be Carly, she never knocks." Elizabeth said looking over at the door.

"It's locked, so she has to." Jason pointed out. The locks had been changed yesterday afternoon. Going over he opened the door to discover his girl was right it wasn't Carly. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She asked her brother.

"Sure." He stepped back and she walked by him. She was dressed in black. "Are you going to the funeral?"

"I am. The entire family is coming, even grandfather." Which was why Emily was here now. "I told mom I would come and give you some notice."

"Why? They couldn't stand Sonny." Jason pointed out. Lila liked Sonny, but no one else in the family even tried to get to know the older man. They blamed him for Jason's career path.

"We love you Jason, and we want to support you. Sonny was your friend. We aren't staying for the lunch that would be hypocritical. I told everyone to not even try talking to you or Carly. That of course doesn't apply to grandmother." Emily figured Lila was the only one who could honestly convey condolences.

"They don't have to come." Jason wasn't sure he wanted them there.

"They are trying." Elizabeth walked over and placed a hand on Jason's arm. "Today isn't about the issues you have with each other. Today is about being a family."

Jason simply nodded. He was worried that his family would once again try to get him to walk away. It couldn't happen, but they might not get that. They had an uneasy peace going, everyone except Edward, and today might test that. "Sit in the back." He also didn't want his family mixing with the organizations that were in attendance.

"We can do that." Emily promised her brother.

"I'll send one of the guys to get grandmother before you leave." Jason was sure Father Coates would allow them the use of his office. "I'm sorry, but you can't ride with us." He told his sister in case that was her plan. "Carly is coming."

"I figured as much." Emily didn't get along with the blonde. She wondered how needy she was going to be now that Sonny was gone. Hopefully Jason reigned her in so that she didn't wreck what her brother had with Liz. That was a serious ring her friend was sporting and based on placement it was more than just decoration. Sometime next week Emily was going to have to get the scoop on that. "Marco is waiting for me in the hall. I'll see you both at the church." She got a hug from Liz and quick kiss to the check from her brother.

Jason closed the door, still thinking about his family coming to a mob funeral, when another knock sounded. Opening the door he saw Carly. It was clear she had already been crying. He felt bad for putting her through this, but the look would sell the idea that Sonny was gone. "Hey." He said softly opening his arms.

"Hi." Carly let him hold her close. "I don't know if I can do this." She admitted. The funeral was being held according to the instructions Sonny left in his will. All the touches would remind her of him, just walking into the vestibule of the church and seeing the large picture of Sonny she picked out earlier in the week might break her.

"I'm going to be right beside you the entire time." Jason promised rocking her slightly. "In one hour it will be over." He said rubbing her back. "How is your blood pressure?"

"A little high." Carly confessed. The organizations doctor had checked on her last night. "It will go down when I leave. Leticia and Michael are staying here." They would be brought to the plane. "Jason, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Jason would give her whatever he could.

"Can you not come to the plane? I don't know if I can take that." Carly said starting to sob.

"I wasn't going to." Jason admitted. He simply couldn't watch them leave. Putting her into the limo would be hard enough. It might be cowardly but it was what needed to happen.

Carly nodded. "Go see Michael." She knew he needed to.

"I'll be right back." Jason said to Elizabeth who nodded.

"Can I get you some water?" Elizabeth asked when they were alone.

"No, promise me you won't run again." Carly said looking into the blue eyes of the woman she had spent so much time hating. "Jason spends a lot of energy taking care of everyone else. He needs someone he can count on. Someone who he doesn't have to chase around, and make behave. You keep saying it's you, and he believes that." Carly paused realizing she believed it too. Elizabeth had her moment of panic, she didn't see the shorter woman running again. "So make me believe it too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elizabeth would give Carly this.

"Good, thank you for taking care of us. When you thought Sonny was dead." Carly said quietly. "It helped."

Elizabeth simply shrugged before speaking. "You're welcome. I did for Jason, so he wouldn't worry about you."

"I know." Carly said smiling some. "If the situations were reversed, I wouldn't have helped you at all." Which showed she really was a bitch. "I'm going to try to be a better person. I do understand the sacrifice Jason is making for us, so make him happy."

"I will." Elizabeth told the pregnant woman. "You should sit, and I'm going to get you some water." She said walking into the kitchen. When she returned Carly was on the couch so she handed her the glass. "Drink the whole thing."

"That ring is beautiful." Carly noticed it when she took the glass. "Make sure you flash it at Robin a few times." The petite doctor had arrived in Port Charles last night. She was staying with her uncle right now. It was expected she would come to the service. Carly imagined Robin would be pissed when she couldn't get anywhere near Jason.

"Behave Carly." Elizabeth said shaking her head. This day needed to be over.

"If I have to be nice to you, then I get to be a bitch to her. Thankfully Brenda opted not to attend." Carly said more than a bit snidely. "Hopefully Robin's visit will be brief."

Elizabeth understood then that Jason had kept from Carly the fact that Robin was returning for good. Elizabeth had no intention of being the one to change that. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Robin gave herself on final look in the mirror. She was in a basic black dress. Today was bittersweet. She had been heartbroken to receive word of Sonny's death. Brenda had called her from Rome, where she was on a job, after seeing it on the news. Neither woman rated a personal phone call.

The last time Robin had spoken to her deceased friend had been the night she left the states to go study in Paris. He had driven her to the airport, much to Carly's displeasure, and wished her well. Before the limo arrived at the house Robin had tried to call Jason but he didn't answer his phone. Which didn't surprise her, he hadn't spoken to her for almost a month by that point anyway.

The whole AJ thing was something Robin set in motion. She had been convinced that Michael was a Quartermaine. Carly had been spinning a web of lies since she hit town and Robin just knew the DNA test results were rigged. So she had push AJ into action. Thinking that with Carly's exposure she could take her place back in the lives of Jason and Sonny. She'd been so desperate to show Carly up she ended up playing a role in getting AJ killed. That had been a hard pill for her to swallow.

Sonny found forgiveness for her. No one else did.

Coming back to Port Charles might seem strange to some, but it was home. The only real one she ever had. Her parents were off saving the world, and Uncle Mac had made space for her in his life. Then Georgie and Maxie had come along, completing their family. Maxie had died young after getting sick and rejecting her heart transplant. Watching her cousin struggle had inspired Robin to become a doctor. Helping people heal inspired her research. Georgie was on a similar track, studying to be a cardio-thoracic surgeon. If her cousin wished to study at General Hospital it would be fine. Robin working there was going to cause waves.

She was supposed to be meeting with the Chief of Staff at Mercy to talk about joining their staff, but two days before flying out Robin got a call from Nikolas. Since she was coming back, he wanted her at General Hospital, and because his family owned it he could make that happen. He went over Alan's head straight to the board to get her contract approved. So she wasn't expecting a warm welcome. In fact she was pretty certain Monica would stab her in the shower given the chance.

Grabbing her bag, Robin headed downstairs. "Morning." It was just her and Mac because Georgie was finishing up her junior year at Cambridge. She was going to stay the summer and return to Port Charles in the fall.

"Morning." Mac was happy to have Robin home, but questioned whether it was a good idea. He didn't think Jason would hurt her, while yes the mob boss did blame Robin for all the drama surrounding his brother's death, he had moved on. The Quartermaine's were another story, and they had a lot of power in the area. "Are you sure you want to go this morning?" He was attending the service too.

"He was my friend Uncle Mac. I know that is something you never approved of, but I need closure." Robin explained making herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to try talking to Jason?" Mac wanted to know.

"Not today. He will be hurting enough. I'm sure at some point we will cross paths." Robin told her uncle. "Even if we do he probably won't speak. Jason is very good at staring right through people." Never in a million years did she think she would be on the other end of that.

"He has a new girlfriend." Mac wanted Robin aware. He didn't think his niece was holding out for a reunion, but if she was she should know it wasn't going to happen. "They look happy."

Robin just nodded. At one point she wanted Jason back, but now it simply wouldn't work. They were two different people. She'd like to be his friend, but even that was doubtful. "Good. He should be happy."

"What time is Nikolas picking you up?" Mac was leaving shortly. He wasn't sure how he felt about that relationship either. The Cassadines were just as bad as the mob. At least the crazy grandmother was dead. She was the worst of the lot.

"In half an hour. I'll see you at the church." Robin was looking forward to a few moments of silence before she had to confront her past. It was going to be a really long morning.

* * *

Jason sat in the front row between Carly and Elizabeth. He listened as Father Coates said the opening prayer to the funeral liturgy. He had Carly's hand firmly in his and was only a little worried at how hard she was shaking. Fifty-nine minutes were all that remained before this part was over and they could move onto the next. By this afternoon the curtain would come down on the final act, and they could move onto taking care of Carlos. Jason felt Elizabeth's hand cover his free one and he looked over and nodded. Fifty-eight minutes and counting.

* * *

"I cannot believe she had the nerve to show up." Emily said in a hiss to her mother. She was staring daggers at Robin who was seated across the aisle with Nikolas Cassadine. He hadn't wasted any time. She knew Nikolas for years, meeting him shortly after being adopted by the Quartermaine's. Their families moved in the same social circle. They were never particularly close but she might have to change that. Emily just bet if she tried she could take him from Robin. There was no way that bitch deserved a moment of happiness after murdering AJ. So what she hadn't pulled the trigger, she had been the one to push until he snapped. Feeding him lies to further her agenda to punish Sonny and Jason for accepting Carly into their lives.

Emily was convinced that even though Robin was dating Jason it was Sonny she really wanted.

"She is going to be working at the hospital." Alan said in a tight voice. He'd learned that yesterday when Edward came home in a huff. Nikolas had convinced the board to hire Robin, despite Edward and Tracy voting against it. The young doctor's cutting edge research into immuno-suppressing illnesses would bring good press to the hospital.

Monica simply shook her head in disgust. She was going to see to it that Robin's employment was brief. Her research wasn't going to yield any results, which would make the hospital terminate her employment. Already Edward was looking into how to execute a hostile takeover, with enough stocks he could force the Cassadines to sell. Then he could fire Robin.

"She has no decency." Emily said narrowing her eyes is anger. Yeah she was going to take Nikolas from Robin, and the first thing she would get him to do was fire that bitch. "Elizabeth will hurt her if she tries to make a play for Jason."

"He won't give her the time of day." Monica said with a cold smile. "I hope to be present when she tries."

Father Coates called for the congregation to pray and the Quartermaines fell silent. But silently both Monica and Emily continued to plot the downfall of Robin.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

"Father Coates's office is ready." Francis told his boss.

Jason just nodded before turning to Carly. "Lila would like to meet with us, and then I'll walk you to the limo." He said quietly. Her color was a bit off and he was worried about her.

"I'd like to see your grandmother." Carly liked the older woman. Lila was the only member of the Quartermaines she spoke to. The rest of the family had attacked her every chance they got believing Robin's lies. At one point they were even threatening a custody suit. After the truth came out they tried to apologize, Carly simply wasn't having it. Only Lila had managed to stay about the fray.

"I'll wait with Claudia and Johnny." Elizabeth said starting to walk off.

"No, you need to come with us." Carly stopped her. Jason needed Elizabeth there. But since the other families were here the blonde didn't say that. "They need to see you by Jason's side." Was what she went with.

Elizabeth looked at Jason. "I'd like you there." He had been about to say that when Carly spoke up.

"Okay." The small group walked into the back with guards surrounding them. Elizabeth got Carly more water, because she also didn't like the pregnant woman's color. "Jason, maybe the doctor should check on Carly before the plane takes off." Elizabeth silently suggested.

Jason nodded before walking to the door and stepping into the hall. When he returned he was pushing his grandmother's wheelchair. Another nod to his girl let her know her suggestion would be carried out.

"Caroline." Lila held out her hand. She was the only person who addressed Carly by her given name. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine." Carly took the soft hand in hers and gently held it. Lila had severe arthritis and Carly didn't want to cause her pain. "Thank you for coming."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Lila would help in any way she could.

"No ma'am. Jason, and Elizabeth, have been wonderful." Carly told the older woman. "I'm going to the island for a bit to rest. Michael is coming with me."

"That's good. You need to take care of yourself, and both your children." Lila adored Michael, and loved the rare chances when Caroline brought him to visit. "When you come back we'll have tea." Lila made sure no one disturbed them during the visits. While the family openly embraced Elizabeth, things with Carly were still tense.

"Thank you." Carly said wiping away tears. That tea wouldn't be happening but the invitation still made her feel good.

"Jason, come see me when you can." Lila instructed. She was worried about how this was effecting him, but that worry was tempered by the fact that she knew Elizabeth was taking care of him. She very much liked the two of them together. Over tea she could hear more about the ring Elizabeth was now wearing.

"I will." Jason said clearing his throat first. He could feel time pressing against them. "I'll take you back out to Reginald."

"Thank you dear." Lila held her hand out to Elizabeth who gave her a quick kiss. They would talk later.

When Jason stepped back into the room, he looked at the two women. "I'll wait in the hall." Elizabeth wasn't going to be stopped this time. They needed some privacy to say their goodbyes.

The door closed and Jason stood there looking at his friend. She had been the best and worst friend he'd ever had. From the first they just clicked, not romantically, but as two people who needed family. She was his fiercest defender, but at the same time she made some the biggest messes for him to clean up. He could find himself thrilled she was around, but then wanting to strangle her in span of one heartbeat.

"When I challenged you to that game of pool in Jake's I never saw this in our future." Carly said speaking first. "The plan was to seduce you." She admitted. "Sex made me feel alive, and I figured you'd be a good time. Somewhere during that first game I realized that wasn't what I wanted from you. I realized you would be the first real friend I ever had." She had tears streaming down her face. "I screw up everything, but that night I listened to the little voice in your head that knows all the answers. I'm so glad that I did."

Jason just nodded, not sure he could speak.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said moving from her spot by the desk and walking into this open arms.

"I'll miss you too." Jason said in a gruff voice. He didn't cry, because he never cried, but this was hurting in a way he didn't know was possible. Carly and Sonny were family. More so than the Quartermaines. To let them go was to end a part of his life. Thank god Elizabeth was going to be there for what came next.

"Be happy. Elizabeth will be good for you. She isn't like me, which is why I was so threatened by her." Carly admitted for the first time. "You can talk to her about the business and you won't have to worry about her saying anything. That isn't who she is. Don't shut her out. She's strong enough to handle this life."

"I'm not going to screw this up." Jason promised his friend.

"Good because I won't be around to help you figure out how to fix things." She joked. "How long until we see each other again?" She needed to think about something good.

Lying to Carly was harder than he thought. "Five years." He hugged her so she couldn't see the lie in his eyes.

"That's not so long." Carly said squeezing him tight. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too Carly." He said letting her go. Physically and emotionally. "I'll walk you to the limo, and then call Sonny."

"Okay." As much as it hurt to leave Jason, she was so excited to see her husband. "We'll get muffin along the way." Carly couldn't resist one final parting shot. When Jason laughed she smiled. In the limo she would have a good cry.

* * *

In the hall Elizabeth was waiting with Johnny and Francis. All three of them could see the strain on Jason's face. "The limo is waiting." Johnny pointed to the courtyard.

Jason nodded and with one hand on Carly's back, and the other holding Elizabeth's they walked to the side door.

"There are some presents for Michael, and the new baby, on the plane. I also packed a box of brownies." Elizabeth told the blonde. Both Jason and Carly looked surprised. "I went shopping last week." Elizabeth had shopped before she was asked to stay in the Towers as much as possible.

"Thank you." Carly said with a small smile. She had said everything that she needed to say to Elizabeth this morning.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said stepping back a bit.

With one final hug Jason helped Carly into the limo. He nodded to Milo who got in the front with the driver and watched as the vehicle pulled away. From his suit pocket Jason removed a burn phone and called Sonny. "Hey."

"Hey, how was the service?" Sonny had been pacing waiting for this call.

"Nice, people said a lot of good things about you." Jason said laughing some.

"I guess that means Edward didn't speak." Sonny said laughing too. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"Be happy." That was all Jason needed.

"We will." Sonny promised. He was not going to squander this gift. "So this is it?" It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Jason was going to cut the ties between them.

"Yeah." Jason said softly. "If you need me I'm here." But he didn't expect to ever hear from his friend again. If Sonny had a problem he would call Maximus.

"Thank you. For everything. Jason…" Sonny tried to find the words.

"I know." Jason did. He knew what was in Sonny's heart. The same was in his. "Goodbye Sonny."

"Goodbye Jason." Sonny said and listened as the dial tone came across the line. Now all he had to do was wait for Milo to call and say they were in the air.

* * *

Jason handed the phone to Johnny for disposal and let his girl wrap him in a tight hug. "I'll miss them."

"I know." She said trying to give him the support he needed. It wouldn't be just today that this hurt. Her guy's emotions ran deep. For the rest of his life there would be a space that couldn't ever be filled. She was strong enough to not be threatened by that. This was a loss similar to death. Life would go on, but the family he lost would always be a part of him.

"Jason, you don't have to go to lunch." Francis told his boss. "The families will understand."

"I need to be seen." Jason said looking up, but not letting his girl go. "But I'm not staying for the entire thing." He needed for it to be just him and Elizabeth for a bit.

"Johnny and I will stay." Francis didn't expect much to happen. "I'll head over now." He told the group. "Take a few minutes." He urged his friend.

"The office is still available." Johnny wanted Jason out of the courtyard. Shawn was in the doorway watching. Cody and Renaldo were in the hall with Sal.

"Come on, we'll take a few minutes to just relax." Elizabeth urged Jason inside and down to the office.

* * *

Despite saying she was going to give Jason space when Robin saw him head into the back of the church she decided to try to speak with him. "I need to speak with Jason." The dark haired woman said to her escort.

"Do you think that's wise?" Nikolas wanted to know.

"Probably not." Robin admitted with a rueful grin. "Now would best. I don't want to spend the next few weeks bracing myself to run into him. It's better to get this over with. That will be one confrontation, of many, off my list. Monday will be bad enough."

"Alan can't fire you." Nikolas had made sure of that.

"I know." Robin knew that there were a lot of other ways he could make her miserable at the hospital that Nikolas hadn't factored in. "Thank you again for the job."

"You're welcome." Nikolas nodded. When he heard that Robin was returning he wanted her working at the hospital, because she was gifted and it was a smart business move. He also wanted to see if maybe the two of them could finally move past friendship, this morning after picking her up he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Robin wasn't looking to move backwards, with Jason or him. Or that was what she had said. Nikolas wasn't sure he was buying it. He thought there was part of her that was hoping Jason would forgive her and take her back. So for now Nikolas he would be her friend. When she realized no reconciliation was happening with the blonde, he'd be waiting. "Go, I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Robin headed to the door at the back of the Nave, and stepped into the quiet hall. She didn't get far before running into Johnny.

"Dr. Scorpio." Johnny said intercepting the petite woman. Marco was still in the main part of the church with Emily and had sent a heads up. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Johnny." Robin had once been close with the guard. "I was wondering if I could see Jason."

"No." Johnny didn't bother to sugarcoat it.

Despite the fact that she expected to be turned away the quick rebuff still stung. "Would you please tell him that I stopped by?" Robin requested.

"I can do that." Johnny agreed. "You should go." Because seeing her was not what Jason needed at the moment.

Robin nodded and headed back the way she came. "Johnny?"

"Yes?" The Irishman hadn't moved.

"Is he happy? With his new girlfriend." Robin wanted to know.

"Yes." Johnny said smiling. He had liked Robin, but he thought what she had done was low. To use Michael as a way to hurt Carly. The little boy had been turned into a pawn by Robin's jealousy.

With another small nod the doctor turned and walked back to where Nikolas was waiting.

* * *

The minute Robin walked away, in the same direction Jason had gone, Emily went to where the doctor's escort was standing. "Nikolas, I am surprised to see you here. You didn't like Sonny, and you don't like my brother." No need to pretend otherwise.

"I'm escorting Dr. Scorpio." Nikolas explained. "You look lovely." The dress was very nice. He'd known Emily for years, and thought she had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had been involved with someone last summer before returning to school for her next year of college or he might have tried to get her attention. "Did you fly in for this?"

"No, I'm returning to Port Charles full time." Emily said with just a bit of flirtation in her tone. Hitting on someone in a church was wrong, but she needed to get things moving. "So I guess we'll run into one another more often."

"Will you be at the hospital?" He had no idea what she was studying.

"No, I'm volunteering at my grandmother's foundation." Emily explained.

"I am often a contributor to Mrs. Quartermaine's charities." He like everyone else thought Lila was a wonderful person. Entirely too good for Edward, who Nikolas didn't like. "So I'm sure we will run into one another." From the corner of his eye he saw Robin headed their way. The speed of her return indicated she wasn't granted an audience with Jason. When she spotted Emily, Robin frowned. Nikolas wondered if the petite doctor was maybe a bit jealous. He could work with that.

Robin stopped next to Nikolas. "Emily."

"Robin." Emily said in a tone that was ice cold. "I heard you were back."

"Emily has also recently moved home. We were talking about Lila's foundation." Nikolas explained.

"How is Lila?" Robin missed their teas.

"Nikolas I'm sure I'll see you around." Emily said completely ignoring the question. She placed her hand on Nikolas's arm as they spoke and gave him a wide smile before turning and walking away.

"At least she didn't shoot me." Robin said rolling her eyes. "Is she going into medicine?"

"No." Nikolas responded.

"Good, there are only so many directions I can ward an attack from at one time." Robin said taking a deep breath. "Jason wasn't available. So we should go."

"The limo is waiting." Nikolas said being sure to nod at Emily as they passed the Quartermaines. He noted Robin's frown and tried not to smile.

* * *

Mac watched his niece leave. He also was guessing that Jason refused to see Robin, and hoped that continued. She needed to be far from those criminals. "This was a bust." He said to Taggert, who also was in attendance.

"You can't be surprised by that. Morgan isn't going to tolerate gun play while Ms. Webber and Mrs. Corinthos are around." The detective replied.

"Did you pick up on anything?" Mac wasn't up to date on all the current players. He spent too much time behind a desk these days.

"Sammy Tagliatti was in town last night but he didn't attend the funeral. Carlos Rivera didn't come either." Taggert said pointing out the obvious absentees. "The organizations don't always get along."

"What are you thinking?" Mac encouraged Taggert to keep going.

"The fact that Hector Rivera, and Nico Dane came makes me think that Carlos was left home. He and Morgan don't get along. As for Sammy no clue." Taggert admitted with a shrug. "There were no indicators of trouble at the dinner last night." They were watching.

"You want to reach out to Rochester?" Mac asked his detective.

"At the moment I don't see a reason too." Taggert would keep watch. "Now I want to go back to the station and rub the fact that I was here in Scott's face." The detective said grinning.

"Me too." Mac said smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

"How much longer do we have to stay?" Elizabeth asked Claudia. They had been here almost three hours. Elizabeth was worried about Jason. She wanted to get him home so that he could rest.

"You can probably leave anytime now. The wake will go on without you." The older brunette thought Jason looked tired. "No one will expect him to stay the entire afternoon. His dislike of socializing is well known. While you are here the guys will keep everyone who doesn't need to speak to Jason away."

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. They were in the ladies room off the large private room upstairs in Polluzo's. "Thank you for all your help this weekend. The crash course in mob 101 was most appreciated."

"You did great, I was merely back up." Claudia grinned. She had always wanted a younger sister. Elizabeth had quickly become that. "Robin tried to see Jason after the service, she will try again."

"I'm not threatened by her." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Good, because you don't need to be." Elizabeth was already sure of her place in Jason's life. Something that neither Carly nor Robin ever seem to achieve. Claudia thought the reason the two women didn't get along was because at their cores they were too much alike. Each needed to be the center of Jason's attention all the time. Honestly if Carly had stayed out of Jason's personal life he might still be with Robin. Of course Jason didn't tell Carly to behave, something he did with Elizabeth, so maybe Robin wasn't as important as everyone thought. "At some point they will run into one another."

"I know. My working at the hospital increases those odds." Before leaving the church Emily had passed the news of Robin's hiring along.

"Are you sure you want to do that. Work at the hospital?" Claudia asked her friend.

"Why do you ask?" Elizabeth was confused at the question.

"It's a security nightmare." Claudia explained. "When Carly gave birth I watched the guys stress over keeping her and the baby safe. It's a very public building with multiple entrances and exits. You are also out of the guys' sight for large stretches of time. Not to mention general interaction with the public." Claudia figured no one was going to bring this up. Jason wanted Elizabeth happy, and if working at the hospital did that he would find a way to make it happen.

"I never thought about that." Elizabeth said frowning some. On the heels of that came another thought, if one of Jason's enemies came after her at the hospital it put her patients and the other staff members at risk. She didn't doubt that Jason would do everything he could to keep her safe, but she could help by working somewhere else.

"He's going to kill me for bringing this up." Claudia smirked.

"Jason wants me happy, and I have no intention of telling him you did. Thank you." Elizabeth had to smile at that. It was the job that would make her happy, not the location. She'd need to give this some thought. "We should get back."

"Yup." Claudia looked at herself one more time in the mirror before they headed out.

* * *

"I had my guys drug Smith to get him to talk." Manny was sitting in a private corner with Jason. The Florida mob boss was granted the first meeting of the afternoon. "Damian has no clue what his young partner is up to. As far as he knew Diego was just coming up early to look for his uncle, and keep tabs on the funeral. He had no idea Diego planned on killing him too. Smith was entirely too trusting. When I return home I will be dispatching him."

"Did your men ask him about his contacts other than Smith?" Jason was hoping to get a new name.

"They did. Damian gave up Bishop and Baker. He knows who Carlos is, but said that he wasn't part of the plan." Manny trusted very few people implicitly. Jason was on the list. The blonde was very upfront about his intentions, and he didn't lie. "Are you missing someone?"

"We are. Hopefully I will get a name from my guest." Jason was going to see Carlos tomorrow night. When he left the warehouse the other man would be dead. Francis was going to handle the interrogation tonight.

"Hopefully. I'm sure that Ms. Webber's guards are top notch." Manny watched as the petite woman, along with Ms. Zacchara came out of the ladies room. "Your lady has been very kind to Angel. If you need more assistance, I'm available."

"Thank you." Since this was now a strictly New York issue Jason didn't see himself calling on Manny again. "Elizabeth mentioned liking her." Jason gave his friend a smile. "My girl has never been to Florida."

"You must correct that. Sooner rather than later." Manny said smiling wide. "Let me know when you come. I will make sure you are treated well."

"Gracias." Jason said smiling, and feeling happy for the first time all day. He knew Elizabeth would love it. Especially a boat ride out into the open ocean.

"Da nada." Manny rose and Jason did too. "Be well my friend." He said shaking Jason's hand. Manny would be leaving shortly.

"You too." Jason nodded to Johnny who nodded to Hector Rivera. "Mr. Rivera."

"Mr. Morgan." Hector said taking the seat Manny vacated. There was a heavy silence before the older man spoke. "I did not wish to believe the information that Maximus gave to me, but I have known him for some time and he does not lie about matters such as this. Lily was my heart. I began dying the minute they told me she had been killed. That Carlos would do this for power, that Lily didn't even want, saddens me. That he would go after another woman leaves me dumbfounded." Hector was trying to figure out where he went wrong with his son.

Jason just kept silent.

"I will begin turning over control of my organization to Nico in the next few months. " Hector continued. "I would like an alliance, understanding that when Nico is in charge he will need to renegotiate." Which shouldn't be an issue as Jason and Nico got along.

"An alliance is possible." Jason said extending his hand.

"Thank you Jason. I apologize for my son's part in the plot to hurt your young lady." Hector had listened to the tape and felt deep shame. "I spoke with her earlier, she is lovely."

"She is." Jason agreed. "When Nico is ready send him to see me."

"I will." Hector rose and walked past Johnny nodding. Nico also nodded as both men walked toward the door. They were also leaving.

"Maximus wishes to speak to you." Johnny told his boss. "That should be it for the afternoon."

"Good." Jason rolled his neck before nodding.

"It was a good service." Maximus said taking a seat. "Max called everything is good." Meaning Carly and Michael were with Sonny.

"I don't need any more updates." Jason said looking at the older man.

"Good. I know it is painful, but that is for the best." Maximus had been prepared to suggest that Jason let the Corinthos family go, that he didn't have to wasn't at all surprising. "I have decided that the boys are going to stay on this duty." Which meant that Max and Milo would not be returning.

"That makes me feel better." Jason said leaning back in his chair. "We have taken steps to remove the threat to Elizabeth. However we have not completely done so. Last night we ran into an unforeseen event. Diego is no longer alive."

Maximus nodded. "You are missing information?"

"We are, hopeful Carlos will shed some light on that." Jason said letting the head of the families know they were still working on this issue.

"Do what is necessary to protect your family." Maximus advised. "There is nothing more important than keeping them safe. All this means nothing if at the end of the day you are alone." He firmly believed that. Maximus credited his wife with keeping him in touch with his humanity. Power did strange things to good men.

"I intend to." Jason said in a cold voice. He stood and his guest did as well. "We are leaving, have a good flight back to Palermo."

"I will. Come visit Italy soon." Maximus extended the invitation. Jason wouldn't come to Palermo until Sonny left, but the rest of the country could be explored.

"Thank you." Jason moved away from the table walking across the room to where Elizabeth was talking with Galina Karpov. When he stopped the older Russian woman ended the conversation and moved off. "I'd like to go." He told his girl.

"Alright." Elizabeth agreed. "Do we have to announce that we are going?"

"No." Jason said placing a hand on her lower back as they walked to the elevator. Shawn and Cody were going to walk them down to the limo. Renaldo was already downstairs along with some of the other guys. Cody would go with them, but Shawn was staying at the wake.

They didn't speak again until they were in the back of the car. "Would you like to go for a bike ride?" She asked cuddling close.

"We can't just yet." Jason said rubbing his cheek across her soft hair. Maximus was right, without Elizabeth none of this would work. She wasn't interested in his power or money, which was why she was perfect for him. She kept his heart safe.

"Okay." Elizabeth figured it had something to do with the fact that so many other organizations were in town.

"I would like to play pool, and just relax." Jason thought that sounded like fun. "We can order in when we get hungry. But for now I just need it to be us." Later he had to go out. Carlos was tomorrow night, but there was someone else Jason needed to have a chat with. Tonight would be a good time for that to happen.

"Then that's all it will be." Elizabeth said holding him tight. For the rest of the night she was going to spoil him.

* * *

Courtney was working the afternoon shift. If Ruby thought it was odd that she was here on the day of her brother's funeral the older woman didn't speak on it. Courtney however wasn't thinking about Sonny, nope she was trying to figure out how to arrange a chance meeting with Robin Scorpio. The sooner that happened, the sooner Courtney could get the plan moving. Diego had been clear about why they needed the doctor. And that she couldn't know what was happening. He was leaving the how, of getting what they needed up to Courtney. No one had ever placed this much faith in her before and she wasn't going to screw it up.

She was wiping down the counter when the door opened. "Robin!" Ruby said with a big smile. "I heard you were coming back." The older woman gave the smaller woman a big hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Robin said laughing. "I'm happy to see you."

"You look wonderful. Paris was good for you." Ruby said urging the younger woman to sit.

"It was." Robin agreed. "Hopefully Port Charles will be too. I see this place hasn't changed."

"If I change anything the customers will riot." Ruby joked. "Only the staff is different. I'll send the waitress over, lunch is on me today."

"Thanks." Robin smiled and didn't even bother to pick up a menu. She was having the chili.

"What can I get for you?" Courtney said smiling and pouring a cup of coffee.

"I'll have the chili." Robin requested.

"Sure thing." Courtney went back and dished up a bowl. She grabbed some crackers and headed to the table planning her opening remarks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Robin was surprised, and couldn't figure out what the waitress would want to talk about.

"Are you the Robin that Sonny talked about?" Her brother hadn't talked about Robin at all. Carly did though.

"You knew Sonny?" Robin figured most of the citizens of the town knew Sonny on sight, but the waitress must be closer.

"He was my brother. My half-brother." Courtney explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't see you at the funeral." Robin pointed to the chair opposite her. "Have a seat." The diner was empty.

"We weren't that close. I mean we didn't discover were siblings until a little while ago. It took us a bit to get comfortable with each other, so we hadn't spent much time together until recently." Courtney wove her tale. "I'm not really close to the rest of the crew. I was getting close to Jason, until someone got in the way."

"Let me guess Carly?" Robin said with a bit of acid. "She thinks she owns Jason."

Courtney knew that Carly and Robin couldn't stand each other and why. She hadn't meant the blonde, but could work with Robin thinking that. "She doesn't like his new girlfriend either, but Jason was standing his ground on that. It was funny Carly spent so much time scaring me off she didn't even see Elizabeth coming."

"Really? Jason told Carly to back off." Robin found that surprising. Jason was fighting for Elizabeth, it hadn't been hard to get the other woman's name at the funeral, but didn't fight for her. That stung.

Courtney just shrugged. If she could keep Robin and Elizabeth from becoming friends, this would be even easier. The police would be more likely to believe Robin killed Elizabeth out of jealousy. Things had to fit because according to Diego the police commissioner was Robin's uncle. "I didn't get to spend much time with Jason before Carly butted in, but a few weeks ago when I was visiting Sonny I did hear Jason tell her to leave Elizabeth alone. He told Carly if he had to choose he was picking his girlfriend. If I had known about Elizabeth I wouldn't have even tried." Courtney lied. "Jason really loves her." Courtney said laying it on thick. According to Carly, Robin was persona non grata amongst the guys so there wouldn't be a chance for her to find out Courtney was lying about certain things. It also helped that the lies were sprinkled amid the truth.

"Johnny said Jason was happy." Robin hadn't touched her chili yet.

"He is." Courtney said trying to sound happy about that. She didn't want to give any hint that she wanted Jason for herself.

"I'm just surprised he actually told Carly to behave." Robin said shaking her head. The blonde never stops until she got what she wanted. Robin accepted her part in what happened, but Carly never did. She never admitted that her lie about not sleeping with AJ set the foundation for what followed. "I still sorry for your loss." Robin repeated.

"Thanks. Sonny was still generous to me. Named me in the will and everything." Courtney said trying to sound surprised.

"I'm sure Carly will try to stop that." Robin snarked.

"The lawyer said she can't." Courtney explained. "I just need to wait a few weeks for some paperwork to clear. I was thinking of traveling some. You were in Paris right?"

"I was." Robin smiled at the memories.

"Maybe you could tell me about it sometime." Courtney steered the conversation away from Carly and Jason. In fact she was going to do her best to not talk about them again. If they came up Robin would be the one to bring them up. Courtney was going to make Robin the center of every talk. It was a trick the blonde learned at the strip club, folks loved to talk about themselves.

"Sure." Robin said absently still thinking about Jason.

"Great. I have a table. We'll talk again sometime." Courtney said getting up with a smile. The bait had been taken, all she had to do now was reel her catch in.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 26

"That was great, thank you." Jason said smiling across the table at his girlfriend. "I wouldn't have minded ordering in."

"I know." Elizabeth said gathering up the dishes. "I felt like spoiling you some." When she walked over to pick up his plate he tilted his head back and she kissed his waiting lips. Her guy had come close to breaking today, and she just needed to care for him right now. "I'm not the greatest cook, but I make a really good spaghetti sauce."

"It was delicious." Jason said getting up and following her into the kitchen. He didn't offer to help with the dishes because she wasn't going to let him. Since they came home this afternoon everything had been about him. Elizabeth had set about spoiling him, and he simply lapped it up. Honestly his battered heart needed it. "Where did you learn to make that?" He wasn't the best cook either, but he made really good omelets.

"Gram taught me." Elizabeth said loading up the dishwasher. "She tried to teach me to cook, but I'm pretty much a disaster in the kitchen. For some reason this recipe stuck, so did a few others. I make really great chicken noodle soup." She just laughed at his frown. "And of course my brownies. I should probably learn to cook more." Sonny had kept Jason's freezer stocked before his 'death'.

"You don't have to. I can hire someone." Jason offered.

"I never really saw myself as someone who would have staff." Elizabeth shrugged. "But eating out all the time isn't the healthiest. So maybe we can get someone who will cook, but at the same time teach me to cook too. I mean if we are going to have children one day then I should know how to put a nutritious meal on the table." She only pinked a bit saying that.

"Good point, that goes for both of us." Jason smiled thinking of their future family.

"Maybe some of the other ladies might like to come up. Then we could do a whole cooking class." Elizabeth might like that. "It's funny that none of us can cook. Diane almost burned her kitchen up the last time she tried to make something for Shawn." While the ladies didn't cook, most of the guys did.

"There's no rush." Jason said coming over and wrapping his arms around his girl.

"I know. I know you want me staying in the Towers as much as possible, but I was wondering if I could go see your dad at the hospital tomorrow." Elizabeth looked up at Jason.

"Everything okay?" He asked first.

"Yeah, just work stuff." She wasn't going to tell Jason she was leaving the hospital until after serving notice. He would try to talk her into staying. Claudia wouldn't have spoken up about the security issue if it wasn't important.

"That should be fine." Jason wasn't trying to keep her prisoner. Until they had a better handle on the threat keeping her ventures outside to a minimum was necessary. "Renaldo is being backed up by Sal for the time being."

"Good then Renaldo will have someone to talk with." Elizabeth joked. "Let me finish up the dishes and I'll be right out. Rack the balls." They had played pool earlier and another game would be fun.

"I'll be waiting when you are done." Jason said dropping a kiss to her neck before walking from the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he was back. "Done?" He asked from the doorway.

"Yup." Elizabeth hung up the dishtowel.

"Good." Jason held out his hand and when she took it he led her into the living room. Instead of going to the pool table he walked over to the stereo. He had a state of the art system that he hadn't ever used. While Elizabeth was finishing cleanup he had did a quick read of the manual. The system had more knobs and buttons than his car. Once he knew what he was doing finding a good station hadn't taken long.

Music, soft and low filled the room. "Will you dance with me?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said smiling. She was surprised at the offer since she knew this wasn't something he enjoyed. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him sway her to the music. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason's hands were resting on her hips as they moved around the room. "I know that you like to dance. We haven't done this in a while."

"I know it's not your favorite thing to do." Elizabeth said relaxing into his embrace.

"I don't mind dancing, especially not with you, I don't like dancing in public." He told her. "Although I promised Em that I would dance with her at her wedding, whenever that is. And of course I'll dance with you at our wedding. And if we have a little girl I'll dance with her at her wedding. So I should practice to stay sharp." He was grinning by the time he was done.

"That's a very sound theory." Elizabeth said moving a bit closer so they touched down the lengths of their bodies. "Waltzing is the typical wedding dance."

"I know how to waltz." Jason told her. "Hold on a second." Letting his girl go he went over to the stereo. "Come here."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as a new song started. 'I've Got to See You Again' by Norah Jones came on. "I love this song."

"I'm going to show you how to tango." Jason said with a slow smile.

"You know how to tango?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I certainly do. Put you left hand on my bicep, and give me your right hand." He got them in the proper form. "I'm going to start on my left foot going forward and you will go back on your right. The rhythm is slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. On the final slow we side step and bring our feet together. I'm going to start on the next downbeat." He said counting the beats in his head. "Ready?"

"I think so." Elizabeth could feel her heart beat increasing.

"Just relax, and trust me." Jason told her. With his eyes on hers he took the first step of the dance.

Elizabeth hadn't ever danced the tango before, but it always looked so sexy whenever she saw it. She was guessing this was probably the simplest version of the dance that you could do, it was still sexy though. It didn't take her long to pick up the steps. Their two bodies moved around the room in a slow and sensual cadence. Nothing else existed in that moment but him, her, and the music.

"Okay, I'm going to turn you. It's a fast turn." He said in warning before spinning her out and bringing her back. "Now same steps as before." He said leading her around the room once more. "You're doing really well." He said in a voice that was rough because having her so close was exciting him. Feeling her sway with him was hot.

"You're a good teacher." Elizabeth said breathing harder. She got why people called dancing vertical sex.

"You feel really good in my arms." Jason told her, watching as her body flushed with arousal. He spun her out again, bringing her back before showing her another transition, this time into a side step.

They made another circuit of the room and Elizabeth wasn't sure how much longer her legs were gonna support her. Her whole body was tingling. This slow seduction through dance wasn't something she expected from Jason. But damn it was working. He twirled her a third time but this time when she came back into his arms he dipped her over his arm before bringing her back up again. The music stopped and his mouth took hers in a deep kiss.

She was right there with him. Fisting her fingers in his hair to keep him from moving. His hands cupped her bottom and urged her up. When her legs were wrapped around his waist he took them upstairs. Her feet hit the floor as his fingers tried to unbutton her blouse, but the tiny buttons where proving resistant to his efforts.

"I'll replace it." He said against the skin of her neck as he simply tore the blouse open and pushed it off.

Elizabeth had to moan, it was hot him ripping her clothes off. The bra went next and she could only whimper when his palms cupped her breasts and then started a slow massage. "Oh yes!" She moaned as with trembling fingers she opened his belt and then his pants.

His mouth was back on hers and he pushed down her jeans and underwear, then tumbled them both on the bed. He had to get back up because he was still wearing his pants, but they went quickly as did the rest of his clothes. Her arms and legs were already open to him when he joined her again. "You are so beautiful." He said taking a moment to just look at her.

She simply didn't have the words but instead pulled him down for a kiss.

Jason lined them up and slowly claimed her body as his. Like downstairs he led and she followed. The pace wasn't rushed despite how quickly they had undressed one another. No this was long and slow. Rocking against one another as their hands roamed across warm skin. His eyes stayed locked on hers giving her access to the deepest parts of his soul.

"More." Elizabeth demanded. She raised her hips and he was right there with her. This time she led and he followed.

His mouth crashed down on hers as the pace increased again. He was only a few strokes away from exploding and needed to feel her come around him first. He had to feel her inner muscles clamping down on his cock. "Come." He demanded breathing hard as his body shined with sweat. "Now, come now."

It was his name she said on a long moan as her whole body simply shattered in pleasure. She trembled in delight as it moved through her and when Jason shook above her as he found his own ecstasy she wore she could feel that too.

As they both came back to reality, he gave her a soft kiss and pulled his body from hers. "We should dance more often." He said gathering her in his arms. "I've never given anyone a dance lesson before."

"Do you know more dances?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She felt boneless and totally sated.

"At least four." Jason was looking forward to teaching them all to her.

"Next time give me some notice and I'll wear a dress and heels." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. She wasn't ever going to say no to a private dance lesson.

"You got it." Jason said relaxing in his girl's arms.

* * *

It was close to three a.m. when Jason drove out of the Towers. He had made sure to be quiet as he left the bedroom so that he didn't wake his girl. Hopefully he would be back before she even noticed he was gone. While Shawn would have been the normal choice for back up, Johnny was Jason's partner on this outing. They had worked together for years, and the Irishman knew how he thought.

"Are we killing him tonight?" Johnny asked his boss. Jason looked good. The guys were worried a bit when he left the wake. If you knew him well you could see how hard this was on Jason. But clearly time spent with Liz was just what he needed.

"No. He will be useful going forward." Jason said with a sly grin. "If nothing else I can use Baldwin to irritate my grandfather. An opportunity for that is not to be missed."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. The two men parked a mile from their target and carefully made their way to the Baldwin home. Scott was single, and the guard they had watching him said he was home, and alone. Which was perfect.

They turned on a jammer before stepping into the backyard. If there were any cameras they wouldn't be recording this. The alarm didn't even cause either intruder to break a sweat. Five minutes after entering the house they were standing outside Scott's bedroom. With a nod Jason opened the door and they slipped into the room. The D.A. was sleeping in the middle of a large bed.

Johnny just shook his head as he noted the silk sheets. Somehow that wasn't surprising.

Jason pulled his gun from its holster and crossed the room. He slapped a hand over Scott's mouth and place the muzzle against his forehead. "Hello Scott." He said staring into the terrified eyes of the older man. "If you make so much as a sound I will blow your brains out. You are just as good to me dead, as alive. Understand?"

Scott just nodded, as he tried to not wet the bed. Morgan was standing in his bedroom with a gun to his head. The man had huge balls, and Scott had no problem believing that the mobster would pull the trigger.

"Go ahead." Jason said to Johnny. The other man was far enough away that Scott couldn't see him. The D.A's voice filled the room followed by Edward Quartermaine. The two men were talking about how Scott was going to ignore some code violations in some of the buildings Edward owned. The D.A. named his price and Edward agreed before crinkling was heard. The pictures would show an envelope changing hands. "Carlos Rivera was nice enough to share this with me. You've been a bad boy." Jason said chuckling.

Scott just watched Morgan.

"The second one." Jason told Johnny. This time Scott's conversation with Carlos was played. "You listened as that fucker said he was going to kill my girl Scott. That pisses me off." Jason said softly. "I'm having a really hard time getting past that. I very much want to beat you until your organs explode. I don't like it when someone threatens my girl. But you can be very useful to me. So unless you want to become someone's bitch in prison, or fill a hole in the middle of the woods we are going to come to an agreement. I own you Scott. When I call you come running. If I say jump don't bother to ask how high just jump until I tell you stop, are we clear."

The D.A. didn't hesitate to nod.

"Just so you know Carlos is my guest, and he was unable to tell me the name of the person coming for my girl. Which sucks because his death is going to be really hard. If she is hurt in any way you will suffer. Greatly." Jason added on. "I will be in touch when I have something for you to do."

Scott breathed easier when Jason moved his hand. Without warning Morgan's fist slammed down onto Scott's right hand shattering the bones. The district attorney barely managed to hold in the scream, but he lost the battle with his nausea.

"Don't ever put your hands on Elizabeth again." Jason said before he and Johnny silently left the room, and then the house.

"I'm going to miss working with you." Johnny said with a large smile. Jason truly was in a class by himself. "I wonder how Scott is going to play off his injury."

"As long as my name doesn't come out of his mouth, I don't care." Jason had someone at the hospital who would let him know if Baldwin was that stupid. Jason didn't think he would be. "Want to stop for coffee on the way back?"

"Sure." Johnny said turning up the radio as Jason pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

"Elizabeth, this is a pleasant surprise." Alan said as he ushered the younger woman into his office. He noted that she had two of Jason's men with her. Emily now had a guard too. Alan guessed it had something to do with Sonny's death. The guards here at the hospital would be an issue, but they would find a compromise. At the house Edward didn't want to let Emily's guard in, but Monica overruled him. While Jason wasn't close with them, he did care about his sister. Monica was grateful for that. So was Alan.

"Thank you for squeezing me in." Elizabeth said taking a seat. "I'm afraid I don't have very good news. I can't work here at the hospital."

Alan was surprised by that. "May I ask why?" He wondered if Jason didn't want her around Robin.

"It's a security nightmare. Something I'm guessing you already know." There was no way someone hadn't pointed out what having Jason Morgan's girlfriend as an employee could possibly bring about. "I very much want to be an art therapist, but I can't do it here."

Alan nodded understanding the situation completely, it had been pointed out what having someone closely associated with Jason in the building could lead to. Edward had been against hiring Elizabeth, and he had several other board members backing him. It was Tracy of all people who had championed Elizabeth as someone they should have on staff. "I'm sorry to hear that. Have you accepted a position anywhere else yet?"

"No. I was called in for an interview at Mercy, but declined because if I was going to work in a hospital it would be this one." Elizabeth explained. Since she hadn't signed her contract yet, Alan could easily replace her. Elizabeth wasn't giving up on her dream, it meant too much. She would find a way to make it happen. It just wasn't going to work in this building.

"Will you give me twenty-four hours to see if there is a way we can work around the security issue?" Alan requested.

"Sure." She wasn't sure what solution he would come up with that the guys didn't already factor in. Jason's men were the best. If Carly had them worried for a two night stay, her being here day in and day out would drive them nuts.

"Thank you." Alan stood when she did. "I'll be in touch."

"Okay." Elizabeth shook his hand. "Thanks again Dr. Quartermaine." Out in the reception area she walked over to where her guards were standing. "I quit."

Renaldo and Sal were both surprised. "Why?" Renaldo asked her.

"How hard would it be to guard me here?" Elizabeth flat out asked.

"We would make it work." Renaldo replied. No way did Jason know she was doing this. They hadn't yet worked out a fully feasible security plan, but they still had almost three weeks before she started working.

"That's what I thought. Someone should have said something. I don't want Jason worrying about me. He has enough to juggle, my being snatched at the hospital shouldn't even be a thought. You guys have to help me here, I'm still learning the rules." Elizabeth told them. "I will speak to Jason about this later, so don't either one of you say anything."

Both guys grinned. "Yes ma'am." Sal replied for both guards.

"Smartass." Elizabeth said grinning. "Am I doing anything else wrong?" May as well ask.

"No, you are fine." Renaldo assured her. She was really easy to guard.

"Good, let me know if that changes." Elizabeth said totally serious. "We need to get back to the Towers, they are cutting the hole for the doors. The painting crew is also coming out which works out well because Emily is coming over to look at units." She walked out of the office and both her guards followed.

* * *

Robin finished her orientation tour and walked down to human resources. She was one of five new doctors on staff and they all needed to sign their contracts to officially begin working. As she was stepping onto the elevator with her group she saw Elizabeth down the hall with Renaldo and another guard. She wondered what Jason's girlfriend was doing in the building. Maybe Nikolas could tell her over dinner. He was taking her to the Grille tonight. Robin was pretending that his talking to Emily Quartermaine didn't have a thing to do with accepting the invitation.

The other four doctors signed first, and the new neurologist Patrick something smiled at her as he walked by. He was cute, but his ego was massive. Hopefully they wouldn't be consulting too much despite both being in the neurology department.

"Dr. Scorpio." The director of human resources called her in. "Here is your contract."

Having been a resident Robin knew what the contract should say. She got about halfway down the document before stopping. "This says research, what about my medical practice?" She was expecting to have a service of her own.

"You have not been extended medical privileges by the New York State branch of the AMA. Until you are, you can't see patients." He explained.

"I filled out my paperwork over a month ago." Robin said confused. "The process takes two weeks."

"Dr. Scorpio, I called this morning since you were coming in. I was told that there is a hold up with your paperwork. I'm not permitted to have any more information, but I'm guessing Dr. Quartermaine knows more than I do." He told her. "For now you are research only."

Robin just bet Alan knew what was going on. She signed the contract and headed upstairs. Since his office door was open and his receptionist was away from her desk Robin walked right in. "Why can't I see patients."

Alan had been expecting Robin for about thirty minutes now. HR must be moving slow. "A complaint was lodged against you, stating that you are not fit to practice medicine in the state. Until that complaint is resolved you can't see patients."

"Did you do this, because Nikolas forced you to hire me?" Robin wanted to know. She hadn't even seen this coming. She just figured she'd get stuck working nights, weekends, and holidays for the first year.

"No." Alan hadn't filed the complaint. Emily had, and she backed up her claim by highlighting Robin's role in AJ's death. "If you contact the state office they will give you more information. Or you can wait until they contact you. With your competency being questioned you will have to undergo a psychiatric evaluation."

"This is slander." Robin told the doctor.

"You have every right to get a lawyer. No one who works in this hospital was involved in this." Alan said knowing she wouldn't. Nikolas couldn't help her either. At best Robin could appeal if the ruling wasn't in her favor, but she had to be careful. Her getting a lawyer and suing would make it look like she had something to hide. Like there was a reason she didn't want to be looked at too carefully. The best course of action was to be cleared by the AMA, which in Robin's case wasn't going to happen. Alan was going to make sure of it. "I was told the investigation will wrap up in a few weeks."

Without another word Robin turned and walked from the office. The first thing she needed to do was call the AMA and get all the information she could on her case. In the meantime she would report to the research lab every day. She wasn't going to be driven out of this hospital.

* * *

Emily and Elizabeth were sitting down to talk about color schemes for the unit that Emily picked on the twelfth floor when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth opened the door and smiled at her unexpected visitor. "Mrs. Quartermaine, come in."

"Thank you dear." Lila said as Reginald pushed her inside the penthouse. Lila looked around and gave a smirk that looked a lot like Jason's. "I see my grandson is into minimalism." There wasn't much furniture.

Elizabeth and Emily both laughed.

"And an open floor plan." Lila joked looking at the large hole in the wall.

"I am combining the two units, after that Em and I are going to spend gobs of Jason's money decorating." Elizabeth commented smiling. "When it's done you are welcome to return and give me your opinion."

"I'd be happy to be a guest in your home." Lila knew it was not an invitation the rest of the family would get. Their relationship wasn't that strong. Things between Jason and Emily were still a bit tense, Emily admitted that, but they were doing better. "Now I must be a rude guest and throw my granddaughter out."

Emily looked surprised at that. "Okay. I'll go home and start figuring out what I want packed." Jason was sending a crew as soon as she was ready. "We'll pick out colors tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth was curious as to why Lila wanted Emily gone. "Can I get either one of you something to drink?" She asked her remaining guests.

"No, thank you." Reginald said standing. "I'll wait in the lobby."

"Thank you Reginald." Lila said to the butler. "I'm good. Thank you for letting me barge in." The older woman said with a wide smile.

"You're the only person I know who can barge in and make it look classy." Elizabeth said sitting. "What can I do for you?"

"Alan called and told me that you are no longer working at the hospital." Lila began. "I was most distressed to hear that. My foundation underwrote the grant for the art therapy program. I remember you saying it was something you were interested in." The older woman explained.

"I still am." Elizabeth hadn't known that Lila made the jobs possible. "Working at the hospital is a security risk. Especially right now." There was no guarantee that whatever was happening would be done before her graduation. Elizabeth was set to start work the day after getting her degree.

"I think I have a solution, if you are willing to hear me out." It hadn't taken Lila long at all to see a way around this problem once Alan explained it to her.

"Of course." Elizabeth would love for Lila to have a solution.

"The orthopedic rehabilitation center is located three blocks away from the hospital. Not being connected to the hospital has in no way affected its viability. So there is no reason the art therapy center needs to be in the main building of General Hospital. In fact it might be better if it wasn't. From what Alan has told me you will primarily be dealing with children and teenagers." Lila began.

"That's correct, although I hope to work with adults as well. Right now it's listed as a pediatric program." Elizabeth explained.

Lila nodded. "Well according to Kevin Collins, it might be beneficial for the children to go somewhere off site for their sessions. It will help them to not think of themselves as broken and in need of fixing. Hospitals are where sick people go." Lila said relaying what the head of psychiatry told her. "While yes the service you provide helps them to heal, you can at the same time not have the stigma of the hospital."

"That might work." Elizabeth nodded. "I didn't do my therapy at the hospital."

Lila reached out and covered the younger woman's hand with hers. Lila had been a support to both Audrey and Elizabeth through that time. "So you know what I'm speaking of."

"Yes. Would the hospital be okay with that?" Elizabeth said getting excited.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Lila told Elizabeth. "The supplies and furnishings could be transported to the new facility, and the staff is covered by the grant as well. A building however is not something the grant has enough funding for. Next year I'm sure the budget could be increased."

"So we are delaying the opening a year? That doesn't seem fair. To deny care because of me." Elizabeth dimmed a bit.

"I have no intention of waiting. We need this." Lila said with fire coming into her eyes. Before she could continue Jason walked in. "You have perfect timing. Come sit."

Jason gave his grandmother and his girlfriend a kiss. "You wanted to see me grandmother." He had been surprised when she requested he meet her at the penthouse.

That answered Elizabeth's unspoken question of why Jason was home.

"I did. I need building space from you." Lila told him.

"Building space?" Jason asked confused. He looked between the two women who were both smiling. Whatever they needed, they were going to get. They both had him wrapped around their fingers, he just hadn't expected that.

"Yes, before we came up Reginald and I looked in the windows of the vacant storefront on the ground floor of the building next door. It is a very large space and would be perfect." Lila began explaining.

"Okay." Jason still was confused. "The tenant recently relocated. They were doing well and were ready to expand." He explained.

"Has it been leased yet?" Lila wanted to know, there was no sign in the window. Jason didn't advertise that way.

"Not yet." He would know. "Someone did a walk through a few days ago, but they haven't called to say that wanted the unit."

"Good." Lila beamed. "Would you consider donating it to the hospital for a year? You could write it off on your taxes. Next year we can talk about a rental price."

"Why would the hospital want that space?" Jason again looked between the two women.

"I resigned from my position as an art therapist this morning." Elizabeth confessed.

"Why?" Jason asked stunned.

"Security." Elizabeth told him.

"Baby, you didn't have to do that. Did one of the guys say something to you?" Jason would be happy to explain that whatever made his girl happy she got.

"No." Elizabeth wasn't getting anyone in trouble. "With this whole situation I've been thinking more along the lines of staying safe. The hospital is hard to secure. But an offsite location with limited access isn't. Your other building next door, is secure that's why Claudia and now Diane work there. Alexis is considering moving in as well. I could be safe, and I could insure that my patients are safe too. Mrs. Quartermaine tell Jason what Dr. Collins said." Elizabeth said to Jason's grandmother.

Lila explained again about the benefits of the children receiving their therapy away from the hospital. "So what do you think?"

"The space is yours." Jason said without hesitation. "I'll have Alexis look into what I need to do to donate it. Not just for a year, you can have it indefinitely." His girl was getting her dream job. "I'll also donate the labor to get the space the way you need it."

"We won't need much. Paint mostly. The rest of the supplies will be coming over from the hospital." Elizabeth could hardly believe she was still going to get to be an art therapist. "What about medical personnel? Do we need to have someone trained on staff?"

"The other full time art therapist is also a trained nurse." Lila informed Elizabeth. "In fact she came from the pediatric nurse program. My foundation paid for her certification."

"I haven't met any of the other staff members yet." Elizabeth was actually going to be in charge of the program.

"Nadine Crowell." Lila provided the name.

"Renaldo's girlfriend." Elizabeth smiled wide. "He'll be thrilled that she is out of the hospital."

"She's a gifted artist, but not as talented as you. And those aren't my words, they are hers. She saw some of the sketches you did for the patients during your volunteer shifts." Those sketches were what made Alan want to have an art therapy program. He saw how happy the art lessons made the children.

"Alexis can send the paperwork to the foundation's lawyers when it's ready." Lila loved getting her way.

"I'll have her get right on it." Jason wanted everything ready to go by the time Elizabeth graduated.

"Fantastic." Lila said smiling wide.

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth said giving him a hug and a soft kiss.

"I don't ever want you giving up something because of me." He said totally serious. "Come talk to me first next time, please. I will find a way to get you your heart's desire." He requested, her happiness was paramount to him.

Lila beamed at them both. "Now that business has been handled. I'd like to have a closer look at that ring."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"Nikolas, what a pleasant surprise." Emily smiled as she walked into the Grille. Actually it wasn't that much of a coincidence that they were both here. She knew that he had reservations for two this evening. Emily was guessing that the other half of the party was Robin. So Emily simply called up her friend Melissa and suggested dinner out.

"Emily." Nikolas smiled. He hoped to keep the brunette here long enough so that Robin saw them together. His date was in the ladies room. While Emily thought she was being sneaky, he knew why she was suddenly so interested in him. He'd be happy to let her play her game, because it was helping Robin to see him as more than a friend. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Emily smiled wider. "I was wondering if you'll be at the board meeting of grandmother's foundation next week."

"I don't sit on the board." Nikolas explained.

"That's too bad, I'm sure you'd have some very good insights to offer. You have done a wonderful job at the hospital." Emily said stroking his ego. Although her parents, and grandfather, didn't get along with Nikolas they had to admit the hospital was flourishing under his family's control.

"I enjoy my work at the hospital. I must be honest about the fact that when I got my business degree this isn't what I saw myself doing. I thought to work more with my uncle on the export business. However I do enjoy being able to provide people with the services they need." After he proved himself at the hospital Stefan would turn over more of the family business. Philanthropy wasn't something the Cassadines excelled at. Stefan wanted to change that, and Nikolas did too.

"A good friend of mine will be working for you. She is excited to start." Emily shared.

"Who?" Nikolas wanted to know.

"Elizabeth Webber." Emily provided the name.

"The art therapist. Your father was very passionate about that program. I was a bit skeptical but after some research saw the benefits. It's not a program a lot of hospitals have. Mercy is also starting the same program, but considering how talented Ms. Webber is, I am sure ours will be the more successful of the two. It did take us a bit to convince your grandfather that Ms. Webber was a good fit. He didn't want to hire her." Nikolas shared. An opportunity to irritate Edward should not be missed.

"My grandfather didn't mention that." Emily would speak to him. She knew he would have blocked Elizabeth's hiring to try to make Jason angry.

"Mrs. Quartermaine spoke to him." Nikolas guessed that Lila took a pound of flesh. It was well known she adored Elizabeth.

Emily had to laugh at that. She could only imagine how that conversation went. Edward never won and argument with Lila. Emily was still laughing when Robin walked up. "Robin."

"Emily." Robin said leveling a glare at the other woman. This afternoon she learned it was Jason's sister who filed the complaint. And why.

"Excuse me." Nikolas said as his phone rang. He wondered if the two women could stay civil in his absence. "I need to take this."

"Take your time." Robin said before turning back to Emily. "You're little stunt with the AMA isn't going to work." No point in holding back.

"It's not a stunt." Emily shot back. "Every single word in the complaint is the truth. You couldn't handle the fact that Jason wasn't going to walk away from his friends, and his life, because you demanded it. So you went after Carly's son."

"There was every reason to believe that Michael was AJ's." Robin defended her position. "She was the one who was covering up the fact that they slept together."

"We had a DNA test run." Emily pointed out. "But you couldn't let it go, because the great Robin Scorpio is never wrong. You shouted about how Carly was a manipulative bitch, and I guess you knew what to look for because you're one too."

"I didn't mean for AJ to die." Robin felt genuinely remorseful about that.

"If you had let it go, then he wouldn't have. His death is your fault, and I'm going to make sure the AMA knows it. You aren't fit to be a doctor." Emily said getting closer to Robin. "In fact I'm not going to stop until you leave Port Charles for good this time."

"I'm not going anywhere." Robin said meaning it.

"We'll see. Jason doesn't want you here anymore than the rest of us do." Emily threw out and saw Robin flinch a bit. "He hates your guts."

"My relationship with your brother is none of your business." Robin said in a low voice.

"You don't have a relationship with my brother. Which galls you because Carly still does. And of course there is Elizabeth. She makes him happy, and accepts who he is." Emily said with a cold smile. "He hasn't thought of you in years. Even the fact that you have returned isn't of importance to him. You simply don't exist." Emily rubbed salt in a still raw wound. She could see that Robin was hurting.

"You're going to pay for this. I'm going to make sure of it." Robin responded a bit too loudly as Nikolas, Melissa, and the host all arrived.

"I remember you saying those words to Carly, and Michael ended up paying the price." Emily said playing to her audience. "I guess I should watch my back. People you don't like seem to always end up getting hurt."

"Ms. Quartermaine, your table is ready." The host said thinking it was best to separate the two women.

"Thank you, come on Melissa." Emily said walking away.

"You okay?" Nikolas asked his dinner date. Robin was pale and shaking.

"I'm fine." Robin said shooting another look Emily's way. "She is trying to push my buttons, and I'm not going to let her."

"You might want to be careful about public threats then." Nikolas knew that the small group around the two women hadn't been the only ones to hear what Robin said. Several people at the bar heard her too.

"I'm fine." Robin said shaking the encounter off. "Let's get our table and have dinner." She needed to go see Jason, not only to clear the air between them but to tell him to have Emily back off. Another fight with the Quartermaine's was not what Robin needed. Her career might not survive it.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked sitting up.

Jason looked at his girl all soft and sleepy. The sight made him smile. "I have a late meeting." He explained. He had tried not to wake her as he got out of bed.

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth said stretching.

The silky fabric of her night shirt stretched across her chest and Jason couldn't focus on anything else for a bit. "You should go back to sleep. I'm not sure how long I'll be out." He finally managed to get his brain working enough to speak.

Elizabeth nodded. "You are taking someone with you right?" She wasn't going to ask where he was going, or what he was doing. But she did want to know that he was taking back up.

"Yeah, I am." Jason said smiling. Having her care for him made him feel ten feet tall. "Go back to sleep baby." He said softly as she laid down again. When she was under the blankets once more he moved into the closet and got dressed. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before walking from his bedroom and out the penthouse.

Johnny and Shawn were waiting in the hall. "Ready?" He asked his two guys.

"Yes." Shawn answered. "Francis and Cody are at the warehouse. Renaldo is aware that we are leaving the building."

"Good." Jason said as the three men got on the elevator.

"I have a crew ready to meet with Elizabeth in the morning." Johnny said smiling. Cody had passed along what the small woman had done this morning. Jason had called not too much later to explain the art center was being moved to his other building. Honestly it made all the top guys relax. It would be much easier to keep both ladies safe here. Renaldo had been shocked when Nadine explained she was joining the art center staff.

Renaldo's girl rarely needed a guard, but she had one this weekend. They were considering it a test run for how things might work for the two ladies once the center at the hospital opened. Reggie said it was impossible to keep track of Nadine. She went in and out of too many places he couldn't follow, and he didn't see her at all for three hours when she spent one day in the ER. While the space the art center was going to be using at the hospital wouldn't be as hectic, the guys wouldn't be allowed past the reception area. Once the door closed then both women were on their own. It wasn't unheard of for a violent parent or spouse to attack staff members.

"Thank you." Jason told his LT.

"I was surprised to hear she quit." Shawn stated.

"She said she didn't want Jason worrying about her while she was working." Johnny was pretty sure it was Claudia who opened Elizabeth's eyes to the security risks her new job entailed. He wouldn't say anything without proof, and honestly he wasn't going to investigate why Liz changed her mind. He was just happy she did.

Shawn smiled at his friend. "Diane said something similar when I asked her to move her office."

"I had no idea Diane was worried what I thought." Jason said being cheeky.

"She hardly sleeps at night worrying that you are worrying about her safety." Shawn said laughing.

"You learn something new every day." Jason responded as they got in the car. "Carlos is alert?"

"Yup." Johnny ended up sitting in the back because Shawn called shotgun. "Francis said he's pretty much a nervous wreck waiting for the end to come. Carlos wanted to know who was in the room next door. Francis didn't tell him."

Jason nodded as he drove out of the garage. "He doesn't need to know. After I am done with him we are having a meeting. I want to talk about the woman that Carlos says is coming for my girl."

Both passengers nodded. Since Carlos had told them Diego said "she" they had been all thinking about who that could be. When Rivera was dead, they would find out if they were all thinking along the same lines.

* * *

"Hello Carlos." Jason said walking into the room where the other man was being kept.

"Jason." Carlos had been praying for Butler.

"I'm getting ready to kill you." Jason said in conversational voice. "Is there anything you want me to know before that happens? Anything that you feel might make me show some mercy."

"It was Diego's idea." Carlos instantly turned on his friend.

"We know." Jason knew Carlos wouldn't remembered being drugged. "He's dead." They were going out to search the area tomorrow night, because according to Cody the soil should be dry enough to be stable. Hopefully they could find his cell phone. "I was thinking more along the lines of who the woman you are working with is." Jason prodded.

"Diego never told me her name." Any hopes of an easy death went out the window. Carlos had no idea who she was. "I was supposed to meet her yesterday. She was going to the funeral with me." He told them.

"That's too bad." Jason said sounding like he felt sorry for Carlos. "Your father knows what you did to your sister. Going after women seems to be a theme with you."

"I will leave your girl alone I swear it. If you let me out then maybe the woman will contact me." Carlos tried.

"We have your phone. I'm guessing she'd call first." Jason told his prisoner. He pulled on gloves and listened as Carlos's breathing increased. "My girl never did anything to you. A real man would have come after me." Jason's blue eyes were cold as they locked onto Carlos's terrified ones. "Usted es una perra."

Carlos wet his pants as a low whimper came from him. "Please." He said walking back as Jason advanced on him. When Carlos hit the wall he dropped and curled in a ball.

Jason just shook his head in disgust. The least Carlos could do was face his end like a man. Grabbing him by the hair Jason pulled him up and starting the work of beating him to death.

* * *

Two hours later he was done. Carlos was a mass of broken bones and burst organs. Jason stripped down to his underwear throwing his soiled clothes in a pile for the crew to dispose of. "Dump him somewhere that the animals will pick him clean. Hector requested that it be in Rochester." The older man had asked that of Maximus in a phone call to the don shortly after he left the wake.

"Will do." Francis knew that would tell everyone that Hector knew and approved of what happened to his son.

"Make sure that its somewhere away from public trails. I don't want any children coming across the body." Jason instructed as he headed to the shower.

"I have a feeling a lot of people are glad that Jason is no longer an enforcer." Shawn said after his boss left the room.

"Yeah because you just tickle them." Johnny said laughing. He'd seen Shawn work. What the former solider could do was no joke.

"I've never done that." Shawn pointed to the mess that used to Carlos Rivera.

"Give yourself some time." Francis said grinning. "Think of it as a professional aspiration."

"Goals are a good thing to have." Cody said laughing. "Come on we don't want to keep Jason waiting."

Their boss was once again in his underwear when they walked into the room.

"That's the only color underwear you own?" Johnny started right in on his friend. "Black boxer briefs." He knew what Jason wore, they'd all seen him stripped down before. Showers after jobs were standard procedure.

"Yeah." Jason said looking down. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ladies like variety." Shawn added to be helpful. "Its fine as long as that isn't all you have."

"Elizabeth hasn't complained." Jason said pulling on his jeans. His friends never missed a chance to irritate each other. And they had no problem including him in that. Of course he did the same thing to them whenever the opportunity arose.

"Jason, Liz never complains about anything you do." Francis pointed out. "Alexis likes not knowing what color my shorts are on any given day."

"Good for her." Jason said pulling on a shirt. "And I'm sure your wife will be pleased to know you are sharing that information."

"As long as I'm not talking about what she is wearing we're good." Francis explained.

"Who is the she?" Jason said getting them back on track.

"Courtney." Johnny went first.

"Robin." Francis went next.

"Robin." Shawn replied.

"Courtney." Cody finished up.

"Tie breaker?" Johnny asked throwing it back to Jason.

"Courtney." Jason answered. "We need to look at them both." Not reaching a unanimous decision meant they couldn't rule anyone out. "Why did you pick the woman you did?" Jason asked Francis and Shawn.

"Courtney isn't very bright." Francis pointed out. "Carly did most of her thinking for her. Robin doesn't need someone thinking for her. I don't think Robin is over you and Liz is in her way."

"Robin asked if you were happy, at the funeral. I'm thinking along the same lines as Francis, that she came back for you." Shawn gave his reasoning.

"You two? Why did you pick Courtney?" Jason asked Johnny and Cody.

"I just don't see her backing off. Francis is right, Courtney isn't very bright, but she isn't as dumb as she first appears. She can follow instructions. Although I have a hard time seeing how she will get to Liz." Johnny finished up.

"She thinks you are hers." Cody explained. "Courtney has stalker potential. Could they be working together?"

"I don't see it." Jason looked at his friends.

"Especially since they both probably want you." Francis pointed out the conflict. "In the end one would have to kill the other."

"Although they may become friends because they have Sonny in common. Keep watch." Jason instructed. With business handled it was time to go home to his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

Elizabeth was standing in what was going to be the hospital's new art center. The former tenant in the space had been a boutique so they had one big room out front, a large storage closet to house merchandise in the back that she was checking out at the moment, and three changing rooms along the back wall of the main room. The space was good, but would need to be re-worked a bit.

"Elizabeth?" Renaldo called out to his charge. He was making the introductions today. When the petite artist came back out front he started. "This is Nadine."

"Hi!" Liz walked over and shook the hand of the very pretty blonde woman. "It's nice to meet you. I've seen you at the hospital." Liz knew a lot of the pediatric staff, but not everyone.

"I've seen you too." Nadine said smiling back. "I'm excited to be working with you."

"Me too." Elizabeth said standing next to Nadine. "So what do you see, for the space?"

"I have no clue. I've never actually worked in an art therapy center. My certification came on the strength of my masters in nursing. I am interested in a more long term relationship with my patients." Nadine explained. She hoped Elizabeth didn't think she was a bad fit. "I've taken art classes pretty much all my life, and I'd like to use that in my work."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth smiled hoping to put the nurse at ease. "I'm sure you'll do great. Alan spoke very highly of you during my interview."

Nadine relaxed a bit. "So what do you see?"

"You want to be careful asking me for an opinion." Elizabeth poked fun at herself. "I can go on for hours. How about if I tell you what I think, and if you hate something give a holler. Be honest." Elizabeth wanted this to be a space the entire staff felt comfortable in. So an opinion other than her own would be helpful.

"I have no problem speaking up. I work with doctors all day, you need to sometimes be forceful when talking to them. They tend to like their own opinions more than anyone else's." Nadine assured her new co-worker, and hopefully friend. "Ask Renaldo if you don't believe me." She snickered.

"You will have to share stories." Elizabeth said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The guys didn't date wilting flowers. "So I think we should leave the main room a big open space. Low tables in the middle for group classes." Not all sessions would be individual. "Shelving on the far wall." That would also be a kid friendly height. "Over here we can do a clay station." It wasn't just painting, and clay could be messy so it should have its own space.

"The middle tables would be crafts?" Nadine guessed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth had lots of ideas of things the kids could make and take home. "In the back there is a storage area." She led Nadine across the room. "I was thinking painting in this room. We would need more shelving to store supplies."

"We could get a dozen easels in here no problem, but at the same time we can still use the space for individual sessions. Two at a time if necessary." Nadine could see how it would work.

"That's along the lines of what I envisioned. The changing rooms I have ideas for as well." Elizabeth took Nadine out to the main room again. "These two." Elizabeth pointed to the first two. "Could both be converted into bathrooms with kid friendly fixtures. There is another bathroom off the storage area that could be for the staff. The parents can use the bathroom off the lobby."

"The third fitting room could be storage." Nadine suggested. Each room was a good size. With some hanging shelves they could get a lot supplies in there.

"We are so going to get along, because that's what I was thinking too." Elizabeth smiled.

"What about the space across the front of the room? Where the display windows were?" Nadine remembered mannequins had been in the spot to showcase the boutiques inventory.

"Well, I was thinking we could put in some large chairs, a few tables too, and a coffee station. We need somewhere for the parents and caretakers to sit. I was also thinking of putting in a partitioning wall with a doorway for access. That way no one can see into the center. We don't want the kids on display." A ground level center didn't come with built in privacy.

"That would perfect." Nadine could see it. "We should pull up the carpet and see what's underneath." Art projects pretty much insured the carpet would be impossible to keep clean. "If its wood can we get concrete poured?"

"What were you thinking?" Elizabeth encouraged Nadine to speak up.

"Well we can get smooth concrete and then splatter paint on it. Just random globs and splotches." Nadine suggested.

"That way the kids aren't worried about making a mess." Elizabeth nodded her head. "In the paint room too."

"Up front, the adult space, should be earth tones. A calm space where mom, dad, or whoever brings the patients can take a moment and decompress. Maybe some magazines." Nadine could picture it in her mind.

"I saw an article where a coffee shop had a book swap program. They had books and you were welcome to take them with you for free, and if you had books that you were done with you could come and leave them on the shelves. A lot of our caretakers will have tight funds, so what if we did that?" Elizabeth suggested.

"The library always has a bin of books they are selling pretty cheap. I think the most I've ever seen them charge is three dollars. We could buy some books there to stock the shelves. They often have a lot of best sellers in the bin. I'd be willing to donate some funds to that." Nadine was excited about this venture. "You think you can sweet talk Jason into donating coffee?"

"Coffee, hot chocolate, and tea." Elizabeth said laughing. Even if he didn't, which wasn't going to happen, she had money left over in her college fund to cover that. "I'll donate to the book fund as well. Maybe this weekend we could go to the library and see what they have."

"I'm off Saturday morning." Nadine was looking forward to the regular hours the art center would give her. She loved being a nurse, but would be lying if she said it wouldn't be nice to have weekends off for a change.

"As long as Renaldo says its fine I can meet you there." Elizabeth looked at the blonde woman. "Is it odd that I have to check my schedule with your boyfriend?"

"A little." Nadine said smiling. "But he is in charge of keeping you safe." She worried about her boyfriend having such a dangerous job, but he said Elizabeth followed the rules which made things safer. "Back to the center. This might sound odd but I think we should have white walls. I was thinking we could have the kids hang their artwork, and when they make new pieces they can go up and the older ones can go home."

"That's brilliant." Elizabeth said nodding. "We will need shelving for the clay and craft projects. Some we can hang from the ceiling."

"That would be perfect. Are you going to put the check in desk where the cashier station is?" Nadine wondered. The boutique had left that area up.

"Makes sense. I've never hired a receptionist before." Elizabeth looked at Nadine.

"Me either." The blonde smiled wide. "Since you're the senior therapist and the one with the degree I think you should handle that."

"Suddenly that Art Center Supervisor certification seems like a bad idea." Elizabeth said shaking her head. She and Nadine were going to get along really well. "Let's go tell Renaldo we are ready for the crew to come in."

* * *

"The ladies still in there?" Jason asked Renaldo.

"Yeah, they are finishing up the walk through with the head of the crew." Renaldo reported.

"How did they get along?" Jason wanted to know. He didn't expect any issues, his girl was friendly and so was Nadine.

"Fine, they are talking about a shopping trip to the library this weekend." Renaldo passed along.

"Shopping at the library?" Jason asked confused.

"I'll let your girl explain it." Renaldo said grinning. "You here for lunch?"

"Uh-huh." Jason replied. "I'm having the glass replaced in a few days." It would be bullet proof.

"I'll suggest awnings to Nadine over lunch." Renaldo told Jason. Direct sunlight could weaken bullet proof glass.

"I'll do the same. If we both do it the ladies will get the importance." Jason told the guard. This was the only thing he would offer an opinion on. He had no intention of trying to run his girl's center.

"They are also talking about getting a receptionist." Renaldo passed along. Whoever got hired would need to be screened.

Jason nodded as he mentally corrected himself. The glass and the receptionist were the only areas he would stick his nose into. No way was just anyone working around Elizabeth. "Thanks."

"Jason." Elizabeth smiled at her boyfriend as she and Nadine walked out of the center.

"Hey." He smiled at his girl. "Nadine." Jason greeted the other woman.

"Hi Jason." Nadine replied. It took her a while to get comfortable around Renaldo's friends and co-workers. It was only in the last month that she started socializing more with them. Her ever changing work schedule didn't help in that area either. She was looking forward to really getting to know the other ladies.

"You guys are welcome to join us for lunch." Elizabeth offered. They were going to be eating in the penthouse.

"Thanks, but Renaldo promised me lunch at Eli's." Nadine grinned. She loved their ribs.

"Have a good time." Jason said before they walked to the elevator. "Sorry we can't go out."

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth didn't want him feeling guilty. "I like staying in for lunch. I get to have you all to myself." She said in a sultry whisper.

"That is one of the merits of eating in." Jason grinned before kissing her. He was thinking about how they could work off lunch when the elevator doors opened.

"Gram!" Elizabeth flew off the elevator and into her grandmother's arms. "You weren't supposed to be home for another two weeks."

"I missed you." Audrey said holding her granddaughter tight. She had seen the news reports of Sonny's death and was worried about Elizabeth. So she wrapped up her visit early and came home. "Hello Jason."

"Mrs. Hardy." Jason said trying not to fidget. Elizabeth's grandmother made him nervous. She was one of the only people he could say that about.

"We were about to have lunch, would you like to stay?" Elizabeth offered.

"I'd love to." Audrey smiled at her granddaughter. Elizabeth was happier than she had been in a long time.

"I'll go back to the office then, and let you catch up." Jason said going for a quick escape.

"Nonsense." Audrey said giving him a look that said she knew what he was doing. "I'd like for you to stay." She needed to get a few things straight with Jason Morgan.

"Come inside." Elizabeth said ushering her grandmother into the penthouse.

Audrey looked around at the sparse furnishings. "Nice pool table."

Jason actually blushed.

"We are redecorating." Elizabeth explained trying not to laugh. "We can eat on the terrace." Which was fully furnished.

"It's a beautiful day for that." Audrey agreed. "But first let me get a look at that ring. Lila said it's stunning." The older woman held out her hand. When Elizabeth placed her hand on top Audrey gave the ring a good looking over. "Lila was right. Very well done Jason."

"Uh, thank you." He said not sure if he should add anything else.

"Jason why don't you take my Gram to the terrace, and I'll get lunch started." Elizabeth suggested.

"I can make lunch." Jason offered seeing another chance for escape.

"I know how you both like your sandwiches so I'll do it." Elizabeth said before heading to the kitchen.

"Right this way." Jason said leading the way to the outdoor space.

"Jason, this is lovely." Audrey said smiling. "It's a lot quieter than I expected." You couldn't hear any street noise. There was more furniture out here than in the entire downstairs of the penthouse. Jason had two separate seating areas for lounging. One area had a couch and two armchairs in a dark tan. The other area was a couch and two ottomans that could double as chairs, this set was a light espresso in color. There was also a dining set to enjoy eating al fresco. No accents or greenery were present, but it was still a very tranquil space. "You spend a lot of time out here?"

"As much as I can." Jason admitted. Which meant he came out year round since he didn't feel temperatures like everyone else. In the winter he wore sweaters to protect his skin from the cold.

"I would as well. So what are your intentions for my granddaughter?" Audrey came right out and asked. "That ring is lovely, but what exactly does it mean?"

Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'd like to build a life with her." He finally said.

Audrey looked at the young man in front of her. He was not what she would have chosen for her granddaughter. What he did was dangerous, and that danger didn't respect a closed door. At some point it could follow him home one day and leave Elizabeth injured or worse. Still the choice of who her granddaughter gave her heart to wasn't Audrey's to make. Jason was good to Elizabeth, and for her as well. He wasn't perfect, and no relationship was either. But he made Elizabeth smile and that was enough. "You have my blessing."

"Really?" Jason asked surprised.

"Really." Audrey said laughing. "Why does that shock you?"

"I didn't think you liked me." Jason said being honest.

"I don't know you well, yet. Over the years that will change." Audrey smiled wide. "Once you stop being afraid of me and running out of the room every time I walk in we'll get along great. We both love Elizabeth. But Jason, if you hurt her you will regret it. I have over thirty years of medical experience at my disposal, I know all the spots that hurt the most."

"Yes ma'am." Jason said totally believing that threat.

"Okay, here is some iced tea. Unsweetened for you Gram." Elizabeth put the glasses down and looked at the two people she loved the most in the world. "I'll make lunch now."

"Take your time sweetheart. Jason and I can plan how to celebrate your graduation while you are gone." Audrey was so proud of her granddaughter.

"I don't need anything big." Elizabeth said before going back inside.

"What did you have planned?" Audrey wanted to know.

"Dinner at the Grille." Jason shared. "The week before graduation I'm taking her to the island to relax because the day after graduation Elizabeth starts work. You are welcome to come to the island as well." He remembered to offer.

"I'm starting my new job at the hospital in two weeks." Audrey would be training the student nurses. "So thank you, but no." Even if she wasn't she would have found a reason to not go to the island. They should enjoy that time alone. "She will love that."

"Another time then." Jason would let Audrey go visit whenever she wanted. "Would you like to ride to the ceremony with us?" He offered.

"I would thank you." Audrey said taking a seat and trying not to laugh that a mob boss was scared of her. "Tell me a bit about the island." She would try to get him to relax some before lunch. If he stayed this tense he'd get heartburn for sure.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

Robin sat on the bench and looked at the water. Her shift was over and she needed to relax. If all of her shifts were going to be like this one she'd need to re-think working at General Hospital. While running wasn't what Robin normally did she wasn't sure she was strong enough to go through a lot of days like today.

She had worked a nine hour shift at the hospital, and one person talked to her all day. However a good portion of the staff talked behind her back. There were lots of pointed looks and whispering going on. Once she turned around and saw a couple of staff members watching her through the window of the lab that she was assigned to.

Lunch was the only reprieve of the day. She was sitting alone at one of the outside tables in the cafeteria when Patrick Drake joined her. The man didn't do subtle so he started the conversation off asking if it was true that she was involved in the death of AJ Quartermaine. While the question was rude, it did confirm that was what had the staff talking.

Robin ignored him. He got the hint and changed topics. After lunch she went back to the lab to work. Honestly she didn't know how much of this she could take.

Brenda had been horrified when Robin announced her intention to return to the harbor town permanently. The model didn't see that ending well. While Brenda was close with the Quartermaines she wasn't blind to how vindictive they could be. Combine that with the power the family had in Port Charles and Robin was walking into a very bad scenario. Robin had promised her friend she could handle it. Now she wasn't so sure.

Returning might have been a mistake. Working at General Hospital may have been a bigger one. Of course Alan and Monica wouldn't want her there. Wouldn't want a daily reminder of what they had loss. Robin had been so focused on herself, and what she wanted to prove she hadn't looked at the bigger picture.

Right now she had three people in her corner. Her uncle Mac who loved her no matter what. However if Robin was being honest with herself he also though her moving back was a mistake. Nikolas who wanted her here because he was hoping for a relationship. And Courtney who seemed nice enough, but Robin was beginning to suspect she had an agenda as well. While the staff didn't talk to her they talked to each other in her presence. Sonny's death was still being gossiped about, so were the failed attempts of Courtney to catch Jason's eye. The blonde woman had indicated that she had backed off because Jason was happy, but from what Robin overheard Courtney had done no such thing. The gossip mill got a lot of things wrong, but Robin got the impression this wasn't one of them.

Leaning back on the bench the petite doctor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The first thing she should do was leave the hospital. That would have to wait until the AMA finished its investigation. No other hospital would hire her until she was cleared. So that gave her time to decide if she wanted to stay here or not.

It was the sound of footsteps that made Robin open her eyes. "Jason." She would never admit picking this bench because it was close to the warehouse and she was hoping to run into him. Robin got to her feet. "Hi."

* * *

Jason had taken a long lunch since Audrey was visiting. Elizabeth wanted them all to spend some time together. As the boss he had that option open to him, so he stayed. After they finished eating Elizabeth gave both he and her grandmother a tour of the art center. Explaining what she and Nadine had decided on. That was when Jason got the shopping at the library bit explained. It was a good idea and he was proud to be associated with the center. Audrey had also given her approval of the plans.

When he left Elizabeth was waiting for Emily to arrive. They were going to plan out his sister's unit. Emily was probably staying for dinner and Jason found himself looking forward to spending time with his sister. He wanted to put the last of the awkwardness between them away.

What he hadn't planned on was running into his ex-girlfriend.

"How are you?" Robin asked wondering if she was going to get an answer. When she left Jason had been making it a point to avoid her.

Without a word Jason walked past her heading toward the warehouse.

She had wondered if her time away had made it so that Jason could find a way to forgive her. Now she had her answer. Nothing between them had changed. He was still angry, and not about what people might assume. During the last conversation they had, where he said she was dead to him she had apologized for her part in AJ dying. Jason had told her that wasn't why he was angry. He was angry for two reasons. For the weeks Michael had been taken out of his home and placed in foster care because of the accusations Robin was slinging. The little boy had been fine, but to Jason it was unforgivable that Michael was ever taken from his parents in the first place. He then told her he would never also never forgive her for the fact that AJ kidnap Michael placing the little boy in danger. Every time she tried to hurt Carly it was his godson who ended up being victimized. That was something Jason wouldn't ever be able to overlook.

* * *

"Dr. Scorpio." Johnny walked down the stairs.

"Yes." Robin said feeling numb.

"Jason wishes me to inform you that this is private property and you are trespassing. He'd like you to leave." Jason owned the entire pier, and while most of it was public space this portion wasn't. This part was attached to the warehouse. Honestly Jason didn't care if people used the three benches in the area, but he didn't want Robin here.

She simply turned and walked away. She kept walking until she arrived at Jake's. It was time to get good and truly drunk. Tomorrow was soon enough to start making decisions about if she was going to stay or not.

* * *

After an hour of sitting at his desk trying to shake off the unexpected encounter with Robin, Jason simply gave up and went home. The guard on the door told him the ladies were downstairs at Emily's apartment. His sister's furniture was arriving and tonight she would officially move in. He wondered how his parents felt about her living here. He'd have to ask his grandmother.

He grabbed a beer and a pool cue. He took a swallow of his drink and racked the balls. Breaking them he thought about the day child protective services came to remove Michael. Robin had been complaining about Carly to anyone who would listen and one of Sonny's enemies had decided to use that to their advantage. An anonymous call about possible abuse had the city descending on his friends. It didn't help that when the social worker arrived Sonny and Carly were in the middle of a very loud argument.

Jason remembered word for word the frantic call he'd gotten from Carly. She'd been hard to understand and at first he thought Michael had been kidnapped. It wasn't until he called Max that he got a clear understanding of the situation. He'd held Carly in his arms while she sobbed. Sonny was in the penthouse breaking all the barware. Jason wasn't sure his friends were going to be married much longer at that point.

Carly spent the night in his spare room, and in the morning Sonny came over to get his wife. He told the guard not to let anyone in to their penthouse. That he and Carly were going to figure out if they had a future or not. Jason kept things running, while he did, he assigned Cody to shadow the family Michael was staying with. They found the person who called in the false complaint and they were handled. It was during that time that the first DNA test was run, and the Quartermaine's started talking about a custody suit until the results came in.

After CPS couldn't find anything to support an abuse claim Michael was returned. Sonny and Carly had taken the time they were forced away from their son to get their act together and were stronger than ever by the time the little boy came home.

Everyone figured it was over until the day AJ killed Michael's guard, shot Leticia, who was thankfully only grazed, and took Michael. Then they all experienced a new level of hell. Had AJ been in the hotel room with the little boy when Jason found where they were hiding he would have killed his brother. Instead he found the nanny his brother had hired. Jason waited until she put Michael down for a nap and simply snuck in and carried the small child out of the room. It was only dumb luck that the FBI found AJ first.

The good thing about Robin coming home was that Carly was gone. If she was here, she probably would have killed the doctor by now. Hopefully Robin would realize soon that this was not the place she belonged.

He sank the last ball as Elizabeth and Emily walked in.

"Someone is home early." Emily said smiling.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth could tell he was tense by the set of his shoulders.

"I ran into Robin." There was no point in lying.

"Did she say something to upset you?" Elizabeth walked across the room and gave Jason a hug.

The last of the tension in his body left as her arms came around him. It was amazing how with a simple touch Elizabeth made everything better. "No, we didn't talk. I don't think I can talk to her without being hateful."

"She's earned every venomous word you have to say." Emily told her brother.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked him. She shot Em a look that said she wasn't helping.

"No." Jason said letting it go. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm marinating steaks. I thought you could grill them and we could eat outside." Elizabeth suggested. The terrace was her primary source of fresh air at the moment. "They aren't ready just yet, so why don't you come and see what colors I put on the wall in Sonny's old place. I can then bore you with my decorating ideas." Elizabeth wanted his opinion.

"You never bore me." Jason said giving her a soft kiss. This was what he needed, time with his girl. He looked up and saw his sister grinning at them. "What?"

"You two are so cute together." Emily said happy for them. "I'm sorry for being a bitch about you dating."

"It's over." Jason said to his sister.

"Yeah it is." Emily said getting that she was forgiven. She was going to be their biggest supporter. "Okay we have some design ideas to hear. How exactly is Elizabeth supposed to get all the furniture you need if she can't leave the penthouse?" Emily wanted to know.

"I can leave." Elizabeth corrected her friend, as the trio walked through the space where the glass doors were going. "I was asked to stay inside as much as possible. I'm going to pull a Carly when I go shopping."

"A Carly?" Jason had no idea what that meant.

"I called the furniture store downtown that I like, and they are going to let me shop after hours. I'll be the only shopper in the store. I asked the owner to pick a time that wouldn't be a problem for them. The guys know about it and security is being arranged." Elizabeth only felt a bit like a diva making the arrangements.

Jason got the reference. Carly liked having places close so she could shop uninterrupted. Only she liked to do it during the day so everyone knew about it. She never thought about all the business the shops were losing. It didn't surprise him that Elizabeth would shop when I wasn't an inconvenience for the owner. "You won't be the only shopper in the store. I'm coming with you."

"Are you feeling okay?" Emily asked feeling his forehead. "You are offering to shop."

"Elizabeth shouldn't have to do this alone." Jason said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not going to go alone. Claudia is coming along." Elizabeth told him, and it explained why Emily wasn't going. Emily was going to help with placing the pieces when they arrived.

"That's fine, I'm still going with you." Jason told her. "Show me the colors you picked." He was looking forward to helping her decorate their home.

* * *

Courtney had decided to blow some steam off at Jake's. She was thinking that maybe she would even pick up some gossip about Jason. Instead she found Robin getting plastered. This presented Courtney with the opportunity she had been looking for. "Robin." Courtney said sliding onto the vacant barstool next to the doctor.

"Courtney." Robin said looking at the blonde with blurry eyes. It was the only outward sign she was hammered. For a small woman the doctor held her alcohol really well. "What brings you down?"

"Nothing better to do." Courtney noticed Robin's glass was empty. When the bartender came down she ordered a beer for herself and a refill of what the other woman was drinking. She assured the bartender that Robin wouldn't be driving home. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to take away the pain that living here is bringing me." Robin answered honestly. "Maybe in the bottom of one of these glasses I'll find the reason I wanted to come back."

"Jason?" Courtney suggested.

"He doesn't need me. He has Elizabeth." Robin told her drinking buddy. "She looks like me, did you ever notice that? We are both small, pale skinned, with dark hair. Only she isn't looking to make him change. Not like I was. I wanted him away from Carly and I told him he had to choose. Her and the mob, or me. I lost." Robin said as if Courtney didn't know that. "We both lost." She said to the blonde. "I know you wanted him too."

"Elizabeth is stronger than both of us." Courtney admitted.

"Maybe if she wasn't here I'd have a shot, but he loves her." Robin shrugged.

"How would you make her go away?" Courtney wanted to know. The bar was slow and no one else was around. "If you wanted to kill Elizabeth how would you do it?"

Robin looked surprised at the question. If she wasn't drunk she wouldn't have answered, but she was and her judgment was shot. "Poison. Its hands off, plus the guards wouldn't see it coming. The guards are really good."

"What poison would you use?" Courtney wanted to know. Diego had also suggested poisoning Elizabeth. He named a common everyday substance, but Robin might know something better.

"Something tasteless and odorless. A powder that could be mixed into food." Robin named a compound. "I have some at the lab. I use it for research. Wouldn't be hard to sneak some out. Although I don't want to kill Elizabeth. Carly or Emily would be a much better choice. Too bad Carly is gone. Emily is here though."

"Yeah too bad." Courtney said sipping her beer. "The lab is locked right?"

"I have access. I'm the only one with access to my lab." Robin explained. "Research is very valuable so it has to be protected."

Courtney just smiled and ordered another round.

* * *

Robin didn't remember Courtney helping her out to the car. She didn't remember the ride to the hospital where the blonde helped herself to Robin's badge to gain access to the lab. The research wing was empty at night, and the cameras were easily avoided. Courtney emptied a pill bottle in her purse, grabbed some gloves, and helped herself to some of the compound Robin named.

From there Courtney drove the doctor home, handing her over to Mac and explaining that Robin's car was still at the hospital. Back in her car Courtney cranked up the radio and sang along as she headed back to her loft. Now all she had to do was wait for the right opportunity. Diego had suggested letting a bit of time pass, but not too much. Then Elizabeth was going to die, and Jason would be all hers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Keeping tabs on Courtney and Robin proved harder than expected. In Courtney's case she had spent a lot of time hanging out with Carly, and as a result had no problem spotting the guards. She also had no problem shaking them, something else she learned from her sister in-law and former best friend. Finally Jason called for one of the guys from the island, a face Courtney wouldn't recognize. He was starting in the morning.

Robin on the other hand simply had her Uncle Mac handle things. Mac had sent Taggert over to the warehouse to warn Jason that if his guys didn't stop shadowing Robin then they are going to start spending time behind bars. So Johnny pulled her tail for twenty-four hours and they hired a private investigator to watch the doctor, and hopefully he would have more success as well. So they weren't going to know where the ladies were tonight, which didn't make them feel good.

Jason could only hope that nothing important happened.

"So you guys got any plans tonight?" Francis asked his boss as they wrapped up their meeting.

"I'm meeting Elizabeth at the furniture store." Jason said shutting down his computer. "In about twenty minutes." Which should be enough time to drive over. "Want to come?" Alexis was in Philadelphia for a conference, and would be home tomorrow.

"You think you need back up?" Francis chuckled.

"Claudia will be there." Jason told his friend. "I figure if Elizabeth and I get stuck she'll be the tie breaker. Having you there evens things out." The mob boss said laughing.

"You just want someone who will say you are right." Francis laughed too. "She is an artist, her taste is going to be better than both of ours combined." He pointed out.

"So you're not coming with me?" Jason asked as they walked out of his office.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I don't have anything better to do." Francis responded. The apartment was lonely without his wife. "So what's in it for me if I agree with you?"

"My eternal gratitude." Jason said as they headed to the cars.

"I'll see if Liz has something better to offer." Francis wise cracked as he got in his car. This should be interesting. Jason hated to shop and only for Liz would he do it.

* * *

The guys got there just as Elizabeth and Claudia were getting out of the car. Renaldo and Cody were with them. "Hi." Elizabeth said walking over to Jason's car as he got out.

"Hey." Jason leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good. The crew came and moved everything from penthouse four over to penthouse two. So we are officially staying there. The construction on your old place begins tomorrow. No peeking." Elizabeth admonished as they walked into the store through the back door.

Jason had promised to wait until it was done before looking. "I won't look." He really liked that she wanted to surprise him. The only thing he would know in advance was the furniture. "What are we shopping for first?"

"Well I thought we'd do something more casual in your old space. Like a rec room feel, because the pool table is staying over there. So we can use that as our guide." Elizabeth was going to make the main living room a bit more suited to her aesthetic.

"Sounds good." Jason said as they started shopping.

The store was fairly large, two stories, and it was divided up into sections. They headed to the living room area and looked around. "I like this." Jason said spotting a brown micro suede sectional and matching armchair. "The sofa breaks into four separate sections if we need to rearrange seating."

"That is practical." Elizabeth said thinking this would give the space a more masculine feel. She'd skip the accent pillows in bright colors and go for a monochromatic look by adding dark brown ones.

"This is really nice too." Jason said pointing to a coffee table made from a crosscut section of a Tamburiuva tree.

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled at how into this her boyfriend was getting. She thought she might have to prod him a bit to get his opinion. "That could work. One sectional and three arm chairs." She decided and told the clerk who was following them and taking down her order. "Plus the table." That way there would be ample seating. "What about lighting?" She asked her boyfriend.

"The lamps that are there will be fine." Jason didn't see the need to fuss. He barely noticed them anyway.

"Okay." Elizabeth had no problem with that. "We need a large television to finish the room."

"Accent pieces?" Claudia suggested.

"Just these." Elizabeth said ordering the throw pillows in two shades of darker brown. "Now the main living room."

"What were you thinking?" Claudia said looking around.

"How about this?" Elizabeth walked over to a couch in vibrant red.

"That's sexy." Claudia said in approval.

"No." Jason said shaking his head.

"You don't like it?" Elizabeth asked surprise. She thought it was hip and young. In her mind the second space would have a bit more energy than the den.

"No." Jason repeated. "It's shaped funny." He told his girlfriend. The back was lower on one side than the other and curved like a wave.

"That's the design style. It's stylized to be retro." Elizabeth explained.

"It's ugly." Jason told her his honest opinion. Behind him the guys snickered.

"Would you like something like this better?" Elizabeth asked moving to a new sofa.

"That would give you a more upscale feel, like a formal living room." Claudia commented. "We did a style spread that had a couch like that in it. I could pull the issue if you want to see it." The French provincial look wasn't her favorite, but she knew it was popular.

"Definitely not." Jason said shaking his head. "That's the kind of furniture there is at the mansion. It's a nightmare to sit on." Which was why Lila always hosted him in the garden room. "I'm a big guy that stuff is made for small people. What about this?" Jason pointed to a brown leather couch.

"We are putting brown in the other living area, so we need something different in this one." Elizabeth said surprised he was being a bit dismissive of her choices. It was their space, so compromise was needed. He got to pick the furniture for the one room she would like to pick things for this one. "I'd like some color."

"Color." Jason said looking around. "Black?" He wondered.

Francis laughed and coughed to cover it.

"A non-neutral color." Elizabeth said getting more specific.

"How about this then?" Jason moved to a blue sofa. "It's even got matching chairs." He liked this one. "Since I'm going to be spending time in this room too, I want to be comfortable."

Elizabeth wanted to point out that it was almost exactly the same in style as the other set. "It is nice." Which was true. The blue wasn't navy, but closer to cornflower. "I could add a rug, and some accent pieces to bring it to life." She said envisioning the design. "A dark rug." That way the foot traffic wouldn't make it look dirty all the time.

"This is nice." Claudia pointed to a deep grey area rug.

"That would be perfect." Elizabeth said walking over and inspecting it closer. "Red, orange, and yellow throw pillows. Textured pillows." She said picking up a velvet pillow.

"To give it pop. Nice." Claudia said seeing where her friend was going.

Elizabeth nodded and the clerk wrote it down. "Coffee table."

"Go with round to pick up the feel from the other room." Claudia suggested.

"I like this." Elizabeth pointed to an oak round table with a lower shelf in dark brown. "And two of this lamp." She said indicating a spiral floor lamp. "What do you think Jason?"

"I like the table." Jason said looking at the lamp. "I don't know about that though." He was frowning as he spoke. "Maybe something simpler."

Elizabeth dimmed a bit, she really liked the lamp. However Jason was paying for everything, so he should get the final say.

"I think you should get the lamp." Claudia gave Jason a pointed look. He had gotten the couches, so Liz got the lamps.

"Sure." Jason said backing off some. It wasn't worth fighting over. "So what's next?"

"The dining room, I guess." Elizabeth figured that would be pretty easy.

* * *

She was wrong. Her first choice was fairly traditional. A renaissance set that would be elegant and timeless. Jason shot it down. Next she suggested a set that came with a white table, and he again said no. Her third choice was a traditional formal dining room set complete with captain's chairs for the head and foot of the table. Another no.

"Maybe you should suggest something." Elizabeth said not sure what exactly he was looking for. All the sets had been beautiful.

"'I was thinking something like this." Jason pointed to the set he liked. It was a handmade contemporary set, with white cushioned chairs. There wasn't anything formal about it, which he liked.

"That's nice." Elizabeth said not really meaning it. "It only seats eight." All the sets she looked at had leaves you added to seat up to sixteen people.

"That's fine, we won't be hosting parties." Jason said thinking out loud. The only people coming over would be their friends.

Elizabeth didn't say anything but simply nodded her head.

"Jason, can I talk to you?" Francis said tilting his head to the side.

"Sure." Jason followed his friend over. "What's up?"

"Do you ever want to have sex again?" Francis asked his friend.

"What?" Jason had no idea what that had to do with anything.

"If you ever want to have sex again, let her get whatever she wants." Francis said plainly. "She hates that dining room set, but is going to get it." The living room ended up being something she was happy with so he didn't mention that. "Every day she's going to sit at the table and remember it wasn't what she wanted. Which is going to make her sad. When the lady in your life is miserable because she hates everything around her, she isn't in the mood to have sex."

"Elizabeth made me promise to give my honest opinion." Jason told his friend. "I'm doing what she wanted."

"Lie Jason. Women don't want our opinion, they just want to make us feel like we are a part of what is happening. When she said be honest she meant be honest, but like what I pick out." Francis said point blank. "She is going to change her mind because you are paying for everything. Give your opinion that's fine, but you need to compromise more. Take a good look at her." It was a good time because Elizabeth was looking at the table Jason indicated he wanted.

"Shit." Jason said looking away. He was being pushy and she looked unhappy.

"Do you really care what you eat on?" Francis wanted to know. Jason's experience with woman wasn't as extensive as the papers led folks to believe. Robin was his only full time girlfriend, and she rarely asked for Jason's opinion on matters. It wasn't surprising that he would occasionally misstep in his relationship with Liz.

"I don't like fussy furniture." Jason said thinking of the word compromise.

"Do you like sex?" Francis asked with a cheeky grin.

Jason huffed before walking back to where the ladies where, he ignored Claudia's smirk as she walked away. "I don't like fussy furniture." He told his girl feeling a bit frustrated. He wasn't trying to be a jerk. "There has to be something here we will both like."

"Jason, this set is fine." Elizabeth said with pep she didn't really feel.

"No it's not." Jason said shaking his head. "You don't like it. You need to be honest like you made me promise I would be. Just because I'm paying doesn't mean I automatically get my way." When she blushed he knew Francis was right. "What do you like?" There were at least ten more sets.

She wanted him happy too. "How about this?" Elizabeth asked walking over to another dining room set. The set was in the traditional model but its clean lines made it so it wasn't pompous. "I could get some red seat cushions to tie it to the living room." Elizabeth suggested.

"I like this one." Jason said smiling. "We will take this." He said to the clerk as he read the tag. "With the two leaves and four more chairs." This table seated twelve. Having a dinner party occasionally would make his girl happy. He could do that for her. "The matching hutch and side board as well."

The clerk wrote down the order.

"We should get some plates and such." The set he had was for four people.

"That's on the other side of the store." Elizabeth told him.

He took her hand and led her over. "What were you thinking?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"How about these?" Elizabeth held up with plates with a pattern of delicate mica leaves done in platinum. "For if we have guests." She suggested in an unsure tone. Shopping with Jason was not going as smoothly as she envisioned. She didn't expect him to have quite so objections to the things she picked out.

"Those are fine." He felt her hesitance and wanted to kick his own ass. They were fancier than he would have picked, but if those were the plates they only used when company came over that would be fine. "We need every day plates too." He knew how it worked.

"You pick." Elizabeth felt that was fair. He surprised her by picking something with a pattern. The main plates were all white, but the accompanying small plates were black with a white floral design. The bowls and coffee cups picked up the theme. Stemware was next and that was also easy. They ran into a problem again with the flatware.

"Elizabeth, I have big hands. That isn't going to work." He said of the delicate setting she picked. "How about these." It was a basic set that was a bit heftier, but would work for every day meals, or fancier ones.

"Okay." Elizabeth said since it was her turn to compromise. "Would you like to do the guest rooms now?"

"May as well." Jason shrugged. "I was wondering if your Gram would like to move into the penthouse. She can have my old master suite." Which would ensure they had privacy.

Elizabeth smiled really wide. "Thank you. I will ask her. I worry about her being lonely in that big house." Audrey still lived in the house she shared with Steve.

They quickly picked out bedroom sets, with them finding items they were both happy with. "So there is only one space left, the second terrace. I think you should decorate that for yourself, get anything that you like." Jason told Elizabeth.

"You don't mind?" Elizabeth wanted him comfortable too.

"Knock yourself out." He told her.

They went to the patio section and she did just that. Sonny's patio was bigger than Jason's so she got two sectionals. One with yellow cushions, and the other with orange pulling in the colors from the main room. She got an all-weather dining set for eight. Several outdoor rattan table lamps that could be moved around as needed were her next selection. Elizabeth would ask Lila about plants. She was going to say she was finished when she spotted a day bed with a retractable cover. The deep red cushions looked incredibly inviting. She and Jason could lay under the stars and maybe even make love there. So she got that too. "That's everything."

"Not bad, it took just over two and a half hours." Jason would be happy to shop with her again if they could always move this quickly.

"I think we did a good job." Elizabeth said nodding. It had started out rough, but they found their way. "I need to get more accents pieces."

"I think you can do that without me." Jason didn't really pay those things any mind. "I'd like for you to paint something for each of the main living spaces." He wanted her art in their home.

"I can do that." Elizabeth said smiling as they joined their friends once more.

"I can't wait until you host your first patio party." Claudia said shooting Jason a look. "That space will be incredible. Maybe even spread worthy."

"I'll call you when it's put together, we can do a toast. But no pictures." Elizabeth knew Jason wouldn't be comfortable with pictures of the house in a magazine. She was looking forward to summer nights hanging out with her friends. "When will everything arrive?" Elizabeth asked as they walked to the cars.

"Tomorrow." Jason responded opening the door for Elizabeth, and then Claudia. One of his crews would go to the warehouse and pick all the items up. "Have Renaldo call and tell the guy to bring everything over when you are ready." He said before closing the door. He got behind the wheel and they headed home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

"Good morning!" Emily said coming into the penthouse.

"In the kitchen." Elizabeth yelled back to her friend.

"So this room is already done." Emily said coming in and taking a seat at the marble topped island.

"It's all Sonny's stuff." Elizabeth shrugged. "Carly wasn't taking it with her, and since it's in good shape we decided to keep it."

"I'm still shocked she moved. I assumed she would be in Jason's face twenty-four seven." Emily said taking the cup of coffee Elizabeth handed her. "She's not coming back after the baby is born?"

"No, Jason made arrangements for her and Michael to live somewhere else. I didn't ask where. She said it hurt to be here without Sonny." Elizabeth said going with the cover story.

"As much as I disliked Carly, I have to admit she really did love Sonny." Emily didn't know how the mob boss put up with his high maintenance wife. "Now all I need to do is get rid of Robin and Port Charles will be perfect."

"You could just avoid her." Elizabeth suggested.

"Nope, if she stays it will only be a matter of time before Robin decides to try again to get Jason to talk to her." Emily said frowning. "She is a lot like Courtney in that neither one of them understands the word no."

"Courtney seems to have backed off. She didn't even come to the funeral, and I was sure she was going to show up." Elizabeth said rinsing out her mug. "The guys should be here shortly with the furniture, at some point today the doors are arriving, and after that we will officially be moved in."

"I can't wait to see what you picked out." Emily finished her coffee. "How was shopping with Jason?"

"I think next time I won't push so hard for him to give his opinion." Elizabeth said laughing. "Your brother can be stubborn."

"Jason? Stubborn? No!" Emily said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "I have a house warming gift for you from grandmother when everything is done."

"I can't have it now?" Elizabeth was going to be wondering what Lila got her for the rest of the morning.

"House warming gifts are for after you move in." Emily said with a wicked grin. She knew what mentioning the gift would do. "I promised grandmother I would wait until you and Jason were both home."

"I have to wait all day!" Elizabeth exclaimed pouting.

"Please, we both know Jason will be home by lunch to make sure everything is going smoothly." Emily laughed. "I'm surprised he left at all."

"My Gram is coming over to see how everything turned out. Jason is still a bit scared of her." Elizabeth said grinning as they walked out into the empty main room. It was good to just be able to hang out with Emily, without any tension between them. She had missed this. "How was your first night living on your own?"

"Honestly, a bit scary." Emily admitted. "I'll get used to it, and it's an important step in growing up, I'm just not used to living alone." It helped knowing her big brother was a few floors up.

"All the guest rooms will have furniture after tonight." Elizabeth let her friend know. "And no one said you had to live alone."

"I don't want a roommate. I did that at college, and discovered living with a stranger is hard." Emily and the girl the computer matched her with never really hit it off.

"I was thinking a kitten." Elizabeth corrected her friend's assumption. "The building doesn't have rules against pets. You just have to leave a deposit." Since Emily wasn't paying rent, Jason wouldn't make her do that either. "You could probably even get two, so they can keep each other company when you are out."

"That's brilliant. Will you come to the shelter with me?" Emily wanted to know.

"Let me ask Renaldo." Elizabeth said as someone knocked and the door opened. Gary was on this shift. "The furniture is here, and so is Renaldo."

"Send everyone in." Elizabeth told Gary. "It's time to see just how tough the crew really is." She said to Emily as they both laughed.

* * *

Robin walked into Kelly's and up to the counter. She wasn't here to place an order, and was just stopping by on her way to work. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Courtney asked as she set up the coffee station. In about thirty minutes the breakfast rush was going to hit.

"I've been better." Robin admitted. She's woken up with the mother of all hangovers, but made herself get moving anyway. "I wanted to say thank you. My uncle said you drove me home the other night."

"You don't remember?" Courtney needed to know.

"Not much after I started drinking." Robin told the blonde. "My uncle had someone drive him over to get my car."

"I was surprised to see you there. Not many doctors hang out at Jake's." Courtney used to go hoping to run into Jason, after a while the place kinda grew on her. She could always pick up some company for the night if she was in the mood.

"It was a place I used to go to." Robin said sadly.

"With Jason?" Courtney guessed. "I've seen him there with Elizabeth."

Robin guessed there weren't any places that Jason took her that he hadn't taken someone else. Port Charles only had so many spots to hang out. "Yeah with Jason. I have to go to work, thanks again."

"You're welcome." Courtney didn't offer to hang out at some point. She didn't need to, she already had the most important thing she needed from Robin. There was no longer a need to pretend to want to be her friend. If Courtney needed Robin for anything else she would simply track the doctor down.

* * *

"It looks so different without the black leather furniture." Emily remarked. Everything her brother and best friend had picked was in place. "Much more inviting." Not that she spent a great deal of time hanging out in Sonny's house. Mostly she had visited her brother when he was staying here while Sonny was on the island mourning the death of his first wife.

"It looks bigger too." Elizabeth had put pale earth tone colors on the wall and the reflected light gave the illusion of space, not that the room wasn't big to start with. She was happy with how it turned out.

"What are they doing on the other side of the glass doors?" Emily wanted to know. The furniture over there had been placed and then covered with dust cloths. "I didn't think you were painting next door." Jason had it painted just before Elizabeth moved in.

"It's a surprise for your brother." Elizabeth wasn't saying anymore.

Emily wanted to know, but let it go. She just bet Jason was dying of curiosity. "You picked a good room for your studio." Sonny's old office. It was actually bigger than her former studio. "I think the patio is going to be my favorite place to hang out."

"You are welcome to come up whenever we are home." Elizabeth extended the offer.

"No I'm not." Emily said laughing. "I'm welcome to come whenever you are home and my brother isn't trying to get you naked." She was going to bet that was most of the time.

"Emily!" Elizabeth said blushing. The guard knocked on the door and she used that to escape her outrageous friend. "Hi Gram, come in."

"Well, this is wonderful." Audrey said looking around the room. "Lovely. That shade of blue really warms the space." She said pointing to the couch.

"Come see the patio." Elizabeth invited.

"I think someone had fun with this area." Audrey said steeping out onto the colorful terrace. "Jason will grill next door, and bring everything over?" The older woman guessed.

"Or we can cook in the kitchen." Elizabeth figured grilling on the other patio would give Jason a bit of space before hosting his friends. They wouldn't have company all the time, but occasionally it would be nice.

"Hey." Jason said stepping out onto the terrace. "Renaldo said everything went fine this morning."

"Yup." Elizabeth walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'll be right back, don't leave." Emily said to her brother.

"Lila sent us something." Elizabeth explained.

Jason just nodded. "Did you talk to your grandmother?" He whispered.

"Not yet. We can do that now." Elizabeth responded and Jason nodded again. "Gram."

"Yes dear?" Audrey had moved off a little to give them a bit of privacy.

"Jason and I were wondering if you would like to move into the penthouse with us?" Elizabeth said walking over and taking the older woman's hand. "We were thinking you could have the master suite, across the hall."

"Really?" Audrey hadn't expected that.

"I worry about you being lonely." Elizabeth said honestly. "After I moved out you said the house seemed bigger." They had not been getting along at that time. The space did their relationship wonders. It helped Audrey to see Elizabeth as a grown up, and it helped Elizabeth appreciate that her grandmother would always be there for her.

"Elizabeth that's very nice of you to offer." Audrey didn't want to intrude on the young couple's time together. "You and Jason are just starting out, and need your privacy. I'm fine in the house."

"The offer stands, if you change your mind." Jason walked over and put his hands on his girl's shoulders.

"I will remember that." Audrey said smiling. Jason seemed a bit relieved she had turned them down. He was trying though. "Let me get your house warming present."

"You didn't have to get us anything." Elizabeth protested following her grandmother back inside.

"Hush. Of course I would give you something for your new home." Audrey said laughing. She handed the wrapped parcel to her granddaughter.

Elizabeth ripped open the paper. "Thank you Gram. This hung in my grandparent's house for all the years I remember." She said touching the frame.

"Never go to sleep angry. Because you never know if you or the person you're mad at will wake up the next morning. Always forgive someone. Because you never know if you'll talk to them again. Things happen. Get over it. Always forgive. You may not forget. But it's better than knowing you'll never get to say sorry or I love you again." Jason read the cross stitched quote by an unknown author.

"It was given to us as a wedding gift. Advice for a good relationship. Steve's grandmother had it hanging in her house before we got it, now it can hang in yours." Audrey liked the thought of that.

"Thank you Gram." Elizabeth gave her grandmother a hug. Jason did as well, a bit awkwardly because he wasn't much of a hugger. Although he liked having his girl that close.

"Okay, I'm back." Emily said handing over a large box to Jason, she was a bit breathless. "That is for you from grandmother. After I'll give you my house warming gift."

"It's heavy." He said surprised.

"I know." Emily laughed. She knew what was inside because her grandmother had showed her the contents before asking it be brought to Jason and Elizabeth.

"You open it." Jason said to his girl.

"Okay." Elizabeth told him to set the large wooden box down on the coffee table and she sat on the couch. Jason joined her. Emily stood behind them and Audrey sat on her granddaughter's other side. Elizabeth opened the latches and lifted the lid. "It's flatware."

An ornate pattern, similar to the one she had wanted yesterday, but a bit bigger. Jason reached over and took the envelope on top of the gleaming silver. "This was given to me by my grandmother when I married Edward. As you can imagine the M monogram doesn't really work since my last name now starts with a Q." He could hear the laughter in the words. "I know that Jason isn't much for formal occasions, but should you have a dinner party these might be useful. Love Grandmother."

"There must be a couple hundred pieces in here." Elizabeth said surprised.

"It's a full formal dining set, for twelve." Audrey pointed to the maker's mark on the interior of the lid.

"1812." Elizabeth said shocked. "This silverware is over two hundred years old." It must be worth a lot of money, and she was guessing it was real silver, and not just silver plated. Lila had given them a family heirloom.

Jason had to smile, at the way his grandmother effortlessly welcomed Elizabeth into the family. While Lila had liked Robin, no gesture of this magnitude was ever made. "We will have to invite grandmother over." He was going to host a dinner party, and they would use the silver.

"Sometime this summer." Elizabeth decided.

"Sounds good." Jason nodded.

"Okay, now my gift. It's not silver but I think you will like it." Emily said with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth handed the parcel to Jason. He should open this since she got to open everything else.

"Let's see." Jason carefully removed the wrapping paper.

"Hurry up." Emily said laughing. Her brother never just ripped his gifts open.

"Be patient." Jason grinned. He knew his moving slow was driving both Em and Elizabeth up the wall. "It's a picture." He could tell by the frame and the colors. He didn't know what of though.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Elizabeth said shooting daggers at her best friend who was laughing hysterically.

Emily had to calm down before she could answer. "I've had it all this time."

"Emily you swore you burned every picture you had of me in that outfit." Elizabeth said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"I think it's sweet." Audrey hadn't witnessed the moment captured in the image, but she knew when the photograph was taken.

Jason was sitting on the couch looking intently at the frame. He normally needed help with images, but this one he was pretty sure he had figured out. It was the green that gave him the biggest clue. "It's us, at the hospital Christmas party. You are wearing the elf costume." He said looking up smiling.

"How did you figure that out?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She hated that outfit, and was mortified that Jason saw her in it. The only reason she wore it was because the nurse who was supposed to play the elf got called into emergency surgery. It seemed wrong to disappoint the sick children.

"The green." He said smiling at her. "I remember that night. This is us standing in the hall right before I stole your hat."

"Yeah." She said coming to sit next to him, smiling as well now.

"You were the cutest elf I've ever seen." He said looking at his girl who was blushing. He had gone home and dreamed some pretty naughty things about her in the outfit. It had surprised him because he never dreamed before that point. "Thank you Em."

"You're welcome." Emily had given them the gift to mess with Elizabeth. However the warmth in her brother's eyes when he looked at the image made the gift more about him. "Be happy you two."

"We will." Elizabeth promised.

"Yes we will." Jason echoed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 33

After making sure everything went smoothly and opening the housewarming gifts Jason returned to the warehouse. Elizabeth, Em, and Mrs. Hardy were having lunch, then his sister and his girl were going to look at kittens. Hopefully only Emily would be returning with one. Realistically if Elizabeth picked out a cat, it would stay because he simply couldn't tell her no.

Jason had just finished listening to his voicemails when his crew walked into his office. "What's up?"

Cody was the one making the report, but both Francis and Johnny wanted to hear it. Shawn had been with Cody last night so he already knew. "I went back to the crash site. The ground was finally stable enough for me to make a descent."

"Did you find anything?" Jason really wanted Diego's phone, but not enough to risk his friend's life.

"No." Cody said frustrated. "The animals didn't need to wait to start scavenging. Anything reflective is already gone, as is anything an animal could drag away." They had already started making a meal of the dead man. "I went down as far as I could and did a sweep, but Shawn made me stop after a certain point."

Jason just nodded. He was guessing that when Cody said he went deeper into the ravine he was trying to search under the area where the car stopped. At some point the tree holding the vehicle was going to give, so Shawn was right. "It was a long shot. There was always a chance the phone was ejected as the car rolled. I have Stan looking to see if Diego has a number under his name." Every man in the room knew that there was a good chance the call was made on a burn phone. If that was the case they would never know who he called.

"How do you want to handle this?" Francis asked his boss.

"I want Renaldo and Cody with Elizabeth at all times until this is resolved. I can't keep her locked down in the Towers while we are in Port Charles." Jason was scared about what could happen, but his guys were good.

"It helps that you are going away next week." Johnny would be happy if Jason left today. They all knew that Elizabeth would want to be here to see the art center when it was done, not to mention the work on the penthouse. Both projects would be done by the end of the week.

"Who besides Cody is going?" Jason had asked Francis to set up security.

"Joey, Vincent, Brent, and Chris. Cody and Chris are on Liz's detail, while the other guys are backup. Everything will be tight." Francis assured his boss. No one was thinking that anything was going to happen on the island, but until they figured out who the 'she' was security would be extra tight. "Elizabeth contacted me about hiring a receptionist."

"Really?" Jason hadn't known that.

"She figured you would want someone with a certain skill set to work there. Liz said as long as whoever I picked was discreet and friendly she wouldn't fight you on it. She doesn't want the kids, Nadine, or anyone else hurt."

Jason had to grin at that. "Good. Who did you pick?"

"Angie Costello." Francis provided a name. "Liz already knows and likes her. She can introduce her to Nadine. Angie loves kids, and is a spot on shot with a Glock. Plus she can type." The big Italian said laughing. "I told Angie her pay rate wouldn't change." Right now Angie worked as a floating assistant here at the warehouse.

"That's fine." Jason knew the bullet proof glass went in this morning, so they were doing all they could to keep everyone safe. "Anything else?" The guys all shook their heads no.

"How did the decorating go?" Johnny said trying not to laugh. Claudia had given him a report on how Jason kept shooting down Liz's suggestions. Johnny was guessing his boss was never going to be invited to go shopping again.

"It's fine. Everything is where Elizabeth wants it." Jason explained.

"Well?" Johnny prodded.

"Well what?" Jason asked looking at his three friends.

"When your girl redecorates, you are supposed to invite everyone over so we can tell her how good her taste is." Francis explained while Johnny and Cody snickered. Since the penthouse was decorated when Robin started staying over she didn't change anything and Jason didn't have to do a housewarming party. They were bringing it up because Liz wouldn't.

"Fine, come over." Jason didn't see why they needed special invitations, he figured they would just show up at some point.

"Wow that sounded not at all genuine." Francis said laughing too. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Jason wanted to be alone with Elizabeth tonight. They had new furniture to test out.

"You might want to check with your girl first." Cody suggested.

Jason reached over and grabbed his phone. He dialed Elizabeth's number and waited for her to answer. "I was thinking we could have everyone over tomorrow night for a house warming." The guys were watching him grinning.

"Day after tomorrow. The construction will be done by then." Elizabeth said looking at a cute little kitty. Emily was making up her mind which two she wanted.

"What time?" Jason may as well get all the information.

"Seven that way we can throw everyone out by ten." Elizabeth said laughing. No need to drag the torture out.

"I'll let the guys know." Jason said hanging up the phone. "Thursday night at seven. Everybody bring a dish, I'll grill steaks." That way neither he nor Elizabeth would have to spend all day cooking.

"We'll tell the ladies." Francis stood up and so did the other guys. "They'll probably shop for housewarming gifts tomorrow." He would need to be home when Alexis arrived. Her feet were going to hurt, shopping with Diane and Claudia could be labeled an extreme sport. "So far Robin and Courtney are both just working, and then going home." That was the final piece of business.

Jason nodded and gave the issue more thought. There was no guarantee the "she" was one of them. But they would keep watching, as well as preparing for an attack from another source.

* * *

"Ms. Quartermaine, Mr. Cassadine is here to see you." Emily's receptionist announced.

"Send him right in." Emily stood up and gave herself a quick look over. Since Lila had mentioned that she was sending Nikolas over to discuss a new project Emily had made sure to look good. Satisfied she was smiling when the door opened. "Hi."

"Hello." Nikolas smiled at Emily. He had been happy when Lila mentioned that Emily was going to be speaking with him on behalf of the foundation. It was an unexpected gift, now Nikolas could mention this to Robin over dinner tomorrow night. "Thank you for seeing me."

"It wasn't a problem to fit you in. Coffee?" Emily offered indicating Nikolas should sit.

"Yes, thank you. Black." He told her how he took it, and waited for Emily to sit before taking his seat.

"What can we help you with?" Emily crossed her legs and let the skirt of her dress rise up just a bit.

Nikolas would have to be blind to not appreciate her lovely legs, and since he wasn't he did. "The hospital is interested in expanding the housing options that are available to families who come from out of town for treatment."

Emily nodded. "That would be something that we could help you with. The foundation would be happy to be your community partner for this project." When Lila asked for money people responded. "Who else are you approaching?"

"The Barrington family is also interested in helping." Nikolas passed along. "Alison has already been contacted."

"This would be something she would be interested in contributing to." Emily went to prep school with the Barrington granddaughter. Her son Rafe had been born with a heart condition that Monica corrected. The entire family were big supporters of General Hospital. "I can contact her today just to touch base. When were you looking to get started?" Emily might be taking the opportunity to show Nikolas what he could have by forgetting Robin, but she was still serious about the work she was doing.

"I'd like to break ground next spring." Nikolas explained. "Then we can hopefully have at least a few of the units available by summer. If I had moved on this sooner, then we could have broken ground this spring."

"If you had then we wouldn't have had the opportunity to work together." Emily said flirting just a bit. "I'm looking forward to seeing what we can do when we put our heads together." The Barringtons would simply write a check, they didn't do hands on community work. That meant lots of meetings with just Emily and Nikolas.

"I am as well. Maybe we could have dinner together next week, and start to really lay the groundwork for what we'd like to see happen." Nikolas would love to be able to tell Robin he had a business dinner with Emily.

"Sure, I'm positive as a doctor Robin would have interesting input." Emily said trying to sound like she meant that.

"No need to bring Robin, since this is business I figure it would be faster if we didn't mix in socializing." Nikolas announced.

"Good point. I'm sure your time is valuable. Have your assistant call mine." Emily said smiling wider.

"I will. Thank you for your time, and the coffee." Nikolas said rising to his feet. "I'll see you next week."

"You certainly will." Emily said already planning her outfit. She was well on her way to taking Robin's medical license, now she was getting a start on taking away her would be boyfriend as well.

* * *

The doctor currently on Emily's mind was stepping into a meeting of her own. Robin had been summoned to Alan Quartermaine's office. Now she was just waiting to be told to go in.

"Dr. Quartermaine is ready for you." Alan's assistant passed along.

"Thank you." Robin said walking into the large office. On the elevator ride up she had been guessing what the meeting was about. The only thing she could come up with was the AMA review. "You wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat." Alan pointed to a chair in front of his office. He had no use for the woman in front of him, but he had made peace with AJ's role in what happened. So Alan didn't have the rabid hatred of Robin his wife and daughter did. He was more in Jason's camp, happy to ignore that Robin even existed. That would be easier if she worked somewhere else. "The AMA has opted to suspend your medical license."

"What?" Robin replied stunned.

"They feel that further investigation into the matter is warranted." Alan explained. With this ruling it was almost guaranteed that Robin wouldn't venture out of the research wing, unless she was coming to work, leaving work, or going to the cafeteria.

"On what grounds?" Robin demanded. This was a witch hunt pure and simple.

"They feel you showed obsessive and vengeful tendencies." Alan explained what he had been told. In other words they were questioning if she was mentally sound enough to be around patients. "You are going to have to undergo a more in depth psychiatric evaluation. Kevin Collins has agreed to meet with you for those sessions, so you need to call his office."

"I have the right to appeal." Robin pointed out.

"You do. Your union advocate is available to you, or you can hire a private attorney." Alan gave Robin her options. "Either way, you will continue to be strictly research until I hear otherwise."

Without a word she got up and walked out of the office. Emily wasn't going to get away with this. Robin wasn't going to sit back and just take this smear campaign Jason's sister was instigating. She had options, and Robin was going to use all of them.

* * *

Jason walked into the penthouse and looked around. The front room was empty, and there was no immediate indication that the space had been invaded by a furry critter. He could have simply asked the guard on the door if there was now a pet living here, but that wasn't their jobs. He wasn't going to ask them to start reporting his girl's activities now. "Babe?"

"On the terrace." She yelled back.

Jason walked out and smiled. She was stretched across the outdoor daybed. He liked how she looked against the deep red cushions. "You look comfortable."

"I am." Elizabeth was reading a magazine and enjoying the early evening weather. "Come join me."

"Give me a minute." Jason went back inside and put his gun away before kicking off his shoes. He also took a second to lock the front door, so no one could just walk in on them. "This is nice." He said stretching out beside his girl. "It's big enough that I can stretch all the way out."

"I must admit that when I saw this in the store, I had a vision of the two of us lying across the cushion." Elizabeth said coming closer.

"You have any other psychic visions you'd like to share?" Jason wanted to know.

"Nope, but I should probably mention that in my vision we weren't wearing any clothes." Her head was on his shoulder so she looked up at him through her lashes.

"You saw us making love outside?" Jason was surprised by that, and turned on.

"The canopy closes." Elizabeth said blushing just a bit. The Towers was the tallest building in the area so it wasn't like anyone could see them unless they were flying over the building. Since the building was in a no fly zone that shouldn't happen either. Still being naked outside wasn't something Elizabeth was overly comfortable with.

"Show me." Jason said liking where this was going.

Elizabeth sat up and pulled the light colored canopy over them until it latched shut. When it was open it only covered half the bed. "The light material keeps it from getting too hot inside." She knew because she had closed it after coming home wanting to test it out.

"Come here." Jason rolled from his side to his back and urged Elizabeth to straddle his hips. She was short enough to not bump up against the covering. "I really like this piece of furniture." His body was already hardening in anticipation of what was going to happen between them.

"Me too." Elizabeth said rolling her hips and humming deep in her chest.

Jason's hands tightened on her hips as he helped her move. His eyes were locked onto hers. When she rolled her hips again he pushed up and a small gasped escaped her. "You like that?" He said sliding his hand down and then up under her skirt. "You do like that." He said answering his own question as the tips of his fingers encountered her damp core. Turning his hand over he found her hard clit, and stroked.

"Jason." Elizabeth said breathing harder as her hips moved a bit faster against the single digit. Her head dropped back as she moved even faster. When he moved his hand away she whimpered a bit before biting her lower lip.

Without a word he pulled the snap of his jeans open and lowered his zipper. "Lift up some." He said in a whisper, and when she did he pushed his pants down freeing his engorged shaft. Her hand was right there encircling him before pumping slowly. "Damn, that feels good, but I know what will feel even better."

Elizabeth rose up on her knees and when Jason pushed her underwear to the side came over him. Slowly she took him inside her body and when he was fully seated she couldn't help by sigh in pleasure. It amazed her how perfectly they fit together. "Ready?" She wanted to know. There wasn't always a need for a lot of foreplay, sometimes they just simply needed one another.

"I'm always ready for you." He said reaching up and urging her closer so that he could kiss her. A deep groan was pulled from him when she started to move. "Right there." Jason's hips bucked as she found his sweet spot.

"Feel good?" Elizabeth always felt so powerful when she was on top. She loved that Jason was getting pleasure from something she was doing. It was also incredibly erotic making love fully clothed. Like he couldn't even wait the time it took to undress to have her.

"So good." Jason said moving to the pace she set. "I'm so close. Make me come baby." He said begging. She stripped him of all his power when her body was holding him so tight.

She didn't increase her speed, but instead began tightening and releasing her inner muscles around his cock. Jason was starting to shake beneath her and Elizabeth knew that his release was eminent. "Stop fighting it Jason." She purred as she could feel herself about to fall. "I'm coming, let me feel you exploding inside me."

On a harsh groan Jason gave himself over to her. Nothing else existed for him in that moment except for the incredible way his girl made him feel. It simply just got better and better each time they came together. When everything came back into focus, she was slumped over on his chest. "You okay?"

"Wonderful." Elizabeth said feeling utterly content. "We will need to do this again."

"Absolutely." Jason said rubbing her back. He managed to not moan when she separated them and cuddled to his side. "How was the cat selecting?"

"Good. Emily ended up getting a full grown cat. She's fourteen months old, and a real sweetie. Em named her Bailey." Elizabeth said as she snuggled close. Just lying here with her guy was wonderful. They would go get cleaned up in a bit, then start dinner but for now this was heaven. "I told her we would cat sit if she needed it."

"So we don't have a furry new family member?" Jason said looking over at his girl. When she blushed a bit he laughed.

"I considered it, but getting a pet is something we should discuss first and we should both be there when the pet is picked out." Elizabeth had to talk herself out of adopting a cat.

Jason figured that discussion would be sooner rather than later. "Sounds good. Let's get cleaned up and I'll make dinner. Later we can come back out and see if the couch is as much fun at night." He said bobbing his eyebrows.

"Sounds like a great idea." Elizabeth said opening the canopy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Renaldo, could you help me for a minute?" Elizabeth was standing in Jason's new home office. She and Nadine had spent the morning stocking supplies at the art center. The nurse had run out to do some quick shopping on her lunch break so Liz had come up to see how everything turned out. The furniture had been placed this morning. She figured she had everything covered but wanted another opinion to make sure.

"I'll be right up." The guard was currently in his apartment. He had lunch with his girlfriend, and when she left the building had come upstairs.

"Knock on the door down the hall from the elevator." Elizabeth told him so he would know where to find her. The main entrance into the now much larger apartment was across from the elevator. The door to penthouse four was gone, replaced with the door to Jason's home office. The room that was the kitchen had been walled in on one side giving her boyfriend the privacy he would need for meetings. The room now had one window to let in light and that had been coated so you couldn't see in from outside. It was also bulletproof. At the knock Elizabeth opened the steel door. "I need a male opinion."

"Okay." Renaldo grinned as he stepped in. "Cool." Was his comment.

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. "So you think he'll like it?"

"Jason isn't much for fuss so this will be fine." Renaldo thought his boss might never work from the warehouse again.

"Did I miss anything that I would need the crew to come back for?" Office supplies could be picked up at any point. If she needed to knock out a wall or something like that she wanted to know now.

"It's good." Renaldo had talked to the head of the construction crew because he wanted to make sure all the bases were covered. Elizabeth hadn't missed a step. This office was everything that Jason needed it to be. She had admitted to using the layout of Sonny's old office as a template. Renaldo thought that was pretty smart.

"Good." Elizabeth grinned, as they walked out and locked the door behind them. She would give Jason the key later. He would decide who got the spare.

"Thanks for inviting us over tonight." Renaldo said as they stepped into the elevator.

"You're my friend, of course I would have you over. Plus I really like Nadine, and I'd like to get to know her better." Elizabeth explained. "The fact that she is making guacamole didn't hurt either."

"It's really good." Renaldo said bragging on his girl a bit. "Keeping with the vegetable theme I'm bringing Gazpacho." He figured there wouldn't be a lot of starter dishes.

"I can't wait, it will be nice to have everyone over." Elizabeth said stepping out into the lobby just as Nadine came in through the front door with Reggie. "It's time to get back to it. Your girl is a slave driver." She said laughing. Nothing was further from the truth the more time she spent with Nadine the more she liked her. Angie was coming over this afternoon, and hopefully she would work out too.

"There is a reason my apartment is so clean." Renaldo said laughing as well. "I'll be in the lobby if you need me."

"Yup." Elizabeth said before heading into the center.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason answered his phone without really thinking about it.

"Jason." Manny said in greeting. "How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?" Jason leaned back in his chair. He had spoken to Manny shortly after killing Carlos. Like his friend he didn't have anything new to report from his time with the now dead man.

"Good." Manny couldn't complain. "My men are finished going through Smith's home. They found something interesting and I thought you would want to know about it."

"What's that?" Jason asked his friend.

"Smith was in Paris before he was here in Miami." Manny passed along. "In fact he lived in the same building as Dr. Robin Scorpio."

"Really?" Jason found that interesting.

"Yes, I don't like to think that Damian was strong enough to still lie while I was working him over, but this cannot be ignored. With Carlos mentioning a she I felt a call was in order." Manny explained. He was good at his job, but men had died holding onto secrets.

"Thank you." Jason said giving this some thought. He also knew that sometimes men died holding onto information. A strong will was hard to break. "All indicators are that Diego and Carlos had not included Damian in their plans. However Diego could have failed to mention that to Carlos." Double crosses happened frequently in their world. A double cross made even more sense because they knew Diego was planning on killing Damian.

"They are all dead now, and very few dead men speak from the grave. Our jobs would be much easier if they did." Manny joked.

"That's the truth." Jason would have the guys look a little closer at Robin's activities in France. "Next week I am taking my girl to my island. On the way home I was thinking we might spend a night in Miami."

"Let me know which night. I will arrange accommodations." Manny offered.

"Thank you. I was thinking next Friday." Jason had promised his grandmother that he would bring Elizabeth to brunch next Sunday. "Would you and Angel be available for dinner while we are there?" He wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Manny grinned. "I will make dinner reservations. Are there any foods your lady needs to avoid?" He was proud of his city and was looking forward to showing it off.

"Nope. Whatever restaurant you pick will be fine." Jason knew Manny would show them a good time.

"Fantastic. A car will be waiting when you land." Manny promised. "See you next week."

"You certainly will." Jason hung up and started mentally planning. They could leave the island early Friday morning and have breakfast in the southern city. Then they could sightsee before dinner. Saturday they could fly back home. It would be a good way to end the week. He would check with his girlfriend to make sure that was okay. Jason reached for the phone again. "Francis, can you come to my office please?" Security needed to be worked out.

* * *

"I'm in the kitchen!" Elizabeth yelled out when she heard the door to the penthouse close.

Jason came in and found his girl standing on the stepladder. "What did you need?" He walked over trying not to laugh. Even with the additional height she was too short to reach the top shelves.

"The serving platters." Elizabeth said turning to face him so that she could give him a kiss. "I like being tall. I think I'll just have Renaldo carry this stepladder around."

"If he's holding the ladder, he can't reach for his gun." Jason said pointing out the flaw in her plan. "So I'll need to assign you a second guard on a permanent basis." He said playing along. "Where do you want the platters?"

"On the counter. I just need to wipe them down, although there isn't much dust in here. It's like the universe was afraid to sully Sonny's kitchen." Elizabeth commented as she stepped down. "In my Gram's kitchen we always have to wipe down the platters that we only use on holidays."

Jason didn't understand the point of having special dishes, but he kept that to himself. "Should I take the steaks out now?"

"In about an hour. They are still marinating. Now, I want to show you the surprise I have been working on." Elizabeth had been waiting all day for this moment.

"Good, I'm not sure I could have waited much longer." The day after the furniture arrived Jason had gone to play pool and the fact that his old kitchen had been walled in had him stopping in his tracks. He had tried to think why Elizabeth would have done that during his game of pool. By the time he put the drop cloth back over the table he admitted to being totally stumped.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Come on." She took his hand and led him out of the penthouse and around the corner. Pulling the key from her pocket she turned to Jason. "I don't suppose you would be willing to close your eyes?"

With a huff Jason did. Only for her would he do this. Surprises were not his favorite, but he trusted Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She said giving him a quick kiss. There wasn't a guard on standing post, but starting tomorrow morning there would be. She unlocked the door. "Okay, walk straight forward." Both of his hands were in hers as she guided him to the middle of the room. "Now open your eyes."

Jason did, and as he looked around a wide smile spread across his face. "A home office."

"Ta-da." Elizabeth said proud of herself.

"A private home office, with its own separate entrance." He really liked that. He could work from home, without bringing work into the house. He wouldn't ever have to ask her to leave the room for a meeting. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. This was a totally selfish move on my part." Elizabeth admitted.

"How so?" Jason walked over to have a closer look at the desk she had selected for him.

"With this office here, you might work from home sometime and that means I'll be able to sneak into your office and have you when I want you." Elizabeth walked over to where he was standing.

"I'll never get any work done." He complained good-naturedly.

"Yes you will. I have a job, so I'll only be able to sneak upstairs on my lunch break." Elizabeth explained before leaning up and letting her lips touch his.

"You get an hour right?" Jason said placing his hands on her bottom and pulling her closer.

"That's correct." Elizabeth was thinking she would have to make the most of her snack breaks on the days he worked from home. She wouldn't be eating lunch.

"That should be just enough time." Jason said slanting his mouth over hers and really kissing her. He was backing her up to the desk when Emily barged in.

"Hey now, lock the door if you are going to be doing that." Emily said pretending to be disgusted.

"You could knock." Jason said moving his hands to Elizabeth's waist.

"The door was open. That means you don't have to knock, everyone knows that. Nice digs." Emily looked around the office.

"Why are you here?" Jason wanted to know. The party wasn't for another two hours.

"To help with party set up." Elizabeth said laughing at her boyfriend's pout.

"Its potluck, what's to set up?" Jason wanted his sister gone. He wanted to test out the couch Elizabeth bought him. Based on its size he was guessing it was a sleeper. He didn't plan on spending many nights away from their bed, but sometimes he needed to stay on top of a situation. This way he could be close, but not keep her awake all night.

"The tables, plates, utensils, and glasses." Emily said rattling off the list. "I brought two of Cook's chocolate cakes."

"I love that cake." Elizabeth was going to have to make herself behave. Otherwise she'd be slicing a piece before their friends arrived.

"I know, that's why I also brought over two slices for us to have now." Emily said dancing in place.

"What about me?" Jason wanted to know.

"You weren't supposed to be home for another hour. So no cake for you." Emily said sticking out her tongue. "Come on." She walked over and pulled Elizabeth away, otherwise Jason wasn't going to let her go. "I can tell you about the project grandmother put me in charge of while we set up. You stay here." Emily told her brother. Otherwise Elizabeth would be distracted.

"Pushy." Jason said frowning.

"Like you didn't already know that." Emily said herding Elizabeth out the office door.

Jason would get his girl back over here after everyone left. He needed to thank her properly for giving him this space.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Emily said walking out onto the patio. The party was in full swing. "I want you to meet Gia Campbell." Emily had asked earlier if she could invite someone. Emily and Gia knew each other because for a long time Florence Campbell was Alan's executive assistant. Since Liz was wearing Gia's designs it was time they met. Plus Emily could irritate Claudia some because she knew the publisher wanted to make this introduction.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth stood up and shook the hand of the stunning designer.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you." Gia said smiling wide. "You are making my clothes look amazing."

"I think you have that backwards." Elizabeth said laughing. "You should be thanking Claudia, she's the one who introduced me to your fashion line."

"I sent her a very large bottle of champagne, and promised her a front row seat at my fashion week show." Gia understood that she wouldn't be in the public eye without the magazine publisher. Gia was an up and coming designer before Claudia put Elizabeth in her clothes. Now she was selling out items. That red dress that Elizabeth wore sold out within an hour of the picture appearing in the paper. "Emily said I should send you chocolate."

"Don't, then I'll have to work out more to look good in your clothes." Elizabeth joked. She wasn't at all worried about her waistline.

"You could say no." Emily pointed out.

"You don't say no to chocolate." Elizabeth shot her friend a dirty look. "That's just wrong. Are you having a good time?" Elizabeth had been moving from group to group making sure her friends were enjoying themselves.

"I am thank you." Gia looked around. "I really like this patio. Emily said you decorated the penthouse yourself."

"Jason and I picked out everything." Elizabeth confirmed.

"You did a good job." Gia liked that the apartment didn't feel pretentious.

"Thanks. Have you had a chance to meet the whole crew?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how often Gia would be around, but if she was friends with Emily they might see her again.

"Not just yet." Gia was hoping to get an introduction to the man who was talking with Claudia's boyfriend.

Emily saw where her friend was looking and grinned. "She hasn't met Cody yet."

"Let's fix that then." Elizabeth got the unspoken message. Gia and Cody would look amazing together. But given that Gia was stunning she'd look amazing with almost anyone. The three women walked over to where the guys were talking. "Hi."

"Hey." Johnny grinned at his friend. Liz had great timing. Cody was just asking about Gia. "Cody and I were just commenting on the fact that Jason was throwing a party and the apocalypse didn't arrive."

"I think the party has to be his idea for that to happen." Elizabeth shot back. "I know you guys goaded him into making that phone call, which was fine because I was planning something anyway. Have you guys met Gia?" She asked being a good hostess.

"I have." Johnny had escorted Claudia to a business dinner with the designer when she was featured in Crimson last month. He only felt a little out of place because Gia had come alone. "Cody have you?"

"No." The former soldier replied. "Hello."

"Hi." Gia felt like she was in middle school again, faced with the boy she had been crushing on. She'd seen Cody in the park running on a couple of occasions.

"I've seen you in the park jogging." Cody thought she had superior legs. "Not recently though."

Gia couldn't help but be a bit thrilled at being noticed. "No, I was having a little trouble with another jogger, so I've not been running lately." Honestly she missed it.

Her mentioning trouble had both guys straightening up. "What kind of trouble?" Cody wanted to know.

"This one guy likes to follow me when I run. It kind of creeped me out." Gia said shrugging.

Cody just frowned. "If you like I could meet you at the park and we could run together. I'd be happy to tell the guy to back off if necessary." While yes he would get a chance to spend time with Gia, he also didn't like the thought of a woman being harassed.

The other three members of the group just stayed silent.

"It would be nice to have someone to run with." Gia said smiling. "We might not even see the guy." Although changing the time she ran hadn't shaken him off, so they probably would.

"I need to check the bar." Elizabeth said coming up with an excuse to move away.

"I should put out the cakes, since we'll be leaving soon." Emily picked up her friend's cue.

"I'll go drag Jason back over." Johnny used as his excuse to leave them alone. Jason had said he wanted to check that the grill was turned off.

"So would you like to jog in the morning?" Cody asked the designer.

"I would. I can meet you at the fountain. Say seven?" She liked to jog before work.

"Sounds perfect." Cody said smiling.

* * *

"We don't have to do this again anytime soon right?" Jason asked hopefully after the last of their guests departed. There had to have been close to fifty people in the penthouse tonight. Even though he knew everyone, that was a lot of socializing for him.

"We are having your grandmother over for dinner, at some point. Other than that no." Elizabeth assured him. They would both have friends over, but nothing on this scale. "Since Em helped me clean up, I'm all yours. I seem to recall some kissing in your office."

"I recall that too." Jason said smiling wide. "We can go upstairs and pick up where we left off."

"Not in your office?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"We can't have sex in my office." Jason said trying not to blush. "The guards will know what we are doing." There was a guard on the penthouse door. Jason was not an exhibitionist when it came to his sex life. Since he lived with his girlfriend, it was a given they were having sex. However the guards didn't need to know when and where.

Elizabeth loved it when Jason got shy about things. "I should have put in a second door." But then the office wouldn't be as secure which is why she hadn't. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to make do with the bed." She said pretending to be disappointed.

"I'll make it up to you." Jason said smiling slow.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said playing along. "I was really looking forward to being with you in your office."

"Let me show you that it doesn't matter where we are." Jason said letting his voice drop to a sexy whisper. "The bedroom will be your favorite room in the house by the time I'm done."

Elizabeth's whole body heated up. "Prove it."

"I thought you would never ask." Jason said scooping her up and heading upstairs.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 35

The guys were sitting in the conference room drinking coffee. They were going to discuss what Manny had called to tell Jason yesterday. The only reason they hadn't started the meeting was because they were waiting for Cody to arrive.

"Nice of you to join us." Jason ribbed his enforcer a bit when the other man walked into the room. Cody wasn't late, but it was rare for him to be the last one to arrive. He and Shawn were always the first people anywhere, military life had trained them to be punctual.

"How was your running date?" Francis asked his friend. Cody had to go home and shower after exercising, which was why he was just arriving.

"Don't you have anything better to do than gossip about me?" Cody asked shaking his head while getting some coffee. Johnny was the only one of the guys present for that conversation so he must have told everyone else.

"Nope." Jason said grinning. "We were worried when you weren't here before everyone else." He laughed. "I was going to send Shawn to find you, but Johnny told us you were busy."

"Did Ms. Campbell's stalker show up?" Shawn wanted to know.

"No." Cody said taking a seat. "And I'm thinking he isn't going to." The soldier told everyone.

"She make him up?" Francis had run the designer when she started spending time with Claudia, and didn't get the feeling she was into making up stories for attention. The words level headed came up a lot with Gia.

"No." Cody said frowning. "He was very real." When the run was finished Gia had been all smiles and really relaxed. She had been thrilled that the guy didn't show up. Cody asked her what the guy looked like, and she told him. It was a very detailed description of her follower, and his car because he had followed her out of the park one morning. Like Elizabeth, Gia was all about the details and it didn't take Cody any time at all to realize who the stunning designer was talking about.

The guys got that their friend wasn't done. The slow pacing of his words said he was thinking while talking. So they simply waited.

"Tom Baker was following her." Cody told the guys. "Pretty aggressively from the sound of it. I had no idea he jogged in the park."

"What's bothering you?" Shawn wanted to know.

"There have been several attacks on women in the past few months. In a couple of different parks in the city. All the ladies were joggers." Cody saw the other guys nodding. "Based on what we know about Baker, and knowing he was following Gia I can't help but wonder if he was behind them."

"Elizabeth used to run in the park." Jason said feeling a chill. She only stopped because he moved her into the Towers. Now she just used the gym.

"If the attacks stop you may get your answer." Francis said thinking Baker didn't die hard enough. The man deserved all the pain Jason gave him. "You want time to look into it?" They would give Cody the leeway to investigate.

"There is nothing to look into. All his stuff is gone." Cody reminded them. "Gia is meeting me again tomorrow to run." He had to grin at that. "Our guys who jog are already on the alert for anything suspicious, so there isn't anything else we can do."

"When you go out of town with us, I will send someone to jog with Gia." Jason would do that not only because Cody was interested, but because the designer was Emily's friend. Elizabeth really liked her, and was hoping that she came to visit again. Cody was right though, their guys were on alert. When the attacks started Taggert had asked Jason to have his guys keep their eyes open. Anonymous tips from the guards had solved several crimes in the area.

"Thanks." Cody had a dinner date with Gia tomorrow night. Then he was going to the island with Jason. Knowing someone was looking out for her would help him to relax. He was already feeling a connection with Gia.

Jason nodded. "Robin?"

"I reached out to some contacts." Francis was giving the report. "I am not getting any indications that Robin and Damian knew one another. If they did they kept any interactions under the radar." Damian had eyes on him while in Europe because of who his father was.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen." Johnny pointed out.

"No it doesn't." Francis agreed. "They could have been swinging from the chandeliers together every morning at two. When they were in the building no one was watching. Also no one was watching Robin at the time." The big Italian shrugged. "There is too much unaccounted time to rule out that they didn't know each other." Because the guys were a bit paranoid, they would err on the side of Robin and Damian being friends.

"Too bad Brenda hates everyone in this room." Shawn chuckled. Calling the model for information was out. Not only did they have to factor in the hate, but she was fiercely loyal to Robin.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Francis asked and all eyes turned to Jason.

"We keep the surveillance in place. I want Renaldo informed that Robin is not to be allowed anywhere near Elizabeth. Even if that means he needs to pick Elizabeth up and carry her away." Jason said handing out instructions. "Robin is having issues with the AMA, which will hopefully distract her a bit. For now we keep watching." It was really all they could do. "I need to make a phone call." Jason stood up and the meeting was over.

He walked down the hall to his office, and told his assistant he didn't want to be disturbed. Removing a burn phone from his desk he dialed the number he had memorized and then looked out the window while the phone on the other end of the line rang.

"Baldwin." Scott was sitting in his office trying to ignore the itching under his cast. There were twenty-seven bones in the human hand and Jason had broken twenty of them. Scott ended up needing surgery, so he had missed a few days at work. The doctors had fully believed that a bowling ball had fallen on the D.A.'s hand while he was rummaging around in his closet.

"Hello Scott." Jason said watching as one of his ships docked. This was a legitimate coffee delivery. He knew the docking schedule by heart.

"Hello." Scott's heart rate increased, and he started to sweat. He now had a healthy fear of Jason Morgan. One that would last the rest of his life. Any thoughts of avenging Logan went right out the window. Now it all about not pissing off the mob boss, and staying alive. From this point forward Scott planned on being a really good boy.

"I need something from you." You might think Jason was talking to a friend by how calm he sounded. Not making his puppet dance to his tune.

"What can I get for you?" Scott didn't care what it was he would make sure Jason got it.

The mob boss had to grin. Gone was the pompous and arrogant wind bag Scott had been. In his place was a very obedient boy. As long as the older man continued to do as he was told then Jason had no problem letting him live. In fact having the D.A. in his pocket would be great. Scott was going to have a nice long career in Port Charles. Jason would make sure of it. "A restraining order issued to Robin Scorpio."

"Mac's niece?" Scott asked surprised. "On what grounds?"

"The AMA is investigating Robin's mental soundness. That might be a good place to start. You're smart. You'll figure out something." Jason would use what his sister was doing to his advantage. "Make sure the order covers myself, Elizabeth Webber, and the Quartermaines." Jason threw that last one in to keep Robin away from his parents. If Robin had to avoid Monica it would keep his mother from killing the doctor. "I want it issued and served today. Not a temporary restraining order." Jason instructed. "If I don't get what I want I may need to come visit you." He heard Scott whimper and smiled.

"I'll get it done." Scott voice shook as he answered. He had no idea how, but he didn't want to think about what Jason would break next.

"Good. I'll call if I need something else." Jason ended the call and turned off the scrambler. Just in case Scott grew a set of balls the call couldn't be recorded. Moving from the window Jason gave the issue of Robin more thought. He didn't want to have to kill her, but if she was planning on hurting Elizabeth he would have no choice. No one was allowed to threaten his girl.

* * *

Courtney was working a shift at Kelly's. She had noticed that Elizabeth no longer came in. Now that she was Jason's girl she was too good to eat at Kelly's. It never occurred to the blonde that Elizabeth might be coming in on other shifts, to avoid her. So she had to figure out a way to get the poison into her victim.

Over the last week the how became clear. Every day this week Elizabeth placed a lunch order that one of the guys picked up. It was for three people, and got delivered to the art center she was helping to open. While the orders varied from day to day, one part remained constant an order of chocolate pudding. Penny put the order together today, and Courtney casually mentioned the dessert, and the other server just laughed about Liz's love of chocolate.

So now Courtney had to wait for a day when she put the order together. The powder was tasteless and odorless according to the internet. So in the sweet treat it wouldn't be noticed. During her research Courtney learned she had enough of the stuff to kill ten people, and death wasn't going to be pleasant. Nor would it be immediate, a few hours after she ate the pudding the symptoms would start. By that time it would be too late to stop the bitch from dying.

That thought made Courtney smile.

The poison should be enough to point the cops in Robin's direction, but Courtney wanted to make sure they suspected the doctor was involved. Looking up she saw the person she was thinking about enter. Courtney was stocking the little plastic dishes they used for the cold side salads, like the macaroni salad, and for dessert. When Robin walked up the counter Courtney nudged the column of the clear containers over. "I'm such a klutz." She said pretending to poke fun at herself.

"Let me help you." Robin said gathering up the bottoms while Courtney picked up the tops.

"Thanks." Courtney said putting the stack away. Robin's fingerprints were all over them. It would look odd since she didn't work here. With the diner empty Courtney could easily lie and say this incident never happened. She was going to chuck all but two of the containers, she would save them for the tainted dessert. "What can I get you?"

"A coffee and a Danish to go." Robin was on her way to work.

"Here. On the house, for helping me clean up. We don't normally put the customers to work." Courtney said smiling.

"I didn't mind." Robin said reaching for her wallet.

"I insist. I'll tell Ruby what happened, since I get the impression you are one of her favorite customers it will be fine." Courtney wasn't going to tell her boss anything. She would just pay for Robin's order herself.

"Thanks." The doctor said grabbing her order. "See you around."

"Probably." Courtney said in a good mood. Things were working out nicely.

* * *

"You served my niece with a restraining order?" Mac stood in the doorway of Scott's office with a shocked look on her face. "Why?"

"The AMA is investigating her obsession with the Quartermaine's and Jason Morgan. I know she was told to leave one of Morgan's properties for trespassing, and she had a run in with Emily Quartermaine at the Grille where several people heard her issue a threat." Scott had covered his bases.

"Who asked for it?" Mac had gotten a tearful call from Robin. She had been served in the cafeteria in front of her co-workers, who were once again talking about her.

"The AMA suggested it." Scott informed the Police Commission. That was only partially true. When Scott called to inquire about the investigation the woman he spoke with said a close eye was being kept on Dr. Scorpio, and recommended that he should do the same. "After her involvement in AJ's death I am within my rights."

"To protect Morgan?" Mac wasn't buying it.

"You were the one running around telling me I was abusing my power, now you want me to ignore a suggestion from a respected professional organization. And for the record, I'd be thrilled if someone took Morgan out, even your niece." Truer words had never been spoken. "The restraining order is to protect the Quartermaine's. I had to include Jason because he is one."

"Why is Elizabeth Webber listed?" Mac wanted to know. "Robin doesn't even know her."

"She was overheard asking about her at Sonny's funeral." Scott said hoping Mac left soon. "So she was included. The judge wanted to put the hospital down, but I talked him out of it." Again completely true, of course the judge Scott picked was a good friend of Edward's. The older man was ready to arrest Robin if necessary. "I stopped by your office to tell you, but you were out." Scott had deliberately waited until Mac left for court to put all this in motion.

"This is ridiculous." Mac said with real heat. The Quartermaine's were trying to ruin his niece. Maybe he should call Brenda and see if she could talk Robin into returning to Paris. It might be safer.

"I completely agree." Scott said trying to sound disgusted. "However all your niece has to do is wait it out. Once she is cleared by the AMA I can revoke the restraining order. Just make sure she stays away from everyone, and everything listed." The poor girl would be going from home to work because the Quartermaine's, and Jason owned a lot of the city. "You need to be careful as well." The D.A. warned.

"I am aware of that." Mac knew his actions could reflect badly on his niece.

"Good. The AMA should be done in a matter of weeks." Scott said like that made this all better.

"Yeah." Mac said walking out of the office. He was going to go over to the hospital to make sure Robin was really okay. Tonight he would see if there was anything he could do to make this all go away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 36

"How long until we get to the island?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She was excited to be leaving the country for the first time, and looking forward to seeing the private land that Jason now owned.

"Two hours." Jason answered as they unbuckled. "I'm looking forward to having you all to myself for the week."

"We won't exactly be alone." She said looking over at the guards.

"They are going to stay at my place. Or what used to be my place." Jason amended. There was a bit of sadness accompanying this trip. He hadn't ever been on the island without Sonny and Carly. Normally he went with them because Carly wouldn't leave him be about taking time off.

"We could stay at the casino." Elizabeth sensed the shift in his mood. Honestly she was surprised that Jason wanted to come here. She knew it had to hurt some, she also knew he had briefly considered selling the tropical paradise.

"No, the house is more secure." Jason wanted her safe during their time here. "It's also more private." At the hotel he always felt like his movements were being monitored. "I own the island now, and it is a shame to let the house sit empty. I'm excited to show it to you. There are a lot of fun things to do."

"Emily said you hardly leave the compound when you come down." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I'm not a fan of tourists, and the casino doesn't really interest me much." Jason shrugged. He had more than enough money, so gambling to win more made no sense to him. "But I don't want you to get bored."

"I'm with you, boredom isn't going to happen." Elizabeth would make sure they spent at least two full days just at the house. She was hoping that the time away would relax her boyfriend. "How come Cody didn't come, I thought he was on the rotation."

"He was." Jason explained as he tried not to blush some. "I thought he would rather stay in Port Charles since he is seeing Gia." Jason tried not to take the guys who were in relationships out of town for extended periods of time. "Sal took his spot on this trip. Cody will find something to keep himself occupied this week."

Elizabeth just smiled, she thought it was sweet that he did that. "Em invited me out for dinner with her and Gia when we get back home. I'm looking forward to it."

"Did you pack any of Gia's clothes for the trip?" Jason wanted to know.

"A couple of dresses because you said we'll go out to dinner, and something for Miami. The rest of my clothes are like what I'm wearing now, shorts and t-shirts. Stuff I already owned. I managed to keep Claudia away from my luggage." Johnny's girlfriend had stopped by to see what Liz was wearing to the casino.

"I like seeing you in your shorts." Jason said letting his voice drop to a whisper. She was in a fitted pink top and denim shorts with white sneakers. It was funny how young she looked dressed like that. He was going to have fun showing his girl the island, but he had a special day planned for them where they weren't going to leave the house. He had a fantasy to fulfill. "Are you looking forward to going to Miami?"

"I am. I spoke to Angel and she said the nightclub we are going to is amazing. She likes to dance, and Manny is like you." Elizabeth said smirking. "So she is looking forward to having a dance partner. I've never been to a nightclub before so I'm looking forward to it, and Miami's night life is legendary."

"We can go out in Port Charles." Jason let her know.

"I know. Just like I know occasionally we have to go out." She meant business dinners. "Honestly my favorite thing to do with you is curl up on the couch. I like having you to myself." He made her greedy.

"That's my favorite part of the day. Coming home to you." Jason leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

She had to smile wide at that. That fact that Jason was such a homebody would probably surprise a lot of people. He really was a very low key, and down to earth kind of guy. It didn't fit with his more public image. The dangerous "alleged" mobster. But those quiet nights at home alone, or sometimes with friends, were how he recharged.

"Being at home with you is the best part of my day too." Elizabeth assured him. "The guys are getting out a deck of cards. You can go play if you like." She didn't need his constant focus.

"I'm good. Did you bring art supplies?" Jason wanted to know.

"Nope." Elizabeth said snuggling close. "I'm on vacation."

"I want you to pick a room in the house to turn into a studio." Jason said running his hand down her back and telling his body to behave. They had made love before leaving the penthouse not even an hour ago. It was very early in the morning still. It was safer to travel under the cover of darkness. "We'll probably come down every couple of months for at least a weekend, and I want you to be able to create if the mood strikes you. You can also come down by yourself, or with any of the ladies if you guys want to get away."

"Okay." Elizabeth felt so cherished in that moment. A trip down with the ladies might be nice, but she didn't see herself coming down alone. "When we get home can we go out for a bike ride?"

"It should be okay, but we will have to take a guard." Jason hated having anyone else along, however at the moment it was just safer. "We can go for rides on the island."

"You have a bike on the island?" She hadn't known that.

"Yeah." Jason grinned. "It's a replica of my bike back home. I'll need to get you a helmet though."

"That will be fun." Elizabeth missed how close she felt when they were out together. "Does the island have siesta?" The island was legally part of Spain. Sonny wanted somewhere he could go and not be extradited if it became necessary.

"No, but if you want to nap I'd be happy to join you." Jason told Elizabeth. It would be no hardship to curl up with her in the middle of the day.

"I will keep that in mind. We got an early start today, so a nap might be great." She doubted they would sleep much.

"You let me know." Jason said urging her closer as they flew towards the island.

* * *

"Wow." Elizabeth said standing in front of the house that Sonny had owned. "It's umm…" She just looked over at Jason who was grinning at her.

"I know." He said laughing. "I think the word you are looking for is huge. It used to be a resort." Jason explained.

"How many rooms does it have?" Elizabeth said just taking in the place they would spend the week.

"A lot." Jason grinned. "If you mean bedrooms the house has eight. Carly spent an insane amount of money gutting it and then remodeling the space. My house is behind theirs." Because the mansion sat on almost one hundred acres. "It used to be two private cabanas and Carly had them combined."

"Okay then." Elizabeth liked the fact the exterior of the house still gave off a tropical vibe. They were standing at the edge of the large pool that was in front of the house. You couldn't see it from the road because it took a few minutes to drive down from the gate, so she wouldn't feel exposed swimming here.

"Ready to go inside?" Jason asked putting a hand on Elizabeth's lower back. They took the paved walkway to the bridge that spanned the pool and took them to the front door. He opened the door, and left it open because the guys would be bringing up the rest of the luggage.

The foyer was a huge two story area with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It screamed money, along with the marble floors. Walking into the living room they were greeted with leather furniture, which completely killed the island vibe. It looked like how penthouse two was decorated when the Corinthos family lived there.

"You can redecorate." Jason told his girlfriend.

"No, its fine." Elizabeth didn't want to make it seem like she was trying to erase the fact that Sonny, Carly, and Michael were once a part of Jason's life. Getting to redo the penthouse was enough. Besides the island was all about outdoor living right?

"Let me rephrase that, I'd really like it if you were to redecorate." Jason liked being on the island, but he hated how Carly had decorated the house. Sonny did too, but he wanted his wife happy more than he wanted a new couch. Also the furnishings were a constant reminder of what was missing in his life. Jason wanted to start fresh.

"Alright." Elizabeth got his unspoken meaning. "Can I meet with a decorator before we leave? Are their local interior designers? I'd like to support the economy." If she had to ship everything over it would be a hassle.

"I have no idea." Jason shrugged. "I'm sure one of the local crew can tell you. Let me show you the ocean view." It was the selling point of the house. They walked through the large front room to the sliding glass doors and stepped out. There was a large backyard and beyond that a few stairs took you down to the private beach.

"Wow!" Elizabeth said amazed. "Stunning." Blue water as far as the eye could see.

"You get this view from all the bedrooms." Jason explained. "The master suite is on the third floor, and you can see the ocean from three sides."

"We don't have to stay there. I'm sure all the rooms are fine." Elizabeth said shading her eyes with her hands. She'd need to get some sunglasses.

Jason made a mental note to get his girl some sunglasses. "We should stay in the master. It's my house now. Tonight we are going to the casino. I need to be seen since my staff knows I'm coming down. Dinner, and show if you like."

"Dinner out with my guy sounds great, let's save the show for later in the week." Elizabeth told him. She got that this was another part of letting go, but she did want him happy they came. "Is that your place?" From the beach she saw several other building and pointed to the largest.

"Yeah, five bedrooms." Jason had no idea why it was so large. "The guys we brought down will stay there. The local crew were already settled in some of the guest houses. "Take a walk with me?" He asked holding out his hand.

"That sounds great." Elizabeth responded taking it.

* * *

Jason was talking to Sal while he waited for Elizabeth to come down. Earlier he had called the casino and gotten tables for them and the guards. The manager assured Jason that everything would be perfect. Since this wasn't an inspection he didn't really care how everything was. Later in the week Jason would take a tour because it was expected.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elizabeth said walking into the living room. It hadn't taken her long to get dressed, but she was still grumbling that it took her twice as long as it took Jason. It was unfair that he looked so good and all he had to do was shave.

"You look beautiful." Jason said smiling. She was in a bright tropical blue dress that showed off her curves. On her feet were sky high sparkling heels giving her some height, and in her ears were a pair of the earrings he had purchased for her. Elizabeth was also wearing a diamond pendant, and of course his ring on her finger. She looked sexy and sophisticated. He just bet heads were going to turn when she walked into the restaurant. "Your hair is straight." She styled it that way occasionally but hadn't done so recently.

"I don't know how long it will stay that way, if it gets really humid it will curl again." Elizabeth warned.

"You'll still be beautiful." He said giving her a kiss, and smiled when he came away unpainted. "The limo is waiting."

"Then we should get going." She said linking her arm through his.

* * *

This wasn't their first date, but it was their first dress up and go to a fancy restaurant outing. While Elizabeth had done fine dining before, being with Jason took it to another level.

They didn't even stop at the hostess stand. They went from the limo, into the casino where the general manager was waiting to greet them. During the short walk Elizabeth tried to ignore the gathered press. Once in the building the GM showed them to their private booth in a secluded corner of the room, while the guards sat at several tables in front of them. Menus and champagne quickly appeared, along with a rather nervous waiter. It was big deal to be serving Jason's table so Elizabeth smiled hoping to put the other woman at ease.

It was kind of funny that they were going through all this for a guy who was just as happy to order a pizza in. Jason explained that Sonny liked all the attention, which made the staff assume he wanted it too. It was easier to just let them hover since they were used to doing so.

After a fabulous meal, during which Jason sent his compliments to the chef, they walked back to the limo. "It's like eating in a fish bowl." He said relaxing against the leather seat.

Elizabeth was glad she suggested they skip the show. "We can stay in for the rest of the week. I saw a grill at the house that will be nice."

"That would be hiding." Jason said shaking his head. "I want to show you the island. The press isn't going to stop me. I like taking you out and seeing you in your pretty dresses." He said letting the night go.

"I like anything that gets you in a suit." He was in head to toe midnight blue. "Can you ask the driver to take the long way home?" The twenty minute drive wasn't going to be enough time, she wanted her guy relaxed by the time they reached the compound.

"Sure." Jason called up and told the driver to do a tour of the island. He would call the chase cars. When Jason hung up the phone Elizabeth slid into his lap.

"Have I ever told you my limousine fantasy?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"No." Jason said getting the hint that they were going to do more than sightsee.

"I should correct that." Elizabeth said shifting a bit, and hiking up her dress so that she could straddle her boyfriend's lap. Under her bottom she could feel him hardening. "The privacy glass is locked right?"

Jason leaned over and pressed two buttons. Not only locking the glass, but turning off the phone. He didn't want them interrupted. "So this fantasy?"

"Is this too public for you?" Elizabeth just wanted to check. He had squashed the idea of sex in his office because of the guards, two of which were sitting up front.

"No, I've been re-thinking that opinion." Jason told her. "Maybe I was being too sensitive." He said leaning forward and kissing her.

"Well, you let me know what you decide." Elizabeth told him as she began unbuttoning his shirt. When she reached the waist band of his pants she placed her hands on his chest and pushed the material wide. "So sexy." She said letting her fingers drift over his heated skin before kissing over his heart. "Mine." She growled before giving him a love bite.

"Marking your territory?" He wanted to know. Jason was breathing heavier as his desire rose.

"I'll kick the ass of any woman who even looks at you too long." Elizabeth said feeling possessive. His cock twitched against her bottom letting her know he really liked hearing that. "Put your hands on the seat, and don't move them."

Jason did as instructed understanding this was her show. He didn't care what she had planned, because no matter what it would feel amazing.

Elizabeth kissed, licked, and sucked her way down his chest and over his spectacular abs. "You taste good." She murmured sliding down until she was kneeling between his thighs. With her gaze on his she opened his pants. "Lift up." After he did she pulled down the trousers and his boxer briefs. "Why are your shorts green?" She asked gripping his shaft and stroking slowly.

There wasn't enough blood in his brain for an immediate answer. It was all in his cock, that was being held in his girlfriend's tight little fist.

Elizabeth stopped stroking. "Jason?"

"I thought the black might bore you." He said getting that she wasn't going to move until he answered.

"I like you in your snug black boxer briefs." Elizabeth said moving her hand again. "No other colors are needed or wanted."

Jason just nodded.

"Would you like for me to take you in my mouth and suck you off?" Elizabeth asked giving him a wicked grin. "I'd like to do that. It makes me hot and wet."

Jason just groaned.

"Hmm, Jason. Would you like that?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Yes." Jason was breathing hard now and he was starting to sweat some. He wanted that more than anything.

"What do you say?" Elizabeth was enjoying the game.

"Please?" Jason liked this side of Elizabeth. She was being bold and sexy.

"Good boy." Elizabeth whispered before taking in just the tip and lightly sucking.

"Oh fuck." Jason said unable to keep his hips still.

"If you move, I'm going to stop." Elizabeth said placing soft kisses along the shaft before taking him in deeper this time.

He didn't know how he managed it but he stayed perfectly still while she loved him with her mouth. Every time her lips slide down his engorged flesh he got harder and harder. Now he was trembling with the need for release. "Baby girl, let me inside."

With another sensual smile Elizabeth rose joining him on the seat, and straddling him once more. Taking off her dress wasn't an option but she did remove her underwear with help from Jason. She lined them up and slowly took him inside. "I love this feeling. When you first slide inside me. I love how I have to stretch to take you in. How you fill me so completely." She leaned back bracing her hands on his knees and pumped. The motion of the limo was helping them along.

Jason reached between them and stroke her pearl. "Come for me Elizabeth." He wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"You first." She said feeling her body pull tight.

"No." Jason said still working her clit. " You first." He said his eyes on hers.

She simply couldn't fight it, and biting her lip to keep quiet shattered. Jason was riding the edge and started filling her with his essence before her climax stopped. Finished they moved apart and using his handkerchief cleaned up some. He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, was it like you wanted?"

"It was better." She said laughing. He always managed to give her more than she was expecting. "I'll have to find time to tell you more of my fantasies."

"Yes, you will." Jason said urging her close and holding her tight. Best island vacation ever.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

The next morning Jason woke up alone. On Elizabeth's pillow was a note telling him that she was going for a morning walk on the beach. With a half-smile, and his eyes closed, he leaned back against the pillow. Last night after returning to the house they had enjoyed some time in the hot tub, and then later in bed. It had been a very late night, and early morning, of them loving one another. Hopefully they would repeat it again this evening.

Opening his stunning blue eyes he looked around the room. The curtains were open and the morning light infused the room. Just being here made him feel closer to his friends, but at the same time it made him more aware of the distance between them. He missed them, but already the pain was lessening. He knew Elizabeth was worried about the emotional toll this trip might take, honestly it wasn't as bad as she thought.

It sounded cold, but he was on his way to fully accepting that Sonny, Carly, and Michael wouldn't ever be a part of his life again. Jason could handle that. He could handle losing anyone but his girl. If she was gone he might very well lose his mind. That was enough to get him moving. He wanted to see her, and see what shorts she was wearing he thought with a grin that was just a bit wicked.

* * *

Elizabeth waved to Chris, he had accompanied her on her beach stroll, and wiping her feet stepped back into the house. Since it was just her for the moment she took a tour of the downstairs rooms. Jason had been right, this place was huge. They could have all their friends over and not have to worry about being cramped. Down the hall from the great room she found a perfect area to turn into a studio, the light was fantastic and the room airy. Another space would be perfect for Jason's office, she deliberately picked a different room than the one that had been Sonny's office. That space would make a great room for a pool table. She would have to see if Jason already had one at his former residence.

Stepping back into the main hall she was struck with a vision. Small children running down the hall playing with one another. A little girl and a little boy both with their father's brilliant blue eyes. She would love to have that vision come true. On the heels of that she was struck with the shivers, like she had been doused with cold water. Or as her maternal grandmother, who died when she was ten, would say like someone had walked over her grave. A superstitious person would say that she wasn't going to get that family she wanted with Jason.

"Elizabeth?" Jason said coming down the hall. He had called her name twice already. She was standing in the middle of the corridor with an odd look on her face. Coming closer her eyes latched onto his and he thought he saw fear for a brief moment.

"Jason." Elizabeth felt relief move through her, which made no sense. She was perfectly safe.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elizabeth said shaking off her mood. "I was just looking around."

Jason looked closely at her, and her eyes were clear. He let it go, knowing she would talk to him if she felt like it. "What do you think?"

She headed to the kitchen with him following. "It's lovely. While I may not agree with Carly's decorating choices, how she laid the house out is great. Every room gets a lot of light which warms them." Looking over she saw the same coffee system they had back home. "My brain is already teeming with design ideas."

"Don't tell them to me. I want to come back down when it's done and see the house." Jason wasn't much for surprises, but ones from his girl he liked.

"Okay. Chris said you are doing a walk through at the casino tomorrow, so I'll try to go see the decorator then. Nothing will be done until after we leave." Elizabeth explained as she brewed the coffee. She didn't want a crew underfoot this week. She wanted to paint as well as replace the furniture, and in a place this size it would take a while.

"You saw Chris this morning?" Jason said sitting on a barstool. Today she was in another pair of denim shorts and a yellow and white top with multiple thin straps. On her feet were dark blue sandals. His girl was short without her heels he thought grinning. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and he could see flower earrings in her ear. The same ones she wore most days.

"I called down to the guesthouse." Yesterday Jason had shown her how to work the intercom that connected all the homes. "I figured you wouldn't want me walking alone. He was the only one up."

Jason nodded. Chris was most likely the only one ready to go out, all the guards were probably up. Jason was an early riser and they would be on his schedule. "Thank you."

She knew he would feel better if she had a guard when he wasn't around, even on the beach. While it was private, ships could still come close. The odds of her being snatched while here were almost non- existent, but she wasn't going to go against the security procedures that were in place. "Who is my primary guard since Renaldo is back home?" Elizabeth pushed a coffee mug across the island's marble top. The kitchen she would leave the same. It was clear that Sonny decorated this room. It was tasteful and functional.

"There isn't one assigned guard." Jason explained. "As long as someone from the Port Charles crew is with you its fine." The guys were really here for her. He didn't want guards she wasn't already comfortable with following her around.

Elizabeth picked up a peach and rinsed it off. Taking a bite she gave a happy moan. Peaches were her absolute favorite fruit, but they were only in season for a short period of time. This peach was really soft and juicy and she had to grab a paper towel to keep from getting messy.

Jason paused in the act of bringing his mug to his mouth. His eyes locked on the sight of his girl eating her breakfast. That moan was sexy, and when her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips he barely managed to stifle a groan. "Good?" He croaked out.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said taking another bite. "Is this local fruit?"

"Yeah." Jason said watching as she licked her hand where the juice was running down.

Elizabeth hadn't missed the reaction her eating the fruit was having on her boyfriend. The man just made her feel all kinds of beautiful and sexy. She licked her lips again, and Jason swallowed hard. Finished she cleaned up and debated having another peach. She decided against it, her boyfriend might not survive it. "So what are we doing today?"

'Each other'. Was the retort that came to mind, Jason wanted to leap over the counter and have her where she stood. But he really should show her some of the island. Yesterday they hadn't seen much, because she wanted to explore the grounds. Jason enjoyed it too because it had been a while since he walked the trails on the property. "We can go into town, or take the boat out."

"I would love to take the boat out." Elizabeth loved being on the water. Jason had shown her the large cabin cruiser yesterday and told her that he could indeed drive it. "Can I drive it?"

"Once we are out in the open water I don't see why not. You can bring a swimsuit if you like." Jason said putting his mug in the sink. "We have to take guards." If she already knew how to handle the vessel they could go out alone, but since she couldn't he wanted someone else with them. If something happened to him he didn't want her stranded.

"Okay. Should I pack a lunch?" Elizabeth didn't know how long they would be out.

"No." Jason shook his head. "We will dock on another island for lunch." He explained. Island hopping was pretty normal out here. "So let me know when you start getting hungry." He would need time to call the local marina and arrange a temporary dock slip.

"I'll pack snacks." Elizabeth said to be on the safe side. "There's a coffeemaker on board?" She wanted to know.

"There is." Jason confirmed. "So pack some beans. Let me call the guys, while you get ready."

"Okay." Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs to put on her suit, and pack a tote.

* * *

"You can get changed if you want." Jason said as they hit cruising speed. He knew she had packed a swimsuit and he wanted to see it.

"I'm not going to go into the water, but I'd like to get a little sun." Elizabeth told him. They were standing on the bridge. She wasn't a strong enough swimmer to feel comfortable this far out. Closer to the shore would be fine.

"That's for the best. I wouldn't recommend swimming this far out. There are sharks in the water." Jason told her.

"Do they come inland?" Elizabeth said rethinking splashing in the water by the house.

"No. The buoys we passed on the way out emit a high pitched signal that repels them. The casino and resort on the other side of island use the same set up. There hasn't been a shark attack here in ten years." He told her.

"Good to know." Elizabeth said heading down below. The interior of the cruiser was spacious and very luxurious. She had been expecting something cramped. There were two large bedrooms, two small bathrooms, and a main room that sported a galley kitchen. On her way to the master suite Liz waved to a couple of the guys who were hanging out.

It didn't take her long to change and she waved again on her way back up.

Jason turned his head and smiled as Elizabeth came back up. She was in a one piece suit, which didn't surprise him. She had taken off her sunny top, but put her shorts back on, another move that didn't surprise him. With the guys on board she wouldn't want to parade around in a bikini. They should take a late night swim at the house, and hopefully she'd show more skin. "That's pretty."

"Thanks." Elizabeth blushed a bit. The halter style polka dot dark blue swimsuit was fairly modest. It did leave her entire back bare. "Can you put some sunscreen on my back please?"

"Sure thing." Jason set the autopilot before taking the spray can. He liberally covered her thinking it was a good thing she didn't have traditional lotion. He wasn't sure he could stop at just touching her back. Already he was half hard. He just shook his head laughing at himself, he was so easy where she was concerned. "We should have gotten you a hat."

"I want to get a little color on my face too, so I wouldn't wear it today. Maybe I'll pick one up tomorrow while I'm out." Elizabeth told him. She wouldn't fully tan, but go from a little color right to burnt her skin was that pale. So too much sun would be bad. "I'm going to stretch out on one of the loungers."

"Have fun." Jason would be able to enjoy the view from his station. "Sal?"

"Yeah?" The guard asked coming to the upper deck.

"Would you mind driving?" Jason asked. Why should he just watch his girl when he could join her instead?

"Sure thing boss." Sal said grinning. It was good to see Jason having some fun. "I called over to Bruno's and made lunch reservations. He said whenever we arrived would be fine."

"Thanks." Jason said grabbing the sunblock. Bruno's was a really laid back bar and grill on a neighboring island. Jason liked to go there when he came down, it was someplace Sonny never went so it wouldn't have any memories attached to it. "If you guys get hungry before we do, Elizabeth put snacks in the cabinet. Including brownies." She had made a batch before they left. Jason had needed to check the weather, do a walk through on the ship, and log their course with the island marina.

"Do I have to tell the rest of the crew?" Sal wanted to know. It would be no hardship to eat the brownies by himself.

"If you don't want to get shot in your sleep yeah." Jason said laughing as he headed out. "Hey." He grinned at his girl. She had taken her shorts off and her long legs were sexy.

"Hi, I was hoping you would come join me." Elizabeth said smiling as Jason took off his shirt, leaving him in dark blue board shorts. His naturally tan complexion would get a bit darker from sitting out.

"It was lonely on the bridge." He said applying the sunblock before handing it to her so she could cover his back. Unlike him, she sprayed the protection in her hand and smoothed it over his firm skin. "I should have thought of that." He said laughing.

"Any excuse to touch you should not be missed." Elizabeth said kissing behind his ear. "All done."

Jason pulled a lounger close to hers before sitting down and stretching out. "I needed this." He admitted. He needed this time to not have to worry. "Thank you for coming with me." Because he needed her too. She could have stayed home to finish setting up the art center, although most of the work was done. He would have cancelled the trip, but she had put his needs first. Something she never hesitated to do. He had been stunned when she quit her job because he would worry about her at the hospital. The way she loved him left him humbled.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Elizabeth said smiling at him. She didn't mean the island, she meant by his side. Something he would instinctively understand. They settled in to enjoy the early afternoon sun, feeling content.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 38

"We are here Ms. Webber." Sal said from the front of the SUV. After a very relaxed breakfast with Jason, she had set out to see the decorator. The guys had run the lady yesterday, since she was the same woman who had decorated for Carly no one was expecting any surprises. They didn't get any so an appointment was set up.

They parked in the rear of the building, and Elizabeth would entire through the back door. Pulling out of the compound they had to contend with a pack of photographers, but the windows on the SUV were tinted so no one got any pictures.

"The area is clear so we can head in." Jimmy reported, he was one of the local crew. Today he was acting as the driver.

Both guards got out, Jimmy knocked on the door to the office, while Sal assisted Elizabeth from the car. The second her feet touched the ground he got a feeling they were being watched. Looking around Sal saw a guy in a tree with a camera equipped with a telephoto lens, the guard shifted to block his view. "Go in."

Elizabeth did as instructed, she could guess why Sal shifted his position. Today she was dressed in a light sundress. Nothing super fancy, but dressier than her shorts. The vibrant blue dress had butterflies adorning the hem and bodice. It made her feel pretty. But at the same time it kept her covered. She didn't like appearing in the paper in shorts, for some reason it made her feel exposed. The constant press interest was one part of this life she would never get used to. "Thanks guys." Elizabeth remarked when the door closed. Jimmy was on the phone and she guessing the photographer would be gone when they left.

"Ms. Webber." An older woman was standing there smiling. "I'm Betsy Chilson." This was her design firm. Betsy only saw select clients leaving the bulk of her business to the staff. Jason Morgan was a VIP customer so he got her full attention. Or in this case his girlfriend did. Spotting the ring she mentally adjusted the title to fiancée.

"Ms. Chilson, thank you for the last minute appointment." Elizabeth said shaking the designer's hand.

"Please call me Betsy, and you are welcome. We did the original design job, so I'm familiar with the house." She wasn't sure that was a ringing endorsement, she had tried to talk Mrs. Corinthos out of the furnishings she selected.

Elizabeth bit back a remark about Carly's design tastes. "Well hopefully you'll be able to help me as well."

"We can talk further in my office." Betsy led the way back. "Will your associates be joining us?"

Elizabeth looked over to Sal. "We can wait in the outer office, please leave the door open." He requested.

"That's fine." Betsy commented. "Can I get you a beverage?"

"No, thank you." Elizabeth looked around the office trying to get a sense of the designer's taste. While the space would be professional, to not scare off clients, it would also have personal touches.

"What can I do for you?" Betsy asked getting down to business.

"I'd like to do an almost total redesign of the compound." Elizabeth didn't need to say which one. "Paint, and furnishings. I will add personal touches later." Just like with the penthouse it would take time to find the right pieces.

"What were you thinking?" Betsy said getting out a legal pad.

"Tropical." Elizabeth said smiling. "We are on an island. So the house should reflect that."

The older woman smiled wide for the first time since greeting Elizabeth. This was going to go much better than the last time. Despite being younger clearly Jason's fiancée had much better taste than Sonny's wife. "Would you be interested in local items, or shipping things in?"

"Local, as much as possible. The only room I'm leaving untouched is the kitchen." Elizabeth explained further. "Work would start after we leave, and I can be reached by phone or email. I can return if necessary, but I'd rather not until the work is finished."

"Really?" Betsy was surprised by that. Most people who spent this type of money wanted to micromanage.

"Today we can lay down the groundwork for the house, and I was told we would go to some shops." The designer nodded so Elizabeth kept going. "Once we have a firm direction, I'll leave the rest to you. Artist wither under constant scrutiny. If we can't agree on a direction today, then I'll know you aren't the design firm I need." The businesses they visited would be telling.

"Fair enough. I faxed a list of the shops over yesterday. Will I ride with you?" Betsy wanted to know.

"I need to check with Sal, but I'm guessing so. You will want to bring sunglasses, the flashbulbs are killer." Elizabeth warned. The woman was sure to get all kinds of free press from today. "Let me go ask."

"I'll get my bag." Betsy said her hopes for this appointment soaring.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Morgan." Eric Jackson, the General Manager of the casino, greeted his boss as he stepped out of the limo.

"Eric." Jason greeted the older man and ignored the press. Since he normally did the inspections the two men knew each other well. "How is your family?"

"They are well, thank you for asking." Eric said as they moved into the building. Jason never failed to inquire about them. "I have everything set up, and Ms. Miller is already here."

Jason nodded. Diane had flown in earlier this morning. After the inspection she would fly back. Jason always offered her the option to stay, like he did her uncles. She never did, just like her uncles. "Then I'll leave her to that, and we can get to the tour of the facilities."

"Sounds good." Eric said leading the way to the lower level. Jason liked to start downstairs and work his way up. During the inspection he would stop and speak to some employees. Not ones pre-picked, he didn't want canned answers. Jason wanted to know what they thought of the work conditions. Any complaints would be immediately addressed. The same was true if he felt the employees could be made more comfortable in anyway. Jason was a good man to work for.

* * *

Betsy did indeed ride with Elizabeth in the company car. Once inside the vehicle she made some adjustments to the list. She immediately removed four shops, because they wouldn't work for this client. She added two more, and Sal explained they could visit them last, as they needed to be run first.

"Why are we not visiting those stores?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I wasn't sure what your design aesthetic was so I decided to cover the gamut in terms of selection. Those merchants tend toward a more modern style. We can certainly visit them, but I don't want to waste your time with things outside the parameters you set." Betsy explained.

"Alright." Elizabeth could always pop in on her own time. For now she would trust the professional.

"This is the first stop ladies." Sal said as they parked. He was kind of sorry Jason wasn't here. He had heard about the trip to furnish the penthouse, it would be fun to watch Jason in action.

"Thank you Sal." Elizabeth said as they got out.

Betsy noted another difference between this new client and Carly. The blonde woman never thanked her staff for anything. "So most people automatically think wicker when they think tropical design, and that can be the case, but I think colorful, spacious, and streamlined. No clutter to stress you. Just enough furniture to be comfortable. You want rooms that feel airy. Bold colors as accents with earth tones as your base. For example a dark wood frame for your couch, with rich colorful cushions."

Elizabeth pulled up a picture of her patio. "Like this?"

"That is a lovely space." Betsy said nodding. "Relaxing and inviting. Is this from a magazine?" She often had back issues of design periodicals to inspire her clients.

"No, it's my patio back home." Elizabeth explained. "I decorated it myself."

"If you did that, you don't need me." The decorator was impressed.

"I won't be here, so yes I do." Elizabeth told her.

"Fair enough. Let's walk through the shop and you can tell me what catches your eye." Betsy suggested. When Elizabeth nodded as she looked around they walked over to the first area to get her attention.

* * *

It wasn't quite one when Jason stepped into the conference room where Diane had a temporary office set up. The stylish CPA monitored the books from Port Charles, but an on-site inspection was done twice a year. "How are you?" Jason asked taking a seat.

"Good." Diane said looking up from her spreadsheet. It had only been a few days since he arrived, but Jason was already looking more rested. "And yourself?"

"Good." Jason replied. "How does everything look?"

"Perfectly balanced." Diane said smiling, because that was how she liked it. The casino was one hundred percent legit, now, which meant it was more likely to be the place someone stole from. Only an idiot stole from the place Jason, and his former partner, laundered their money through. The casino used to be a front until Jason switched it to the coffee business. It just made more sense because all those warehouses were in Port Charles and easier to keep control of.

"Good. Did Johnny come down with you?" Jason wanted to know. His head of security would do spot checks of those systems several times a year.

"No, he said it was too obvious a move to come down the same time I did." Diane passed along. "Cody came down though, he is checking up on Sal and the security at the house. He should be arriving here shortly."

"Are you ready for lunch?" Jason knew Elizabeth was stopping to eat soon. He had checked in with Sal who said things were going smoothly.

"I am." Diane just needed to finish up what she was doing now. After lunch she would come back. The plane taking her and Cody back to Port Charles was leaving at nine, so they would eat dinner on the island as well.

"Let me see where everyone else is." Jason stood up and moved down the table to make his calls.

* * *

Jason decided to kill two birds with one stone. Since it was now dinner time, and Diane and Cody were still here he suggested they all go out to dinner. This would be their second, and final, time out in the public eye while on the island. That meant tomorrow they could stay in. And on Friday sight see a bit before jetting off to Miami. He told his girl his plan, and she gave her approval. After the boat ride she asked that they spend most of the rest of time close to the house. They could do all the touristy things the next time down, she wanted this visit to be as stress free as possible. Still he wanted to show her a few things.

Diane was upstairs with Elizabeth so the guys were free to talk. "What's happening back home?" He hadn't gotten any calls so nothing major had occurred.

"Robin is laying low, after getting served. Mac did his best to get the order over turned, but it's not happening. The judge decided that if the AMA was worried, that was good enough for him." Cody reported. "Courtney is dating."

"Really, who?" Jason wished whoever it was a lot of luck. Talking with the blonde was painful at best. Although he had been wondering if she was as vapid as she seemed after what Johnny said the night Carlos died. Jason was starting to suspect she had been playing them a good portion of the time.

"Andrew Domman. He was a low level runner for Lorenzo Alcazar. He tried to get a job with us, but we passed." Cody passed along. "He's a little too eager to be in this life." Which meant he'd be the kind of guy to throw his weight around and draw attention to himself. Which could bring trouble to the organization. "Hector Rivera has also passed, the kid works as a bouncer at the same club Courtney used to dance at. We are still watching."

Jason nodded. He didn't like all this waiting, but at the same time he wasn't eager for something to happen. No security was foolproof, and he didn't want his girl hurt. "What is your opinion? Do you still think it's one of them?"

"It has to be, nothing else makes sense." Cody told his boss. His instincts were saying they were looking in the right place. "No one is slacking off."

"I know." Jason knew his guys were doing everything they could to insure Elizabeth's safety. Before he could speak again they heard the ladies voices so both men stood. Tonight the dress was wearing a bold yellow and caught the light when she moved. The heels were high again, but this time black, and her hair was in soft waves. Jason wondered how she managed to look more beautiful every single time he saw her. "Ladies, you look lovely."

"I look lovely." Diane said grinning. "Elizabeth looks divine. Gia made a very wise decision agreeing to Claudia's request for a wardrobe."

"She did get paid." Jason pointed out. From time spent around Carly he understood how the designer/client relationship worked. Gia gave them a steep discount in exchange for free press.

"I know, I do the books." Diane said laughing.

"Hi Cody." Elizabeth hadn't known he was here until she arrived at the casino for lunch. "So where are we eating tonight?" There wouldn't be any fun on the limo ride back home with their friends along.

"A steak house." Jason said as he took his girls hand in his and headed to the door. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I'm not sure I could have warn this back home, but here on the island it works well." Elizabeth admitted.

"On you it would have worked well anywhere." Jason said watching her blush a bit more at his compliment. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, he was looking forward to having her all to himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 39

"Good morning." Jason said kissing the back of his girl's neck. She was in the process of waking up. Unlike him she didn't go from sleeping to alert. He had been awake for almost an hour now, after a quick trip to the bathroom he came back and wrapped himself around her just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful resting in his arms. It had been a struggle to let her continue to rest. However once she started moving he had no problem helping her shake of her sleepiness.

"Mmm. That feels good." Elizabeth hummed in delight at the feel of his lips on her skin. "Morning. Can you stop for a second?" She asked him.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Jason propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her in concern.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said before sliding out of bed and running into the bathroom.

He heard the toilet flush and then water in the sink. It lasted long enough that he knew she was brushing her teeth. When the door opened he held up the blanket and she slide under the covers. "Your skin is cold. Is the air conditioner up too high?" He asked rubbing his hands over her body to warm her up.

"No its fine." Elizabeth was very much enjoying his efforts to make her more comfortable. "I'm thinking of lowering the temperature further and running down the hall and back." She said arching into his hands.

"Baby, you don't need to be cold for me to pet you." Jason said giving her a sexy smile. "Most of the time I have trouble keeping my hands off you."

"You poor thing." Elizabeth moved closer and kissed under his jaw. "I had no idea you were suffering so much." She said kissing him again. "I feel the need to correct this. I've been ignoring your needs."

"You are so bad." Jason said laughing at her. He liked that sex between them wasn't always so serious. That they could laugh together.

"I know." She said letting her lips travel south. "Wanna see just how bad I can be?"

Before she could get too far away he urged her mouth back to his and gently rolled her over. "I know how bad you can be. You put on this nightgown and went to sleep." He said laughing. She was in a semi sheer red chemise nightie, and he wanted to know what was underneath it. He had enjoyed watching her come out of the bathroom last night.

"I put it on after my shower." Elizabeth corrected him, as she once again began moving down his body. "And I took that shower after you ravished me." Still she knew what the sleepwear would do to him. "Just so you know I thoroughly enjoyed that ravishing." Just in case he had any doubts.

Jason urged her mouth back to his a second time. He had plans for this morning and while he loved her mouth on his cock, that wasn't included in what he wanted to do. "That's good to know." He murmured against the skin of her neck when he started kissing his way south. "Let me know if I ever need to improve on my technique. In fact since I owe you one, you can do a critique this morning."

"What?" Elizabeth was having trouble concentrating. When he took a nipple into the heat of his mouth, sucking through the fabric, her thoughts scattered completely.

"The limo." Jason said before moving to the other pert mound. "I owe you one for how good you made me feel when we were returning from dinner."

She ran her fingers through his hair and Jason closed his eyes in delight. "I didn't do that so you would return the favor. I did it because I wanted to make you feel good. I really like making you feel good. I like knowing that I can please you."

"You do, always." Jason assured her. "I've never been so satisfied in my life." Having such a deep emotional contact with your sexual partner made all the difference.

"Good, then no more of that owing business." Elizabeth told him, especially since she knew that tally would be one sided. Jason wouldn't ever tell her that she owed him anything sexually, so the same should apply where he was concerned.

"Okay." He said bringing his hands to the hem of her chemise. "This needs to go." Without hesitation she pulled it over her head. "Beautiful." Jason said fingering the bow on the front of the panties. This was the first time she wore something like this for him, and he really liked it. "When did you get this?" He didn't like the thought of the guards being with her while she shopped for such intimate things. He really needed to get a grip.

"It's part of Gia's line. Claudia brought it over with everything else. I have more things at home. I just wasn't sure you would like it." Elizabeth admitted. "And I wasn't sure I was brave enough to wear it." She knew Jason saw her as sexy, but it wasn't the first adjective she used to describe herself. She'd never made a conscious effort to be sexy before. It wasn't a self-confidence issue, it was that this was a new side of herself for her to explore.

"You look sexy." Jason said not realizing his thoughts were running parallel to hers. "But I think you are sexy no matter what you are in. Even when you are splattered with paint you are sexy to me." He loved her, and that made her the sexiest woman in the world as far as he was concerned.

"So you don't want to see the other outfits?" Elizabeth teased as she ran her hands over his thighs.

"I wouldn't say no to a fashion show." He said enjoying her touch. "These need to go." The urge to have her was growing.

Elizabeth lifted her hips and let her boyfriend peel the panties down. Starting at her ankles he slid his hands up until he was framing her hips. They slid back down and she practically purred.

"Open for me." Jason said in a rough whisper and when she did he dipped his head to bestow upon her a very intimate kiss. "I love how sweet you are." He told her.

"Jason." Elizabeth moaned in pleasure. This never failed to make her melt. His mouth was magic.

Since this morning was the first part of his plan, there was no need to draw out their lovemaking. She was ready for him, and he was more than ready for her. "Lift your legs for me." Jason instructed as he scooted forward so that her bottom was resting on his thighs. When she did he urged her knees toward her chest. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth responded lifting her legs higher so that the soles of her feet were towards the floor. When Jason began to push inside her she had to grip the sheets to not buck her hips.

He took her slowly making sure she was comfortable, when his hips were flush with her bottom he checked in again. "Can you pull you knees closer to your chest?" When she did he slid a bit deeper.

She whimpered with how good it felt. Him deep inside her stroking and pushing her towards bliss. "Yes!" Elizabeth shouted encouraging him to move faster.

"Mmmm." Jason growled low in his chest in primal satisfaction. Her pert breasts were bouncing with every thrust and he couldn't seem to look anywhere else. He loved her breasts. The fact that he couldn't take her in his mouth was driving him a bit mad. He couldn't even cup her in his palms because he needed his hands to help her hold the position.

"Right there, Jason! Right there!" Elizabeth could feel it starting. That pleasure that no one but he could give her. "YES!" She screamed as her climax hit her.

"Yes!" He shouted as her muscles clamped down hard on his sensitive cock. He was done. Everything inside him poured into her. He was breathing hard and shaking by the time he finished. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. Carefully he pulled from her before joining her on the bed. "Cosmo?"

Jason nodded. "I was thinking we could stay in today. I want to give you that day of pleasure we talked about."

"If the rest of the day is like this, I might not survive it." Elizabeth said as her body cooled. "I'm willing to risk it."

Jason just laughed. "I'll get clean and start breakfast. Join me when you are ready." He gave her a soft kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Elizabeth enjoyed the view of his backside, and wondered what he had in mind.

* * *

"You're dressed." Jason said trying not to pout.

"I wouldn't call wearing your shirt dressed." Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not running around naked." No one would come to the house without calling first, but she couldn't just walk around without clothes. "You have on clothes." He was in sleep pants.

"I thought you would put your nightie back on." Jason said flipping the pancakes.

"That's for the bedroom." Elizabeth could wear regular pajamas outside the bedroom, but not lingerie. She just wasn't there yet. "Besides you like me in your shirts, especially when I'm not wearing anything under it."

"Really?" Jason said smiling slow. When he said a day of passion he didn't mean them having sex nonstop. Realistically there were only so many times he could have her before she got sore. Since he never wanted to hurt her he needed to stop before that happened. He was hoping to make love to her three times today. In between he was hoping for lots of kissing and touching. "Let me see."

"No." Elizabeth said blushing. "You are just going to have to take my word for it." She figured eventually he'd get her out of his shirt. "Right now I'm hungry."

"Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you set the table?" Jason suggested. He watched as she walked to the cabinet and stretched up to get a couple of glasses. The shirt she was wearing rose up and part of one round butt cheek came into view lending credence to the fact that she was bare under the blue cotton. He had to force himself to stay in front of the stove and focus on cooking. He'd have her again later.

"Lunch was delicious." Jason said bringing in his plate. "What was that exactly?" He wasn't very adventurous when it came to food. He was the guy who when he went to a restaurant ordered the same thing all the time. Elizabeth was more daring than him, and he was looking forward to her introducing him to some of the dishes she liked.

"Banh mi." Elizabeth said closing the dishwasher.

"That sounds exotic." Jason said coming over and standing closer to her. She was still in his shirt and he was thinking that it was time he found out for sure if she was bare underneath.

"It's Vietnamese." Elizabeth explained. "Banh mi is actually the name for the bread, but it has become synonymous with the sandwich too. Its street food. A quick sandwich to eat on the go. Since it doesn't involve the stove I can make it." She said laughing.

"What was in ours?" Jason had very much enjoyed it, but couldn't identify all the flavors.

"Roasted pork from a local restaurant, and lots of fresh veggies. I think what is confusing you are the pickled carrots." Elizabeth said finishing her glass of water. "The supermarket here is a lot more diverse than the one back home. Lots of goodies to play with, combine that with the open air market and you could make something different every night for a year." She bet Sonny loved that, but didn't say it out loud. "I can make it for you again sometime. You can even have it for breakfast with eggs."

"Okay." Jason took her glass and put on the counter. "Since that sandwich had so many vegetables, and I ate the whole thing I feel I deserve a reward." He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

"I think you are right." Elizabeth said softly. "We have ice cream in the freezer." She said pretending not to understand what he meant.

"We can have some later. To cool down." He said leaning down and kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said in a husky whisper. He kissed that spot behind her ear and she gasped. His lips there made her shiver.

As his lips roamed his hands were bunching up the bottom of the shirt. When it cleared her hips one hand reached out and cupped her behind. "You have an amazing ass." He murmured against her lips.

"Is that your favorite part of my body?" Elizabeth asked squirming a bit with her rising desire. Against her stomach he was hard and when she moved it pulled a moan from him.

"At the moment. Next time you ask I'm sure I'll have a different answer." Jason whispered before kissing her. "I think I will have to do an in depth study to really figure out which part of you is the best. Might take a while." His lips were back on her neck.

"How long?" Elizabeth was enjoying the silly conversation.

"Seventy years, maybe longer." Jason answered before kissing her deeply. "I should get started." He told her when he lifted his head.

"I agree. I should do a study of my own." Elizabeth let her hands glide down his chest. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, which she was loving. Him being half naked a good portion of the time was a reason to never leave the island.

"We can compare notes." He said with a wicked grin. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter before taking her mouth again. His fingers went to her center and found her wet. Slowly he pushed a finger deep.

"Oh." Elizabeth said softly, she wanted to lift her hips but his free arm was around her waist keeping her still.

He pumped that single digit in and out watching her eyes darken in arousal. He added a second finger making her pant. "Feel good?"

"Yes, I want to move." Elizabeth said starting to get a bit frustrated. This was enough stimulation to drive her crazy, but not enough to make her shatter.

"You don't need to move." Jason said with a seductive smile. "You just need to let me pleasure you."

"Jason." Elizabeth said trying to lift her hips again. "Stop teasing me."

"You like it when I tease you." He laughed. Her body had flushed a beautiful pink and her nipples were pressing against his shirt they were so hard. His mouth watered with the need to have her in his mouth. Quickly he pulled the shirt over her head and placed his hand back before she could lift her hips. His head dipped and captured a peaked nipple. "Hmm." He moaned and she gave a small scream.

"Please." She begged. He was killing her. "Please." She repeated.

"I have you baby." Jason said switching breasts. He pulled his fingers from inside her snug passage, and pushed down his pants. Urging her to the edge of the counter he lined them up and pushed deep.

"YES!" Elizabeth screamed as she started to come.

Not waiting Jason pumped hard and fast as his hand found the bundle of nerves at her center. He flicked over the tight bundle and her internal muscles squeezed him harder.

"Oh god…Jason…please…oh…oh…OH…YES!" Elizabeth whole body was shaking as her orgasm just kept going.

She squeezed him tighter still and Jason couldn't hold back any longer. It just felt too good, and watching her in the throes of her pleasure excited him to a level he had never known. "ELIZABETH!" He roared coming hard enough that it was just shy of painful.

She slumped as she came down from her high and would have fallen back onto the counter if he didn't catch her. She didn't even have any words to give him. She was sweaty, breathing hard, and tingling.

"Wow." Jason finally spoke laughing a bit. "We should try the kitchen out when we get back home." He needed a soundproofed door.

"I'm game if you are." Elizabeth laughed as well. "That was spectacular."

"It was short." Jason said a bit ruefully. "I was planning on taking more time."

"The day isn't over yet." Elizabeth said as a bit of a challenge.

"No, it is." Jason would be happy to try again later. "Let's get cleaned up. Want to go for a swim?" He asked helping her down.

"In the pool." Elizabeth had a swimsuit she wanted to wear. The pool was more private.

"Okay." Jason said linking their fingers and leading her upstairs.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 40

Jason was waiting in the bedroom while Elizabeth got changed in the bathroom. She had taken two tiny green scraps of fabric into the other room and he was very anxious to see just how much skin got left exposed. He was hoping a lot.

Elizabeth opened the door and gave her boyfriend a shy smile. "I thought you were downstairs." If she had known he was still up here she would have put on her cover up in the bathroom. She owned bikinis, and wore them back home, but they weren't this small. True there were suits a lot smaller than this. She didn't own any of those.

"I thought we could go down together." Jason said letting his eyes roam over her body. He liked her in green, and this darker shade looked great against her skin. "I like your suit." He said giving her a smile that widened when she blushed.

"I thought you might." Elizabeth commented coming out of the bathroom and reaching for her cover up. The bandeau top and high cut briefs didn't leave much to the imagination. "That's why I packed it."

"You don't need that." Jason didn't want her covering herself. He stood up and held out his hand. The fact that he was once again hard was pretty obvious in his board shorts. Elizabeth took the offered hand and followed him out of the bedroom. "The water is heated so you won't get cold." Not that he planned on letting her get far enough away to catch a chill.

"No one is going to come over right?" Elizabeth checked once again. This suit was just for her guy.

"I checked in while you were getting changed." Jason said opening the door. "Everything is quiet, and the guys know we don't want to be disturbed." He placed his cell phone on one of the umbrella covered tables. "They will call if I'm needed."

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the pool. This space really was very beautiful. Last night she had looked out and seen the water lit up, maybe tonight they'd swim under the stars. She dipped her toe in and smiled at how good that felt. "How deep is the pool?"

"We are at the deepest end here, which is nine feet." Jason explained walking over to where she was standing. "On the other side of the bridge the pool is seven feet and tapers to just enough to wet your toes at the other end. This part closest to the front of the house was designed to feel like a private lagoon."

"Is the pool original to the property?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yeah." Jason was glad it had been left undisturbed during the rehab. "Ready to go in?"

Elizabeth nodded and dove in since the water was deep enough to safely do so. She surfaced and Jason did as well not even an arms-length from her. The private section of the pool was wide enough to do laps. "I'll race you." She challenged, she liked to swim and did so as often as possible back home.

"What will I get when I win?" Jason asked floating on his back.

"When I win, I'll get to pick what we do this evening." Elizabeth felt she had a good chance. Jason had her on reach, but she would be pretty fast in the still water of the pool.

"You mean besides each other?" He asked being naughty.

"I'm not that easy Morgan." Elizabeth said splashing him.

"I am." Jason said laughing. She could have him anytime she wanted, something he was guessing his girlfriend knew.

Elizabeth had to laugh at him. "So a race?" She said going over to the wall.

"Why not." Jason said joining her. "How many laps?"

"A lap being one wall to the other?" Elizabeth just wanted to be sure.

Jason nodded.

"Four." Elizabeth figured that would give her enough time to overcome the lead he would get at the start.

"Sounds good." Jason agreed.

"Don't let me win." Elizabeth told him. When he grinned she raised an eyebrow. She knew her guy well. "Promise me."

"I promise, a fair race." Jason began thinking about what he wanted to do tonight before they got around to the ravishing. "Whenever you're ready." He said placing one hand on the edge of the pool, and one foot on the wall.

Elizabeth copied his stance and taking a deep breath to keep herself calm. "On your mark, get set, go!" She said and they both took off.

* * *

After winning their race Elizabeth declared they would stay in and watch a movie of her choosing. So after eating they snuggled up on the couch. Having his girl in his arms meant that Jason wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what was on the large screen TV.

She was wearing lightweight pajamas, a cami top and fleece shorts, and he had pouted a bit at how covered up she was. They were really soft, not an outfit that should be turning him on. But the way the material clung to her curves was doing it for him in a big way. Also he was fairly certain that she was naked underneath since he couldn't feel any underwear.

Unable to help himself he slowly ran his hand down her body until it rested on her hip. He pulled her back and pushed his hard on against her incredible ass. He heard her gasp then exhale on a soft moan. When she tried to turn to him Jason stopped her. If she did he would be on her and in her in a heartbeat. They had rushed earlier, so now he wanted to take his time.

He kissed the back of her neck and the top of her shoulders as he moved his hand slowly to the hem of her cami. He continued to kiss her as he lifted the light material so he could flutter his fingers across her belly.

Her stomach muscles contracted as she squirmed against him. She had to smile when he growled from the delicious friction. She had picked watching a movie hoping that they could do some making out, and then ravish one another. Looked like her plan was working.

Jason's hand slipped under her top and covered her breast starting a gentle massage that had her whimpering softly. Those talented fingers returned to her nipple as he brushed across the beaded flesh with a barely there caress that had her biting her lip to keep from begging. When he pinched then twisted her taut flesh and lightly bit down on the tendon where her neck and shoulder joined, Elizabeth felt her body grow wet.

He soothed the mild sting of his bite with a lave of his tongue. Elizabeth was trembling against him and that made him smile. She was always so free with her responses. She never failed to let him know how much she loved having his hands on her. "Can I have you baby?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes." She responded quickly.

Jason urged her to her back, as he stood and stripped out of his sleep pants. Instead of joining her back on the couch he grabbed a cushion from the nearby armchair and threw it on the floor. Once he was comfortable he reached over and started to pull down Elizabeth's shorts.

Her eyes slowly opened as a sensual smile crossed her lips. The man before her was just too incredible, she loved the feel of his hands on her body. When she felt his fingers on the waistband of her shorts she lifted her hips, and then shivered as he slowly pulled them off. Letting his fingers trail down her legs in the process. The man just loved to tease her. "Hurry." Elizabeth demanded.

"Anxious?" Jason asked laughing. "Take off your top." He instructed taking in the woman lying before him. He was trying to suppress the urge to simply take her. Jason was closer to the edge than his girl knew. If he touched her right this instant he'd probably maul her like a sailor on shore leave. So instead he simply took a minute to enjoy the view, while he got himself under control.

"Jason?" He'd been sitting there just looking at her for several minutes now. She'd never just been looked at before. "Is everything okay?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Everything is perfect." He answered continuing to look his fill. Reaching over he shifted her so that her legs opened and her knees were on either side of his chest. "I was just admiring the view. Somethings are meant to be savored." He told her in a sexy growl.

The heat in his eyes simply stole her breath. "Okay." She whispered.

"Scoot forward some more, baby." He instructed. Once he was pleased with her positioning he touched her. With one finger he gently traced her core. A butterfly soft touch that had her lifting her hips in a silent plea for more contact. "Be still." Jason admonished.

"I can't." Elizabeth was close to begging and she suspected that he wasn't anywhere near ready to sink his body into hers.

"You can and you will. Every time you move I'm going to stop touching you. You don't want me to stop, do you?" He had enjoyed this in the limo, and he suspected she would like it now.

"No." She moaned as he lightly brushed across her clit sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her body.

"You're so wet. I love how your body responds to me." He brushed her clit again, this time more firmly. He watched as the muscles in her thighs shook, but she didn't move.

"I love how you touch me." Elizabeth told him. "You are so strong, but you are so gentle when we are together."

Jason slipped one finger deep inside her waiting channel. He watched her as he pumped in and out. She arched with the exquisite sensation, but her hips never left the couch. He pushed a second finger deep and she growled in pleasure.

Gripping the cushions of the couch Elizabeth fought the urge, no the need pump her hips in tandem with Jason's large fingers. She thought this afternoon in the kitchen had tested her patience, this was torture but she couldn't deny loving it. Her body felt wonderfully full, though not as full as when he slid his cock into her. Still his fingers were a mighty fine substitute.

Her body was strung tight, but whenever she got too close to coming he slowed down or stopped until she relaxed some. She wanted to grab him and scream at him to take her, but he'd have to remove his fingers and she didn't want that just yet. She could very happily spend the rest of her life right here on this couch.

Watching her enjoy what he was doing to her had him harder than he'd ever been in his life. Giving her this much pleasure was addictive. He brought her to the edge of one more time listening to her whimper with her need. However he couldn't hold out any longer. He needed to be inside her. Wanting her to come, since he was sure that once his cock was sheathed in her snug passage he wouldn't last very long, he stepped up his foreplay.

Jason leaned forward and captured a tight nipple with his mouth. He sucked the stiff peak deep then rolled in against the roof of his mouth. He suckled strongly at the one breast before moving to the other, making her squirm and buck. He didn't bother to remind her to be still, it would be pointless.

The dual assault was driving her mad. It was just shy of what she needed. But she suspected he knew that. "Now Jason." She begged. Who needed pride when pleasure was so close?

Jason flicked her clit with his thumb while curling his fingers deep inside her body. At the same time he sucked hard on her nipple and she exploded. He sat back on his heels and watched as she came. When she flooded his hand he simply leaned over and licked up every drop of her release.

Her orgasm had slammed into her and she swore she left her body. Even while she was riding a wave of ecstasy she was anticipating feeling Jason fill her up. She didn't think that she would come again, but she wanted to watch as he took his pleasure.

He was probably going to go off like a volcano once he got inside her, he'd held back longer than he intended. Watching her was just so fucking erotic. He looked up and saw his girl smiling at him. She was so gorgeous. He had thought about taking her from behind earlier when they were spooned up, but now was in the mood for something different.

Caging her hips Jason pulled her off the sofa so that she was straddling his thighs. His cock stood between then and she could feel its heat. She was so close to getting what she wanted and the anticipation was driving her mad.

He once again took her mouth in a kiss just shy of bruising. Elizabeth more than met his level of passion. One hand moved to her hair and fisted as if he needed to hold her there. The other hand was still on her hip, now urging her up on her knees. She instantly knew what he wanted, and that alone made her want it too.

Reaching between them she guided his throbbing cock to her. She rubbed the head against her center, testing them both. Now that he was slick with her essence Elizabeth brought him to her opening and began to take him in.

They moaned together as her body greedily swallowed the first several inches. She rose up and pushed down taking in more and more on each downward thrust. It seemed forever before Jason was seated to the hilt, but neither one of them complained. In fact by the time he was all the way in Elizabeth was fairly certain that she was going to come again.

When he was fully seated in her tight body Jason wrapped his arms around her to keep her still. If she moved at all he was a goner. He needed a minute to get control otherwise he was afraid that he would fuck her so hard she'd never walk again.

He was getting control, pushing the beast inside him into submission when Elizabeth tightened her internal muscles around his cock. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her, but the look she gave him was one of complete innocence. Just when he relaxed she did it again, this time tightening more and holding him longer. "Elizabeth." He said the warning clear in his voice.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she slowly licked her lips, knowing Jason was watching her every move. He'd figured that he was firmly in charge so her keigel around his cock had clearly surprised him. He wasn't the only one who could tease. She squeezed him again and he rumbled her name in warning. She let him think that she'd stopped and when he closed his eyes she tilted her hips causing him to sink in further and squeezed as hard as she could.

Jason's eyes popped open as his control simply snapped. He placed one large hand in the center of her chest pushing her against the couch and leaned forward. He was over her and in this position she had no leverage to move. He was totally in control. Elizabeth had a few seconds to think that maybe she'd pushed him too far before he pulled almost completely out and then rammed back into her.

She screamed his name in what he swore was pleasure. God he hoped it was pleasure because there was no way he was stopping. Hell he wasn't sure that he could stop. He was fucking her hard. Riding her sexy body deep and strong. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he fucked her ever harder.

She was sprawled open as he jackhammered his cock into her. The fit was incredibly tight, but it didn't hurt. She heard him growl and screamed his name as she came again.

He had no idea of long they'd been going at it, five minutes, five hours or five days. He knew two things, one he was just about done. And two they would both be sore tomorrow. Never had he had a woman push him to the brink of madness. But she did. She had shredded every single bit of his control. Her body jerked again beneath his and that was it. "YES!" Jason roared and poured everything he was into her.

Totally wasted he slumped forward pushing his cock deeper into her ravished body. Jason managed to push himself up, then framed her hips with his big hands and slowly pulled from the tight grasp of her center. He lifted her gently onto the couch and she immediately curled into a ball. She was cold now that he wasn't close to her.

Jason leaned back and snagged a tissue to clean himself up with. Then he screwed up the courage to face the woman he'd just plowed like the back nine. He had not meant to take her that roughly.

At his touch Elizabeth opened her eyes and gave him a lopsided grin. She was sore, but it was a good sore. What woman wouldn't be proud of making her man lose control? For a few seconds they just looked at one another which was understandable. What could you say after such intense pleasure? Instead she simply reached for him.

All he could do was let her pull him close and as her lips touched his he relaxed. No way would she be kissing him if he'd hurt or scared her. He stood slowly and his leg muscles screamed in protest. To keep from falling he simply sat down by Elizabeth's hips. This obviously put him too far away for her liking as she tugged him down.

He stretched out, trapping her between him and the couch. Elizabeth sighed loving the full body contact. Wanting to warm her chilled skin, Jason pulled down the throw on the back of the couch and wrapped them up. They would probably just sleep here on the couch, which was fine. As long as she was in his arms everything was fine.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 41

Emily was having a great dinner. Not only was she eating with an attractive man, Nikolas was looking very nice in his suit, but Robin was watching them. Emily hadn't planned on that but she had no problem taking advantage of that unexpected gift.

Emily and Nikolas had arrived at the hostess stand right ahead of Robin, and her date Patrick Drake. The diminutive doctor had shot daggers but refrained from saying anything. Emily just smirked. "So I was thinking that we could build down by the waterfront. The area is going through a revitalization, but I'm pretty sure we could get either ELQ to donate property or Jason." This was a business dinner, despite the flirting.

"I ran into Jasper Jacks, and ran the idea by him. He suggested the same thing and mentioned a building he could donate." Nikolas knew by doing so Jax would get a hefty tax write off, and good press. If it got them a free building Nikolas was fine with that. From the corner of his eye he could see Robin was watching the table and frowning. She was completely ignoring her date. Inside he was doing a happy dance.

"Really?" Emily picked up her water glass and took a sip. "That would work out well."

"I told him that I would get back to him after speaking with you." Nikolas said focusing on his date once more. While yes the ultimate goal was to show Robin what she was missing, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying Emily's attention. She was stunning, smart, and clearly had a ruthless streak. All very attractive qualities in his book. A summer fling wouldn't be at all unpleasant. By then Robin should be rethinking her just friend's stance.

"Ask him if we can do a walk-through of the property. If it needs too much work then it will be a financial drain. Unless you think he might cover that too." Emily let her foot slide across his leg.

"I can certainly ask." Nikolas's smile widened a bit.

"Good." Emily put down her glass. "I need to use the ladies room."

Nikolas stood and when she walked away sat again. She was wearing a little red dress that highlighted her curves, the view was very nice. No that fling wouldn't be a hardship at all.

* * *

Robin stood as well. "Excuse me." She said not waiting for Patrick to answer before moving off to the ladies room. When Emily walked out of the stall Robin was waiting. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"Washing my hands." Emily said soaping up. "Good hygiene and all."

"I meant with Nikolas." Robin bit out. "You aren't really interested in him. You are just playing with him to irritate me."

"Why would my having dinner with Nikolas have anything to do with you?" Emily asked playing dumb. Robin was so hot to put her in her place that she didn't care that they weren't alone in the restroom. "If I recall correctly, you are on a date. I'm sure he has enjoyed watching you watch my table all night."

Robin had been completely ignoring Patrick since they sat down. She was almost certain he wouldn't be asking her out again. She only accepted because Nikolas mentioned dining with Emily. So Robin had made a reservation on the same night in the same restaurant, in other words she was using Patrick to cover up her spying on Nikolas. A man she wasn't interested in romantically, but didn't want Emily to have. "You know you are going to lose in your attempt to destroy my career so you have decided to take Nikolas as a consolation prize." Robin said getting in Emily's personal space.

"You aren't fit to be a doctor, and I'm sure that in the end that will be proven. And Nikolas isn't a consolation prize. He happens to be a very nice man, and we enjoy each other's company. Which really is none of your concern." Emily said drying her hands.

"I've had just about enough of you." Robin was done playing games. "Back off or you will regret it." Two could play dirty. Emily hadn't exactly been a saint, if she wanted to sling mud Robin had no problem with that.

"Threatening me again?" Emily just laughed. "Didn't we do that the last time we were at the same restaurant? You're all talk Robin. Whereas I intend to get results. You killed my brother, and while your uncle made sure you didn't face any charges, he can't protect you this time. I'm going to make sure you pay." Emily was done with this and walked past the shorter doctor.

Robin reached out and grabbed Emily's arm. "I'm not going to warn you again."

Emily pulled her arm free. "I'm not weak like AJ was. Do your worse. And just in case you forgot, you are violating your restraining order." She said walking past the few women who hadn't even pretended to be minding their own business. Without looking back Emily left the restroom. She would get the reservation list for tonight, and see if maybe some of those ladies might be willing to talk to the DA. It was time to step it up a notch. Robin needed to leave Port Charles.

* * *

Around midnight Jason woke up, carefully he rolled from under the blankets and wrapped his girl up before lifting her into his arms. Upstairs in the bedroom he placed her under the covers before tossing the lighter blanket from downstairs on the trunk at the foot of the stairs.

He slipped under the covers and spooned up behind her. He would probably sleep again before the night was over, but at the moment he was wide awake. Tomorrow they were going to do some sightseeing, and then board the plane for Miami. Since he didn't make a habit of lying to himself Jason finally admitted that he was happy they were leaving. This trip had been hard, and despite trying to hide it he knew that Elizabeth had clued into his emotions.

Being here without Sonny, Carly, and Michael just felt wrong. He was hoping that the next visit, would go better. Elizabeth had told him the remodel would start the Monday after they left, and Jason thought that was great. The house would look totally different and he needed that. Elizabeth had worried that she was erasing the Corinthos family by changing everything. In a way she was, and as harsh as it might sound Jason needed that. He got constant reminders of the family he no longer had in Port Charles, he didn't need them here too.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked softly. She had woken up on the way upstairs, and was drifting back to sleep when Jason wrapped his arms around her. Instantly she could feel that he was thinking heavy thoughts. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did.

"I am." He promised her.

Elizabeth turned and looked at him. The room was dark yet his blue eyes still stood out. She wanted their children to have the vivid hue. "You don't have to carry this alone Jason." She said softly.

"I miss them." He confessed, knowing she wouldn't think he was weak. "If they were actually dead, I could move on." That sounded cold, however he couldn't think of any other way to say it.

"But they aren't." Elizabeth understood. "They are gone."

"Yeah." Jason urged his girl closer. "Gone." He repeated the word softly. That fact that she got it soothed something deep inside him. For the first time since they set all this in motion he was finally saying goodbye.

Elizabeth held him tight letting her presence calm. She thought he might need to cry, but that wasn't the case. He was shaking and when that stopped she spoke again softly. "We don't have to come back to the island. We could vacation somewhere else." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I really do like it here, especially now that I have you to share it with." Jason told her. "Plus security is already in place. It would be a hassle to make somewhere else this safe." He said looking at the problem from a practical standpoint. Aside from the security measures they had in place, the island had natural fortifications in that you could only access it by plane or boat. Both avenues of approach would be spotted before the threat arrived.

"We could stay somewhere other than this house." Elizabeth said rubbing his back and trying to help him relax. "It wouldn't take much to revert the mansion back to a resort. There are other private spaces on the island. You could build something from the ground up, or remodel one of the houses already there. If it's easier we could just stay in the casino when we come down." She was giving him options.

Jason kissed her lips softly. Even in the dark he had no trouble finding them. "Thank you." He got what she was doing. "After AJ died, Monica got rid of all his belongings. Everything went including the furniture in his room. A few months after that she said she wished she had kept something. I want to keep the house. I want this to be my memento of my friends, but I need the inside to look different." He wasn't sure if he was making sense.

"You want a reminder, but you don't want to be hit over the head with those memories?" Elizabeth wanted to make sure she was understanding what he was looking for.

"Exactly." Jason said smiling. It was such a gift the way she understood him. "I like how that you are redoing the house so that it reflects us."

"I think the lighter colors I picked will open the space up some." Elizabeth said before laughing. "Because it's not big enough already. I'm donating the furnishings that are here now. Some to a local charity, and some to the children's club here on the island." The one that was established in Michael's name when he was born. It provided after school care and summer camps at no cost. "The big chairs downstairs in the living room are going to the library." The leather would actually work there, and would stand up to the daily wear and tear.

"Thank you." Jason gave her another soft kiss. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy."

"I'm excited to see Miami." Elizabeth knew he would hear the smile in her voice.

"Manny is looking forward to hosting us." Jason liked the southern city, and he knew his girl would too. It would be a nice way to end their vacation. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." Elizabeth said snuggling close. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Jason said placing his cheek on her soft hair, and wrapping himself around her before drifting off.

* * *

The prediction that they would both be sore in the morning proved accurate. Elizabeth found it be funny that Jason was actually worse off than she was. He soaked in the tub before taking a shower, and she followed suit. So by the time breakfast was finished they were both feeling much better.

"All set?" Jason asked when Elizabeth came downstairs. She was doing a walkthrough to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything vital.

"All set." Elizabeth had enjoyed her week in paradise. "We didn't leave anything behind. Although I'm sure that if we did you could have someone send it to us. I'm excited to get my first update on the remodel. I'll keep you in the loop on the progress."

"Okay. As long as you are happy, then I am too." Jason told her. "I like your dress."

"Thanks." Elizabeth gave him a smile. "I wanted something comfortable for our day out, but at the same time I wanted to look good when we arrive in Miami. This is my first visit with one of your business associates, and I know people will be watching." The dress was a black and white polka dot with a halter style neckline and gently pleated skirt. It had a vintage feel that she really liked. On her feet for sightseeing were a pair of comfortable scarlet red flatforms for a bit of color. Diamonds hoops sparkled in her ears, a diamond pendant was around her neck and she was wearing the ring he gave her. "I'll change to heels and freshen up on the plane."

"I don't want you to feel pressured." Jason said getting behind the wheel.

"No pressure." She promised him. "Back home I'll be in my jeans most of the time, whether Claudia likes it or not." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I am a fan of your jeans." Jason grinned. "So you'll get no complaints from me."

"Good to know." Elizabeth slipped on her sunglasses. "I had fun this week. Thank you for bringing me."

Jason smiled again as he started the car. She was always so appreciative of anything he did for her. She never just assumed that he would take her on trips, or buy her things. It was nice. "You're welcome. Thank you for coming with me. I needed to do this, and I needed you here while I did."

Leaning over she gave him a quick kiss before buckling up. "I'm ready to see the island."

"Then let's get to it." Jason said pulling out with their guards behind them.

* * *

Today was sightseeing, and Elizabeth was excited to spend the day out. They started with a tour of the island. Driving through the different neighborhoods, and stopping when something caught their fancy. There were quite a few murals on the island and they stopped to look at a good number of them. The fact that there was so much art, including a large sculpture garden really made her happy. Jason made a mental note that when they returned he needed to bring his girl here so she could really take her time and explore.

They stopped and visited the only lighthouse on the island, and Elizabeth was delighted to learn that is still worked. From the house you couldn't see the bright light that shone to keep the ships from crashing onto the shore, but the light keeper gave them a quick demonstration of the different signals he could send.

By the time they returned to the cars they needed to head to the airport. After they boarded, and the fasten seatbelt sign turned off, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes before heading into the bathroom. She had been fresh faced on the island so now she added some makeup to give herself a bit of color, and put on a pair of sky high red stilettos which changed the outfit from fun and flirty to seriously sexy. "Okay, I'm good to go." She said coming back out.

"I'm not sure Miami is ready for you." Jason said grinning. His girl looked sexy, and tall. "Shawn is meeting us at the airport." When Jason met with the heads of other families, even friends, his enforcer needed to be with him. "From there we will go to the hotel and get settled before having lunch. Later we will go out to dinner and a club. Tomorrow you and Angel will have some time to hang out while Manny and I discuss business." He gave the itinerary. "We'll be back in Port Charles in time for dinner."

"Sounds good. We need to rest because we are having brunch at the mansion on Sunday." Elizabeth just laughed at his pout. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Jason said feeling pretty good. He was looking forward to brunch, which was a first. Audrey had a surprise for Elizabeth. His girl was going to be blown away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

"Hi Shawn." Elizabeth waved as they walked down the stairs from the jet.

"Elizabeth." Shawn said opening the door to the limo. "Jason."

"Shawn." Jason greeted his enforcer before slipping into the car. He was not a limo fan for everyday travel, but like Elizabeth's dress he had to make the right appearance. "Is Diane with you?"

"Nope. Miami is not one of her favorite places." Shawn told his boss. "So she opted to skip this trip. Did you enjoy the island?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I did." She said smiling. "I am looking forward to going back at some point. Maybe the next time Diane needs to come down, you will come too and we can all have dinner together."

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn grinned, Diane had said the same thing. Business had kept the enforcer in Port Charles otherwise he would have gone down. "I have a report for you when you are ready." He told his boss.

Jason just nodded. He knew that it wouldn't be about Courtney because Cody passed that information along. "Where are we staying?"

"One of the penthouse suites at the W South Beach." Shawn had already done his walkthrough. "The owner is a personal friend of Manny's, and I have been assured that everything will be perfect. The view is amazing."

"Good." Jason looked over at his girl and smiled. She was looking out the window. "What do you think, so far?"

"Stunning." Elizabeth said laughing.

"The buildings are pretty vibrant." Jason commented looking out the window as well. He rarely spent time in the more touristy areas, but even he couldn't ignore the exterior décor.

"I was talking about the people." Elizabeth laughed harder. "But the buildings are nice too. I think I may be overdressed." So far she had seen that the populace had no problem walking around in their bathing suits. She didn't think she'd seen more than a handful of women or men actually wearing shirts.

Shawn just laughed. While Jason grinned.

"Will you be coming here often, on business?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Not that she was worried, Jason wouldn't cheat on her. She just wanted to rib him some. She remembered him mentioning coming down to Miami on business trips a couple of times before they decided to start dating.

"Not more than twice a year, and I'll plan those trips when you are available. So you can visit Angel." Jason said trying not to laugh. If they went to the beach during their stay, his girl's eyes might fall out of her head. Thongs were common beachwear down here. For women and men.

Elizabeth just shook her head and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan, Ms. Webber, welcome to the W South Beach. I'm Phillip Mercer, and I'll be your personal concierge during your stay." The young man smiled wide. "I can show you to your room while the bellhops retrieve your bags."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said while Jason scanned the lobby. Shawn's crew was stationed around the lower level. The guards they brought from the island were standing with them.

"Right this way." Phillip called for the elevator that went to the penthouse level. "We won't all fit in the elevator." He said looking at the large men with them. The hotel saw lots of celebrities so entourages weren't anything new.

"That's fine." Elizabeth answered, she would do most of the talking.

The elevator opened, and Phillip held the door while Elizabeth, Jason, Shawn, and Sal boarded before joining them. He pushed the button for the twentieth floor. "Right down the hall." He said when the doors once again silently opened. "I was told you would prefer the corner suite." And the owner himself had called to say this guests got whatever he wanted.

"It's a lovely space, thank you." Elizabeth said stepping into the sunlit room. They would only be here one night, but they would certainly be comfortable.

"If you need anything, just push the concierge button on your phone. I'm here until nine. After that Josh Clayton will take over." Phillip informed them. "Would you like a tour of the suite?"

"No, thank you." Jason handed over a tip. "We can take it from here." Shawn would tip the bellhop.

"Very good." Phillip said before making himself scarce. Jason Morgan was a very generous tipper, the concierge thought to himself with a smile as he took the elevator back downstairs.

"So what do you think?" Jason asked looking around.

"It's huge." Elizabeth hadn't ever stayed in a hotel suite this large before. "Do you always stay here?" She wanted to know.

"No." Jason said walking over and putting his arm around his girl. "Sonny preferred The Biltmore." Something Manny knew. Jason was guessing his friend deliberately moved them to avoid painful memories.

"What time are we meeting Angel and Manny?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Six." Jason said as their luggage was brought in. "After lunch we can drive around and play tourist a bit if you like."

"That sounds great. Let me get out my dress and check for wrinkles. Then we can head out." Elizabeth said picking up her garment bag, and heading into the bedroom.

Jason walked over to answer the knock on the door. "Come in, Elizabeth is checking on her dress." He said to Shawn.

"Are you heading out or staying in?" The enforcer wanted to know.

"Out for lunch, maybe a drive, and then back in." Jason told him. "What is going on in Port Charles?"

"Mac paid a visit to Francis this morning." Shawn had gotten an update by phone after landing in Miami. "Emily and Robin had a run in last night at one of the restaurants downtown."

"Seeing as Robin has a restraining order prohibiting her from being anywhere near Emily, that shouldn't be possible." Jason might need to call Scott.

"Mac asked Francis to ask you to reign your sister in. The Commissioner thinks Emily is deliberately baiting Robin. According to the hostess Emily made her reservation first so Mac's claim won't hold water. Emily was dining with Nikolas Cassadine." Shawn passed along.

"I'm guessing my sister is interested because Nikolas wants Robin. Which means Mac's claim is true." Jason said thinking out loud. "As far as I know Robin isn't interested in Nikolas romantically. However Nikolas might be using Emily's interest to get Robin's attention, or trying to."

"You want me to tell Emily to back off?" Shawn was only asking because they were watching Robin as a possible threat to Elizabeth.

"She won't listen." Jason said shaking his head. "Emily is still angry about what happened to AJ. Which is why she filed the complaint with the AMA. I'll try talking to her once we are back home, but I doubt it will do any good." His sister could be stubborn. "Anything else?"

"Hector has announced his retirement. In six months he is stepping down and turning things over to Nico." Shawn reported. This is what kept the enforcer in New York. He wanted to see if anyone was going to contest the upcoming power shift. So far things were quiet. "Nico would like to formally meet with you when you return. Johnny told him Monday."

"That is fine." Jason would handle business on Monday and Tuesday, but on Wednesday his girl was graduating and he was giving her that whole day. "We are set at the University?"

"We are. I'm heading that up personally. She'll stay safe." Shawn promised.

"Good." Jason trusted his guys. "I'll call and let you know where Elizabeth wants to eat lunch."

Shawn nodded before walking out of the room. Jason locked the door and headed to the bedroom to make sure everything was okay.

* * *

He was looking out the window of their suite at the bright lights of the city, waiting for Elizabeth to come out, when his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Good evening Jason." Audrey responded.

Jason turned to make sure he was still alone. "Mrs. Hardy, is everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful. I just wanted to let you know that we are still on schedule for Sunday." Audrey had come up with the idea, and Jason hadn't hesitated to offer his assistance. She'd come very close to hugging the younger man, but only stopped because that would make him uncomfortable. "Thank you for all your help."

"I didn't do anything." Jason shrugged.

"We both know that isn't at all true." Audrey could only imagine how brightly Jason was blushing. He simply refused to take credit for the good things he did. "You'll be returning tomorrow?" She just wanted to check.

"Closer to dinner time." Jason confirmed. "We are going right to the Towers, so you won't see us until brunch."

"That is perfect." Audrey wasn't a good liar, so not seeing Elizabeth before they were ready to unveil the surprise was a good thing. "I'll see you at the mansion."

"You certainly will." Jason was going to focus on how happy his girl was going to be, and try to forget that he was going to be spending the afternoon with the Quartermaines. He heard the bedroom door open and turned. "Look at you." Jason knew she was dressing to fit into the local nightlife scene but he hadn't been expecting this.

"Angel said that the dress code was short, tight, and bright." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. "And there was only so far I was willing to go with that."

"Did you coordinate your outfits?" He asked teasing, but very much enjoying how sexy his girlfriend looked. At the same time he wasn't sure he wanted her to leave the room. It was almost guaranteed that she was going to get hit on at some point.

"Yes." Elizabeth said laughing. "Angel has been in this life longer than I have, and this is her turf, so I was happy to follow her lead. She said us in the same color would be bad, she is wearing a bright yellow. So I went with pink." For the first time Elizabeth felt like she was wearing a costume. Normally the dresses she selected were in line with her fashion sense. If she didn't like it she didn't wear it. Tonight the dress was all about effect.

The vivid dress stopped a few inches above her knees, which was a higher hemline than she normally wore, and it really was a vibrant shade of pink. And tight enough that she had to shimmy into it. Luckily the fabric relaxed a bit or she wouldn't be able to sit without bursting a seam. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline, and a jacquard effect. The top of the back of the dress was cut out showing even more skin. She had paired the dress with strappy four inch heels with a floral lace design and a patent leather trim. She had on the same earrings that she had worn all day, but around her neck was an emerald pendant. Her hair was in loose waves, and tonight's makeup was dramatic, focusing on her eyes. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." Jason was in navy blue. He packed the suit because he knew she liked it. "If you aren't comfortable you can change."

"No I can't." Elizabeth laughed. "We don't have time for me to peel myself out of this dress. Besides I only have one other outfit left, and if I wear that tonight then I have to wear this dress home. Which isn't happening." Her picture in the paper would be enough.

Jason had to take a deep breath, he really liked the thought of peeling her out of that dress. "We should head out. The limo is waiting."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as they walked to the door.

"We are going to Prime 112 for dinner, it's a steakhouse." Jason said as they left the room. Shawn already had the elevator waiting. "Then after we are going to the FDR Lounge, in the Delano Hotel." Both spots were a must with the rich and famous who lived and played here. Which meant a lot of paparazzi. Jason was very glad that the press back home weren't as aggressive as they were most places.

"One of Gia's?" Shawn asked, living with Diane knew he meant his designers.

"Yes." Elizabeth told the enforcer. "She'll get plenty of press. If I can figure out how to get in the limo without flashing the entire world, that press will be good." She said poking fun at the hemline of her dress.

Shawn snorted trying not to laugh at the frown Jason was now sporting. No doubt his boss would go ballistic if an up the skirt shot made the papers. "We have you covered." The enforcer promised meaning that literally. "If you keep your knees together as you get in and out of the car we should be fine."

"You Shawn are just a fount of unexpected information." Elizabeth said laughing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He didn't bother to say that the women in Sonny, because he hadn't always be faithful to Carly, and Jason's lives often wore dresses shorter than what Elizabeth was wearing. The guys had gotten good at blocking photographers.

The elevator opened and Jason placed a hand on Elizabeth's back. "Ready?"

She nodded knowing the drill. No matter what she would keep walking until she was at the car. She wouldn't respond to requests to stop for pictures, or to look in a certain direction. The guys would keep the press from mobbing them. "Let's go."

* * *

Manny and Angel were waiting at the steakhouse. The two women exchanged hugs while the guys shook hands. They had a private dining room while the guards grabbed tables close by. "Are you enjoying your first visit to Miami?" Manny asked Elizabeth. Jason's girl would see more of the city tomorrow.

"I am. It's beautiful." Elizabeth told the mob boss. "I'm looking forward to playing tourist a bit more tomorrow."

"I'm excited to show you the Perez Art Museum Miami." Angel was a lover of art, she knew that Elizabeth painted and was hoping during a future visit to Port Charles to possibly see some of her work. Claudia said Elizabeth was very talented. "I think that you will like it. And Manny will be happy to not have to go again." Angel said laughing.

"I will take you as many times as you wish to go." Manny said kissing his girlfriend's knuckle. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for his lady. Looking at paintings wasn't really his thing, but she liked it so they went. When he brought her hand to his lips the sleeve of his jacket moved revealing a large bandage.

"Are you injured?" Jason pointed to the white square.

"No, I had a tattoo refreshed." Manny had a rose reworked to include Angel's name. "We could get you some ink while you are down here." He joked knowing Jason wasn't into body art.

"Is your work done with electric needles or do you prefer the chisel and mallet method?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Manny just grinned. "Some of both. My personal preference is the Irezumi method. The work comes out better that way."

"The Japanese have created some incredible pieces using that method. Although I must admit it looks painful." Elizabeth enjoyed learning about all forms of art, and she considered tattooing to be art. "As does the tribal method."

"Do you have any body art?" Manny had learned that you never knew who was a fan of the art form.

"No, it's a lifetime commitment. So I'd need to be ready for that. I also need to find the right image, as everything has a meaning so it needs to be authentic to who I am. I'm not ruling it out, but I'm just not there yet." Elizabeth shrugged one shoulder as she answered.

"That's a smart decision. Not one many make. Jason we are very lucky. Our ladies are beautiful and intelligent." Manny said saluting the ladies.

"Well above what we deserve." Jason complimented them as well. It didn't surprise him that Elizabeth would find a way to connect with Manny. While a lot of people found him to be terrifying, mostly because of his tattoos, she had looked past that and decided to get to know the person he was.

"True." Manny agreed. "If you decide to get a tattoo, let me know. I will send you to someone good."

"Maybe tomorrow while we are out." Angel suggested knowing it wouldn't happen. She didn't have any body art yet either, not having found an image she wanted to wear for the rest of her life.

"This is Miami, you never know what might happen." Elizabeth said giving her guy a wink as their food arrived.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry I missed last night, a trip to the ER derailed my posting.

* * *

Chapter 43

The next morning the foursome met for breakfast, at the W hotel. The ladies left for the museum and the gentlemen went upstairs to Jason's suite. Manny enjoyed the more informal meetings he got to have with his friend. "When are you meeting with Nico?"

"Monday at some point." Jason said sitting in an armchair and stretching out his legs. "Francis has set it up. I will offer him an alliance should the meeting go well."

"I don't see him having the issues his cousin Marco did." Manny liked Nico, but Marco had been nothing but trouble. He ran a brothel out of Llanview, and most of his girls were not working there voluntarily. Manny didn't tolerate any man who hurt women. It had been Hector who put an end to the business. Shortly after that Marco ran afoul of a bigger fish, and ended up in the harbor.

"Me either, Nico is a good guy, with a solid head on his shoulders." Jason agreed. "Do you want me to encourage him to call you?"

"No, I'm sure that Hector will do so. The more friends Nico has when he starts the less likely someone will test his organization's strength." Manny liked peace, and surrounded himself with other bosses who felt the same. "What is the status of your investigation into Dr. Scorpio?"

"We are watching." Jason told his friend. "Her and Courtney."

"Sonny's sister. Not the brightest that one." Manny said shaking his head. "Sonny would have been wise to write her a check and send her on her way. Is she still chasing you?"

"She is dating someone else." Jason told his friend, he wanted to know what Manny would think of that.

"Really?" Manny said surprised. "May I give you some advice?" He very much respected his fellow mobster. Jason was sharp and very smart, but he was also young. His life experience was a lot less than his actual age, due to the accident.

"Absolutely. I am interested in your take on the situation." Jason was always willing to listen to Manny. The Portuguese mobster did not make it a habit of telling others what to do. Mostly because he didn't like it when people did that to him.

"Keep a close eye on Courtney. Her type doesn't give up unless they have to. I've seen it more times than I care to admit. You having a girlfriend, or her having a boyfriend, will not deter her. She is like a trapdoor spider, lying in wait for the chance to strike." Manny advised his friend. "Courtney is probably more dangerous than the doctor, because thinking isn't her forte. Are you sure they are not working together?"

"No. There have been no public, or private, meetings between them that we are aware of. Robin goes into the diner where Courtney works, but there are usually other customers around, and she places her order then leaves. No correspondence through postal mail or electronic mail. My guy is monitoring their phones and they aren't making calls or texting each other." Jason explained. "So unless they have come up with a new form of communication they aren't talking to one another. At some point they would have to meet. I have considered that they met before we clued into the threat, and don't need to meet again just now. It is making me nervous."

Manny nodded, understanding what his friend meant. A threat to him was easier to tolerate, than a threat to Angel. Those scared him more than he had ever admitted. "Should you need somewhere safe for Elizabeth to stay, she is welcome here. I would host her at the compound." In other words she would stay at his home, where they could pretty much guarantee her safety.

"That is appreciated." Jason wouldn't hesitate to send Elizabeth out of Port Charles if it became necessary. "That runs two ways." He wanted his friend to know. "How are things here?"

"Quiet." Manny smiled wide. "Which is how I like it. Are you attending the meeting in Palermo later in the year?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, Elizabeth is looking forward to seeing the country." Jason knew by then Sonny and Carly would be in another part of Italy by that point, or possibly out of the country all together. "Are you going?"

"I am. Angel loves Italy. We will have to make sure our ladies meet up and do some sightseeing." Manny liked that Angel was finding a new friend. "Maximus sold the Tagliatti territory."

"To whom?" Jason figured this would be in the report Francis would give him when they got back home. Since the Tagliatti territory didn't border Port Charles this information wouldn't be pressing.

"The Lewis family is taking over. Sam has apparently already latched onto the son Alexander." Manny said with real distaste. "I am hoping that Faith will get fed up soon and rid the world of that puta."

"Give it time." Jason said with a smirk. "As long as Sam doesn't return to Port Charles we will be fine. I don't really know much about the Lewis family."

"They are new players. My men are putting together a report. I'm guessing your guys will have more." Manny had a lot of respect for Francis, and Johnny. "Not much gets past O'Brien. He knows everyone including the devil himself."

"Seems like it. What can I say Johnny is a people person. I will pass what I learn onto you." Jason said laughing when Manny nodded he knew his friend would do the same.

"Send him down soon, Angel misses Claudia." Manny requested. "I'm guessing at some point my lady will wish to visit Port Charles again."

"You are always welcome." Jason told his friend, but that was something Manny already knew. "I can only imagine the trouble Elizabeth, Angel, and Claudia will get up to."

Manny had to laugh at that. "Maybe I'll wait until European fashion week. It might be safer that way as Claudia will be away. Come on I'll show you my new boat." Business was done.

"Sounds good." Jason said getting to his feet, and following his friend out.

* * *

The ladies spent most of the morning walking around the museum taking in the various exhibits. They spent the most time exploring the Simon Starling exhibit. His current work was inspired by a housing project constructed by Austrian architect Simon Schmiderer in Puerto Rico. The original project consisted of houses made without doors or windows so that the outside and inside could be fully integrated during everyday life. Starling had put his personal conceptual art interpretation on that ideal of a modern utopia.

The ladies spent the least amount of time investigating the exhibit by the artist Franco. Elizabeth felt the need to shower after they walked through the large room that housed his works. Mostly photographs of women in poses that mimicked death. While Franco wasn't the first artist to explore that topic, and wouldn't be the last, there was something very morbid, and scary, about the work they were viewing.

After they finished with the art the ladies decided to go to Angel's favorite coffee shop for a drink. They sat in a private corner while their guards sat in the tables surrounding them. Since it was before lunch, the shop was fairly empty. "So how are you adjusting?" Angel really liked Elizabeth and hoped this would be the start of a lasting friendship.

"Well. It's strange. I feel like my life hasn't really changed much, when I know that isn't at all true." Elizabeth said trying to find the words.

Angel nodded. "Our men strive to give us a normal life." Normal was put in air quotes. "Which is funny because we now have large men with guns following us around."

"I got my dream job a few weeks ago, and despite it being a security nightmare Jason never said I needed to quit. He just quietly started making sure I would be as safe as possible. When I found out it was a security nightmare I resigned, but his grandmother found a way to make it work and Jason even donated building space so I could still be an art therapist." Elizabeth shared.

"How lucky are you, to have a job where you get to share your passion. And to have a man who gets that you need to do so." Angel said smiling wide. "Manny is the same way. I admit to not really having many skills when I was forced to leave home. My father only saw me as a way to get more power. He expected to marry me to another family, but then he tossed me aside when Faith came along." Angel knew that Elizabeth was aware of her history. "Manny was the one who encouraged me to find out what it is I wanted to do with the rest of my life after we got together."

"Which is?" Elizabeth would only let Claudia tell her so much. She didn't want to gossip about Angel.

"I wanted to work with children, but had no idea what that meant." Angel admitted. "So Manny suggested I go back to school and figure it out. I recently started a foundation that provides after school care and summer programs for low income families."

"Jason supports a program similar to that on his private island. Back home he donates to a program run by Jasper Jacks." Elizabeth said smiling. "Some of my patients at the art center were referred from that program."

"I spent last summer working at the Michael Corinthos Children's center. It was during a visit to the island that I learned what Sonny had done. Diane was the one to talk to me about how things had been set up." Angel shared. "And I have read about the Jacks foundation. I hope to replicate the success those programs have had here. Manny has been incredibly supportive. Do you think I could visit your center sometime? I'd love to have an art program as well."

"Give us a few months to get everything up and running." Elizabeth requested. "I've never run my own center, so I'm sure there will be bumps in the beginning."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't add that type of program until next year at the earliest. I'm only in year two. I have been blessed with the greatest staff in the world. I've also had a lot of success in fundraising." Angel was proud of the work she was doing. "Personally things are going well?" She wasn't being nosy, but wanted Elizabeth to know she had a support system.

"It is. I totally freaked at one point." Elizabeth confessed. "But we moved past that."

"It happens. I had my share of those moments growing up." Angel told her new friend. "The life our guys lead is scary. Especially when things are tense, and you are sitting up at midnight waiting to see if he'll come home. If he'll walk through the door, or have to be carried in." She had more nights like that then she wanted to remember. "Or you are told you can't go out because someone wants to kill you to make a point." Angel saw Elizabeth nod.

"They are worth it." Elizabeth had come to that realization sitting in her studio the night she had run out on Jason. "I'd rather have a year loving Jason, than a lifetime of wondering what that would have been like."

Angel smiled. Her friend got it, and was brave enough to not let the fears stop her. "It will come again. You'll have nights where you ask yourself is it worth it. For me the answer is always yes." She said being honest.

"The answer is always yes for me too. I know some people would say that I'm too young to know that. But I do know it. Jason is the man I'm meant to spend my life with." Elizabeth felt so good saying that.

"It doesn't hurt that he has incredible taste in jewelry." Angel said pointing to her friend's ring. "I noticed this the first night we met."

"Manny didn't do too bad himself." Elizabeth said eyeing up the sparkling gem on Angel's hand. She had to be sporting at least ten carats on her ring finger.

"My guy doesn't do subtle." Angel said laughing.

"Ladies, Manny and Jason would like to know if you are ready for lunch?" Angel's guard asked. Some of Jason's guys were with them as well.

"I think we are." Elizabeth said when Angel nodded. The two ladies rose from their seats.

"I meant to ask you, where did you get this dress?" Angel had been admiring it all morning.

"Almost all my clothes are part of Gia Campbell's new line. Claudia said I needed to be image conscious now that I am Jason's woman." Elizabeth said laughing again. This dress was simple which was why Liz loved it. A midi dress in a bold lavender hue, it had a v neck collar and was made of a lightweight jersey fabric perfect for the warmer weather. Elizabeth saw herself wearing this again over the course of the summer. She paired it with black wedges and silver jewelry for a relaxed casual look.

"You are preaching to the choir." Angel slipped on her sunglasses as they walked back outside. "I will have to look at her line. I saw you in the news a couple of times last week, you always looked good."

"Who do you wear?" Elizabeth had liked every outfit she'd seen Angel in.

"No one designer, but the good thing about South Beach is that there are a lot of up and coming designers who very much want to see their clothes in the paper. So I can dress up to the minute, but not pay a lot for it." Angel explained. "Whenever Claudia hears of a hot designer down here she lets me know."

The guard opened the door. "Thank you Pablo." Angel said getting in.

That was another thing Elizabeth liked about her new friend. Angel never treated the guys like servants. She understood their role, and gave them the respect they were due. "So did you enjoy your small slice of Miami?"

"I did, hopefully we can come again soon." Elizabeth wanted to see more of the city.

"I'm sure between the two of us, we can make that happen." Angel said with a mischievous grin. "Manny has a hard time telling me no."

Elizabeth responded with a knowing grin of her own. She was sure another visit would be happening in the near future.

* * *

By six Elizabeth and Jason were walking into the penthouse. The first thing she did was kick off her shoes. "I'm so happy to be home."

"Me too." Jason leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Didn't I walk in on this before?" Emily said coming through the door.

"Hi Em, come on in." Jason said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. They needed to start locking the door.

"You know you missed me." Emily told her brother. "You have been in the paper more times than I can count." She said to Elizabeth. "Every outfit you wore you looked amazing in. Gia's website crashed after you wore that blue sundress."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"Yeah. Everything you've worn has sold out. I'm guessing that other designers will be knocking on your door soon." Emily was giddy at the prospect of all the clothes she could borrow. "Those red heels were killer. When can I wear them?"

"Your feet are bigger than mine." Elizabeth pointed out sinking into the couch.

"I'll cut off a toe." Emily said joining Liz on the chair. "Did you like the island?"

"I did. I'm remodeling the house so when it's done we need to go down, even if it's just for a weekend." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to go home now, otherwise Jason's face will be stuck in that glare. You'll be at brunch tomorrow?" Emily checked, she just wanted to welcome them home.

"We will." Elizabeth promised. "Are you still helping us this week?" Emily was going to help with the last of the preparations so that the center could open on Thursday.

"Yup, free labor." Emily said waving before leaving.

"Whose idea was it for Em to live in the building?" Jason came over and took the seat his sister just vacated.

"That would be you." Elizabeth leaned into her boyfriend. "Did I mention how great it is to be home?"

"Yeah you did, and you're right." For him home wasn't a place it was Elizabeth. As long as he had her then everything was fine. "It's great to be home."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

"Jason are you coming down?" Elizabeth managed not to laugh while asking that question. Normally he was the one waiting for her to finish getting ready, today she was waiting for him. Her guy was dragging his feet a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jason was in dress pants and a button down shirt.

"You say that like you are facing a firing squad." Elizabeth gave in and laughed at him. "We can always cancel. I'm sure Lila will understand. She and my Gram will have plenty to talk about." Liz liked the fact that Audrey was so close with Lila.

"It's fine. Thank you for wearing green." Jason knew she did that for him. "It will help to have something pretty as a distraction." He added grinning.

"I like this dress. Claudia couldn't have hooked me up with a better designer." Elizabeth said smoothing down the material. Today's dress was a fit and flare number. A full skirt with a bauteau neckline and cap sleeves. At her waist was a bow that gave the outfit a bit of vintage appeal. However the caged peridot top gave it a modern twist. Peep toe black stilettos, diamond earrings, and a silver heart necklace completed the look. "If you need a break let me know, and we can go for a walk in the garden." Lila's roses never failed to relax Jason.

"Where is Emily?" He figured his sister would ride over with them.

"I told her I'd call before we left. She'll be waiting at the elevator." Elizabeth said grabbing her bag as they headed out. Renaldo was waiting in the hall. He would accompany them today, along with Sal. Edward was going to fuss about the guards, but Monica would shut him down pretty quickly.

"Hi." Emily said stepping onto the elevator when the doors opened on her floor. She waved to Chris who was waiting with her. "I'm borrowing that."

"Okay." Elizabeth grinned. "You know this means I get to run amok in your closet as well. That pink cashmere sweater you own would look fantastic on me."

"You have a key, help yourself." Emily just shrugged. "I know to call first." She said before her brother could. She only walked in without knocking when she wanted to mess with Jason. It wouldn't be happening all the time.

Jason held the door for Elizabeth, while Renaldo held the door open for Emily. The guard got in the passenger seat while Jason got behind the wheel. Sal would follow them in another SUV. The drive out was quick. And in short order Jason was parking in the driveway. "Your Gram is already here." He said pointing out Audrey's car. "Would she like another car? Something newer?" He asked opening the back door and helping Elizabeth down.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said giving him a quick kiss. "I'll ask her, but she will probably say no." She answered linking their fingers.

"Could you talk her into taking her car to my garage from now on?" Jason requested. "That way I can make sure she's being taken care of properly."

"I think that is doable." Elizabeth had to give him another kiss for that.

"Get a room." Emily said grinning. It looked like Jason wasn't having any problems with PDA now that he was with Liz.

"You're just jealous." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I had dinner with a very attractive man this week. So I have nothing to be jealous about." Emily said as they walked up the steps to the front door.

"Okay, you will need to explain that statement." Elizabeth was clearly out of the loop. "Tomorrow when Jason isn't around."

That did remind Jason about needing to talk with Em. He wasn't going to forbid her from dating Nikolas, turning this into Zander part two wouldn't be helpful, but he was going to ask her to be careful.

"Hello." Reginald greeted everyone when he opened the door. "The family is in the front room."

"Thank you Reginald." Emily answered for the group.

"Still doing okay?" Elizabeth checked with her guy.

"I have backup." Jason said grinning, he was excited about the surprise. "Renaldo and Sal will not hesitate to take Edward out."

"Behave." Elizabeth said as they walked into the front room. "Hello."

"Elizabeth." Monica walked over and gave the younger woman a hug. She hadn't spoken to her since she and Jason went public with their relationship. That they were serious enough to live together had been surprising, but Monica was thrilled that Jason was dating someone nice. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look wonderful as well. Hello Alan." Elizabeth greeted Jason's father.

"Elizabeth. Can I get you something to drink?" Alan asked playing host.

"Coffee is fine. Thank you. Hello Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth walked over and kissed Lila's cheek. That Jason was already sitting next to his grandmother wasn't surprising. He would eventually speak with everyone else, but he always started with his grandmother.

"Elizabeth, that dress is darling." Lila said her blue eyes twinkling. Like Jason was she anxious for the surprise to happen. "I've enjoyed your fashion show in the papers."

"Its more attention than I like." Elizabeth said being honest. "But I'm handling it well. It helps that the guys don't let anyone too close."

Edward just harrumphed at the mention of the guards.

"Mr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth greeted the older man with a wide smile. He most likely wouldn't say much, or stay for long. Lila wouldn't tolerate an argument and he knew that. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lila is right you look lovely. Much too good for the company you are keeping." Edward threw a barb at Jason.

'Or not.' Elizabeth thought to herself. Jason was scowling already.

"Edward. Behave or you will be asked to leave." Lila said arching an eyebrow.

"A man has a right to speak his mind in his own home." Edward didn't want Jason here. Not only was he a criminal, but his dating Robin was the reason she was able to cause this family so much pain.

"Then you should buy one." Monica said joining the fray. "This house is mine. If you are unhappy you are welcome to leave."

Edward just harrumphed again before turning his attention back to the paper.

"Where is my Gram?" Elizabeth said moving the conversation to another topic. "We saw her car."

"She should be coming back shortly." Lila said eyes twinkling. Jason had called from the penthouse to say they were coming. So Audrey had ushered their guests to another room. Reginald should be getting them now. "Did you have fun on the island?"

"I did. It's very relaxing. I've never been outside the United States before." Elizabeth told her hostess.

"Did you do any painting?" Alan wanted to know.

"Not on this trip, maybe the next one." Elizabeth placed her hand on Jason's knee and rubbed a bit. He was tense and she was hoping to relax him some.

"Elizabeth." Audrey said coming back into the room.

"Hi Gram." Elizabeth stood up and got a hug. "I missed you this week."

"I missed you too, although I got to see a lot of you in the paper. That yellow dress was divine." Audrey said mentioning her personal favorite. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked wondering what that might be.

"Close your eyes." Audrey instructed and when her granddaughter did she nodded to Reginald. "No peeking."

"Okay." Elizabeth couldn't imagine what this was all about.

"Open your eyes baby." Jason whispered in her ear. He was standing behind his girl.

Elizabeth did and was struck speechless for a few seconds. "OH!" She finally said before bursting into tears.

"Don't cry sweetie." Carolyn Webber came forward and wrapped her youngest child in a hug.

"You're here." Elizabeth said still crying.

"You are graduating from college this week, of course we would come." Jeff said walking over and putting his arms around his wife and daughter since Carolyn wasn't letting go.

"I didn't think you could get time off." Elizabeth said leaning into her mom.

"That was obvious by the fact that you didn't ask us to come." Carolyn knew that her daughter hadn't extended the invitation for fear that they would say no. They loved Elizabeth, that wasn't in doubt, it was just of all their children she was the one they didn't really understand that well. So they had struggled to connect, letting her come live with Audrey was the right choice for the family. No one was happy when they were all in Colorado. Although they had missed Liz, it allowed their daughter the chance to blossom and find her purpose.

"I didn't think you could get time off, not after Steven's wedding. I didn't want to make you feel bad." Elizabeth explained. She knew that her parents felt guilty about the fact that they had to work harder to build a relationship with her than with Steven and Sarah. There was no point in making them feel guilty over something they couldn't control. Getting time off from the relief agency they worked for wasn't easy, nor was travel from the small village they served. "You knew." Elizabeth said turning to Jason.

"I did." He admitted grinning. "I contacted the college and got two more tickets for commencement."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said moving from her mother's arms into Jason's. She just bet he also made it so her parents could get here. "Thank you Gram."

"You're welcome." Audrey was happy that she could help make this reunion possible. While everyone had seen each other at Steven's wedding the focus had been on the eldest Webber child. This time Elizabeth would have her parents to herself. That hadn't happened since the time after Elizabeth was so badly hurt. "Jeff and Carolyn are staying at the house, so you'll see plenty of them."

"How long can you stay?" Elizabeth would take whatever time she could get.

"We have to leave the night of the ceremony. We are going to dinner with you to celebrate, and then from the restaurant we will go to the airport." Jeff explained. "I wish we could stay longer."

"No, that's fine." Elizabeth promised. "You do important work, and I'm so proud of that." She wanted them to know.

"You are going to be doing important work as well." Carolyn said beaming. "We are so proud of you."

"I'm not going to be a doctor, but this calls to me." Elizabeth couldn't help feeling that she wasn't measuring up.

"What you are doing is amazing." Jason immediately came to her defense. "Don't sell yourself short."

Jeff took a good look at Elizabeth's boyfriend. He had expressed concern about the man his youngest child was seeing. According to all the information he could get Jason Morgan was a dangerous young man. Jeff wanted to make sure Elizabeth was staying safe. His mother had been the one to tell him to let it be. Audrey very plainly told him it was too late to start parenting now. She also told both him and Carolyn that Jason was the best thing to ever happen to Elizabeth, and if they were going to cause problems they could get right back on a plane. Still Jeff would talk with Jason before leaving.

"Introduce us to your friend." Carolyn requested. She had listened to Audrey's warning, but didn't need it. She more than her husband understood that they had no right to come to Port Charles and criticize Elizabeth's choices.

"Mom, dad, this is Jason Morgan." Elizabeth smiled up at her guy who gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Jason, these are my parents Jeff and Carolyn Webber."

"Drs. Webber." Jason said shaking their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said being polite.

"And you as well." Carolyn spoke for her and husband. "Elizabeth has mentioned you in her letters."

"She has told me a lot about you as well." Jason informed them.

"We will need to find some time this week, to talk." Jeff told the younger man.

"Of course." Jason figured a warning was coming. One he didn't need, but at least Elizabeth's father was showing some concern.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else." Elizabeth said quickly. Her Gram was glaring at her dad which was kind of funny.

"We met almost everyone last night." Carolyn also saw the death stare Audrey was giving Jeff. "We haven't met the young lady sitting with Lila."

"Emily." Elizabeth made the introductions.

"Another name from the letters." Carolyn said waving.

"Why was I left out?" Emily wanted to know.

"You can't keep a secret." Jason said grinning at his sister. She would have blabbed.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said being polite as well. Personally she thought the Webbers were horrible parents. They didn't even try to stop Elizabeth from leaving home, and then took jobs out of the country not that long after her friend was hurt and healing from her injuries. Physically Elizabeth was doing better, but emotionally she still needed support. However Emily would keep her opinion to herself. It wasn't the time for that.

"Everyone help yourself to something to eat." Lila said so that the family wasn't standing around watching the Webbers.

"I'd like a better look at that ring." Carolyn had heard about it from Audrey. "Simply stunning. I'm happy you have found someone to make you smile."

"He makes me happy." Elizabeth said looking at Jason who was fixing a plate. That smile widen when he smiled back. "He's really good to me."

"Good." Carolyn said hugging her daughter again. Unlike her husband she wasn't worried about Jason, especially after seeing how he looked at Liz. It was clear he adored her.

Jason walked over and gave the plate in his hand to Elizabeth. "So you don't have to stop talking to your mom."

"Thank you." Elizabeth just beamed at her mom, who was smiling wide herself. "We can sit outside if you like." She wanted to hear all about what they had been doing since she got the last letter.

"I'll fix plates for you and Jeff." Audrey offered. "Go talk with Elizabeth."

"Please ask Jason to join us." Jeff wanted to watch him interact with Liz a bit more. He was relaxing as well, but that talk was still coming.

"I will." Audrey said moving off.

"Come on, we'll grab a table." Elizabeth said leading the way to the patio.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 45

Jason did join them outside. In a rare show of respecting boundaries his family chose to sit at another outdoor table to give the Webbers some privacy. That didn't stop Edward from throwing the occasional barb his way. Jason simply chose to ignore the older man. It was Lila who reached the breaking point first asking to speak to her husband inside. Jason just smirked at his grandfather as he walked by. But this did provide an opportunity to excuse himself. "Em, can I speak with you."

"Sure thing." Emily said joining her brother as her parents moved to the other table. "What's up?" She asked as they walked into the garden.

"Nikolas Cassadine." Jason said getting to the point.

"We are working on a project together." Emily told her brother.

"That's not all that is going on." Jason said calling her out.

"Are you going to stick your nose in my personal life again?" Emily didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"No." Jason could see he surprised his sister. "I stuck to my guns about Zander because he was dangerous. Not just to you, but to Elizabeth as well."

"Elizabeth, did he try to hurt her?" Emily hoped not.

"He was planning on it, but didn't get the chance." Was all Jason would say. "Nickolas is using you for his own purposes, but considering you are doing the same thing I am not issuing any warnings. I will ask you to be careful."

"I'm not worried about Robin." Emily said in a cold voice. "I'm aware of the game Nikolas is playing. I'm not in love with him, so my heart won't get broken." She shrugged. "I know you don't like him."

"He flirted with Robin while she was my girlfriend." Jason hadn't been worried about infidelity, he just didn't like the blatant disrespect the other man was showing.

"If he had succeeded in breaking you two up, then things might have happened differently. AJ might still be alive." Emily said with real venom.

"AJ was in self-destruct mode, something the Quartermaines excel in. If it hadn't been the situation with Michael, then something else would have happened with the same end result. Him dead." Jason knew it sounded cold, but he saw his brother for who he was. "If throwing me into a tree didn't change him then nothing would."

"I'm not backing down." Emily was standing her ground on this one. "Robin never paid for her part in what happened, hell Sonny forgave her which I still don't understand."

"He made a promise to Stone to always protect Robin. She was his best friend, and he wanted to make sure she stayed safe. I think if Stone hadn't gotten sick, he and Robin would have been more than friends. Sonny was just honoring that promise." Jason explained.

The siblings walked in silence for a bit. "What do you think of the Webbers?" Emily wanted to know. She would heed her brother's advice and be careful, but there was no way she was backing off until Nikolas was hers.

"I think they are lazy parents who foisted their child off on her grandmother because it was too much work to get to know her. Steven and Sarah are carbon copies of their parents." He'd never met the elder Webber children, but Audrey had filled him in on the family dynamics. "Elizabeth thinks, and sees the world, differently from Jeff and Carolyn and they didn't even try to figure out who she was as a person."

"You supported their visit." Emily wanted to know why.

"Elizabeth loves them, and they do love her. They just haven't made an effort which it seems they are trying to do now. More than anything Elizabeth wanted them to see her graduate, she was too afraid to ask." Despite what she said in the parlor he knew the real reason she hadn't invited her parents. "Having them here makes her happy, and that's all that matters."

Emily had to smile at that. "Wow, you really love her."

"Yes, I really love her." Jason grinned at his sister.

"Good, you guys are two of my favorite people and I'm happy you figured things out. In spite of all the trouble that others, myself included, gave you." Emily said wrapping her arms around her brother's arm and squeezing.

"Let that go Em." Jason and Elizabeth had both moved on.

Emily nodded her agreement. "So when do you think you'll get married. I'm impatient for Liz to be my sister."

"Pushy much?" Jason chuckled.

"Yes, have you not been paying attention?" Emily said being a smartass. "I'm going to skip dinner on Wednesday night. It should be Liz and her family. Don't say it, I know she sees me as family." Emily said before her brother could. "With her parents visit being so short, they shouldn't have to share her. We can go out next weekend and celebrate."

"You can even bring Nikolas. I'll try to be nice." Jason said on a sigh.

"We'll see." Emily wasn't looking for anything long term with Nikolas, so she wasn't going to force her brother to socialize with the Russian prince.

"Scram, I need to make a phone call. Tell Elizabeth I'll be right there." Jason requested, he gave Em a kiss on the forehead before she walked away.

"Okay, I'll see if grandmother is back from taking a pound of grandfather's flesh." Emily said laughing.

Jason watched his sister walk away, and hoped she knew what she was doing. Pulling out his phone he called Johnny. "Hey."

"What's up?" Johnny was stretched out on the couch cuddled up with his girl.

"I need you to make a call. Edward is going before the city council this week, to get work permits." Jason started.

"For his project near the docks." Johnny knew what project Jason was referring too.

"That's the one. I want his request denied." Jason would teach Edward a lesson about respect. He really didn't care what the older man said, but Jason knew that Elizabeth hadn't liked the smart remarks. "Let's see if we can't make it so Jasper Jacks ends up with the bid." The Australian was Edwards's main competitor.

"I'll make the call." Johnny told his boss. They had several city counselors in their pockets so this request wouldn't be hard to make happen. "Anything else?"

"At some point in the next two days Jeff Webber is going to show up and request time with me. If possible make sure it happens." Jason would hear the doctor out.

"How is that going?" Johnny was curious.

"Well. Elizabeth is happy." Jason told his friend.

"Good." Johnny knew that was all his boss cared about.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." Jason said before ending the call and heading back to the patio.

* * *

By two the party was breaking up. Elizabeth headed back to her Gram's house, with Renaldo, to spend more time with her parents. Jason told her to not rush home. He understood that she had a limited amount of time with her parents, and he wanted her to enjoy it. He would sack out on the couch and watch some sports until she came home.

Emily headed back to her apartment. "Hey Bailey, what have you been up to?" She asked greeting her feline friend. Getting the cat really was a great idea. It was amazing how much warmer her apartment felt sharing it with her furry roommate. "You're warm." She said scooping up the cat. "Have you been sitting in the window?" Emily put the cat on the counter as she reached for her phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" Came the male voice.

"Hi Nikolas, its Emily." She said stroking her friend and getting a loud purr in return.

"How are you?" Nikolas put down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you might like to have dinner this Wednesday." Since she was now free, no need to spend the evening alone.

"I think that can be arranged." Nikolas would need to find a way to make sure that Robin learned of this date as well. Her response to the last one had been interesting. "I'll be all alone and a night out would be fun."

"Alone?" Emily wasn't sure what he meant.

"Alfred is going on vacation. So I'll be on my own for the next two weeks." Nikolas didn't begrudge the butler the time off Alfred had earned it. Wyndamere seemed empty when it was just him. Maybe it was time to get more live in staff. Or maybe it was time to downgrade to something smaller. Now that Stefan and Katherine didn't live here full time it was really more space than was needed.

"Aww, poor baby can't have that." Emily said laughing. "Dinner on Wednesday for sure then."

"The Grille?" Nikolas knew she liked it there.

"No, Elizabeth is having her graduation dinner there." Emily explained.

"You aren't going?" Nikolas found that to be surprising. He knew the two women were close.

"Her parents are in town for the ceremony, so I'm giving them some space. I was invited, and was even told you were welcome to come. I just feel my presence isn't needed." Emily told him.

"Okay. I'll pick somewhere else then. What time should I come by your place?" Nikolas wanted to know.

"How about seven." Emily liked that they could get together.

"Sounds good. See you then." Nikolas said hanging up the phone. Tomorrow he'd go by the hospital and bump into Robin. While there he would casually drop the news about the date.

* * *

"Jason!" Courtney called his name and waved. This was a real stroke of luck, she was heading over to the gym and wearing her workout shorts and sports bra. He could get a good look at what she had to offer.

"I should have stayed in the house." Jason muttered to himself. He had decided to go for a walk because the penthouse seemed empty without his girl home.

"I suggested going to my place to watch some sports." Cody pointed out trying not to laugh. Gia was out of town this weekend so he was on his own too. "But no, you needed fresh air. This is what you get for trying to be healthy."

"Don't rub my bad choice in my face." Jason told the enforcer. "Hello Courtney."

"Hi." The blonde said smiling at the man she planned on having in her bed before the summer was out. "How have you been?"

"Good, and yourself?" Jason thought his grandmother would be proud at his use of manners.

"Good. How is Elizabeth?" Courtney made herself ask. "I haven't seen her much since she quit."

Jason didn't say that since they weren't friends Elizabeth didn't have a reason to seek Courtney out, but he did think it. "She's good. Busy." He answered trying to figure out how to get away from the annoying blonde.

"I was wondering if you had heard from Carly. I tried calling her but only get voicemail. I figured she would be back by now." Courtney said trying to pose her body in an enticing position.

"She isn't coming back to Port Charles." Jason told Courtney.

"Oh. I wonder why she didn't tell me." Courtney didn't really care, but it kept Jason talking to her. He really was gorgeous, and they would look good together. "If you talk to her can you give her my number? It's still the same one that you have in your phone."

"I don't have your number in my phone." Jason said point blank. "If you leave it at the coffee shop, I'll give it to Carly when she calls." He lied.

"I can do that." Courtney said trying not to show that the comment about her number made her angry. "Next time I'm out with my boyfriend we'll swing by."

"Congratulations." Jason said as Cody cleared his throat to keep from laughing. "I need to go."

"It was good seeing you." Courtney said moving her hair so Jason could get a good view of her low cut top.

"Bye." Jason said before walking away.

She stood there smiling. If Elizabeth ordered lunch this week, then Courtney was going to take advantage of that opportunity. She was tired of waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It would be nice if Robin and Jason could have a public fight soon, but even without that Elizabeth's time was up.

* * *

The guys were walking back to the Towers since Jason took running into Courtney as a sign he should stay in when they spotted Robin Scorpio heading in their direction. "Really?" Jason said to no one in particular.

"I could shoot you, and put you out of your misery." Cody offered laughing.

"If you do Elizabeth will come after you." Jason said with an evil grin. "I doubt Robin will stop due to the restraining order." He figured they would just walk past one another and keep going.

"Jason." Robin said stopping in front of him.

"Restraining order." Jason said to the petite woman.

"Hiding behind a piece of paper?" Robin said calling him out. "Do I scare you that much?"

"No." He answered. "You don't scare me at all. I don't have time to waste on you."

"That's funny, since your girlfriend is a carbon copy of me." Robin had a visit from Det. Harper the morning after her disastrous date with Patrick. He came to the hospital to remind her about the restraining order, and to say the next time she violated it she would spend the night in jail. Mac had given her the same talk when he came home after work. Clearly neither warning had stuck.

"Elizabeth is nothing like you Robin." Jason corrected his ex-girlfriend.

"Short, dark hair, pale skin, works at the hospital." Robin listed the similarities. "You don't normally lie to yourself, so don't start now."

"Let's try listing the differences." Jason said looking at the small woman in front of him. "She has a heart, and would never use a small child to get revenge. Elizabeth actually cares about what I want instead of telling me to change to make her happy. She loves me Robin, and you never did. You wanted someone you could control, who would drop everything for you. Who would make you the center of their entire world, just like Carly." He saw Robin flinch at the comparison. "Elizabeth is nothing like you, not even physically. Although if it helps you to sleep at night you can tell yourself whatever you like."

"Did you tell Emily to go after Nikolas to hurt me?" Robin wanted to know.

"My sister is an adult she makes her own choices." Jason looked up and saw Det. Taggert walking up the street. He knew the instant the police officer saw Robin, and realized she had once again violated her restraining order.

"Tell Emily to back off, or I will make sure she pays for harassing me." Robin told Jason.

"Dr. Scorpio." Taggert said having clearly heard the threat. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Robin told the detective. "This is a public street. We were both out walking and bumped into one another."

"That's not true." Jason would use this to his advantage. "You stopped in front of me and started asking questions about my girlfriend."

Taggert just shook his head. "Come on. Jason do you want to press charges?" The detective was glad his boss was away.

"No." Jason said shaking his head. It wasn't necessary. He would just call Scott.

"Fine. Come on." Taggert said once more to Robin.

Without another word the short doctor walked away. Jason took out a burn phone. "I need something."

"Okay." Scott felt a sharp pain move up his arm. That happened the last time Jason called him. Almost like his body was reminding him of what would happen if he didn't obey.

"Taggert is bringing in Robin for violating her restraining order. I want her to spend the night in jail, no matter what Mac says." Jason instructed.

"Mac is out of town, so that won't be a problem." Scott said relaxing. The mayor had sent Mac to a national conference of police commissioners in Houston, he left this morning and would be gone for ten days. "Anything else?"

"No." Jason said hanging up. "Let's go. I need to get inside before someone else I don't want to talk to shows up." The blonde mob boss commented.

Cody just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

"You don't have to help today, we've got everything covered." Nadine said once again. "You should be hanging out with your parents."

"It's fine." Elizabeth wasn't going to leave her new friend to finish up alone.

"Elizabeth, we have plenty of help." Nadine pointed out. Emily was here, so were Angie and the two other therapists Alan hired to round out the center staff. "You did more than your share. You worked all by yourself while I finished up my shifts at the hospital." Nadine was guessing that was why her friend was still here.

"I had a crew, so I wasn't exactly slaving away." Elizabeth said grinning. "My mom and dad are at the hospital today. They are sitting in on some surgeries trying to pick up some new techniques." Since this could lead to lives being saved Elizabeth didn't mind sharing.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Nadine asked her friend.

"I am. I'm excited to walk across that stage and get my degree." Elizabeth was proud of herself.

"I'm taking lunch orders." Emily walked over. She had been stocking the painting area. "What do you guys want?"

"Where are you ordering from?" Nadine wanted to know.

"Kelly's, its closest." Emily replied. "I'll go over and pick up the order when it's done."

"I'll have a Cobb salad and a cola." Nadine requested.

"I'll have my usual." Elizabeth meant a number seven, with a bottle of water. "And a chocolate pudding to celebrate."

"Uh-huh, because you need a reason to have chocolate." Emily said making Nadine laugh. "Two number sevens, because that's what I'm having too. Okay I'll call it in."

"Something sweet sounds great. I'll have slice of carrot cake." Nadine added at the last minute.

Before Emily could move off Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hello?" The caller id read Port Charles University.

"Ms. Webber?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes." Elizabeth didn't recognize the voice.

"This is Mrs. Grainger from the university. You haven't picked up your cap and gown for tomorrow's ceremony." The woman informed Elizabeth. "The office is closing in an hour, so if you intend to walk in with your class we need you to pick up it now."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth had totally forgotten.

"It's not a problem." The woman said smiling. "You aren't the only one who forgot."

"I'll come right now." Elizabeth promised before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Nadine asked concerned.

"Yeah, I need to go get my cap and gown. Cancel my lunch order I'll just pick up something while I'm out." Elizabeth told Emily.

"You should call and see if your parents are free for lunch." Emily suggested. She was taking a page out of Jason's book and supporting the visit by the Webbers. Elizabeth had been so happy to have her parents around this week.

"That's a great idea. I'll call from the car. I'm gonna see if Marco is free, that way Renaldo can stay and have lunch with you." Elizabeth told Nadine.

"Nope." The blonde therapist said shaking her head. "We are having dinner together. He is working." Nadine understood her boyfriend's job was important, and she wanted her friend to stay safe.

"Okay." Elizabeth said standing up. They had been stocking the child sized shelves. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No rush." Emily told her friend. "I'm going to call in the order." She said to Nadine, who just nodded.

* * *

Kelly's did a fair amount of take-out orders for lunch. To make sure they were ready on time one of the waitresses went back to pack them up, while another worked the floor, and the cook manned the grill. Today Courtney was in the back while Penny was out front.

"Kelly's." Courtney said answering the phone. She would also take the incoming orders.

"Hi, I need to place an order for pick up." Emily said not really paying attention to who was on the other end of the line.

"Okay." Courtney instantly recognized Emily's voice. "For who."

"The Art Therapy Center." Emily replied. The center had an account for lunch so ordering under that name let the diner staff know where to charge it.

"Okay." Courtney said smiling, it looked like her opportunity had arrived. She wrote down the order and when the number seven was ordered she smiled wider.

"And a chocolate pudding." Emily tacked on. Since Elizabeth mentioned it Emily had been wanting one.

"Thirty minutes." Courtney replied in a chipper voice. The first thing she did was order all the sandwiches. Then she got all the drinks. With that done it was time to handle the desserts since the wait staff could get those themselves. Three sandwiches and one salad were ordered, and each order came with a dessert. With only one being chocolate it was guaranteed that was for Elizabeth, so this was going to be a slam dunk.

Courtney got the plastic containers she had stashed, and went into the walk-in refrigerator to get down the open can of chocolate pudding. She filled both containers and took them back out to her work station, checking to make sure Ruby was still busy. Courtney didn't want to have to explain why she wasn't using the pudding that was already prepped. Next came a quick trip to her purse to get the powder she'd been carrying around since the night at Jake's.

Robin had rambled on about what this substance would do. First would be nausea and then vomiting. The victim would spike a fever, before lapsing into unconsciousness. Then organ failure would set in, and finally death. Once the first symptom showed up then death was assured. Since there were compounds that could reverse the effects Courtney needed to up that time line. She wanted to make sure Elizabeth died before she could be treated. So the blonde had helped herself to a lot more than Robin said was needed. She poured half into one container of pudding, and the rest into the other. Hopefully Elizabeth would eat them both and die twice as fast. Courtney stirred each container until the powder was totally absorbed and then gave them a good sniff. All she smelled was chocolate. Perfect. The order was packed up and put on the window with the rest of the pick-ups. Hopefully the lead story on the morning news would be the death of Jason Morgan's girlfriend.

* * *

"Hi!" Elizabeth waved from the table she had grabbed after her mom said she was free for lunch. "Where's dad?"

"He had an errand to run." Carolyn said taking a seat. Jeff was going to see Jason. Hopefully Audrey wouldn't kill her son when she found out. "Your Gram is joining us. She's getting her lunch from the staff lounge."

"Eating the cafeteria offerings can be a dangerous game." Elizabeth agreed. "Especially on chef's surprise days." The cafeteria menu was posted in the staff areas. "I got you a turkey sandwich on wheat." She said handing over the wrapped item.

"Considering what your dad and I eat regularly the offerings here are a culinary delight." Carolyn laughed. "Thanks for the sandwich. Is he eating?" She pointed to the guard.

"Renaldo." Elizabeth reminded her mom. "Another guard is coming since the cafeteria is such an open space. Hank is bringing their lunch."

"So Renaldo goes everywhere with you?" Carolyn had held her tongue about what it is Jason allegedly did, but she was curious about how her daughter's life now was.

"Most places." Elizabeth wondered if she was about to fight with her mom. "To keep me safe. Jason has enemies." There was no point in lying about it.

"Audrey thinks highly of him." Carolyn said unwrapping her lunch.

"He had to earn her trust." In the beginning Elizabeth had worried that wasn't going to happen. Audrey had really made Jason jump through some hoops, but he had proven himself worthy in her eyes.

"That isn't surprising; your grandmother is very protective of you." Carolyn and Jeff had been on the wrong end of Audrey's temper when they announced they were leaving to work with the relief agency less than two months after Elizabeth was hurt. The older woman had been highly disappointed in their choice, and didn't hesitate to let them know their priorities were wrong.

It wasn't that they didn't want to be there for Elizabeth. It was that their youngest daughter didn't need them to be. From the moment she was born, their second daughter had been independent. She was the child they didn't have to watch constantly because she always found a way to do what needed to be done. She walked earlier than both her siblings, same with talking. She was the child who on one the first day of school didn't look back once as she walked into the building. Elizabeth was fearless, and brave. By the time she asked to move to New York they were used to Elizabeth not needing them. So they let her go, and only now were they seeing how badly they screwed up. Elizabeth was only able to soar as high as she had once arriving in the harbor town because she had Audrey's support. Something that their beautiful and artistic child should have been getting from her mom and dad.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said opening her own sandwich as the two women lapsed into a bit of silence. "Jason is a good man."

"I know." Carolyn said covering her daughter's hand. "You wouldn't love him if he wasn't. So are you wearing another of those designer dresses tomorrow night?" Audrey had a scrap book of each time Elizabeth appeared in the paper.

"I am." Elizabeth laughed. "Want to borrow one?" She and her mom were similar in body type.

"I have no intention of stealing your spotlight." Carolyn told her daughter. This was Elizabeth's moment. "I'm wearing navy blue, I hope that doesn't clash with you."

"I'm wearing blue and white, and I think we will be fine." Elizabeth saw her Gram coming over. "Hi."

Audrey gave Renaldo a high five as she walked by. She knew and liked most of the guards. "Hello my darling." She said kissing Elizabeth's cheek. "Carolyn. So what have I missed?"

"We were talking about what we are wearing to dinner tomorrow night." Elizabeth told her Gram.

"I'm wearing red, because I'm fabulous enough to pull it off." Audrey said grinning. Both her daughter in-law and granddaughter laughed.

"We are both wearing blue." Elizabeth said reaching for her drink. "I'm guessing dad is wearing brown?"

"He only owns the one suit, so yeah." Carolyn said shrugging. Jeff was the least fashion conscious person she knew. He preferred to wear blue jeans and sneakers. "He looks horrible in brown." She said laughing.

"Jason isn't much for suits either." Elizabeth said grinning at her mom.

"That is a shame, Jason looks good in a suit." Audrey said with a devilish grin.

"Gram! Stop eyeing up my boyfriend." Elizabeth said a bit scandalized.

Audrey just grinned. "So Carolyn what procedures did you see today?"

"We can talk about that later." The doctor said. "I want to hear all about the Art Therapy Center. And see if maybe I can get a tour this afternoon."

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth said smiling. She would be proud to show her mom, and hopefully dad, what she was dedicating her life too.

* * *

"Jason, Jeff Webber is here." Gina said sticking her head in her boss's office.

"Tell him five minutes." Jason replied before looking at the guys. They were wrapping up a meeting. "Who is Nico appointing as his enforcer?" He had met with the soon to be mob boss yesterday. A formal alliance had been worked out which would keep the region stable.

"Eddie Cabrera." Shawn answered. They all knew and liked Eddie. He had been Nico's backup when Dane was the enforcer. "Nico has requested a meeting between Eddie and me." It was not uncommon for enforcers to meet, since in allied families they sometimes worked together.

"That's fine." Jason stood up and the meeting was over.

"Do you want one of us to stay?" Francis asked his boss.

"I doubt Dr. Webber is going to shoot me. He's too afraid of his mother to behave badly." Jason joked.

"Yeah, because Audrey doesn't scare you in the least." Johnny snickered.

"She's been a nurse for a long time. I think she could teach Shawn a thing or two about how to hurt people." Jason said totally serious.

"Good point." Shawn very much respected nurses, and how hard they worked. "Should she have a guard?"

"Let me talk to Elizabeth first." Jason wasn't sure Audrey would agree to that request easily. "Get out, I need to let my girl's dad browbeat me some."

The guys filed out, and Gina showed in Jeff. "Jason."

"Dr. Webber, have a seat. Would you like some coffee?" Jason offered.

"No thank you. And you can call me Jeff." He said sitting in the large leather wingchair.

Jason nodded and Gina stepped out. "You wanted to see me?" He asked sitting behind his desk.

"I wanted to speak with you about Elizabeth." Jeff started, only a bit nervous. Jason gave off the impression he didn't enjoy being questioned.

"Okay." Jason said just waiting.

"I want your word you are doing everything in your power to keep her safe." Jeff wasn't going to level any threats, he couldn't back them up. He wasn't going to tell Jason to stay away from Elizabeth, he didn't have that right. He did however want some indication that Jason knew how precious a gift he was getting by having Elizabeth's heart.

"You have it." Jason said plainly.

"Just like that?" Jeff said surprised.

"Dr. Webber, I love your daughter. I haven't made any attempts to hide that." Jason said looking the older man square in the eyes. "I have made it clear to everyone associated with me, that I will not tolerate any threats to her. I have no problem backing that up."

Jeff had the feeling that the warning wasn't just for the people Jason did business with. That he and Carolyn needed to heed that warning as well. "You don't like me, do you?" Jeff had no problem with being blunt.

"I don't know you. What I've heard hasn't made me a fan of you or your wife. The fact that you are here now, is helping with my opinion of you." Jason stated leaning forward so that his elbows were on his desk and went for brutal honesty. "I don't have to like you, from what I've seen you won't be around much. You put more energy into your career than your youngest child. What matters is that Elizabeth is happy. You and I being standoffish will ruin this visit for her, and since this is probably the only visit she will get for a long while it needs to be a good one." Jason had looked into the Webbers. Just before leaving to come to Port Charles they agreed to do another three year tour in a village that was even more remote than the one they were currently at. None of the Webber children would be seeing their parents for a while after these visits.

"We do love her." Jeff felt the need to defend their choices. "We were in a position to help those who needed it."

"Elizabeth needed you. She had just started therapy when you left." Jason pointed out. "Charity starts at home, isn't that how the saying goes? Elizabeth will smile wider getting her degree because you will be in the audience that is all I care about. She thinks that you flew all this way just to see her, and I don't intend to correct that assumption. She doesn't need to know that you could have stayed longer, but you are stopping off to see Sarah and then Steven before returning to work. Elizabeth doesn't need to know that once again in your opinion she isn't enough on her own."

"It's not fair to come home and not see all my children." Jeff argued. He hadn't realized that Jason knew all that.

"You came home to see Sarah when she graduated last year, but didn't see either Steven or Elizabeth. You met up with Steven in France to celebrate his engagement, before he and his fiancée returned to the States, but you didn't see Sarah or Elizabeth." Jason said his blue eyes turning cold as he the bored into the older man's dark blue ones. "You're excuses don't hold water with me. As long as you don't upset you daughter while you are here, then everything will be fine."

Jeff just nodded his head. Audrey had warned him to not get on Jason's bad side. Guilt for past mistakes had been the catalyst for requesting this meeting. He decided that as her father he need to make sure the man in Elizabeth's life was good enough for her. Jason had used this meeting to very effectively show that Jeff still needed to do better. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Jason stood up. "You will." The mob boss watched the older man walk out of the office before sitting back down. Audrey had been the one to tell him about Jeff and Carolyn's travel plans after leaving Port Charles. The older woman had been extremely upset and needed to vent a bit. She wasn't going to diminish Elizabeth's parents in her granddaughter's eyes, but Audrey gave Jason the power to hopefully make Jeff take a hard look at what he and his wife were still doing to their daughter.

Even if her parents couldn't put her first. He and Audrey both did. Hopefully that was enough. "Gina, can you bring me the Karpov contract." It was time to get back to work so he wouldn't be late for dinner.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Emily said eyeing the pudding cups. The second one was probably put in by Penny for Liz to enjoy later. But Emily had plans for both the desserts. "Since no one wants the second pudding, and I can't eat mine I'm going to take them up to my apartment. I have a date tomorrow night, and I can bring him back to my place for dessert."

"Okay. If you leave them here, Liz will eat them for sure." Nadine had already seen her new friend's love of chocolate firsthand.

"That's true. I'll be right back." Emily said carrying the sweet treats upstairs. Maybe Nikolas would stay for more than dessert after their night out she thought smiling as she got on the elevator.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 47

Elizabeth threw herself into Jason's open arms. "I did it!" She said finally letting the tears come. All during the graduation ceremony she had managed to stay composed, but now it was hitting her full force. She was a college graduate.

"I'm so proud of you." Jason said holding her tight and lifting her up.

"I'm proud of me too." Elizabeth said resting against him. She had worked hard and graduated with a 4.0 GPA. So she had every right to celebrate this moment.

Jason leaned back and gave her a soft kiss before setting her back on her feet. Elizabeth immediately turned and hugged her grandmother. "Thank you, for always being there. For supporting me, and believing in me when I doubted myself." She told the older woman.

The attack she suffered at fifteen had long reaching side effects. Elizabeth had been afraid to be around men, especially strange ones. Going to college had seemed like an impossible dream at one point. How would she be able to sit through a lecture when she couldn't even sit through math class with boys she already knew? She couldn't even sit in a class alone with her science teacher for a tutoring session. In those dark moments it had been her Gram who calmed the fears, and told Elizabeth she would heal. That she would be able to get her life back.

"I knew you could do it." Audrey said wiping away her own tears. "I am so proud of you Elizabeth. I've always been proud of you."

Finally Elizabeth turned to her parents. "I glad you could be here." They got hugs too, but the moment with them was different. Jason was the one she couldn't wait to see, and Audrey was the one she wanted to thank. With her parents there was joy, but not really a connection to what was happening. It was more about their presence for the day, then for helping Elizabeth to reach this moment.

"It's time for pictures." Audrey said getting out her camera. All around them other graduates and their families were doing the same thing.

"Why don't you go over and I'll take a picture of all of you together." Jason suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Audrey handed over the camera and went to stand next to Elizabeth. Jason snapped off a few pictures of the group and then some of just grandmother and granddaughter. "Okay. Now Elizabeth stand between your parents." Audrey instructed before capturing the moment.

"Now me and Jason." Elizabeth said smiling. Posing for pictures wasn't his favorite thing, but she knew he would do it for her. "Thanks." She whispered when her Gram had finished.

"I would like a copy for my desk." Jason requested.

"I'll let Elizabeth describe them to you, and whichever one you pick I'll send to you." Audrey would be framing the one of her and Elizabeth.

"We should get going." Jason told the group. They were standing in the main square of the campus with about five hundred other people. It was making him twitchy to be so exposed, and he knew the guards didn't like it either.

"Okay." Without having to be told Elizabeth knew what the issue was. "I don't want to keep your grandmother waiting." The graduation had been a late morning ceremony and instead of lunch they were having high tea. Since the Quartermaines weren't coming to dinner, Lila had requested to host them at the mansion in Elizabeth's honor.

At the limo she took off her cap, and then her gown handing both to Jason. They would be cleaned and stored. Since she was going to the mansion Elizabeth wanted to look nice, but at the same time she didn't want to be uncomfortable under the dark blue fabric. It was mid-June and warm. So she had opted for a red summer dress with a keystone neckline, pleated sleeves, and an A line skirt. Black leather kitten heels were on her feet, and her favorite diamond earrings were in her ears.

"Did I mention how pretty you look today?" Jason asked smiling.

"You did. This morning when I walked out of the closet, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Elizabeth answered smiling.

"You are absolutely beautiful Elizabeth." Jason said softly giving her another kiss before helping her into the limo. He got in next and the rest of the family joined them and they drove off of the campus.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Emily was standing in the foyer waiting to greet her friend. "How does it feel to not be a student anymore?" She asked hugging the new graduate tight.

"Amazing." Elizabeth answered smiling wide. "Not more cramming, or having to read books that don't interest me, and no more early morning classes."

"I'm so jealous." Emily laughed with her friend. She was enjoying college, but would be echoing all those sentiments after her graduation.

"Two more years, and you'll be done." Elizabeth told her friend. "Then it will be you we'll be celebrating."

"Yup, but today is about you." Emily said linking her arm through Elizabeth's. "Grandmother had cook make mini chocolate cakes in your honor, and we are having those cucumber and smoked salmon tea sandwiches you like so much. Plus cranberry scones."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all that." Elizabeth said surprised and humbled that Lila would plan the entire menu around her.

"Grandmother loves you." Emily said smiling as they walked into the parlor. "Look who I found."

"Elizabeth, my dear, congratulations." Lila said as the younger woman came over and bestowed a kiss upon her soft cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said taking a seat. Jason sat next to her while Emily sat on the other side. Audrey, Carolyn, and Jeff sat on the matching sofa.

"Monica will be right down, she had to take a call from the hospital. I'm afraid Alan is working, as is Edward." Lila explained. Even if Edward wasn't working he wouldn't be here this afternoon. After his behavior at brunch Lila had banned him from today's visit.

"Shall I pour grandmother?" Emily asked.

"Yes please. We are having Lady Grey tea." Lila knew that was one of Elizabeth's favorites.

Elizabeth smiled as she accepted her cup and they settled in to talk about the ceremony, and her new job. Monica joined them and she conveyed congratulations from both her and Alan. They passed a lovely afternoon filled with smiles and laughter.

* * *

"Now I know you are going home to rest a bit, and then get ready for dinner." Lila said as Reginald removed the tea cart. "But I'd like a moment of your time, in private if you wouldn't mind. Jason would you drive." She said laughing.

"I certainly will." Jason pushed his grandmother down the hall to her office.

"Elizabeth can bring me back." Lila said smiling up at him. "Please hand me the box in the upper left hand drawer of my desk." She asked her grandson.

He did as requested. "I'll start getting everyone moving towards the door." Jason said before kissing his grandmother's cheek. "Take your time." He said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat my dear." Lila offered. "I am so very proud of you. You've been Emily's friend for a very long time so I've had the pleasure of watching you grow up. You have become family, and I was so very pleased when Jason came to tell me that the two of you were dating. I was beginning to worry that all the roadblocks everyone seemed determined to put in front of you were working." The young couple had entirely too many people working hard to keep them apart. Lila hadn't ever seen anything quite like it. She was tempted to tell her grandson to take Elizabeth and leave all of Port Charles's negativity behind.

"I love Jason very much. While I wish we could have been together sooner, in the end I got my heart's wish." Elizabeth wanted Lila to know.

"I think my grandson has found the place his heart belongs." Lila said smiling wide. She had worried that the problems with Robin had made Jason close himself off from loving again. Fortunately that hadn't happened. "I have a gift for you." Lila handed the wrapped box to the young woman who would one day be her granddaughter.

"Thank you." Elizabeth accepted the gift and removed the bright red ribbon around the box. "Oh, Mrs. Quartermaine." She said looking up before looking back into the box.

"Those were given to me when I turned twenty-one a gift from my parents to signify my becoming an adult. For you today represents just such a milestone. You are no longer a student, but a teacher. I would like for you to have them, and maybe one day pass them down to one of your children." Lila said softly.

"They are beautiful." Elizabeth gently lifted the string of pearls that were the palest pink she'd ever seen in her life. The white gold double sided clasp added just a touch of sparkle to the necklace.

"I was hoping that you might wear them tonight." Lila requested.

"I would be honored to wear them." Elizabeth said quietly. Jason had given her a lot of jewelry but she didn't have any pearls in her collection. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome my dear, and I'd like for you to call me grandmother if you are comfortable doing so." Lila requested.

"I'd like that very much." Elizabeth said giving the older woman a gentle kiss. "I'll have Jason take a picture of me tonight so you can see how I look."

"Good. I've been enjoying seeing your dresses." Lila said laughing. "You've made some very bold choices. There hasn't been a misstep yet." She had very much enjoyed the shoe collection. Lila had been a fan of a high heel in her day. "You should go before Jason comes to get you. He doesn't always like sharing you."

"I've seen Edward behave the same where you are concerned." Elizabeth enjoyed watching the older couple. They were very much in love and didn't hide that fact. "How lucky are we to have men who don't hide the fact that they love us?" She asked as they made their way back to the foyer.

"Yet they will both protest if you point out that they are in anyway alike." Lila said laughing. "Enjoy your dinner my dear."

"I will grandmother, thank you." Elizabeth said as Reginald came to take Lila for a walk around the garden. "Is everyone else outside?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Yup, just waiting for you. I'm borrowing that dress." She said grinning.

"I'll add it to the list. Are you sure you don't want to come this evening?" Elizabeth just wanted to check.

"You should have this time with your parents." Emily told her friend. "It's not like I'll be sitting at home." She said grinning.

"No, you'll be dinning with Russian royalty." Elizabeth was keeping her opinion on what her friend was doing to Robin to herself. Elizabeth just hoped this didn't blow up in Emily's face. "And eating your chocolate pudding." She said poking fun at her friend. "You could have shared."

"Order your own pudding. Besides you have the rest of the mini cakes, because Cook packed them up for you."

"Tomorrow night you'll have to come over and we can watch television and eat cake." Elizabeth liked just hanging out with her friends.

"Isn't Claudia coming over?" Emily called her friend out. Elizabeth had been trying to broker peace for months, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Gia and Nadine are coming too." Elizabeth said playing innocent. "It's gonna be a girls' night, while the guys play pool. I want all my friends there." They were celebrating the opening of the Art Center.

"Fine." Emily said huffing a bit. "I'll even try to play nice."

"Once again, I get my way because I am the princess of it all." Elizabeth said laughing and hugging Em.

"You are so spoiled. I wouldn't have agreed except it is your special day." Emily hugged Elizabeth hard. "I can't wait to see your dress in the paper tomorrow." The two friends headed to the waiting limo.

"Behave tonight, and if you don't give me all the details tomorrow." Elizabeth said with a naughty grin.

"I don't think you are old enough for those details." Emily said being saucy. "Have fun."

"Ready?" Jason asked his girl.

"Yup. See you tomorrow night." Elizabeth said getting in the limo.

"Have fun tonight." Jason said kissing his sister's cheek.

"You too." Emily said kissing him as well. "I love you."

"What's that for?" Jason hadn't expected her to say that.

"I just felt you should know." Emily said giving him a grin.

"I love you too. Go in the house." Jason waited until the front door shut behind his sister, before joining everyone else in the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 48

Elizabeth came down the stairs and watched as a slow smile formed across her boyfriend's face. The man just made her feel all kinds of beautiful. She wasn't vain by nature, but she would be lying if she didn't admit to liking this reaction from him.

"I need to get a thesaurus because I'm running out of adjectives to describe how incredible you look." Jason said taking in his girlfriend. "I can't keep using the same words."

"A woman never gets tired of hearing the word beautiful." Elizabeth said with a slight blush.

"It just doesn't seem like enough." Jason said bringing her hand to his lips. "The pearls are what my grandmother gave you?" He couldn't see Elizabeth going out and buying them, although he hoped in time she would be comfortable doing so.

"They are." Elizabeth said touching the strand that was around her neck. "They go well with the dress." Tonight's fashion choice was a step in a new direction for Elizabeth. She was wearing a bold print something she normally shied away from. In fact when she first saw the blue and white floral garment she told Claudia that it could go back. The magazine publisher had been the one to urge her to keep it. Despite being certain she would never wear it Elizabeth followed the advice. Now she was glad she listened.

"I think I'm going to go with beautiful and elegant as my words tonight. I like your hair too." It was straight again. Jason said touching the soft strands. He loved her hair no matter how she wore it.

"Since this dress is fitted, I wanted my hair to be sleek." Elizabeth said pushing some behind her ear and revealing her diamond earrings. They sparkled and caught the light just like her shoes did. "Have you reached a decision yet?"

"I was waiting to talk to you first." Jason said fighting off a blush.

"I don't have anything to do with that." Elizabeth said shaking her head and smiling. "That is between you and my Gram." When they got back to the penthouse Elizabeth shared that Lila had asked to be called grandmother from here on out. That was when Jason revealed that Audrey had made the same overture while they were waiting beside the limo to leave the mansion. Elizabeth figured the older women had planned to do this on the same day. "She said you could call her Audrey, if you'd rather."

"I can't call your grandmother by her first name. My grandmother would skin me alive." Jason said chuckling. He was the most powerful mob boss in the state, but was afraid of two older women. "She's right though, Mrs. Hardy is too formal. We are family."

"She agreed to let you buy her a new car." Elizabeth had been going to tell Jason tomorrow, but this might help him make his decision. "She also agreed to letting you assign her a guard."

"Really?" Jason was surprised by both those things. "Why?"

"Because it will make you feel better." Elizabeth said simply. "She still won't move in with us, but said she was willing to rethink that after we have our first baby." When Jason blushed Elizabeth gave into the laughter.

He put his arms around his girl's waist, and pulled her closer. "Will you dance with me tonight?"

"Absolutely." Elizabeth said placing a soft kiss on his lips. That he wanted to dance in public was a surprise, and she knew he was doing this for her. "The Tango?"

"Considering how that last lesson ended, I'm going to say no. We can practice more here if you like." He said kissing her. "Now, we should get going since we need to pick everyone up." They were once again using the limo.

"I was thinking that this weekend, we could turn off our phones and hide in the penthouse." They had been doing a lot of socializing in the past few days.

"If no emergencies crop up then I'm all yours." Jason said as the elevator doors closed. He leaned over to give her a kiss that was supposed to be short. However he was still kissing her when the doors opened again.

"Really? I'm going to start carrying around a squirt bottle." Emily was standing there with an eyebrow arched. At her brother's annoyed look she smirked. "This is a public space." Was what she said as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Hey." Elizabeth said taking in her friend. "You look amazing."

"I know." Emily said totally ruining her diva moment by laughing. Tonight she was in a slinky, and short, silver number.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" Jason immediately asked his sister.

Elizabeth snorted before composing herself. Emily's dress was the same length as the pink number she wore in Miami. Jason had no problem with that outfit, his sister's outfit however was giving him fits. "Nikolas is going to swallow his tongue." Liz told her friend, who was definitely killing it.

"That is what I'm going for." Emily admitted while ignoring her brother.

"Why isn't he picking you up?" Jason wanted to know.

"The restaurant we are going to is on the waterfront, it makes no sense for him to get off the launch, drive over here, and then drive back to the pier. I'm meeting him there." Emily explained. She left out the part where she hoped that they would be coming back to her place later tonight.

"Do you need a driver?" Jason didn't want her in a cab. "We can drop you off.

"It's covered." Emily assured him. Her brother was just looking for an opportunity to glare at Nikolas. "You look amazing in that dress, and I love the pearls." She said to her friend. Emily recognized the pearls from her grandmother's jewelry box.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said linking her fingers with Jason's. "I figured this was a great time to pull this out of the closet. And yes you can borrow it."

"Too much white for me. It's not a color I look that great in." Emily responded as the elevator reached the lobby. "You guys have a great night."

"You too." Elizabeth said as they transferred elevators to go to the underground garage.

"Have fun." Jason said as his sister waved. Nikolas had better behave himself.

* * *

"That dinner was amazing." Audrey said putting down her fork. "I don't often come to the Grille any more, I may have to change that."

"Maybe you can come with Dr. Brewer." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Who is Dr. Brewer?" Jeff wanted to know.

"He's the current Dean of the Port Charles medical school and a very nice man." Audrey said giving her granddaughter a look. "He also worked at the hospital for many years. He was a good friend of your father's as well. I don't see why Phil and I would come to the Grille."

"Because it's a good place to go on a date." Elizabeth really liked Dr. Brewer, especially the way he made her Gram smile.

"Elizabeth Imogene." Audrey said fighting off a blush. "I'm too old to date."

"Audrey that isn't the least bit true." Carolyn said siding with her daughter. "He'd be lucky to have you."

"Thanks mom." Elizabeth said grinning. She was waiting for her dad to speak up, but that didn't happen. Guess he was having a hard time thinking of his mother in those terms.

"I think now is a good time for gifts." Audrey said shifting the attention from her back to Elizabeth where it belonged. "Me first. This is for you."

"Thank you Gram." Elizabeth took the large gift bag and began removing the tissue paper. "It's wonderful." She said pulling out a bridle style vertical leather messenger bag in a rich brown.

"When I purchased it, I thought you would be commuting to work each morning. So you would need something to carry your work items, and files in. After the center moved, I was going to return the bag, but it is lovely and I thought you could still use it." Audrey explained.

"I can guarantee this won't go to waste." Elizabeth promised her Gram. The bag wasn't too large to carry on weekends when she went out to run errands or shop.

"Us next." Carolyn said speaking up. "You're father and I would like to pay off your student loans." This was the same gift they had given both Sarah and Steven.

"That won't be necessary." Elizabeth told her parents.

"We insist." Jeff said smiling at his daughter. "There is no need for you to start out with all that debt hanging over your head."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. It just that I don't have any loans to pay off." Elizabeth told them.

"Jason paid for school?" Carolyn said looking at the younger man who had been fairly quiet during dinner. She warned Jeff this might be the case.

"No ma'am." Jason said shaking his head.

"I had a full academic scholarship for school." Elizabeth said smiling. She was the only one of her siblings to have earned one. Steven and Sarah both had partial scholarships covering the rest with loans.

"Really?" Carolyn said surprised.

"I know I wasn't the best student back home, but I did really well here." Elizabeth explained. She had to get a private tutor the year she was hurt, but that hadn't affected her GPA any. "I was valedictorian of my high school class." She said with some pride, that was something else neither one of her siblings could say.

"We didn't know that." Carolyn said quietly. They had missed Elizabeth's graduation due to work, and had spent a good portion of her senior year out of contact altogether. "Well we would like for you to take the check anyway."

"Okay." Elizabeth hadn't said that to make her parents feel bad. She really did understand that their work kept them away. Taking the check would help ease their guilt, and she could donate it to the hospital after they left.

"Jason why don't you go now." Audrey suggested. They were sitting in a rather uncomfortable silence. Privately she thought that Jeff and Carolyn deserved to feel uncomfortable. If they bothered to talk to Elizabeth more, they would have already known that information. It wasn't something her granddaughter would put in a letter because she would see that as bragging.

"Okay." Jason removed a pouch from his pants pockets. "I'm kind of in the same boat as Gram." He said using the name for the first time. Both Audrey and his girl smiled wide. "I thought you would be going to the hospital most days, which is why I picked this. However I never considered returning it after the center moved. You would have hurt me, badly." He said laughing.

Elizabeth picked up the soft parcel and opened the string. "It's a key." She said pulling it out. "Vespa?! You got me a scooter?"

Jason just grinned.

"Oh my god! I have a scooter!" Elizabeth said hugging Jason tight. "Thank you!"

"It will be in your parking space when we get home." Jason had gotten her a Vespa 946 scooter. It was their newest model and he felt Elizabeth would really like it. The scooter had a maximum speed of fifty-nine miles per hour so she could go at a good pace, and had excellent gas mileage.

"I get a parking space too? Is it next to your Harley?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Owning a car wasn't that important to her, but she was going to ride her scooter every chance she got.

"Yes." Jason told her. "The scooter is white, it only comes in that and black, but Marco said he can paint it if you want. He'll even put flames on it if you'd like that." Jason said laughing.

"There's a helmet right?" Audrey just wanted to check.

"There are two helmets because Elizabeth has room for a passenger." He figured she would take Emily out at some point, maybe even Audrey.

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth said looking at the key. "I'll look up safety courses this weekend." She wouldn't take the scooter out until after she took the classes.

"Thank you." Audrey said feeling better after hearing that. "Now we should order dessert, we don't want your parents to miss their flight."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed.

"Order chocolate cake for Elizabeth." Jason said standing. He would be skipping dessert. He held out his hand and smiling she placed hers on top. "I was promised a dance." He told the table before leading Elizabeth to the dance floor.

* * *

"I had a wonderful evening." Nikolas told Emily as they walked to the elevator. They had dined at a trendy new restaurant, and then come back to her place for dessert. Chocolate pudding was something he hadn't had in years, but it was good. "We should do this again soon."

"Yes, we should." Emily agreed smiling. She had very much enjoyed making out on the couch before eating dessert. "I will check my calendar to see when I'm available."

"I'll do the same and call you tomorrow." Nikolas replied as the elevator doors opened. "Good night Emily." He said before leaning in to give her a kiss and then stepping onto the elevator.

Emily walked back to her apartment with a wide smile. She wondered where Robin planned on confronting her next. While the doctor hadn't shown up at the restaurant, Em was guessing she knew about the date.

* * *

Elizabeth had her head on Jason's shoulder as the limo pulled into the garage at the Towers. Dropping her parents off had been pretty emotional. She had managed to not cry until they boarded the plane. This was just the first leg of their journey, they had two layovers and she realized her dad never answered her question of where they were. It was too late to find out now, she just hoped her parents had a safe journey.

"Ready to see your scooter?" Jason was excited to show it to her. Keeping this a secret had been hard for him.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered as he helped her out of the car. They didn't have to walk far before they were standing beside it. She clapped and laughed. "I can't believe it's really mine. Emily is going to flip when I tell her. Do you know how to drive one?"

"Yeah, it's a popular way to get around in Italy. I prefer my Harley, but in the cities a scooter is better." Jason explained. "When we go to Italy you can drive me around."

"It's a date." Elizabeth said reaching out and gently touching the leather seat. "We can go upstairs and get changed. Then you could take me for a ride." She suggested.

"Nope, this is your bike, and I'm not driving it." Jason said shaking his head. "But the going upstairs and getting out of these clothes part sounds really good." He told her bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

Taking his hand in hers Elizabeth led them over to the elevator. "I think that can be arranged." As the doors closed she brought his mouth to hers for a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 49

Upstairs Jason locked the door before picking Elizabeth up and carrying her to their bedroom. "How do I get you out of this dress?" He wanted to know after putting her down.

"The zipper runs down the back. It is hidden to give the dress a seamless look." Elizabeth told him.

"Yup." Jason said pulling the tab and exposing the smooth skin of her back. She hadn't tanned at all on the island, despite trying, so she was still a beautiful alabaster. "Your underwear matches your dress." Blue lace.

Without responding Elizabeth pulled the dress off her shoulders and let it slide down her body. She wiggled a bit when it reached her hips, and by the growl Jason gave he liked that. But it was the moan he gave next that had her ready to laugh.

"You're wearing a thong." Jason said letting one hand cover a firm cheek. She never wore thongs, which was fine he was a big fan of the shorts she preferred.

"I can't be too predictable." Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder at him.

"I love your surprises." Jason said pulling her back into his body as he kissed her shoulder. She would feel that he was already hard for her. He let his hands move over her soft skin and she sighed in delight. His thumbs brushed across her hard nipples before his hands cupped her pert breasts. "Got anymore?" He whispered.

"If I told you, they wouldn't be surprises." Elizabeth said raising her arms and wrapping them around his neck as she arched into his touch.

"You looked amazing tonight." Jason said letting his lips brush across the nape of her neck. "But I think this is my favorite look so far. You in a thong and heels." His hand drifted lower until he was cupping her mound. "You are already wet." He growled pushing aside the soaked lace and letting his fingers play.

"You make me hot." Elizabeth told him as her hips moved against his hand.

"Since you do the same to me that is only fair." Jason said as his fingers picked up speed. Her almost naked while he was fully dressed was a turn on.

"Jason." Elizabeth moaned as her hands moved up to fist in his hair.

"Would you like to come, baby?" He asked as the one hand continued to massage her breast, and his fingers slowly decimated her control.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth said ending on a whimper. He always knew just how to touch her.

Twisting his wrist he pushed two fingers deep inside her as his thumb continued to stroke the hard bundle of nerves at the very heart of her. "Come for me Elizabeth." Jason demanded.

"Yesssss." Elizabeth hissed as she shattered. "So good." She moaned riding the crest.

"Put your hands on the bed." Jason instructed when she came back to reality. He opened his pants but didn't take them off. He wanted to take her like this. Pushing the thong aside he claimed her with one stroke.

Elizabeth's hands fisted in the comforter as he stretched her wide. He was so impatient to have her that he didn't even undress. That made her ego swell, that she could make him so greedy. Slowly she rocked forward on her toes before leaning back again.

"Fuck that feels so good." Jason's hands came up to her hips, but he didn't try to take control. For now he was content to let her move on his cock at the pace she needed. He was enjoying the way her ass jiggled when she pushed back against him. Not feeling the need to deny himself he moved his hands from her hips to that soft flesh. "Just like that." He praised.

Elizabeth threw her head back and tried to keep her rhythm even. It was a bit tricky in her heels, but she was making it work. She was also still wearing her pearls and diamonds. It felt so naughty to let Jason have her like this while they were around her neck and in her ears.  
"I'm so close." She was almost ready to explode again.

Jason gripped her hips once more and took over. He needed her to come so that he could do so. "Spread your legs wider." He instructed and when she did he started stroking harder. "You are holding me so tight, it's making me nuts."

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed as her body shook. "Don't stop!" She demanded as the knot inside her tightened. "Harder!" She was almost there.

He felt her channel clamp down on him a moment before she shouted again in pleasure. Jason wanted to hold on, wanted to stay buried inside her body but the way she made him feel was just felt too good to resist. On a long groan he gave over to his release. Lodging high and deep inside her. He dropped his head so that it was resting between her shoulder blades as he pushed against her until he had nothing left to give her. "Okay?" He asked before giving her a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Amazing." Elizabeth said moaning a bit when he pulled from her.

"Want to take a shower with me?" Jason asked helping her stand up.

"Absolutely. You'll need to undress for that." She said laughing.

"That isn't a problem, then I'll get to feel all your skin against mine." He said in a husky whisper. Damn, he already wanted her again. "What time do you need to be downstairs?"

"Eight-thirty." Elizabeth said looking at the clock. It was just past ten now. "We have plenty of time." She told him kicking off her heels, and removing her jewelry. The underwear went next leaving her bare.

"Good, I'm going to need it." Jason said enjoying the view. After the shower they would go to sleep. She needed her rest for her first day of work.

* * *

Emily woke later that same night in excruciating pain. She was also extremely hot, so hot in fact that she was soaking wet from sweating. Something was wrong but she couldn't seem to think clearly enough to figure out what. When she looked over at her alarm clock to see what time it was the numbers were just a green blur.

Thinking that a cold drink would clear her head, which seemed to be filled with angry bees, she decided to head to the kitchen. Big mistake. The minute she stood up the entire room spun and she was hit with sharp needle like pains in her stomach, Emily doubled over and for a moment had to fight back a wave of nausea. She dropped to the flooring panting waiting to feel well enough to move.

Slowly she got up onto her hands and knees before carefully crawling back onto the bed; just from that small effort she was exhausted. Reaching out she pulled the covers over her shivering form. This was insane! Not five minutes ago she was sweating, now she was freezing. What was wrong with her? Her thoughts still weren't one hundred percent clear, but she was beginning understand that she needed some help.

The first person that came to mind was Jason. Her brother wanted her in the building in case she needed something. Another wave of pain caused her stomach to knot up causing her to double over and this time she lost the battle with her stomach. Her throat felt like it was lined with glass as she swallowed before throwing up again.

Emily was shaking as she tried to remember where her phone was. It took a moment for her recall that she also had a landline in the unit, even though it was on the nightstand, so she slowly rolled across the bed and grabbed the receiver. Despite the time she knew that Jason would answer his phone when it rang. Another wave of pain struck as the phone rang and she started crying.

Jason answered on the third ring without looking at the caller id. "Hello." His voice was pitched low trying to keep from waking Elizabeth. No one answered but he could hear heavy breathing coming over the line. What the hell? Who made an obscene phone call at; he looked at the clock, two in the morning. Looking at the caller id he saw his sister's name and a sense of dread caused him to go cold. There was no way Em would call this early without it being important. "Emily?" Jason called her name as he sat up. He didn't get an answer, but he could hear that weird breathing again. "Emily!" he said more urgently.

He was already putting on clothes as he waited an agonizingly long time for her to answer. "Jase." She said in a small broken voice that damn near paralyzed him. He had no idea of what was wrong but he knew that he needed to get to her. "I'm coming now." Jason said slipping on his shoes. He knew she was home because she was calling from the landline in her apartment. Turning he saw Elizabeth was dressing too.

"I have a key to her apartment." Was all she said. Elizabeth had no idea what was wrong, but Jason sounded scared. "Come on. Give me your phone." She would send out the alarm and answer when someone called back.

They took the stairs, and quickly let themselves into Emily's apartment. Since the living room was empty they headed straight to her bedroom. "Emily, we're here." Jason told his sister who was lying on the floor beside her bed. He felt her forehead and was horrified to discover that she was burning up.

Elizabeth was watching Jason feel for a fever when the phone in her hand rang. Based on the look on Jason's face this was bad. "We are taking Emily to the hospital. Arrange security." Elizabeth said in lieu of a greeting.

"Guards will be in garage when you get down there, and we will meet you at the hospital." Francis told her before hanging up.

Jason didn't bother to waste time looking for a thermometer but instead bundled his sister into a blanket and headed for the door. It wasn't until they were on the elevator that he realized he hadn't grabbed his car keys. "Is someone meeting us downstairs?" Otherwise one of them would need to go back up.

"Yes." Elizabeth promised him. "Hang in there Em, we are taking you to get help." She told her friend. Emily was a sickly shade of grey, and Elizabeth was very worried at how listless she was.

"Jason." Cody called to his boss, the back door of the car was already open. "Francis has guys on the way to the hospital." He reported getting behind the wheel.

Emily barely stirred during the ride to the hospital even though both Jason and Elizabeth talked to her the entire time. Jason ran through the door prepared to demand immediate attention from the triage nurse, he knew that you could wait for hours in an ER, but didn't have to. It was amazing the prompt attention you got when you carried an unconscious person into a hospital. Especially one where her parents worked.

The triage nurse took one look at Emily's ashen pallor and yelled for a gurney. Jason gently placed his sister down and she was hustled into a trauma room. Both he and Elizabeth ran behind and stood helplessly by as the medical team got to work.

"Jason, I'm Dr. Karen Wexler." She wasn't sure if he remembered meeting her. "Can you tell me if Emily was feeling unwell earlier in the day?"

"She was fine when we saw her a few hours ago." Elizabeth explained. Jason was just watching the staff work on his sister.

"Do you know if Emily has taken any drugs recently?" Karen wanted to know. She had been in Port Charles for her entire career and remembered Emily detoxing at the hospital as a young teenager. Right now they had no idea what they were dealing with, but the symptoms they were seeing were consistent with a drug overdose.

"Emily hasn't relapsed." Elizabeth told the doctor, hoping that was true. "We spend a lot of time together, and she's been working at her grandmother's foundation. Someone would have seen the signs."

"Do you know what she may have eaten today?" Karen wanted to know. This could be an extreme case of food poisoning. Maybe even botulism.

"We had tea earlier but we all ate the same things." Which meant they should all be sick if the problem was that meal. "I don't know what she had for breakfast or dinner. She had a date." Elizabeth finished watching the staff hook Emily up to all kinds of machines.

"Dr. Wexler." One of the nurses called out. "We need you."

"You should call Alan and Monica." Karen said before moving back into the trauma room.

Just as she left Johnny and Francis arrived. "What's wrong?" Francis asked speaking for them both.

Jason turned to his friends. "I don't know. Em is sick." Which seemed to be a severe understatement. They were giving her oxygen when the doors closed. "I need to call Alan and Monica."

"I'll stay here in case the doctor comes back out." Elizabeth volunteered.

Jason just nodded his head as he walked off to make his call. Francis titled his head, and Johnny followed his boss. "Any clue what is wrong?" The big Italian asked.

"No, the doctor asked about drugs. Have you seen Em take anything or acting off?" Elizabeth figured that wouldn't be the case. The guys would have reported that, but she didn't know where else to start.

"Other than her behavior where Nikolas is concerned, Emily has been her usual self." Francis said giving it some thought.

"They had a date tonight." Elizabeth told her friend. "Someone should maybe talk to him. If nothing else we need to know what Emily ate at dinner."

Francis nodded, wondering if Emily was the one who had gotten played. Did maybe Robin get Nikolas to do something to Jason's sister? While Elizabeth was named the target by Carlos, jealousy could have made Robin lash out. Maybe Nikolas hurt Emily to prove his loyalty. It was a stretch, but right now nothing was getting ruled out. "I'll have Shawn contact him." Looking up the hall he motioned Cody down. "I need to make a call, stay with Liz."

"Sure thing." Cody looked at his friend. "Jason went to call his parents?" He had seen him and OB walk down the hall.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said looking at the door, and willing the doctor to come out with good news. Emily had to be alright, nothing else bore thinking about. "Right now we are just waiting for information." Elizabeth explained in a quiet voice.

Cody just nodded. Understanding without needing to be told, how much that sucked.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 50

By the time Karen came back out of the treatment room almost an hour later both Alan and Monica had arrived at the hospital. Alan had gone back only to be told that he was in the way. In that moment he wasn't Karen's boss, but a worried parent so he was instructed to step out.

"How is she?" Monica wanted to know. The early morning call from Jason had them running from the house. The rest of the family was waiting at the mansion for an update.

"Very sick." Karen told her colleagues. "And I have no clue what is wrong with her at the moment. I've ruled out botulism, e coli, and salmonella." They could do quick strip tests for those in the ER. "I've also ruled out every infectious disease common to the area." Including Lyme's disease because Karen wanted to be sure.

"What are her symptoms?" Alan wanted to know. Karen was very good at her job, but she didn't know everything.

"Very high fever, extreme nausea combined with vomiting. Her heart rate is up, she's unconscious, and I had to put her on a ventilator. I took samples and sent them to the lab with a rush order." Karen told both her bosses.

"That will still take a few days for a definitive answer." Alan said terrified. "Can we see her?"

"Emily is already in her room upstairs. You have to suit up before going in." Karen told the parents and watched as they both paled.

"What does that mean?" Jason wanted to know, he and Elizabeth had been standing quietly listening to the doctor's report.

"Karen." Monica said before words failed her.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked again, as the fear inside him rose another notch.

"I'm worried your sister has something that might be contagious. So she's been quarantined." Karen told Jason. "If she does then I don't want it to spread. The staff that treated her, are all getting clean now, I already got sprayed down before coming out." She wasn't taking any chances. "If I don't know what this is, or even have a direction to go in, by noon I will have to contact the CDC." It was standard procedure these days. "Emily has been walking around coming in contact with a lot of people over the last few days, so the hospital should start preparing for the possibility of a lot of sick people coming in."

"How would she get something like that?" Jason wanted to know.

"I have no idea since she hasn't been to any international hotspots recently." Karen said frustrated.

"Oh no." Elizabeth said quietly and every looked at her. "My parents."

"It couldn't be your parents." Alan said trying to set her mind at ease.

"What about your parents?" Karen wanted to know.

"They just were here, from Africa." Elizabeth didn't want to think of them being sick, or of them having made Emily sick.

"Your mom and dad hardly spent any time with Em." Jason pointed out. "If anyone got sick from them it should be you or Audrey. But both of you are fine." Although the thought of Elizabeth going through what Emily was experiencing was terrifying.

"Lila would be sick too." Monica said placing her had on Elizabeth's shoulder to calm the younger woman. "Her immune system is compromised due to the medication she takes, so if your parents were carrying something Lila would have gotten it first."

"I'll still look up diseases common to that region." Karen told the small group. "The only other thing I can think of is a possible poisoning. It would have to be something she ingested as there are no puncture marks on her body. The only solitary meal Emily has had in the last twenty-four hours was breakfast, so if she was poisoned it would have been then."

"She ate breakfast at the mansion yesterday. She and Lila had a meeting to talk about a project for the hospital." Alan said eliminating something else.

"So I'm going to rule that out." Karen said shaking her head. "I'm going to be here all night. Seeing patients and starting my research page me if you need me." She said walking off.

Monica turned to her son and his girlfriend. "You should go home, there isn't anything you can do at the moment."

"Elizabeth will go home, she has to work in the morning." Jason told his parents. "I'd like to stay and maybe sit with Em for a bit."

"Wasn't Emily working at the Art Center?" Alan asked Elizabeth.

"Helping to finish the prep so we can open tomorrow." Elizabeth confirmed. "We can't open can we?" She said quietly.

"No." Alan said patting her on the shoulder. "All the staff may need to come in and be looked at. Until we know what this is we need to be cautious. So you two may end up getting checked as well." This had the potential to be a medical nightmare.

"I'll stay as well." Elizabeth said squeezing Jason's hand. "I'd like to go to the chapel."

"Cody will go with you." Jason told her. They hadn't bothered to have Renaldo come out, but if Elizabeth went home before Jason he would come get her.

Elizabeth walked out with both Dr. Quartermaines. Alone Jason took a moment to just try and catch his breath. This was hell, and the worst was that Emily was suffering a million times more than they were. He was leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed when Johnny walked in.

"Here." He handed his boss a cup of coffee. "So what's the latest?"

"The doctors have no clue what's wrong with Em. They are worried she has an infectious disease they've never seen before." Jason told his friend. "If that is the case there is no telling how many of us will get sick." Everyone at the Towers was potentially at risk. "The other option is a possible poisoning."

"We will pray for Emily." Johnny wasn't going to worry about getting sick, because it was pointless. Either he was or he wasn't. "Shawn got no response to his calls to Nikolas. When the sun comes up he will head over to Wyndamere to see if that approach works any better. In the meantime I called the restaurant's owner and he faxed Emily and Nikolas's bill over to the office. So we know what she had for dinner."

Jason just nodded as he drank his coffee.

"How long until the doc has some sort of clue?" Johnny wanted to know.

"A couple of days." Jason told his friend.

Johnny just shook his head that was rough. To not know for that length of time. "I guess if someone else gets sick they'll have their answer sooner. I'm going to pray that isn't the case. Your sister is a fighter Jason. She's overcome a lot in her life. She won't quit."

"Thanks." Jason said wanting to believe that. Needing to believe that. "You heading home?"

"No, I figured I'd stay and keep watch. You want guards on your sister's room?" Johnny could set that up.

"Yeah. Volunteers." Jason instructed. "They will most likely have to stand down the hall."

"I'll set it up." Johnny said walking out. He would swing by the chapel and light a candle before getting to work.

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth had to put on scrubs, gowns, gloves, and masks before they could enter Emily's hospital room. Neither one said anything as they donned the sterile gear. Monica and Alan had sat with Emily for a couple of hours before coming back out. During that time Karen had ruled out the Webbers as the cause of this. Emily's symptoms didn't fit with anything from that region.

Together they walked into the room and the only sound was the ventilator. Emily was lying on the bed completely still. She was even paler than either one of them remembered.

"Emily, we are here." Jason said covering his sister's hand with his.

"We love you Em. So you need to fight whatever this is and come back to us." Elizabeth said covering her friend's other hand. Pulling the two empty chairs closer they simply sat and kept vigil.

* * *

Robin was having trouble sleeping. Earlier in the evening she had talked with her Uncle Mac. After she violated the restraining order for the second time he had offered to come home. She had promised it wasn't necessary. That from here on out she was planning on avoiding everyone listed. Still he had made it a point to call every night just to check on how she was doing.

Last night after hanging up with him the phone rang again and it was Brenda. The model had sources within the small town and she knew Robin was in trouble. So she had called to once again try to talk her friend into returning to Paris. This time the petite doctor was ready to listen. The reason for that was she had reached the same conclusion herself.

After AJ's death Robin had felt the need to go. Staying here wasn't an option, but after a short time in Paris she began to feel like a coward. Like she had let the Quartermaine's shame her into leaving. The need to return to the small harbor town and prove that she hadn't done anything wrong began to grow. Until eventually Robin decided that she was returning. That prompted her to reach out to Mercy. But when Nikolas made his offer, it seemed like the perfect way to show the Quartermaines that they hadn't won. Robin didn't bother to think beyond that and she really should have.

Brenda had been thrilled to hear that her friend planned on returning as soon as the AMA rendered its decision. Which should be soon. No more than two weeks. After hanging up Robin had gone for a walk before coming home and making a call. To Nikolas. He didn't answer and that was when she remembered his date. With Emily. If the bitchy socialite wanted Nikolas she could have him. So Robin left a message 'Nikolas I need to talk to you, its important. Call me back as soon as you get this message'.

Now she was tossing and turning trying to sleep. She could go online and look for a flat, although Brenda wanted Robin to stay with her for a bit. So that wasn't all that pressing, and she didn't want to watch television. Maybe she would just go into work. It was almost two, but that didn't really matter. No one would even know she was in since that wing of the hospital didn't open until nine. She could start making detailed notes on her research so that whoever came in after her would know what was going on.

With a plan in motion Robin got dressed and headed in.

* * *

Courtney was also up. She was due in at Kelly's for the breakfast shift, which meant clocking in by six. If she didn't get any sleep she was going to be exhausted later, but her brain wasn't shutting down. For the last two days she'd been trying to figure out why the hell Elizabeth Webber was still alive. There was no way her plan shouldn't have worked. There was no way that stupid bitch should still be walking around Port Charles. Last night Courtney had sat on her couch and watched her nemesis on television, holding Jason's hand, wearing designer clothing, and fancy jewelry. Living the life that should be hers. It wasn't fair. Elizabeth didn't deserve any of that.

Frustrated Courtney got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. After she went into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee. Since she was up she may as well start pumping caffeine into her system. She turned on the television and sat down waiting for the machine to beep. A breaking new headline came on, and she sat there wide eyed as she listened to the reporter talk about Emily Quartermaine being rushed to the hospital with undisclosed symptoms. In the pit of Courtney's stomach a knot started to form as she waited for them to say Elizabeth was rushed over as well. Maybe they each ate a container. Which would be bad. Really bad. If Elizabeth died Jason would eventually get over it, if Emily died he wouldn't stop until everyone involved paid. Her fingerprints were on the container too, which at the time seemed like a great idea now not so much, and there was no way Jason wouldn't buy she wasn't involved as well. This could of course be something totally unrelated to the chocolate pudding, but for some reason Courtney didn't think so. She reached for the remote and turned up the volume, not wanting to miss a single word.

* * *

Monica couldn't sleep either. Alan had pretty much passed out thirty minutes ago. He had a long day. The Chief of Staff hadn't been home long when Jason called them. So now he was running on fumes. Before stretching out on the couch in his office he made her promise to wake him immediately if anything changed.

Sitting still was making her antsy, so Monica decided to take a walk. She checked on a few patients, before walking down to Emily's room. The guard told her that Jason and Elizabeth were still inside so she made herself walk away. They needed time with Em too. It wasn't even a conscious decision to come to the diagnostic lab, but here she was.

This early no one was in, but several machines were running. There was a note for Ellie telling her to check Emily's results as soon as she got in. Monica decided to have a look since she was here. There wasn't a report that this lab ran, that she couldn't read on her own.

Right now the computer was isolating any foreign bodies in the samples. Things that were abnormal and shouldn't be there. It printed out each finding and the lab techs would then begin the work of identifying them. Some would be cells damaged by whatever Emily was fighting. But hopefully one would be the answer they were seeking. Already there was a stack of print outs and Monica didn't hesitate to leaf through them. One in particular caught her eye. A chemical signature. "This can't be right." She said looking at the report.

There was no way this substance should be in her daughter's bloodstream. It wasn't a common everyday item. In fact it was a controlled substance. Not because it was a drug, but because it was a highly caustic poison. Usage of it was strictly controlled because of how much damage it could do if not handled correctly. Monica remembered Alan complaining about the amount of paperwork he had to fill out to get the substance. It was needed for one of the research labs. For Robin's lab if Monica remembered correctly.

The Chief of Surgery accessed another system and looked up the compound. Reading what happened to a person if they swallowed it, with mounting horror she understood that another one of her children was going to die. Emily's symptoms had progressed too far to be reversed. Monica needed to know for sure that the compound was here in the building. Ending the search, she turned off the computer and headed over to the research wing to see for herself if that compound was where she suspected.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 51

"You guys should go home and get some sleep." Francis told Jason when his boss stepped out of his sister's room. The resident assigned to Emily needed to do an exam.

"My parents need to rest, and I don't want Em to be alone." Jason said quietly. "When Alan and Monica come back down, we'll go home for a bit."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Elizabeth pointed down the hall. She just needed a moment to herself.

Jason just nodded. He watched until she entered the restroom. "Is there anything I should know?"

"We have everything under control." Francis assured his friend. It would take something truly major for them to bother Jason. "If you need anything let us know." There wasn't much anyone of them could do but offer support.

"Anyone else get sick?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not yet." Francis reported. "I am tapping sources to see if this is somehow tied to us." Checking to find out if maybe someone from another family might be at the root of this.

"Have you heard from Nikolas?" Jason and Elizabeth hadn't been in Emily's room that long, but something might have changed on that front.

"No. Robin is in the building. She is in her lab." Francis told Jason.

"Unless she gave my sister a slow acting poison then this couldn't have been her. They haven't been near each other in days. Emily was fine just before we left the Towers for dinner." Jason said trying to get his brain to function. "In a matter of hours she went from healthy to comatose." He said shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"No one is going to stop investigating. Do you want me to have Stan hack into the diagnostic lab's systems?" Francis knew their tech guy could do it.

"Even if he did, I'm not sure he would learn anything faster than the staff here." Jason said hitting the wall giving into his frustration. Their tech guy would have to spend time looking up all the medical terms. "Everyone is doing all they can. Monica explained that the system needs to identify everything first, and that the odds of them getting an answer tonight were slim. It would have to be something really extraordinary. I feel so fucking helpless!" Jason said shaking his head.

Cody jogged the short distance to where both men were standing. "Elizabeth needs you." He told Jason.

Jason was at the door to the ladies room in a flash and before he even opened the door he could hear his girl sobbing. Not even caring that it was the ladies room he stepped inside and his heart broke at the sight of his girl sitting on the floor with her head on her knees. Scooping her up he sat on the floor positioning her on his lap. "She will fight as hard as she can." Jason promised Elizabeth.

"I'm so s-scared." Elizabeth said clutching Jason tight. What she was feeling was probably half of what Jason and his parents were experiencing. She had resolved to be strong for them. To give Jason what he needed, but her heart was being shredded.

"Me too." Jason said as his eyes burned and the first tear fell. "Me too." He said just holding his girl close. "You should go home and get some sleep."

"I'll wait for you." Elizabeth said putting her head on his shoulder. "You need rest too. That way we can sit with Emily again with your parents take a break."

"I'm sure the rest of the family will be here as soon as visiting hours start, so we can leave then." Jason knew she wouldn't go if he didn't.

Elizabeth wiped her face, and took a deep breath to calm down. "The doctor should be done soon, so we should go back. I don't want Em to be alone." She said in a husky voice as she fought off more tears.

"Okay." Jason stood up and helped his girl to her feet. "Wash your face, and we'll go back down the hall." When they stepped out of the hallway, they were surprised to see Claudia waiting with Johnny, Francis, and Cody.

"Hi." Claudia honestly had no clue what to say. She hadn't liked Em, but she never would have wished this on the other woman.

"Hey." Elizabeth answered for her and Jason. "How come you are down here?"

"You aren't sick are you?" Jason asked the first thing that came to mind.

"No." Johnny assured his friend. "I booked you a hotel suite across the street. I asked Claudia to pack some clean clothes for you guys and bring them down. I have a guard stationed at the room."

"Thanks." Jason said looking at the door to his sister's room.

"The doc is still in there." Francis answered his unspoken question.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be far away." Johnny finished up. "Call when you are headed over and I'll send breakfast." Neither one of them would probably be hungry, but skipping meals wouldn't help them.

The doctor stepped out, and came over. "You can go back in. You'll need to put on new gowns, gloves, and masks." She instructed.

"Has there been any change?" Jason asked hoping for a yes.

"I'm sorry, no." The resident answered before walking down the hall.

The group just stood there silent. "We are going back in." Jason said as a nurse came back with the items they needed and helped them dress. "Let me know when Shawn has something to report."

"Will do." Francis said as they stepped inside Emily's room.

"This blows." Cody said quietly.

"Yeah." Francis said heading back to the lounge to wait.

* * *

Monica walked down the hall to the research wing. She didn't even pay attention to the large man who was standing near the stairwell. Marco was keeping an eye on Robin, so when she left her house he followed her. The fact that the light in the lab Monica wanted to visit was on, didn't slow her either. In fact the sight of the petite dark haired doctor made her walk just a bit faster.

Robin hadn't closed the door all the way, so Monica didn't need to enter her code to access the lab, instead she just walked in. "You bitch!" She yelled.

"Monica." Robin's head popped up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You killed my baby." Monica said starting to shake with rage. From where she was standing she could see the large bottle with the chemical compound she was seeking. In a lab no one but Robin and Alan could access. She knew her husband didn't do this, so that only left the woman in front of her.

"I never meant to hurt AJ." Robin said putting down her clipboard. She could see the older woman was on the edge of totally losing control. Robin needed to calm her down, because at the moment Monica was between her and the door, the phone, and her purse which contained her cellphone.

"I'm not talking about AJ. Everyone knows what you did to him." Monica growled walking across the floor. "You thought because you got away with murdering him you could do the same thing to Emily."

"Emily?" Robin asked confused. "I haven't done anything to Emily."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Monica yelled. "I'm not stupid. You poisoned my little girl."

"Monica." Robin said understanding that she was in very real danger. "I haven't done anything to Emily. Is she sick?"

"Sick?" Monica said breathing hard. She couldn't believe that Robin was standing in front of her lying about what she had done. That she expected to get away with this for a second time. "She's already dead, but you know that. Because you did this to her." Monica put her hand on the lab countertop.

"Monica, I swear to you I haven't done anything to Emily. Maybe I can help you. I can run some tests, and we can find out what is wrong." Robin took a step forward. "Let's go right now, and take some blood."

"The only place you are going is to hell." Monica said on a venomous hiss as her hand closed around the scalpel that was on the counter and plunged it into Robin's chest.

Robin's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Looking down she saw Monica's hand close to her chest and the sharp surgical knife in the older woman's hand. Monica pulled the knife out, and a pool of blood began to cover the front of Robin's scrubs. "Uh." The dark haired doctor said before falling to the floor.

Without a word Monica turned and walked from the lab. It was Marco who stopped her. "Dr. Quartermaine?" Her hand was covered in blood and she was holding a bloody scalpel.

"She hurt Emily." Monica said in a flat voice.

"I need you to come back to the lab with me." Marco said gently turning her around as he reached for his phone.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Francis asked as he took in the scene in the lab.

"Dr. Quartermaine killed Robin." Marco had taken the doctor's pulse when they returned to the lab. The body was still warm to the touch, but the small woman was already gone.

"Shit." Francis said looking at the older woman who was sitting quietly in the corner. "Dr. Quartermaine?" No answer. "Monica?" He tried again with the same results. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since we came back to the lab, I asked her to sit there and when I looked back over she staring straight ahead but not responding to anything I said. That was about ten minutes or so." Marco told his boss. "When she walked by me I had no idea she was going to do this." Otherwise he would have stopped her. "She didn't have the scalpel in her hand." Which would have been a big clue to her intentions.

"There is an array of tools over there." Francis pointed to the counter. There was a silver tray with all manner of objects including two more knives. "We need to clean this up." And he needed to call Jason. First however he called Johnny. "Is Claudia still here?"

"Yeah, why?" Johnny had no idea where Francis had rushed off too.

"I need you to bring her to the research wing. Lab seven-three." Francis told his friend. "Hurry." After hanging up he called Stan. "I need you to hack into the hospital feed, find out what time Robin logged into the mainframe to access her lab. Then I need you to review the security film and remove any proof that she came in this morning. Check the garage too."

"She parked on the street. Up the block." Marco provided. He had watched her do so from his car where he was awaiting her arrival. With so many of their guys in the hospital the PI didn't have to stay.

"Okay, did you hear that?" Francis asked Stan. They would move the car.

"I did." He answered, indicating he knew not to waste time reviewing that footage. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Stand by in case we need you." Francis instructed hanging up the phone. "Where did you get the gloves?"

"On the wall." Marco was wearing blue gloves so he didn't leave fingerprints.

Francis grabbed a pair and carefully pried the knife from Monica's hand. He cleaned it in the sink, and put it on the tray. In the corner of the lab was an autoclave and he put the tray inside. Taking a moment he read the instructions then started the machine that would clean the equipment and take care of any DNA evidence.

"What happened?" Johnny asked looking down at Robin's body.

"Where is Claudia?" Francis wanted to know.

"In the hall." Johnny told his friend. He left his girl there because he had no idea what he would be walking in on.

"I need her to help Monica clean up, and then I need her to take Jason's mom to the roof." Francis was going to pretend she was up there the whole time. "Marco go with them. If anyone asks you were assigned to watch Jason's mom. She went up to the roof, and just zoned out." They could say that the stress of losing a second child was too much. "Call me right away if she starts coming around." They couldn't afford for Monica to start talking, or freaking out, about what she had done.

"Okay." Marco helped the doctor to her feet, and carefully steered her into the hall.

"A crew is on the way." Johnny knew what needed to happen.

"It looks like Monica stabbed Robin right in the heart, so there isn't much blood. The scrubs absorbed most of it." Francis said thinking clean up wouldn't be that bad. "Put on gloves, and turn off anything that is on. Marco said they were only here a little while, so it shouldn't be too much."

Johnny walked around checking. He was at a bit of a disadvantage as he had no clue how the lab worked, but the computer was off and so were all the burners. He picked up a clipboard, and hung it in the empty spot between two other clipboards taking care to remove the top page which had today's date on it. He put Robin's pen in the jar with the others before walking back over to Francis. "That's the best I can do." The crew might know more.

"It's going to have to be enough." Francis said standing up. "Make it spotless." He told the crew as he and Johnny stepped back into the hall. "I need to tell Jason."

"I'll supervise the crew." Johnny volunteered.

"Call Stan when you are done." Francis said over his shoulder. Johnny would know that the crew couldn't appear on any footage. The Irishman nodded in response, and Francis ran to the elevator.

* * *

Since he couldn't go in the room he called Jason and asked him to step out. "I'm sorry to bother you." Cody was watching the hall to make sure no one came close. "Your mother killed Robin Scorpio about thirty minutes ago."

"What?" Jason asked stunned.

Francis explained everything to his boss. "Your mother is either in shock, or the horror of what she's done has caused her to break from reality. We need your father to look at her." Right now Alan was the only doctor they could trust. Taking Monica out of the hospital was too risky at the moment. Her leaving would be hard to explain since her daughter was fighting for her life.

"We also need to know why Monica did this. The only thing I can think of is that she thinks Robin is somehow involved in what happened to Emily." Jason knew his guys would have told him if that was the case. "Did she know something we don't?"

"No clue, nor do I know where to look." Francis said breathing hard in frustration. They couldn't even ask their doctor because he worked over at Mercy, and it would look odd if he was roaming the halls here. Not that they knew what to ask him. "Maybe your father can bring Monica around?"

"We won't know until he looks at her." Jason said pulling off his gown. "Let me go talk with him. Please tell Elizabeth where I went." He headed to the elevator, thinking a long night was about to get even longer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

"Monica?" Alan said his wife's name as he shined his pen light into her eyes. Nothing, she did blink but that was just an automatic response to the stimuli. "Tell me again what happened." He asked his son.

"Marco said she wanted some air, and Claudia went with mom so she wouldn't be alone." Jason had already explained why Johnny's girlfriend was in the building. "Claudia said when she suggested they come back in and check on Em, Monica didn't answer. That was when she called me."

"Your mother's in shock." Alan said shaking his head. They were still on the roof. Jason had said he was afraid to move his mother. "We need to get her downstairs. She took losing AJ hard, I think the worry about maybe losing your sister was just too much. We'll sedate her and see if that helps."

Jason nodded. He hated lying to Alan, but the last thing he needed to be dealing with was the knowledge that his wife had committed a homicide. "Can I leave a guard with her?"

"That would be helpful. I don't want your mother waking up alone. I need to be with Em, and you need some sleep." Jason looked tired, and that was something Alan didn't remember seeing since he woke up from the coma. "Let's get her inside."

"I'll carry her." Jason said quietly. Alan did have a heart condition, so carrying Monica around probably wasn't in his best interests.

"Thanks." Alan said wondering how much worse this night could get.

* * *

"Dr. Wexler." The resident on duty shook the sleeping doctor awake.

"What?" Karen said feeling fuzzy.

"You wanted to see the labs when they came in." The resident said handing over the chart. These weren't the ones from the diagnostic lab, but the report on how Emily's body was handling the illness she was fighting off.

"Yeah." Karen sat up and took the papers. She had to blink a few times but everything came into focus. "Shit. Her liver is failing. How much urine output has there been?"

"We've changed her IV twice." Dehydration was not something they wanted. "And gotten less than ten ccs of urine."

"Shit!" Karen said again. That was bad, really bad. She flipped through the rest of the report. "Her platelet count is dropping. She's already in severe sepsis. How the hell is all this happening so fast? There is no sign of an infection, so why is this happening?" Karen looked at the last page. "Her heart rate is irregular." They were losing Emily.

The resident kept quiet understanding her boss was thinking out loud.

"Page Leo, and see if he is available for a consult." Karen was hoping if she could stabilize Emily's heartbeat that might help with the other issues. "Also page both Drs. Quartermaine. I may as well brief them." Although this was not news they would want to hear.

"Alan is with Emily, and Monica's been admitted." The resident explained.

"What for?" Karen wanted to know.

"She's catatonic." The resident shared. "Alan brought her down to the ER. He thought it was shock, but Dr. Drake said this was too severe to just be shock." Patrick was in charge of the ER tonight.

"Now I have to tell him this." Karen said running a hand through her hair. Some nights she hated her job. "Call Leo."

"Yes ma'am." The resident said moving off to follow her orders.

* * *

Elizabeth laid on the bed in Jason's arms and tried to sleep. The fact that Jason wasn't sleeping had her worried. He was exhausted, more than she was. Something however was keeping him up. Something had happened, and it was severe enough to pull him from his sister's bedside. "You need to sleep."

"I can't." Jason said pulling his girl closer. He was worried about Monica and Emily. "Something happened that you need to know about."

"Okay." Elizabeth turned in his arms so that they were face to face.

"Monica had to be admitted to the hospital. Dr. Drake said she is catatonic." Jason wouldn't tell Elizabeth why.

"Oh no." Elizabeth said softly. "Poor Alan. What do they do for that?" She didn't know anything about that condition.

"Right now, Dr. Collins has her on medication that hopefully will help." The psychologist had come in after Dr. Drake called him. "He told us that some people don't come out of this state. He guessed that Emily's illness was too much for Monica to handle. He thinks that when she is in a better state to handle what is happening she'll come around."

"Emily getting better will help with that." Elizabeth was still hoping her friend's condition improved.

"Yeah." Jason said shaking his head. "We both need to sleep. Alan sent some sleeping pills. Will you take one?"

"Alright." She didn't want him worried about her. When he came back with the medication she swallowed it. "Are you going to take one?"

"I took it in the bathroom." Jason hadn't really done that. With them making Robin disappear now wasn't the time for him to be unconscious. Francis was still working on a believable reason for the doctor to be gone. Mac being out of town gave them a bit of time, but eventually Robin not showing up for work would be noticed and he would be called. So they had one, maybe two days at the most to make this work. "Lie down." Jason said getting back in bed when Elizabeth snuggled up he closed his eyes. He would get a few hours of rest, and then head back over to the hospital.

* * *

If asked Karen's co-workers would say a lot of really positive things about her skills as a doctor. Patience would not be listed as one of her better attributes. That was why at four in the morning she was standing in the lab with a grumpy Ellie Trout. "Well." Karen had called the red headed tech in wanting some answers.

"Let me look." The lab technician said trying not to snap at the doctor. She got that Karen was worried about her patient, but when you rushed mistakes got made. Ellie was flipping through the printouts, when she got almost to the bottom she stopped. "This can't be right."

"What?" Karen all but pounced. She just needed one clue to turn this around.

"Emily has a substance in her bloodstream that shouldn't be there." Ellie ran the sample again, specifically looking for the chemical signature. She also took some blood over to another station. "If I add this." She said reaching for a compound. "Then the blood shouldn't have a reaction, unless the computer is right." In fact this would have been one of the last tests they ran because the probability was that the computer was wrong. Ellie mixed the sample and slid it under the microscope. "Oh boy." She said looking at Karen who was reading the printout.

"There is no way Emily would have come into contact with this. Let alone this much." Karen said as her heart sank. The younger woman would be lucky to make it through the day. Even if she did, Emily wouldn't make it through tomorrow. "This had to be intentional. Someone deliberately poisoned her. We are going to need to notify the police, and tell them what they are looking for. I have no idea where they would find this."

"They can start by looking here at the hospital." Ellie told her colleague. "Robin Scorpio has it in her lab. She needed it to bind two chemicals."

"Are you sure?" Karen knew the history between Robin and the Quartermaines.

"Positive." Ellie said nodding. "I was there when she signed for the delivery. I commented on it. That was when she told me why she needed it. Do you still want to call the police?"

"We don't have any choice." Karen said heading for the phone.

* * *

"Corelli." Francis was still at the hospital. He stood behind Jason as Karen reported that Emily had been poisoned, and that the police where expected shortly. When Alan asked with what Karen told him. It was from the Chief of Staff that they learned the compound was in Robin's lab. They now had the answer to why Monica snapped. When his phone rang and he saw who it was Francis walked down the hall a bit.

"Nikolas is dead." Shawn reported. He was standing over the body. Jason had decided he didn't want to wait for a more civilized hour to talk to Emily's date. He wanted answers to their questions now, so Shawn took a Kodiak over to the island.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Francis said wondering what else was going to happen. "Any clue how?"

"Based on the amount of vomit, I'd say he had whatever Emily did." The enforcer reported.

"She was poisoned, it looks like by Robin." Francis never took anything at face value, so he was reserving judgment, which was more than Jason's mother had done.

"The doctor get jealous and kill them both?" Shawn asked his boss. He was throwing out an idea, because like Francis he wouldn't take the situation at face value.

"No clue at the moment. Who else is in the house?" Francis wanted to know.

"Unless they are hiding in the tunnels, no one." He reported. "I looked."

"Good. I'm sending a crew." Francis told his enforcer.

"You're cleaning this up?" Shawn was surprised by that.

"I'll give you the complete report when you return." Francis didn't want to talk about it over the phone. "No trace."

"You got it." Shawn said hanging up and sitting down to wait.

* * *

Jason also didn't take things at face value, but he had to admit that it looked bad for Robin. The fact that she and Emily hated one another was well known, as were their public confrontations. Robin had also threatened Emily the last time they were face to face. Still Jason was having a hard time believing that Robin would have done this. Not because she wasn't capable, under the right circumstances everyone was capable of murder, but because she took her job to save lives seriously. He was probably the only member of his family to believe she didn't mean for AJ to die when she set the paternity issue in motion. Still Jason had to take into account that hate was a powerful motivator. At the moment the pieces just weren't fitting.

"You okay?" Francis asked his boss.

"Who called?" Jason simply turned his emotions off. He would grieve for his sister, but not right now. Now he was going to get some answers. If Robin did this then she had already paid at Monica's hand. But if she didn't then someone else would die at his.

Francis understood what was happening and made his report. "Nikolas is dead. Shawn said he threw up a lot before dying."

"Same as Emily." God it hurt just to say her name, knowing she wasn't going to make it. "They had to have eaten the same thing, but according to their bill they didn't share any dishes."

"Feeding each other?" Francis suggested, he and Alexis had done that more times than he could count.

"Nikolas weighs more than Emily, so if she ate most of whatever did this and he only had a few bites he shouldn't be dead." Jason said puzzling this out. "I'm thinking he got a dose equal to what my sister got, but how?"

"Did they go anywhere after dinner?" Francis asked his friend.

"No clue, have Stan look at both their credit cards. Maybe they went to a club. Still it doesn't fit. I don't see Robin bribing a kitchen worker to poison them." Jason said shaking his head.

"I sent a crew to Spoon Island." Francis passed along.

"You are going to make it look like they left together." Jason immediately knew what Francis was doing. "Like she poisoned Em, and then asked Nikolas to help her get away."

Francis nodded.

"That buys us time if nothing else. Nikolas's family will look for him." Jason knew that he and his uncle were close.

"They won't find him." Francis said with absolute certainty.

Jason looked up as Taggert and Harper stepped off the elevator. "Make sure Cooper passes along anything they learn."

"Will do." Francis said walking away, he didn't want to be near the detectives if Shawn called.

"Morgan." Taggert greeted the blonde.

"I'll go page the doc." Harper said walking away. Everyone was wondering if this was related to Jason's career choice. If so there was a good chance the mob boss would find that person long before they did.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He started there. The doctor who called said that this was going to be a homicide. Taggert couldn't imagine sitting around and waiting for a loved one to die.

"Thank you." Jason knew what was expected of him.

"Call your lawyer, I need to take a statement." Taggert wasn't going to drag Jason downtown. The sooner the investigation started, the sooner they would have answers. "Page me when Ms. Davis arrives."

With a nod Jason walked off to wake up someone else.

* * *

Eight hours after learning that Emily had been poisoned the family gathered around her hospital bed. The only person who loved Emily that wasn't present was Monica. She was still heavily medicated. Karen had said that in addition to Em's liver failing, her kidneys had shut down as well. Her heart rate was slowing, and her brain wasn't responding. There was nothing they could do to reverse any of that. With tears on his cheeks and a shaking hand Alan signed the paperwork to terminate his daughter's life.

When the machine began to sound the alarm signaling that Emily's heart beat was dangerously low Karen simply turned it off. Stepping out into the hall she gave the grieving family time to say their goodbyes.

"I love you Emily." Edward said touching his granddaughter's arm.

"I love you Emily." Lila said reaching a shaking hand out to touch the dying young woman as well.

"Your mother and I love you Emily." Alan had lost patients, yet it didn't prepare him to deal with losing his child.

"I love you Emily." Elizabeth sobbed as she ran a hand over her friend's hair.

"I love you Em." Jason said softly placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. They were all touching her when she took her last breath and left this life.

Elizabeth simply turned into Jason holding him tight in her despair. He held her close and tried to give comfort as he received it.

Out in the hall Karen looked at Epiphany who had just come on duty. "Time of death. One thirty-seven p.m." She wasn't going to rush the family out, nor was she going to go inside and intrude of their grief. "Please alert the police."

"Right away." Epiphany said heading to the hub.

* * *

In her apartment Courtney listened to the breaking news bulletin with wide eyes. Emily was dead, and the police were investigating. There was still no report of Elizabeth being sick. Courtney could do one of two things, she could stay and hope her part in this never came out. Or she could run. That was a no brainer. She had called in sick earlier saying she had a bad cold, and would be out for the rest of the week. Now she packed a bag and headed to her car. She figured the police wouldn't know anything for at least another day. By then she could be in Canada.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 53

Elizabeth was curled up on the bed in the master suite of the penthouse crying. She needed to get up because she had things to do today. Work wasn't one of them. The art center was still closed. By the time they learned Emily was poisoned it was too late to reverse the earlier decision to close the center for the rest of the week. It would open Monday with Nadine overseeing things. The schedule for the first two weeks was light, so the staff shouldn't be overwhelmed. Elizabeth would join them a few days after the opening. Today she had to meet Lila at the funeral home to begin planning Emily's burial service since Monica was still catatonic at the hospital.

Her friend had died yesterday afternoon, and Elizabeth still hadn't really fully accepted it. Despite being there when they terminated life support, Elizabeth simply didn't want to believe it. After leaving the hospital she and Jason had returned to the penthouse. They didn't talk, but just sat on the couch together holding one another close. Johnny sent dinner and they ate it, but neither one gave the meal much thought. Last night they had both taken sleeping pills needing the rest.

This morning when Elizabeth opened her eyes the sun had been up. Just like on any other normal day. Only on this day Emily was dead. Jason was gone, but that wasn't surprising, knowing him he would be at work. He would want to begin finding out if what everyone suspected was true. That Robin killed Emily. If she did Elizabeth hoped Jason made her death as painful as possible.

Throwing off the covers Elizabeth got out of bed and headed for the shower. It was time to get moving. She didn't want to keep Lila waiting.

* * *

Jason wasn't at the warehouse like Elizabeth thought. He was actually only a few floors below the penthouse. Taggert and a forensics crew were inside Emily's apartment looking for possible evidence. They had sealed off the unit yesterday, but didn't start going through the space until this morning. Yesterday they spent the day in Robin's lab. Removing the container that housed the poison in Emily's body. Jason was also aware that his sister was scheduled for an autopsy this afternoon but didn't want to think much on it. Hopefully Cooper would start reporting things to them soon.

Jason wasn't needed for the search but he couldn't be anywhere else. He wasn't allowed in his sister's apartment, so he was waiting in the hallway. Johnny was standing next to him, right now the guys didn't want their boss to be alone. Neither man had said anything in the time that they had been waiting.

Jason had been thinking about Emily since they left the hospital. Not having memories for most of his life normally didn't bother him. It was just the reality of his situation. Today he wished he had more. He wished he could remember Emily when she was younger. She often spoke of how terrified she was those first weeks living in the mansion, and how he was one of the people who made it a point to check on her. To make sure she was doing okay. It had not only been a time of getting a new family, but Emily had been grieving the loss of her mother Paige.

He wanted those memories back.

Jason didn't always process things like everyone else since his accident. He tended to have a very unemotional view of the world. He did feel love, he could feel grief, but to look at him you might not know it. Because he didn't express them in a typical manner. Crying was not something he did often, so he wouldn't shed a lot of tears at the loss of his sister. It just wasn't how he was built.

To outsiders he would be his normal silent self. Those who knew Jason well, the people he allowed close, would feel the difference from his normal quiet demeanor and the utter devastation that marked this silence. They would understand the pain he was feeling. They would give him the time he needed to process this major change in his world, and offer him whatever support they could.

When the elevator opened both mobsters, and the police officer who was charged with watching the door looked down the hall. That Elizabeth was getting off surprised Jason. "What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I need to go in Emily's apartment." Elizabeth said stopping in front of the officer. "Move." She didn't even care that she was being rude.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in." The officer responded trying to be sensitive to the situation. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Often loved ones wanted to go in and remove items. Until the detectives were done that couldn't happen.

"I need to go in." Elizabeth repeated.

"Elizabeth." Jason said quietly placing his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't sure if he would have made it through the hours since his sister passed away without his girl to lean on.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I NEED TO GO IN!" She shouted, they weren't going to stop her. "Make him move." She said turning shattered eyes up to her boyfriend. "Tell him to let me in."

"Baby, the police are still inside. We can't go in until they leave." Jason wasn't sure why Elizabeth needed so badly to go into Emily's apartment. Before he could ask the door opened.

"Is everything okay?" Taggert had heard the yelling. The officer on the door was nervous enough with Jason standing there watching him, so the detective decided to check when he heard Elizabeth Webber's voice.

"I have to come in." Elizabeth's voice broke as she blinked back tears.

"We haven't finished processing the apartment." Taggert gently explained. Unlike what most people saw on television this took more than ten minutes. They would be here most of the day.

"You are probably scaring Bailey." Elizabeth said wiping away a tear. "I need to take her upstairs, Emily would want me to take care of her."

Jason just wrapped his arms around his girl, afraid she was going to knock Taggert over. He had forgotten about his sister's pet. "Bailey is the cat." The mob boss explained.

Taggert nodded. They saw the litter box, and it was Harper who located the animal. It was crouched in the back of Emily's closet. No one had gotten close enough to read the name tags. Taggert told the crew to save processing that area until last. "Hold on." He said before stepping back inside. "Cal?"

"Yeah?" Cal Atkins was head of the forensics lab.

"Can Ms. Webber come in and remove the cat?" Taggert wanted to know. This was his investigation, but he wasn't in charge of the crime scene.

"Give us a few minutes. I need to have the photographer document the closet. We did the bathroom." Where the litter box, and supplies were stored. "The kitchen too." Which is where the food, and bowls were stationed. "I'll have one of the crew bag up all the things for the cat." They weren't heartless, and understood why Ms. Webber might want the animal.

Taggert stepped back out. "Can you call someone to take all the cat items upstairs? Cal is going to bag it up. Give us a few minutes and you can come in and get Bailey." He explained as his heart broke at the pain he was seeing.

"Thank you." Jason responded for Elizabeth who was crying against his shoulder.

"Sure thing." Taggert said stepping back inside. After the closet was photographed from every conceivable angle he went back out to get Elizabeth. "You can't take anything but the cat out."

"Okay." Elizabeth had calmed down again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on back." Taggert said opening the door.

Elizabeth stepped inside the unit and had to take a deep breath. It hadn't been that long since Em moved in. They had fun picking out colors for the walls, and then going furniture shopping. Every year Queen of Angels had a huge flea market to benefit it's after school program and they had plans to go and pick up accent pieces for both their places. Now that wouldn't be happening. She followed Taggert into the bedroom as more memories rolled through her brain. Emily had brought her bedroom set from home, and Elizabeth remembered sitting under that comforter watching movies and eating ice cream during sleepovers.

"She's in the closet." Taggert pointed to the back.

Elizabeth didn't even have to enter the space. Bailey bounded out right into her arms. The poor cat was shivering, not liking the strangers in her space. "It's okay baby." She crooned to the kitty. "Thank you." Elizabeth said crying once more as she walked by the detective who just nodded again before escorting her out.

"We should be done in a few more hours." Taggert told Jason. "We will give you a print out of anything we remove." Having been through search and seizures before Jason would already know that.

Jason just nodded before turning his attention to his girl. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Can we keep Bailey?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yeah." Jason said in a gruff voice before clearing his throat. "Emily would want that. I had the guys take everything upstairs."

Elizabeth just nodded. "I have to go out, but when I get back home I'll spend some time with her."

"We can both spend some time with her." Jason just wanted to keep an eye on Elizabeth. He looked over at Renaldo who just nodded. He knew to call if she needed him. "Tell my grandmother that we will come visit tomorrow."

"Okay." Elizabeth said walking back to the elevator cradling the soft body against hers. Bailey was purring feeling secure with someone she knew.

When the elevator doors closed Jason leaned against the wall next to Johnny again, and waited for the PCPD to be done their work.

* * *

Scott was in Claire's office when Mac walked in. "Have you found her?" The commissioner wanted to know. The call from Taggert had left the older man speechless. The PCPD had issued an arrest warrant for Robin based on preliminary evidence. Mac had taken the first available flight home, he drove right here from the airport.

"We can't tell you that." Scott said speaking before the mayor could. All morning he had been expecting a call from Jason, but so far one hadn't come. He figured Morgan would request to know the information in the lab reports as soon as they came in. Since he hadn't been contacted he was guessing there was someone on Jason's payroll in the department. Scott would not be looking for that person. "You are related to the suspect."

"Since when do you care about protocol?" Mac wanted to know.

"Mac." Claire said trying to avoid a fist fight. Scott already had one broken hand, he didn't need any more injuries. "You can't be involved in this investigation and you know it. With Robin being your niece we need to make sure there is no hint of impropriety. Has she contacted you at all in the last twenty-four hours?"

Once the compound had been removed from the hospital, a detective had been dispatched to the Scorpio house to bring Robin in. At that point Emily was still barely alive, and the doctor was a person of interest, now she was a suspect in a homicide. Officers were watching the house around the clock in case she showed up.

"No." Mac said shaking his head.

"Would you tell us if she had?" Scott wanted to know.

There were a lot of things Mac wanted to say to the D.A., but he kept his mouth shut. The fact that Scott would be all over this wasn't surprising. He was in Edward Quartermaine's pocket and the older man would want justice. It was Jason that worried Mac the most. The mob boss would probably want Robin dead, so his niece needed to be cleared as soon as possible. Because Mac knew she hadn't done this.

"Am I being suspended?" Mac wanted to know.

"Not as long as you stay away from this case in an official capacity." Claire told her commissioner. Realistically Mac would have access to reports, but as long as he didn't interfere he could keep working.

"I'm going to be requesting a subpoena to review your phone log." Scott told Mac. He didn't believe Robin hadn't called her uncle. He had also contacted the French authorities and asked them to keep Brenda Barrett under surveillance, because she too would help her friend if the opportunity presented itself.

Mac took his phone out of his pocket and threw it on Claire's desk. "That isn't necessary. Robin didn't do this. The evidence will prove that. When it does I expect a personal apology from you."

"If the evidence clears her, you will get one." Scott said wrapping the phone in tissue paper. He would call Taggert to come get it.

Mac walked out of the office, and tried to figure out where Robin would go.

* * *

"She is boarding her plane to Rio shortly." Hank reported to Francis. Yesterday morning the guard had followed Courtney from Port Charles to Canada. He had false papers in the glove compartment and quickly passed through the checkpoint not losing his charge. Her first stop had been the airport where she bought her ticket, with cash. On the way to Canada she had stopped at several ATMs. She didn't have her money from Sonny's will yet, but the mob boss had given his sister a good amount of money while he was still alive. Stan didn't have trouble finding out where she was going because Hank had the time of purchase and the ticket agent's name.

After watching her check into a cheap motel there had been some shopping for more clothes. Again with cash. Now Hank was watching Courtney hand over her boarding pass. They still had no idea why she left Port Charles yesterday without warning, but the fact that she did on the same day Emily died raised some red flags. So Francis said to stick with her.

"That's fine." Francis was in his office at the warehouse. At the moment he was in charge of the Morgan Organization. He had spent a good portion of the day fielding condolence calls from other families. The big question had been when the service would be held. Everyone would come to show respect to Jason. Francis had no answer at the moment, no one knew when Emily's body was going to be released. "We have someone waiting to pick her up when she lands. You can return home when the plane takes off." They wanted to make sure Courtney didn't get off again.

"Sure thing." Hank said ending his call and walking to the large window so he would have an unobstructed view of the plane.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

Harper walked into Taggert's office. "I have some reports."

"Which ones?" The detective asked leaning back in his chair. Right now they had a suspect, and only circumstantial proof tying her to the crime and two verbal threats to the victim. Emily had died five days ago, and the media was having a field day with the murder. If they ever found Robin her lawyer was going to need to request a change of venue, because everyone around here knew the details of the case. In addition to that the officers were beginning to suspect that Mac knew where his niece was and wasn't speaking up. The sooner they got some answers the faster all these rumors could be put to rest.

"One is a missing person's report." Harper said taking a seat. "Stefan Cassadine called from Greece. It seems we aren't the only ones who can't reach Nikolas." They had been looking for him since they learned he had dinner with Emily the night she was poisoned. He had a voicemail from Robin shortly after Ms. Quartermaine was admitted to the hospital. Now no one could find either one of them. "I sent an officer over to the island again. Still no Nikolas, but Cassadine's housekeeper was over to clean and she said she hasn't seen her boss in a few days. The butler was questioned in Aruba where he is vacationing, he hasn't heard from Cassadine."

Taggert had worked with Harper long enough to know what was on his mind. "It is looking more and more like Nikolas is with Robin."

"My report helps that theory along." Harper told his colleague. "Cassadine was in Emily's apartment the night she got sick."

"Really?" Taggert said surprised. The report stated that the younger man's fingerprints had been found in the unit. In the bathroom and kitchen. According to the manager of the building Emily's unit had been cleaned that afternoon so his visit had to be sometime after that. Since no one was in the unit after Emily went to the hospital that narrowed the time line considerably.

"According to prelim tox reports the poison was mixed into chocolate pudding. We found two containers in the trash, they only had three sets of prints on them. Emily Quartermaine, Robin Scorpio, and an unknown female. The containers are from Kelly's." Harper told his colleague.

"When did they leave Kelly's?" Taggert was wondering if maybe they were looking at product tampering.

"Tuesday." Harper had gone over to get this information himself. "Emily placed a lunch order, and the pudding was part of that."

"There is no reason for Robin's prints to be on those containers." Taggert said shaking his head, it really wasn't looking good for Mac's niece. "Who put the order together?"

"That day Courtney and Penny were working. Ruby isn't sure which one of them put the order together. Courtney took it. Penny is currently out of town, on vacation. I left a voice mail asking her to call me. I also called the local police to confirm she is there, which they did. Courtney is out sick, but a visit to her apartment didn't get a response." Harper explained. They would need a warrant to enter.

"Do either one of them dislike Emily?" Taggert asked thinking out loud not expecting an answer. "I'll take Courtney." Both women would need to be looked at. If it wasn't one of them then they would look at the rest of the staff. "The funeral is planned for this weekend. Claire wants us in attendance."

"I figured as much." Harper said getting up. "I'll let you know if anything else comes in."

"Thanks." Taggert said getting back to his paperwork.

* * *

At the same time Harper was giving his report to Taggert, Cooper was giving his report to Francis. After hanging up the phone the older man took a second to just think. He needed to go down the hall and tell Jason. Today was his boss's first day back at work. He wasn't doing anything but sitting in his office, but it was important that he start getting his life back on its normal schedule. No one was thinking Jason was done grieving, but they understood the comfort that came from an everyday routine. Elizabeth had gone to the art center today, and Angie reported she was barely hanging on.

Feeling he was ready Francis called everyone who needed to be present and told them to meet him in Jason's office in ten minutes. He wanted to tell his friend alone first. Walking into the office he closed the door behind him. "Cooper just reported in."

"What did he say?" Jason wanted to know. He had been staring at the wall for the last half hour. In fact he was getting ready to call it a day when Francis walked in.

"There's been a break in the case." Francis started there. "The poison was in chocolate pudding that Emily got from Kelly's. She ordered a number seven sandwich and dessert. The order had one pudding, but two arrived. Both were poisoned." Francis had more information to share, and when he did Jason wasn't going to like it.

"She didn't order lunch on Wednesday." Jason said confused.

"The staff at the Art Center ordered lunch on Tuesday." Francis said watching as Jason paled. "Emily must have taken the pudding cups up to her apartment and she and Nikolas ate them after their date." He was going to ask Renaldo what Nadine remembered from that day.

"A number seven." Jason said as his heart rate increased.

There was a knock on the door and Francis let the guys' in. "What's wrong with Jason?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Who was working, the day the order was placed?" Jason asked standing up.

"What order?" Cody asked looking between his bosses. Francis explained what he had just told Jason. "Is the order significant?"

"Elizabeth almost always orders a number seven." Johnny said also making the connection.

"Emily wasn't the target. Elizabeth was." Jason said sitting down again as his legs went weak. This was not something they could have stopped, Emily's death was proof of that. If his girl hadn't forgotten to pick up her cap and gown then she would be dead now. As harsh as it sounded he was glad Elizabeth was unharmed, he loved his sister but a world without his girlfriend in it wasn't even one he wanted to think about.

"Courtney was working when the order was placed. The containers have Robin, and an unknown female's prints on them. Along with Emily's." Francis told the guys. The guys just knew those prints belonged to Sonny's sister.

"Courtney and Robin were working together?" Shawn said stunned. It had always been a possibility but not one they put a lot of stock in.

"We know why Courtney left now." Johnny said shaking his head. "We need to have her picked up and brought back."

"I don't want Elizabeth to know this." Jason said looking at his crew. "I don't want her to go through the rest of her life feeling guilty that she is alive and Emily isn't." Jason's voice cracked and he had to clear his throat.

"We can call Stan and have him hack into the crime lab. We can make it so the prints don't come back to Courtney." Shawn suggested.

"We can go through Ruby's payroll and pick a random employee." Cody added on.

"No." Francis said shaking his head. "We need the prints to come back to Courtney. I'm sure Ruby has already been questioned, which means the police know who was working. Once they match the prints they are going to start looking for Courtney. That's just too big of a link to overlook."

"With Courtney out of the country and Robin already missing it looks like they both fled." Jason said joining the conversation again. "Have Courtney picked up today and held." They would use the wrong assumption by the police to their advantage.

Francis nodded. "The police are also looking for Nikolas. Stefan called and said he couldn't reach his nephew."

"Do we want to lay a fake paper trail?" Johnny asked his boss. A few false sightings to make the police think that he was on the lam with Robin, and maybe Courtney too.

"No." Jason wasn't going to be able to stay here much longer. He needed to go home and see his girl. He just needed to make sure she was okay. "I'm going to offer a reward, Edward probably will as well. The lure of money will guarantee that people call in with sightings." He stood up. "Call me when Courtney is in custody. We will figure out how and when to bring her back. I need to go home." He said before walking out of his office.

"Why would Robin do this?" Shawn didn't know her well. He hadn't come to work for Sonny until after she was in Europe.

"I have no idea. There is no indication that she was angry or even jealous of Elizabeth. We know Courtney was jealous and wanted Jason for herself so that explains why she would go along with the plan. Maybe the second pudding was intended for Emily all along. Her love of chocolate rivaled Elizabeth's. Maybe Robin saw an opportunity and took it. It looks like Nikolas was collateral damage." Francis said trying to figure this out.

"Robin accused Jason of replacing her, with a look-a-like model." Cody told the other men. "When she ran into Jason the day Elizabeth's parents arrived. She pointed out all the similarities between her and Liz. She didn't like it when Jason pointed out all the differences. Maybe she did want him back. She was probably going to get rid of Courtney next."

"Robin's public threats and her violations of her restraining order are going to make the police believe she did this." Francis told the crew. From where he was standing Robin did indeed look guilty. Monica had figured it out first, and acted.

"I don't want to believe it." Johnny said shaking his head. "Robin wasn't a bad person, but I can't see Courtney walking into the lab and helping herself to that compound. The labs are pass coded."

"Plus how would she know about it?" Shawn brought up another point. "I'd never even heard of the stuff before this."

"So are you thinking that Robin gave the poison to Courtney and they just waited for an opening?" Cody asked Francis.

"It's the only thing that could have happened. Robin just stopping by and chatting with Courtney about killing people while she was working would have been reported by Ruby." Francis shrugged. "I will need to speak to Scott. I want to know what he is planning on doing."

"This is a high profile case, I can't see him letting it go easily." Johnny replied before everyone headed out.

* * *

Penny came in and voluntarily gave a fingerprint sample. Courtney's were lifted from her time card. It only took a few minutes to find a match to the set on the plastic container. Taggert had no choice but to go talk to Mac. "I need to talk with you." The detective said walking into the commissioner's office.

"Sure." Mac indicated his colleague should sit.

"Actually we need this conversation to be official." Taggert really hated this. "We have new evidence in the case. Call your union rep."

"That's not necessary." Mac said standing up.

"Mac, I'm advising you to call your rep." Taggert didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Let's go." Mac said walking down to the interrogation room. It didn't surprise him that Scott was waiting.

The D.A. had already been contacted by Francis. He confirmed that they intended to prosecute both women for murder. And Nikolas for aiding fugitives in a flight from justice. "Have a seat. How long until your rep arrives."

"I'm waiving representation." Mac explained.

"Alright." Scott wasn't going to argue. "Let's get on with this. I have other things to do today."

Taggert read Mac his rights. "Does Robin know Courtney Matthews?"

"Yes." Mac answered, he knew enough to not volunteer information.

"How well?" Taggert wanted to know. He wasn't going to show his hand too quickly. The longer Robin remained missing the more the detective began to also question if maybe Mac didn't know where she was. Or that maybe he called his brother and told him his daughter was in trouble. It wasn't in the realm of impossible to think that Robert helped Nikolas, Robin, and Courtney disappear. Taggert doubted that Robert or Anna would come in for questioning.

"I know Robin went to Kelly's a couple of times to see Courtney on her way to work, and that they went drinking at Jake's at least once." Mac answered the question. From his viewpoint nothing about any of those times was incriminating.

Taggert just looked at Scott. Robin going to Kelly's specifically to see Courtney first thing in the morning when the diner wasn't that busy might have been a good time to pass along the poison, and information on how to use it. At the moment neither woman's cell phones provided any help as to when they might have talked.

Scott put a photograph on the table. "Emily was poisoned with a compound from Robin's lab. It was put in two orders of chocolate pudding and delivered along with a lunch order from Kelly's. This is one of the containers. Your niece's fingerprints are on it."

Mac looked at the picture and back at the D.A. "Any number of people come into contact with these containers. I've seen them sitting on the counter while the waitresses put them away."

"The only prints on this and the other container we removed from Emily's apartment were hers, Robin's, and Courtney's." Taggert said quietly.

Mac looked at the picture again. "I can't see Robin being careless enough to leave fingerprints."

"Maybe Courtney said she was going to wipe them down, but forgot." Scott thought the blonde woman was an idiot. "The compound is not common. And the only place in Port Charles it can be found is in your niece's lab. We pulled the security records and no one else has been in that lab since she started. The only way that substance could get into the pudding was if Courtney put it there, and the only way she could get it is if Robin gave it to her." Scott would use this same argument if they made it to court, which he didn't think was going to happen. Something told him Jason was going to find everyone involved first. "Do you know where your niece is? If she turns herself in, this will be easier for her."

"I don't know where Robin is." Mac said understanding that Scott would be able to convince a jury that his niece was guilty. Her own behavior in the weeks leading up to the murder, and the weapon used would make a jury convict her. If Jason let her live that long.

"Mac, if you know you need to tell us. Otherwise you could be facing charges as well for hiding her." Taggert didn't envy the position his friend was in.

"I don't know where Robin is." Mac said shaking his head. He needed to call Robert and Anna to find out what they knew. Even if they didn't know where Robin was, they might be able to find her. If Nikolas was hiding her that might be a tall order. Money could buy a lot of silence. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Scott said sitting back in his chair. He didn't speak again until Mac left the room. "Put an officer on him. Someone good."

"You think he's lying." Taggert looked at the D.A. "You are being surprisingly professional about this." The detective didn't bother to hold his tongue. "You hate Morgan, yet you are seeking justice for his sister."

"I do hate Jason, with everything in me." Scott said being honest. But the fear was bigger than the hate, which was keeping him alive. "His sister never did anything to me, she was an innocent victim in all this. I'm good at my job, and I will get her justice." Scott said standing up. "Wasn't Cooper Barrett in the military?" He didn't even realize he was putting Jason's guy on Mac.

"Yeah, this would be a good assignment for him." Taggert said standing as well. "How long will the mayor give us?" As a small town police force they couldn't afford surveillance for a long period of time.

"I'm guessing a few weeks. Edward was a major contributor to her campaign." Scott said matter of factly. "Stay on top of this." He instructed before leaving the room.

* * *

At midnight a Morgan International freighter docked at pier fifty-one in Port Charles. The guys offloaded the cargo. They weren't particularly worried about most of the merchandise, but one box was treated with kid gloves. It was carefully taken off the ship, and just as carefully loaded into a waiting truck.

The truck drove to another warehouse where the box was again carefully unloaded. Cody used a crowbar to pry off the top and one side. With the wooden panels out of the way. Shawn was able to see Courtney. She was unconscious having been drugged for the trip. Cody took her pulse, and nodded indicating she was indeed still alive. "Take her down the hall." He instructed. She would wait here until Jason was ready to deal with her. Probably after his sister's funeral.

"All done." Cody said coming back down to where his friend was waiting. "According to the paper in the crate she'll come around some time tomorrow." The doctor had included care instructions just in case they were necessary.

"Hopefully this will bring Jason some closure." Shawn said as they walked to their cars. It was late and he wanted to get home to his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 55

The day of Emily's funeral was grey and damp. As if the heavens themselves wept for the life lost. This would be a very long, and trying, day for the family. Emily's service was in the morning, and in the afternoon Monica was being admitted to Shadybrook. There had been no change in her condition, and Dr. Collins recommended more extensive treatment than could be given at the hospital. Alan reluctantly agreed. Jason was going with them, because it had been requested of him.

He was standing by the dining room table looking out the window when Elizabeth joined him. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked softly. Over the last week she had moved from denial, into anger, and was now trying to find acceptance. The news reports had left her stunned. That Robin would do this, that a doctor would so cruelly take a life, wasn't something she could understand.

"Stay close." Jason requested. He had been compulsively checking in with Renaldo since learning that she was the intended victim of this plot. He was trying to break that habit. It wasn't healthy. It helped that Elizabeth promised not to order lunch in. Jason knew several of the other guys had requested that of their ladies as well.

"Right by your side." Elizabeth promised. She wouldn't make it through the service otherwise. At only one point would they be apart, when Jason gave the eulogy. Public speaking was not his favorite thing, but for Emily he would do it.

"How is Bailey doing?" Jason wanted to know. The cat had cried almost all night the first night she stayed with them. In the past few days she seemed to have settled in.

"Good. She's eating again." Elizabeth had been worried, but the vet said that animals grieved too. That after a few days the feline should adapt to her new home. "Is the family meeting us at the church, or are we going to the mansion first?"

"We are meeting everyone at the church." Jason said looking her over. She was beautiful. She was in a simple black dress, with black heels. Even grief couldn't dim how utterly beautiful she was. He looked at the clock. "We should go."

Elizabeth nodded, wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and pretend this wasn't happening. That they weren't burying the woman she thought of as a sister today. That she had to say goodbye.

In the hall Johnny was waiting. "Claudia went over with Francis and Alexis." He was going to drive them since Jason nor Elizabeth were in any shape to do so, and they didn't want to take the limo.

With a nod Jason placed his hand on Elizabeth's lower back and they headed down to the garage.

* * *

They sat in the front pew with the family, it was the only time in recent memory that Jason did so. Even on Sundays when he and the family attended the same service he didn't sit with them. Although he did go over and speak afterwards.

The rest of the pews were filled with Emily's friends those here in Port Charles, and those that had flown in from out of town as well as Jason's guys, representatives from quite a few of the families, and the request gawkers. Jammers had been discretely placed around the room to keep anyone from recording the service, because that was the last thing the family needed.

Emily's favorite hymns were sung. Father Coates gave a short sermon on one of her favorite bible passages, and after that it was time for Jason to speak. He turned to Elizabeth before rising from his pew and making his way to the pulpit. From this viewpoint he could see the entire Nave, but it was Elizabeth his eyes strayed to time and time again.

"Those of you who know me, know that I don't have memories of most of my life. I suffered a car accident almost five years ago that left me in a coma and with brain damage. Shortly after Emily died." Jason stopped and cleared his throat. "I began, for the first time, to regret that. I told myself that if I had more memories of my sister it would make this day easier. But that was a lie. There is nothing that will make this day easier, or more bearable. This is a day that should not have happened for a really long time."

"When my cousin Justus contacted me and relayed Em's request that I give her eulogy I started thinking more about those missing memories. Doing so led me to a realization. Every single year of my life that I can remember includes Emily. That isn't something a lot of people can say. From the time I woke up in the hospital right through the last day of her life I was privileged to know Emily Bowen Quartermaine."

"She was adopted by my family after her biological mother died. My mother had undergone treatment for breast cancer in Arizona, and when she came home she had Emily with her. Everything about my sister's life was suddenly different, and she was in a strange place with strange people. According to her, I was one of the first people to really make her feel that she belonged here. The Quartermaines are not an easy group of people to love, or like. They are loud, and combative on a good day. On a bad day we are downright mean to one another. So she was having trouble fitting in, but she told me that I helped her find her place. That only seems fitting because when I woke up in the hospital angry and confused she was one of the first people I knew was on my side. That I knew I was safe with. She was one of only two people to give me instant acceptance, despite the fact that I was totally different from the person who had gotten in the car with our brother AJ."

"Emily was an extraordinary light in the world. My grandmother said that about my sister all the time. I can't imagine things, so people being lights made no sense to me. I didn't understand what that meant until the first morning I woke up without Emily here. The colors weren't as vibrant on that day. And everything just felt wrong."

"But I know that won't last. The vibrancy of life will return. It has to. Otherwise I will have completely missed the point of having Emily in my life. Of learning to look for the positive, of understanding that I was enough in my damaged form. Of realizing that no matter what I had someone who loved me." Jason stopped and took a deep breath. He took another look at Elizabeth's tear stained face and continued.

"For a good portion of the last year, we weren't getting along. A difference of opinion about some of the people in both our lives caused a breach. I'm happy that it was healed. That we were in a good place when she died. That we were able to laugh, and talk, with one another. I'm also grateful that Emily left me with someone to care for me. It's because of Emily that I know Elizabeth. As a legacy my sister couldn't have asked for anything better." His blue eyes looked at Elizabeth, and he gave her a sad smile.

"Emily would have done amazing things if given the chance. She would have made this world a better place. A kinder place. A place where people took care of one another. Her plans were to work for our grandmother's charitable foundation, it was what she was going to school for. She wanted to provide care for those who needed it most. Those who were often overlooked, or forgotten. That work will continue, those of us who she left behind will make sure of it."

"Emily was a beloved sister, daughter, and friend. Her life was taken too soon, but her spirit will continue on in those of us who knew and loved her. She will be missed, every day she will be missed." Jason said in conclusion before stepping down and taking his seat again. Elizabeth placed her hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well done Jason." Lila said quietly placing a hand on arm. "Well done."

The blonde mob boss nodded before dipping his head and telling himself they were almost done.

* * *

Since this was a family funeral Jason wasn't expected to meet with the representatives that flew in from other organizations. Francis was handling that. In fact most of the people that came from his business weren't even the head of their families. Which was fine, if this was Jason's wife's funeral that would be different. The two exceptions to this rule were Maximus and Manny. Both men came, and Jason met privately with them.

"Jason, I am sorry for you loss." Maximus, as the head of all the families, got the first meeting.

"Thank you Maximus." Jason told the older man.

"Is there anything that I can do for you? Any assistance I can extend?" This was as close as Maximus would come to asking if those responsible really were hiding like the press reported.

"I have the situation under control." Jason promised one of the men he looked to as a mentor.

"If that should change please let me know." Maximus wasn't surprised by that answer, being a boss had not made the younger man in front of him any less capable. "I will let you go then. Be well Jason."

"You too sir." Jason shook the don's hand before he left. "How is Elizabeth?" He asked Johnny who stepped into the room.

"Good, with Shawn and Renaldo. She was speaking with the ladies, Angel is with them." The top guys had noted Jason's almost obsessive need to know Elizabeth's whereabouts. They were expecting him to relax in a few weeks. If he didn't they would bring it up then.

"Manny can come in." Jason said to his friend.

"I'll let him know." Johnny said stepping into the hall.

"Jason, I am sorry for the loss of your sister. She was a fine young lady." Manny had meet Emily several times. He was one of the few people in the business to do so.

"Thank you Manny." Jason sat on the edge of the desk, they were in Father Coates's office, because he could relax during this meeting.

"Do you have Robin and Nikolas?" Manny knew they had Courtney because his guy had been the one watching her. She had unknowingly booked a hotel in his territory. Manny wouldn't have minded Jason's guys coming in to watch her, he just wanted to help his friend.

"They have been handled." Jason explained. While he was glad Robin was gone it chaffed some that Monica had been the one to handle this.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother as well." Manny told his friend. Mental instability ran in the Ruiz family, luckily it was not a problem he had. "Are the doctors here good?"

"They are." Jason assured his friend. "However we are looking into if it is in my mother's best interests to stay here. Her doctor mentioned a clinic in Switzerland that is supposed to be first rate."

"I know that one you mean." Manny nodded. "The head doctor is a bit strange, but their reputation is above par. If you and Elizabeth wish to get away for a bit my home is open to you." He would wrap this up. Jason had to be tired.

"Thank you. I may take you up on that." For the first time that he could recall Jason wanted to escape his life for a bit. "I will let you know."

"You have my number." Manny told his friend. "I'll get my lady and we'll head home. She enjoyed visiting with Elizabeth, but was sorry about the circumstances."

Jason nodded before shaking his friend's hand. Manny stepped out and Johnny returned. "Your family is heading out now."

"Let's go then." Jason said walking out with his LT.

* * *

From the church they went to cemetery. This part of the service was family, and close friends only. Father Coates said a prayer and the coffin was placed in the family mausoleum. Emily's name had already been carved into the marble plague that listed the family members interred within the concrete walls. With a final blessing they were done.

Jason was walking back to his car with Elizabeth beside him when his name was called. Turning he saw his grandfather walk over. While he had spoken to everyone else in the family, including cousins he didn't even remember, he had not spoken to Edward this morning.

"I'll wait at the car." Elizabeth didn't want to intrude on this moment.

"Stay." Jason said not understanding what the older man could possibly want.

"Elizabeth you are welcome to stay." Edward nodded. This was a sad day for him. To have outlived two of his grandchildren was wrong. "Your grandmother would like for us to do better. Our not getting along is hurting her." Lila was the only person Edward would do this for.

"Fine." Jason resisted the urge to point out that Edward was the reason they had problems. The older man couldn't accept that Jason Quartermaine was gone. "For grandmother I can be nice." What would most likely happen is he and Edward ignoring one another unless grandmother was in the room.

'Thank you." Edward said quietly. "Will you be returning to the house for lunch?"

"No. I spoke with grandmother earlier and she understands that I can't do it." Jason needed space. "I'm going with Alan to take Monica to Shadybrook." In fact his father was probably waiting right now. He decided to do it right after the funeral, so that all the painful moments of the day were over before noon.

"What you said about Emily was wonderful. It would have made her happy." Edward said his throat husky with tears.

Jason just nodded again.

"We should go." Elizabeth understood that Jason was done. That he needed to leave the cemetery. She stepped forward and kissed Edward's cheek. "Behave yourself." And when the older man smiled, she did too.

"Emily used to say that to me all the time." Edward fondly remembered.

"You never listened." Elizabeth said with a sad laugh before leading Jason away.

"Thank you." He said softly giving her a gentle kiss before holding open her door so she could get in the car.

* * *

The second part of the day was just as hard as the first. Jason, Alan, and Elizabeth were waiting in Monica's room for the private ambulance to arrive. "Elizabeth you did a wonderful job with the space." Alan said looking around.

"Thank you. I wanted Monica to be comfortable. As well as her visitors." Elizabeth said looking around at the soft colors and overstuffed chairs. Pictures of the family lined the walls. Per a suggestion from Kevin there were currently no pictures of either AJ or Emily. When Monica was stronger they would be added.

"I'm hoping she won't be here too long." Alan said looking around.

"We are as well." Elizabeth said speaking for her and Jason. Her boyfriend had been silent since they arrived. She wasn't going to push him to engage in conversation if he didn't feel like it.

A soft knock announced Dr. Collins arrival with Monica. "This is a lovely space." He said looking around. Families were encouraged to decorate the patient rooms. The small group watched as the surgeon was brought in. For now she was placed in an armchair. "Do you have any questions?"

"No." Alan said feeling sad as he looked at his wife. "You were pretty clear when you recommended the move."

"I'll send you my reports on Monica's progress." Kevin told his colleague.

"That would be appreciated." Alan said nodding.

"We'll go and let you have some time with Monica." Elizabeth wanted to get Jason home. "Call us if you need anything." She said hugging the older man.

"I will. Thank you for taking care of Jason, and for helping mother with the funeral." Alan was glad his son had someone so wonderful to share his life with.

"We are family, and we take care of one another." Elizabeth said giving Alan another hug.

"Please keep me updated." Jason said quietly.

"I will." Alan promised. He watched as both Jason and Elizabeth kissed Monica's cheek before walking out. Alone Alan sat in the other armchair and wondered what came next.

Elizabeth walked with Jason to the waiting car. "Let's go home. When we get there we will lock everyone out until Monday."

"Sounds good." Jason said giving her a small smile. Today had been painful on so many levels, but it was the beginning of them moving forward.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 56

"Emergencies only." Elizabeth told the guard as they walked into the penthouse. He nodded his understanding before she closed the door and locked it. She already knew that it would have to be something monumental for them to be disturbed.

Jason was just standing in the middle of the living room like he didn't know what to do next. Without a word Elizabeth walked over and taking his hand led him up the stairs to their room. She kicked off her shoes before walking over to where he was waiting.

She started with his suit jacket pushing it off her his shoulders. She laid it on the trunk at the foot of the bed. His tie went next. She was unbuttoning his shirt when his hands came up to stop her. Looking up Elizabeth saw Jason's brilliant blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I miss her so much." He said on a harsh whisper before the tears spilled over his lashes. "I don't think anything will ever fill the whole in my heart."

"There will always be an empty space inside both of us. A space that Emily was supposed to fill." Elizabeth stepped forward and held Jason close. "She wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives grieving. She would want us to move on, and saying it doesn't make it any easier." Elizabeth explained as she let her own tears fall. "She died in my place." She said softly.

Jason looked down in surprise. "No she didn't."

"The pudding came from Kelly's. I wanted it." Elizabeth confessed starting to cry harder. "Emily wasn't even thinking about pudding until I mentioned it. Courtney wanted me dead and she killed Emily instead. Why did Robin help her?" The whole story hadn't been hard to piece together from the almost continuous news coverage. Every new piece of information that was discovered seem to be leaked to the press.

Jason had been giving this situation a lot of thought since Emily's death. He thought he knew what had happened, but he would need Courtney to confirm it. "I think Robin wanted Emily dead, and Courtney wanted you dead so they decided to work together. I'm pretty sure that Courtney saw the lunch order as a way to make part of that happen. I don't think she expected to kill Emily right then. I'm not even sure Robin knew that her partner had already made a move." He told her the conclusion he had reached.

"Are you looking for them?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Edward was offering a large reward in addition to the one Jason put up. But she knew that Jason had no intention of turning anyone over to the police. She was fine with that.

Jason led Elizabeth over to the armchair by the fire and urged her onto his lap. "Robin and Nikolas are already dead." He explained. "Monica killed Robin."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said stunned. "When?" She understood the trust he was extending to her by sharing this.

"The night we took Em to the hospital. Monica figured out what happened first. Instead of telling anyone she went to Robin's lab and they had a confrontation that ended with Robin dying. Nikolas ate the second poisoned chocolate pudding. Shawn found him dead in Wyndamere the same day Emily died." Jason further explained.

"Is killing Robin what caused Monica to break with reality?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes, I think losing Emily had something to do with it as well." Jason said shrugging one shoulder. "Alan doesn't know. I didn't want him dealing with that on top of everything else."

"And Courtney?" Elizabeth needed to know that everyone involved was going to suffer.

"We have Courtney. I'll deal with her Monday." Jason already knew what he wanted to have happen. Cody was working on getting what they needed. "With her gone everyone involved will have paid."

"Good." Elizabeth knew it sounded cold, but that was how she felt. "What can I do for you now?"

"I think the better question is what we can do for each other. You loved her too." Jason said his voice getting rough again as he blinked back tears. "I'd like to shower and get out of this suit." He was going to donate it to charity tomorrow. He didn't ever want to wear it again. "Manny invited us back to Miami, to his house. We can go tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like to stay here." Elizabeth explained as they both stood and she resumed unbuttoning Jason's shirt. "I need to be around my family." She pushed his shirt off and started on his pants. When he was just in his underwear she turned and let him unzip her dress.

Together they walked into the shower and let the hot water wash the day away. She poured some liquid soap into her hands and massaged it into his skin. Her hands on his body had the normal effect. Jason felt his body stirring. They hadn't made love since the day Emily died. They were grieving and sex was the last thing on their minds. Now however, he wanted to be close to his girl, wanted to share that intimacy with her. He needed her love pouring over him and helping him to heal. "I love you Elizabeth." He said stopping one of her hands over his heart by placing his over it.

"I love you too Jason." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. She could feel the shift in his energy, and it triggered a similar response in hers. Her nipples tightened and her body softened in preparation of welcoming him inside. She wanted to be close to him, wanted to celebrate the fact that they were both alive and together.

Gently his mouth covered hers as his hands moved over her skin. He pulled her close moaning when her breasts pressed against his chest. When her fingers speared into his hair he damn near purred. This joining would be soft and slow. It was what they both needed.

With his hands on her bottom he urged her up and stroked his rigid shaft across her sensitive flesh. She arched and whimpered at just how good that felt. Jason hid his face in her neck surrounding himself with her scent as her arms surrounded his body. Pulling back he flexed his hips and penetrated her damp core. Lifting his head his eyes found hers and he began to stroke.

She could see everything that was in his heart as he pulled from her only to push forward and fill her once more. When he was deep inside her she felt complete in a way that was uniquely theirs. He never increased the pace and he didn't touch her anywhere else except where they were joined. Instead he pushed them higher and higher until the pleasure was almost too much to take. "Go over Elizabeth." Jason demanded. "Go over and take me with you."

On a low moan she felt the power of what they created move through her, but she kept her eyes on his. Let him drown in her pleasure before watching as he took his. It almost felt like she could feel what he did, and that he could feel what she did. That they had found a way to connect on a whole new level. "I love you." Jason said kissing her softly, he was still inside her and didn't want to move just yet.

"I love you." Elizabeth pulled his head back down for another kiss.

He was holding her tight as he moved back and set her on her feet. "Let's get clean and I'll make us lunch. Something light." He told her reaching for the soap. "Gram brought over some things and put them in the freezer." Elizabeth's appetite hadn't been the best the last week. He didn't want her getting sick.

"Sounds good." She would left him fuss over her a bit, because he needed to.

* * *

After a weekend of just him and his girl Jason walked into the warehouse at almost midnight on Monday. It was time to deal with Courtney and give himself closure. There was only a small part of Jason that wondered what Sonny would think about all this. Courtney was his sister, and Robin had been his friend. Jason found he didn't really care, no matter what both women would have ended up dead for what they did, and had been planning to do.

"She up?" He asked Shawn.

"Yeah. One of the guys woke her up a little while ago to give her dinner." Shawn told his boss as they walked down the hall. "When you are ready tap on the door." They had this all planned out.

"Will do." Jason said opening the door to the small room where their prisoner was being kept.

"Jason!" Courtney said standing up and smiling. "Thank god. No one would tell me where I was." Not that him being here guaranteed her freedom. She had been watching the news while out of the country, she knew her fingerprints had been identified. She was going to throw Robin under the bus, and play up the fact that she was Sonny's sister to get her out of this mess. "Am I back in Port Charles?"

"You are." Jason said looking at the woman who wanted Elizabeth dead. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" He asked in a cordial tone.

"I'm kind of thirsty." Courtney said sitting at the small table in the room. "They didn't bring me any water with dinner."

Jason tapped on the door, and Shawn stuck his head in. "Can you get Courtney some water?" He asked his enforcer who just nodded. Jason didn't move from his spot by the door until Shawn put the glass down.

"Thanks." Courtney said taking several large swallows. "Have you talked to Robin yet?" That was key, she needed to get to Jason first. Make him believe her version of the tale.

"No, I haven't spoken to Robin since before Emily died." Jason said pulling out a chair and sitting across the table from Courtney. "Or I should say since you killed her."

Taking a moment to get her thoughts together Courtney took another large swallow of the cool water. "I didn't want to do it." She said going for the right amount of fear. "She said if I didn't help she would lie and say it was my idea."

"I know it wasn't your idea." Jason assured Courtney. "So when she threatened you, instead of coming to me you just decided to help her kill my sister?" He was going to let her hang herself.

"No, Robin said Emily would just get sick." Courtney lied. "She was the one who said that was the compound to use." Which was stretching the truth. The doctor had been drunk and was talking in hypotheticals.

"What about Elizabeth?" Jason wanted to know. "That's how she really got you to help wasn't it? She told you that Elizabeth would die too. Then you'd have me all to yourself, since Robin wanted Nikolas." Jason said feeding her a story.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Courtney said licking her dry lips before drinking more water.

"Yes you do." Jason said as his eyes went flat with rage. "You know exactly what I mean. You and Robin cooked this plan up to rid yourselves of the people you hated. I think that she was the one Diego was planning on pinning this on anyway. So instead of making her your scapegoat you made her your partner because you had no idea how to kill Elizabeth without getting caught. But Robin did, and she agreed to help you if you added Emily to your victim list. She gave you the poison, and you found a way to deliver it, only you screwed up. Elizabeth didn't eat the pudding, Emily and Nikolas did."

"Nikolas is dead too?" Courtney asked surprised. She hadn't known that. "I thought he was with Robin."

"He is. They are both in the ground." Jason said in a cold voice.

"Diego? Who is that?" Courtney pretended not to know who that was. But she starting to shake a bit as Jason got closer to the truth.

"Diego Sanchez." Jason said revealing everything he knew. "He approached you and told you that he wanted Elizabeth dead. I'm guessing he promised that you could have me when that happened. His death threw a major wrench into the plan though. We've known since Sonny's funeral that there was threat to my girl. We just weren't sure if it was you or Robin."

"My brother wouldn't want you to hurt me." Courtney said quickly. "Out of respect for his memory, you can't hurt me."

"Sonny won't care that you are dead." Jason said with a cold smile. "If he loved you as much as you think, he would have told you that he planned on faking his death so that he could get out of this life. The fact that he let you think he was dead, along with everyone else speaks volumes."

"Sonny's alive? Where is he?" Courtney wanted to know.

"Italy." Jason said leaning back in his chair. He wondered if she would clue in to the fact that he was only sharing all this because she was going to die. "Him, Carly, and Michael."

"Will I have to give the money back?" Courtney wanted to know. She would need it to live on when Jason let her go.

"You won't need the money Courtney. You aren't going to leave this room alive." Jason finally told her.

"You can't do that, it wasn't even my idea!" Courtney yelled.

"It's already done." Jason said giving her a glare.

"What do you mean?" Courtney said trembling under his gaze. "What are you planning to do?"

"The water you drank, was poisoned." Jason explained smiling as he tapped the empty glass. "The exact same poison you gave my sister. That you were planning on giving to my girl. The exact same amount they found in Emily's bloodstream."

"No." Courtney said shaking her head. "No." She went to stick her finger down her throat and so fast she barely saw him move Jason had both her hands pinned to the table.

"Don't worry, you'll be throwing up soon enough." Jason promised. "Every single thing my sister felt in her last moments of consciousness is about to be revisited on you. All the fear and pain that she endured you are going to experience firsthand. Only you won't get a trip to the hospital where they give you medication to make you more comfortable as your body shuts down. You're going to die in this small room, on the floor writhing in agony." He said giving her another cold smile. "Even if you had killed Elizabeth I wouldn't have ever been yours." He snarled. "Shawn!"

"Yes." The enforcer walked in.

"Tie Courtney's hands down. When the poison starts working you can untie her." By that point even if she induced vomiting it would be too late.

Shawn stepped out and returned with some rope. Courtney was sobbing by this point.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed. "Please! Don't do this!" She begged, but neither man did anything but look at her. At no point did it occur to Courtney to clear Robin's name. To let Jason know that the doctor was just an innocent pawn in all this like Diego intended.

"You need to step out." Shawn told his boss.

"I'm going to watch her die." Jason said looking at the hysterical woman.

"Jason." Shawn waited for his boss to look at him. "Go home. You don't need to see this." He didn't need a visual of what his sister suffered through. The enforcer had read up on the drug when Cody got it from Cooper. What was coming wasn't going to be pleasant. Once Jason saw this he wouldn't ever be able to erase it from his brain.

Jason looked at one of the men he trusted more than anything. "Call me the second she dies."

"We can do that." Shawn promised. "Go."

Without a word Jason stepped into the hall. Just as quietly Cody walked past him. He would stay with Shawn until it was over. Since it would take a while for Courtney's body to completely shut down they were going to watch her in shifts.

* * *

Jason went home and took a long hot shower. Clean he put on sweats and crawled into bed wrapping himself around his girl.

"Is it done?" She hadn't been sleeping.

"It's happening now." Jason told her. "Shawn will call when she's dead."

"What's on your mind?" She wanted to know. He was holding something in and it was eating at him. "Tell me Jason. Tell me and we can share the burden of carrying it."

He was quiet for a bit. "I feel like I've betrayed Emily."

She didn't speak understanding he wasn't done.

"I'm sorry she was killed, but I'm glad you weren't. I feel like I chose you over her." Jason explained quietly.

"You didn't." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around him and giving him all the comfort she could. "You didn't Jason, and Emily knows that." She promised him. "I know that she can still feel how much you love her up in heaven. She knows what's in your heart."

Jason gave his girl a soft kiss. "Thank you." He needed to hear that. "Go to sleep." She had to work in the morning.

"You too." Elizabeth said snuggling close. Over the next few days she would keep watch to make sure that he was doing okay. For now though he was resting and that was what he needed to do.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 57

Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen carefully reviewing the instructions that their cook had left for her. Jason was still not comfortable ordering in, and with neither he nor she being that great in the kitchen they had made the decision to hire someone to cook for them. The Quartermaine personal chef, whose last name was ironically enough Cook, was happy to recommend someone. Their chef came out twice a week and filled the freezer with items for them to reheat. The arrangement was working out well. Tonight however was something special.

Tonight they were having a small gathering of the family so their chef had made a special trip out to prepare the meal. Alan, Edward, Lila, Audrey, and Dr. Brewer where coming over. In the two months since Emily had passed away family functions had become a regular thing. Normally they took place at the mansion, but Elizabeth had decided last week that it was time to put the silver Lila had given them to good use. The sparkling flatware looked beautiful on the fully laid out table.

Elizabeth didn't have to do much. Mostly just take things out of the oven, and the refrigerator. She just wanted to make sure she did it at the correct time. Looking at the clock she realized her guests would here within the hour, so hopefully Jason would be arriving soon. He said work issues were keeping him late, but she just thought he was trying to avoid the family.

Or more precisely that he was trying to avoid Edward. Despite promising to do better there was still some friction in their relationship. Arguments were still common. The last one came when Edward lost a bid a few weeks ago to Jasper Jacks. The older man had accused Jason of being behind the failed bid attempt. Jason had confirmed that he was and Edward blew up. She and Jason had ended up leaving dinner early. The unhealthy shade of red Edward had turned made Elizabeth concerned he was going to have a heart attack at the table. At brunch this Sunday they had been fine, but that could be because they spent the afternoon ignoring each other.

The front door opened and then closed. Jason walked into the kitchen and smiled at Elizabeth. She was wearing green, and he knew that she did it for him. "Sorry I'm late." Francis had come in as Jason was getting ready to leave. He had some information on Robert and Anna. Since Robin's "disappearance" they had been looking for their daughter. Last week the two WSB agents were killed in a boat explosion, and an informant in the organization was saying all signs pointed to Helena Cassadine causing their deaths.

Helena had been blocking all attempts by Robin's parents to find their daughter. The Cassadine matriarch believed that Nikolas had helped the doctor disappear, and if her grandson wanted to be with Robin no one was going to stop that from happening. It was pretty funny that the older woman was helping them to keep what really happened covered up.

"It's okay. You have plenty of time to get ready." Elizabeth said smiling at him. The man was the definition of low maintenance. "You don't have to wear a tie or suit jacket."

"Good to know." Jason grinned. "Everything is ready?"

"We are good to go. I had the chef make Lila's favorite rosemary potatoes, and Gram's favorite sautéed spinach. We are also having crown roast of lamb because Alan loves it with Edward's favorite stuffing inside. For dessert I stopped off and picked up some individual fruit tarts. Gram mentioned Dr. Brewer liking them." All her guests were covered.

"Sounds delicious. I'm gonna go get changed." Jason said before heading upstairs. He cleaned up, shaved, and got dressed. In blue because Elizabeth liked him in that color. Before leaving the room he opened the safe and removed a small velvet box. Dinner wasn't the only thing that would be happening tonight. He had a special moment he wanted to share with the family. Even Edward being here wasn't going to ruin it.

When he came downstairs Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. "Babe?"

"In the bathroom." She called out. She was just giving herself one final look in the mirror. The bright green high v neck sleeveless sheath dress was fairly simple in design, which is why she loved it. She paired it with nude heels embellished with crystals that she found while out shopping with Angel in Miami. Last week they had returned to the southern city to visit their friends. In her ears were diamond studs, but it was the necklace that she loved the most.

Around her neck she was wearing a diamond heart pendant. The jewelry had belonged to Emily. Monica and Alan had given it to her the day their adoption became final, as a welcome to the family gift. Emily wore it every day unless she was dressing up and needed different accessories. When Elizabeth and Alan had packed up Emily's apartment he asked Liz to keep it. He wanted to know that it was being used, so now she wore it every day. It made her feel close to her friend. Maybe someday she could pass it down to a daughter or granddaughter.  
"Just taking a final peek." She explained.

"You look beautiful." Jason said leaning down and kissing her. He was straightening up when the guard knocked on the door. "And so it begins."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Yeah it will be." Jason muttered.

"I heard that. If Edward misbehaves Lila will shoot him herself." Elizabeth said walking over to the door. "Hi." She said smiling as her Gram and her gentleman friend walked in.

"Elizabeth you look lovely." Audrey was happy that her granddaughter and Jason were smiling more these days. She knew they still missed Emily, but they were once again fully embracing life.

"Thank you, so do you." Her Gram was in pink. "Dr. Brewer welcome to our home."

"Thank you. These are for you." He said handing over a bouquet of vibrant blooms.

"Thank you. They will make a lovely addition to the room. Let me get a vase." Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen. She would put the flowers on the sideboard where everyone could see them.

"Hello Jason." Audrey said smiling at the younger man. She was the only other person who knew his plans for the evening. Only because he had called and asked for her blessing.

"Gram." He said coming over and kissing her cheek. 'You look beautiful. Dr. Brewer." Jason said shaking the older man's hand. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Scotch, if you have it." He requested sitting next to Audrey.

"Gram?" Jason checked.

"I'm fine for now." Audrey told him. She would have wine with dinner.

* * *

The rest of the family arrived and Elizabeth, along with Jason, brought dinner to the table. "Elizabeth this smells delicious." Lila commented beaming at the younger woman. This had been a hard summer but having the younger couple around made it bearable. Ned and Lois were returning to Port Charles full time next month, and moving into the mansion, so there would be even more family to love.

"I can't take the credit." Elizabeth said smiling. "Our chef is amazing. I will have to thank Cook again when I see her. I wanted to have some of your favorite recipes tonight. They all came out wonderfully."

"Jason would you like to say grace?" Elizabeth looked at her boyfriend.

"Edward should say it." Jason was going to try. He really hadn't before now, but during his visit to Emily's grave this past weekend he resolved to do better. "He always says the blessing when the family is together."

"Edward?" Elizabeth looked over to see if he had any objections. He had been trying to get her to call him grandfather, but she was refusing. That would only happen when he could be respectful to Jason.

"I'd be delighted." Edward said nodding. Lila had threatened to boil him in oil if he was anything but pleasant this evening. His wife had a wicked temper that few saw, he had no desire to end up back in the doghouse. So he promised to do better.

After the meal was blessed Jason carved the lamb while platters and bowls were passed around the table. The conversation flowed easily. There was lots of laughter and just a touch of sadness as everyone was thinking about the family members who weren't there. It would get better. A little more every day.

"How is Monica? I haven't been out yet this week." Jason asked Alan. He went regularly to visit his mother. Always on a day different than Alan's or Elizabeth's visits so that Monica had some company more than just those two days.

"There hasn't been any change." Alan had come to decision, since his son brought Monica up now was a good time to tell the family. "I have decided to take Kevin's advice about admitting Monica to the clinic in Switzerland. They are doing cutting edge research and he thinks they may be able to help. So I've agreed to the transfer."

"She won't have any family close by." Edward said surprised that Alan would do this.

"She will. I'm stepping down as Chief of Staff at General Hospital, and I'm taking the same position at a hospital close to where Monica will be residing." He needed a change. Living here was just too painful these days. He would miss the family, but right now he needed to do what was best for himself and his wife.

"We will miss you, but I understand why you are going." Elizabeth said covering his hand. "May we come visit?" She'd never been to Switzerland.

"I'm going to insist on it." Alan said smiling. This really was good news, but he knew it was shocking.

"When are you going?" Jason asked Alan. They had been doing really well since Emily's death.

"At the end of the month." Alan told everyone. "The hospital's new Chief of Staff will be ready to take over then."

"I wonder who is taking the position." Audrey would miss Alan, he was a good man and great boss. "They will certainly have some big shoes to fill."

"I believe the same was said when I took over after Steve." Alan said smiling. "As for whom I wouldn't want to steal anyone's thunder by announcing it before the board does." Edward no longer sat on the board so he hadn't known this was coming. "A new Chief of Surgery is coming as well."

"Do you know who is getting the appointments?" Audrey asked her escort. As the Dean of the Medical school he had a close relationship with the hospital. Phil just zipped his lips which made her smile. "We will also be getting new board members. Three because Edward hasn't been replaced yet." Sonny's death had caused a vacancy that was going to be filled by Jasper Jacks. Nikolas's absence had also caused a vacancy which was now filled by Lucy Coe. Dr. Ford was the acting Chief of Surgery and he was sitting in Monica's seat.

"Will Ned be taking your seat dear?" Lila asked her husband. She knew he had been thinking hard on this.

"I think Jason should take it." Edward said shocking everyone.

"Me?" Jason said looking at the older man. "Why would I want to sit on the hospital board?"

"For two reasons. One you are not a pushover. There are a lot of very strong opinions in that room. It's not a place for wilting flowers, and two you were a patient there so you know the real hospital. Not just the one on the papers we read. You would be a good fit." Edward explained.

"Did that hurt?" Jason smirked. "To admit I might be good at something?"

"Behave." Elizabeth admonished with a smile.

"Yes it did." Edward said to be difficult. "Don't make me look bad."

"Since I have no intention of serving on the board that won't be a problem." Jason had meetings for his business, he hated them. Adding more to his schedule wasn't appealing.

"Jason, you will serve on the board. Elizabeth needs you to." Edward knew this would sway his stubborn grandson.

"Why do I need Jason to serve?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The board's main priorities are the budget and the reputation of the hospital. The second is already about reproach." Even with what happened the hospital was still seen in a good light. "The budget is always a nightmare. The board is always looking for places to cut spending. The Art Center will be the first thing to go."

"You argued against it." Jason pointed out. "Why do you suddenly want to save it?"

"You are proving my point. Someone needs to fight for the Art Center. I didn't want it because I didn't want your girlfriend in the building. I knew denying Elizabeth the job would upset you." Edward had the good grace to look embarrassed at his confession. It had ironically been Nikolas who fought for the center to be added to the hospital after Alan brought it up. The younger man got Lila to back him which made it happen.

"Your grandfather is right." Alan didn't want to box his son in. "There is already talk about how that money could be better spent."

"Jason, you don't need to feel pressured because of me." Elizabeth wanted him to know.

"If they cut the art therapy program, I know you'll still find a way to help children." Jason told his girlfriend. She could still use the space downstairs, and he'd cover the overhead if necessary. "But once that happens other charitable endeavors will be cut as well." Jason knew how that worked. While Jason Quartermaine had excelled at medicine, business was what Jason Morgan did best. "I guess you are going to get your way." He told his grandfather.

"Of course I am." Edward gloated.

"Don't push it old man." Jason glared. They could discuss this further at a later date, including using Elizabeth as a pawn. That wasn't going to be tolerated. "I'll help you clean up and bring in dessert." He said to Elizabeth standing up.

Lila just smiled wide at the fact that they were getting along, and secretly both men felt like heroes.

* * *

They opted to have the final course on the patio. "This really is a lovely space." Audrey sighed.

"It has quickly become my favorite part of the house." Elizabeth spent as much time out here, or on the other patio, as she could. This was the space they entertained friends most of the time. In the colder months she would miss it. "Did everyone enjoy dessert?"

"It was wonderful." Lila announced complimenting her hostess. "A shooting star. We should all make a wish. Remember to close your eyes." The older woman said laughing.

Everyone closed their eyes and Jason saw his opportunity. He had been trying to find the perfect moment. When Elizabeth opened her eyes again and turned to ask him what he wished for, even though you weren't supposed to tell, he was down on one knee. The entire balcony was silent.

He had this whole big speech planned, but couldn't remember a word of it. So instead of going with what he rehearsed, he simply spoke from his heart. "I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are the very best part of my life. Will you marry me?" Jason's voice was shaking by the time he was done, but he got the words out.

"Yes." Elizabeth said laughing and crying at the same time. She hadn't had a single clue that he was going to propose.

Standing he reached in his pocket and removed the box that housed the ring. Sitting next to her on the outdoor sofa he lifted the lid and revealed the ring he had made for her. "It's beautiful." A cushion cut emerald of just over four carats was the center stone of the three stone ring. It was flanked on either side by two diamonds.

"I really like you in green." He said smiling as he removed the ring he had given her a few months ago, and slipped on the engagement ring. "I love you." And not caring that they weren't alone he leaned over and kissed her.

"Congratulations." Audrey was the first one over. "That ring is stunning Jason." She said giving him a kiss on the check.

Together the younger couple moved to where Lila was waiting. "Congratulations my darlings." She said reaching out a hand to each of them. "Be happy."

"So when will the big day be?" Alan wanted to know.

"How about next spring." Elizabeth suggested. She was hoping that Monica might be well enough to join them.

"In the rose garden." Lila offered as she examined the ring.

"That sounds perfect." Jason said putting his arm around her girl and holding her tight. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 58

"Hey, you are right on time." Gia smiled wide at her friends. "I have everything set up in the back." This was Elizabeth's consultation for her bridal gown. Claudia was here to talk about the bridal party gowns. She, Angel, and Nadine were going to be the attendants. All would be bridesmaids as Elizabeth had opted to not have a maid of honor. Gia was only a bit nervous about this meeting, because she hadn't ever designed gowns for such a high profile wedding before, and Elizabeth wasn't even talking to anyone else. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Claudia said taking a seat in Gia's office.

"Elizabeth?" Gia asked her friend.

"No, thank you. Water is good." Elizabeth was excited and nervous all at the same time. She had been engaged for less than a week, and besides the dress no other planning would happen until closer to the wedding since they already had a venue.

Gia made the call to her assistant. She couldn't help but note that Elizabeth was in another one of her dresses. Today Liz was wearing a yellow and white plaid print vintage inspired dress. The garment had a boat neckline, and was embellished with large buttons on the fitted bodice, while buttons also adorned the opposite side of the flared skirt. She didn't exclusively wear Gia's line, but every time she did she looked amazing. "I thought we'd start with the bridal party gowns and then do your dress." By then Elizabeth should be a bit more relaxed.

"Okay. I would like the ladies in red. I know pastels are a more traditional choice for spring and summer weddings. But I think Nadine will be washed out by them." Elizabeth was letting her artist's eye guide her.

"I agree that Nadine should not be in a pastel. She'll look like a ghost in all the pictures." Gia said reaching for a pencil and sketchpad. What she put down today would just be a rough drawing. More of a guideline. There was also a good chance the end result would look different from what was put on paper during this meeting. "Red has a broad spectrum of colors. What hue were you considering? Or were you thinking of more than one shade for the bridal party?" Gia asked Liz.

"I want all the ladies in one color." Elizabeth wasn't a fan of a rainbow look.

"I have several items." Claudia said reaching into her bag. "Each of us submitted a sample preference." Angel's red sample was a bottle of nail polish that she had shipped up. It was named Red Royalty and was a bright fiery shade. Claudia's sample was a swatch of fabric with a tag on it with the color designation, Rouge Fatal was a deep red, almost plum and very intense. Nadine's submission was a tube of lipstick, Lotus Red and it fell in between the other two samples in vibrancy.

"Elizabeth which one of these do you prefer?" Gia knew which one she thought all the ladies would look good in. However they would go with what the bride wanted.

This was the first time Liz was seeing the samples, but she did know about them. Claudia had been instructed not to say who picked what. "I really like the lipstick. I think the nail polish will have harsh orange undertones when photographed, and the color on the fabric is too heavy for an afternoon wedding. Although that would be a great shoe color." Elizabeth explained. "Who picked what?"

Claudia explained the choices. "If you are picking Nadine's color for our dresses, and mine for our shoes, maybe we can get our nails painted with Angel's selection?" That way no one was left out.

"Red on your fingers for a society wedding would be tacky." Gia pointed out.

"I plan on doing an open toed sandals, so as a pedicure that would be acceptable." Elizabeth said as a compromise. "I want long gowns. Fitted through the bodice with a straight skirt."

"Individual to the ladies, or all the same?" Gia wanted to know. At some point she would need to call Angel, and find out when the other woman could come to Port Charles.

"Individual. I know Nadine would feel better with straps." Elizabeth explained. She wanted all her friends comfortable.

That was a good way to move into discussing Elizabeth's gown. "I'm going to recommend that the bridal party have a different neckline than you do. Are you having straps? If so we will want to make sure Nadine's are not the same as yours." Gia said giving some advice.

"I'd like a strapless gown." Elizabeth had been giving that some thought. "I want to be a traditional bride but with a bit of sexy thrown in." She explained smiling. "I didn't do a sketch because you're the designer." That would be like someone coming in and picking up a brush to add color to one of her paintings.

"It would have been okay. You'd be surprised what I've endured when doing custom gowns." Gia said shaking her head. "Back to you Claudia. So straps?"

"Are fine." Claudia preferred strapless gowns when she went for glamour, but this wasn't her day. So she wasn't going to be a diva.

"How about a strap on one shoulder for Claudia. She is dynamic enough to pull that off." Elizabeth said looking at her friend.

"We could do a double strap on the one shoulder." Gia suggested.

"Or?" Claudia heard the pause.

"How about a halter style neckline, with the back of Claudia's dress a bit lower than the other two." The designer put out there.

"How about a high neckline in the front with a halter and cut out that bares Claudia's entire back?" Elizabeth thought her friend would look stunning.

"I like that." Claudia said happy.

"Nope." Gia said killing the moment. "That is an upstage the bride kind of dress. It's a little too much look at me. My suggestion or the single shoulder look would be better. Maybe you could change for the reception?"

"No one should change but the bride." Claudia wanted her friend to shine, and she knew Elizabeth wouldn't pick an over the top dress. "I liked your suggestion of the one strap. I am guessing Angel will want spaghetti straps." She often wore them.

"Maybe cap sleeves for Nadine." The nurse was fairly modest in her clothing choices. "Would a sweetheart neckline work for all those looks?"

"All expect for Claudia. I'll be talking to both Nadine and Angel to get their input. Liz I will show you what I come up with after those discussions." Gia said sketching Claudia's gown. "However I'd like you to consider a square neckline for the ladies. I'd like you to consider a sweetheart neckline for your dress. Are you wearing pearls?"

"Yes, the same strand I wore to my graduation dinner." Elizabeth hadn't had a reason to wear them since.

"Can I talk you into a choker?" Gia tried.

"No." Elizabeth smiled trying not to be difficult.

"Fair enough." Gia wrote the name of the lipstick on her unfinished sketch. That way if they lost the tube they would still know what color they needed. "We still need to talk fabric for the ladies, but let's move onto your dress." She picked up another sketch pad. "White?"

"Off white." Elizabeth knew her coloring well. White wouldn't work. "I don't look good in pure white."

"Good." Gia agreed. "But not ivory, more like a winter white." Which would have more depth, but still look clean.

"I like that." Elizabeth nodded.

"How do you feel about tulle?" Gia wanted to know. It was not a fabric she'd ever seen Elizabeth wear.

"Its fine, not organza though." Elizabeth said making a face.

"Okay." Gia said laughing. "I'm thinking a tulle skirt, full but not huge. You are too petite for a really big skirt." Her pencil was moving across the paper. "Cathedral length veil, do you want a train?"

"A small one." Elizabeth wanted the fairytale, but a modest version of it.

"Okay. Let me start working, I'll have something for you to look at in two weeks. If you like it we'll start making it not too long after that." Gia told Elizabeth. "Claudia same time frame for you. Have Nadine call me and set up an appointment."

Both women nodded.

"Do not lose any weight." Gia told both women. "I don't want sticks in my gowns." The designer was not a fan of women starving themselves. "You both look great in all your pictures, and my dresses look better with some curves. Elizabeth have your style team call me. I will want to talk about hair and makeup."

"I don't have a style team. I put myself together." Elizabeth said standing.

"I'll put one together for her." Claudia promised. This event would make the national news, possibly even the international news. Elizabeth needed to be flawless. Not that her friend didn't do a great job on her own, but for this professionals would need to be called in. "They will want to start practicing so that a look can be nailed down." If Elizabeth's hair needed to be cut or colored all that should start now. That way if something went wrong they had time to correct it.

Elizabeth just looked between the two women. It was just one day, but it was one of the most important of her life. She would endure the fuss if it left Jason breathless when he saw her.

"We can talk about jewelry when you come in for a later fitting. Our finished product might not work with the pearls." Gia warned. "Once we get the details for the wedding nailed down we will talk about your reception look." The dress she would have on for the ceremony probably wouldn't be comfortable to dance in.

"Maybe I should elope." Elizabeth joked.

"Can I be there when you tell your grandmothers?" Claudia asked with an evil grin. Both older women were looking forward to the ceremony.

"Let's go." Elizabeth said shaking her head. Claudia loved drama. "Thanks Gia."

"No problem." The designer said walking them out. Elizabeth was going to be the bride to set the standard for the rest of the year.

* * *

Jason was sitting in his office trying to resist the urge to pick up the phone and call Renaldo. He had spoken to the guard when he came to pick Elizabeth up for her meeting with Gia. On her way out his girl had promised to call when she got back home. That had been ninety minutes ago. He knew that the gown was one of the high points of the day, but how long did it take to talk about color and material. The only thing Elizabeth was doing today was the gown. Then she had plans to return home and paint.

Jason wasn't going to relax until she was in the penthouse again.

Worrying wasn't something he was used to doing. He trusted his guys to follow orders when he gave them. He trusted the guards to do whatever was necessary to keep their charges safe. But ever since Emily's death he'd been carrying around the fear that Elizabeth would be taken from him.

He was even waking up in the middle of the night just to check that she was still next him, and safe. Instead of getting better his anxiety was becoming worse. He was reaching for the phone when Johnny walked in. "Did you need something?" Jason wanted to get rid of his friend so he could check in with Renaldo.

Johnny closed the door and took a seat. "I was standing in the doorway for ten minutes." He was waiting for Jason to realize he was being watched. His friend was normally hyper aware of his surroundings, but he'd been so busy staring at the phone he wasn't paying attention. Not that the warehouse wasn't safe, it was. But this behavior wasn't confined to indoors. It was happening whenever Elizabeth was out of Jason's sight.

"I didn't see you." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"I am aware of that. You want to talk about it?" Johnny came right out and asked.

That his friends had clued in on this new behavior wasn't surprising. "I am terrified all the time." There was no point in hiding it.

"Me too." Johnny said shrugging his shoulder.

"Really?" Jason hadn't picked up on that. "I thought you had calmed down." In fact he had been considering asking his friend how he had gotten over the fear of Claudia being hurt again.

"I have calmed down, that doesn't mean I'm not scared." Johnny rarely talked about this but he could tell Jason needed help. "Anthony Zacchara had a lot of enemies. Ones that have no problem getting revenge through his kids. Maximus has stated that she and John are not to be held responsible for their father's actions, but that didn't stop Victor Jerome from trying. He had my girl for a week Jason, and I couldn't find her." It had been Francis who ultimately located her, and Jason who brought her home. Claudia had been in Port Charles six months at that point and she and Johnny were already living together. "I saw threats everywhere when we got her back. I still do."

"How come you seem so calm?" Jason wanted to know.

"The first thing I had to realize was that I couldn't lock her up like I wanted to." Johnny said laughing. "She would have hurt me badly. She worked so hard to put her life back together, I couldn't hamper that. Every time she walked out the door without me by her side was a victory. The second thing that helped was you letting me assign Hank to be her guard. He's good at what he does, and I respect him a lot."

"I respect Renaldo." Jason hadn't meant to raise any doubt about that.

"I know. So does he." Johnny smiled at his friend. "The final thing was that I realized I couldn't control the randomness of life. That was the hard one." He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Jason wasn't following his friend.

"Claudia could walk out of the Towers tomorrow and get hit by a bus. Her plane could crash when she's flying to Europe. She could get cancer. The list of 'what could happen' can go on for hours. All those things I listed Hank would be useless against. So I take care of what I can, and I pray really hard every night about the others." Johnny explained. "This is not an overnight process. Call Renaldo and check in, do it at set times. Maybe four times a day this week, then three times a day next week, two the week after that, and then once a day. When you reach that point try checking every other day. Then every two days. You see where I'm going?"

"Weaning myself off of the need to know she's okay." Jason thought that was smart.

"No, weaning yourself off the need to call about her being okay." Johnny pointed out the difference. "You'll never stop worrying completely, just like she will always worry about you." Johnny told his friend. Jason would get an assist because Elizabeth usually called at least once a day to check in anyway. Just like Claudia did. "If this doesn't work, consider going to talk to someone. I talked to Gail Baldwin when Claudia first came home. So I could make sure I wasn't hurting her. The doctor is the one who came up with the schedule."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Jason told his friend. Elizabeth hadn't been harmed, but Claudia wasn't so lucky. Victor had done a number on her by the time she was rescued. She hadn't been raped, but she required physical therapy to get full use of her left arm again.

"You didn't." Johnny assured Jason. "I have the specs on the villa you are interested in." Johnny said getting back to the reason he came in the first place. It was time to put the other subject away.

"You can make it safe?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yeah, and it won't even take that long. Maximus asked Andy to do a walk through and make some recommendations. So he sent me the list of what needs to happen for the property to be secure." Johnny had enjoyed talking to his friend. They didn't get a chance to catch up all that often.

"I'll call Alexis and tell her to make the deal." Jason couldn't wait to take Elizabeth to Italy. They were going for their honeymoon, but she didn't know it. She thought they were going back to the island with a stopover in Miami.

"As soon as it's done give a holler and we'll get started." Johnny stood up to go back to his office.

"Johnny." Jason said stopping his friend.

The Irishman looked at Jason.

"Thank you." Jason appreciated that his friends were looking out for him.

"You're welcome. Call Renaldo." Johnny said heading back to his office.

Picking up the phone Jason did just that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 59

"So, you don't have any idea who the new Chiefs are going to be?" Nadine asked as she and Elizabeth walked into the hospital. They, and the other staff members at the art center, were here for the big announcement. All available hospital personnel was gathering in the auditorium. This was just another big change to come to the harbor town. Two weeks ago Mac Scorpio stepped down as Police Commissioner, and left Port Charles behind. No one was surprised.

"Nope. Jason knows, but I've been doing really good about not pestering him." Elizabeth said laughing at herself. "It's been hard." It was three weeks after Alan's announcement at dinner. He had been meeting with his replacement, and going over hospital policies and procedures. He'd also been meeting with Monica's replacement. Today was Alan's last day, and this announcement was his last duty. Tomorrow he and Monica were leaving for Switzerland. The family was gathering at the mansion for a farewell dinner.

"Elizabeth." Audrey called out to her granddaughter.

"Thanks for saving us some seats." Elizabeth said as she and Nadine sat down.

"I got some glares, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Audrey grinned. It was standing room only.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Alan said standing at the lectern. "Thank you for coming. I know that some of you are on your lunch breaks so I won't draw this out. Especially since I'm not the person you want to hear from." He said laughing at himself. "I will take a moment to say, that I have been very proud to be a staff member, Chief of Surgery, and then the Chief of Staff here at General Hospital. Thank you for the dedication to keeping us a world class facility." The assembled doctors, nurses, and techs all applauded. "Okay." Alan said as the room got quiet. "First I'd like to introduce your new Chief of Surgery. Dr. Patrick Drake."

There was a round of applause. Considering Patrick was one of the top surgeons in the country this wasn't a shock. He was young to hold such a position but no one could argue he wasn't qualified.

Patrick was in the front row so he stood up and waved to everyone. When he sat down Alan continued again. "Now to introduce you to your new Chief of Staff. Steven come on up."

Both Audrey's and Elizabeth's mouths dropped open in shock. "Steven?" Elizabeth finally said looking at her Gram.

"He never even crossed my mind as a possible candidate for the job." Audrey said as tears gathered. She was so proud of her grandson, and she knew his grandfather would have been over the moon.

"This is Steven Webber. He is the grandson of Steve and Audrey Hardy." That got a loud round of applause. Steve had been loved by the staff and everyone liked Audrey. "His specialty is trauma, but for the last year he has been the Chief of Staff at Memphis General, in Tennessee. Knowing his work there, I have no problem saying the hospital will be in great hands. Steven." Alan said turning over the stage.

"Hello." He said smiling. He spotted his sister and grandmother in the audience and chuckled a bit. They were gonna strangle him. "I won't talk your ear off. I just wanted to say that I'm proud to carry on the legacy of not only my grandfather, but of Alan too. Both not only exemplary doctors, but outstanding Chiefs of Staff. Over the next few weeks I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone, hopefully working alongside many of you. You know where my office is if you need me." He said stepping back and shaking Alan's hand. A photographer came forward to document the moment and Patrick joined them for more pictures.

"Wow." Elizabeth was still stunned.

"Wow is right." Audrey said standing up. "Come on."

"I'll talk to you later." Elizabeth said to Nadine.

"Sure thing." The art therapist said smiling. Her friend was gob smacked.

It took a bit but both women finally made it over to where Steven was standing. "Young man." Audrey said in her most stern voice.

"Gram." Steven said with an unrepentant grin. "Surprise." He said starting to laugh. "Hey Liz." He was looking forward to really getting to know his baby sister as an adult. "I hear congratulations are in order. I hear that Jason is a great guy."

"I think so." Elizabeth said smiling at her big brother. She figured one of her parents mentioned her fiance in a letter. "Congratulations on the new job." Her brother was now her boss.

"Thanks." Steven hadn't seen her in years, and now he had a chance to do better. "Can I get a hug?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said letting him hug her. "Where are you staying?"

"At the moment I have a suit at the Port Charles hotel." Steven told them. "I haven't found a place I like yet."

"I have room." Audrey would love to have him stay at the house.

"According to mom you have a boyfriend now. I'm sure that the last thing he wants is to have me underfoot." Steven said laughing at himself.

"Where is Maggie?" Elizabeth didn't see Steven's wife.

"In Memphis." Steven said shrugging. His marriage ending had made it easy to leave the city. "We've been divorced for almost three months now." But they had separated a year ago, shortly after his promotion. Maggie had felt like he chose the job over their relationship. Steven had to admit that she was probably right. He had balance now, but in the beginning not so much.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Audrey knew how painful a failed marriage could be. She was surprised that Steven hadn't mentioned it. It just showed how much space had grown between the family. Sarah generally only called every few months. "Even more reason for you to stay with me. You need family, besides you won't be there much." She knew how many hours the job he now held took.

"I'll think about it." Steven promised. "I have to go talk to more people, and have my picture taken. I'd like to have dinner soon. Not tonight because I know Alan's farewell dinner is this evening."

"You are welcome to come." Elizabeth knew one more person wouldn't be a burden. "I can brag about you to grandmother."

"Check with Alan, and call me." Steven said kissing both women's cheeks before moving off.

"Gram?" Elizabeth said as they walked back to the entrance of the auditorium. "If Steven is worried about being underfoot, our offer still stands. We have plenty of room. Dr. Brewer would always be welcome." She said to sweeten the pot. "With two living rooms, you could entertain without us sitting there watching you."

"I would consider an apartment in the building." Audrey really did believe they needed their privacy. She would like the thought of Steven living in the house, and maybe one day raising a family there.

"I'll talk to Jason." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Elizabeth said from her seat on the couch.

* * *

Jason just grinned at his girl. He had seen her in the auditorium, and even though he wanted to talk to her he didn't even try to cut through the sea of people. It would have been pointless. He had to stay for photos so he couldn't even follow her out. "Will it help my cause at all if I remind you that Steven was picked before I became a board member?" He wasn't really in trouble, but it was fun to play along.

"How long have you known?" Elizabeth asked arching an eyebrow.

"Since I the day I officially joined the board." Jason grinned. First he had lunch with Amanda Barrington. She was the head of the board and needed to vet him. Five days after that everyone else voted on whether Jason could sit on the board. He was unanimously approved. "Hospital board business is confidential." Jason told her finally coming to sit next to her.

"Hiding behind the board?" Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. "Gram and I were floored. We had no idea Steven was even in the running."

"All the candidates had to sign a confidentiality agreement." Jason told her. "He wasn't picked because he was Steve Hardy's grandson, your bother was picked on his own merit. That he had experience was what really drew the board, as was his age." The hospital wanted someone who could not only serve a long tenure, but who was up to date on the most cutting edge procedures. Steven was the youngest Chief of Staff in the country, but no one doubted his ability to get the job done. He took Memphis from an outdated facility to a competitive health care provider in just a year. "Alan invited him out to the mansion for dinner, since you and Gram are coming."

"Saves me from having to ask." She loved that the Quartermaine's always included her family in things. "Speaking of Gram, she is willing to move into the building. She wants Steven to have the house."

"With us?" Jason would feel better having her close.

"No." Elizabeth laughed. "She would like her own place."

"That isn't a problem." Jason said urging his girl closer. "There is a vacant unit on fourteen. Next door to Shawn and Diane."

Most of the lower floors of the Towers all had twenty units. The higher floors had less as the units became more luxurious. There were only six units on the floor Jason mentioned. "That would be pretty big unit." Elizabeth commented.

"I want her on a floor with the guards. Which means ten, eleven, or fourteen." Jason explained. The higher up in the building you were the more secure the floors became. There was a separate elevator to serve ten and up. That was where the LTs, enforcers, and senior guards lived. He left twelve off because Emily had lived there. It might be silly but Jason was superstitious about things like that. Thirteen wasn't an option, yes they had a thirteenth floor, because the gym and pool were there.

"I will let her know." Elizabeth said leaning her head on Jason's shoulder. "We have a few hours before dinner."

"That we do." Jason said smiling. "Did you have something in mind?" He knew what he'd like to do.

"Wanna play pool?" Elizabeth said trying not to laugh at his pout. "It's been a while."

"Pool?" Jason wanted to go upstairs and get naked. "Okay." He could have her later. They walked to the other side of the apartment and he racked the ball. "Stripes or solids?" He always let her pick first.

"Stripes." Elizabeth answered picking a cue. "Wanna make it interesting?"

"Sure." Jason was always up for a friendly wager.

"For every ball I sink you lose an article of clothing, and vice versa." Elizabeth said starting to smile.

She was proposing a game of strip pool. "You are on. Would you like to break?"

"Yes I would." Elizabeth said lining up her shot. Odds were good that she was going to end up naked pretty quickly. That was fine. She broke and sank the ten ball. Looking over she watched as he took off his shirt. She had been expecting a shoe. How was she supposed to concentrate now? His grin said he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It's still your turn." Jason said smiling wide. Since she couldn't keep her eyes off his upper body there was no way she was making this shot. Sure enough she missed and he took his turn. The four ball went into the pocket.

Elizabeth thought she'd play dirty too. Instead of taking off her shirt, she reached under the soft fabric and placed her bra on the side of the table. She would jiggle a bit every time she moved.

Black lace, 'nice', he thought to himself. Focusing on the table he sank the two ball, and she took off a sneaker. "Both shoes since they are a set." Jason demanded.

Without a word she complied.

The one ball was next and she peeled off her socks. Jason's eyes were darker now, and his hard on was pressing against his zipper. He was still able to focus though. From his position the four ball went into the pocket next and she peeled off her jeans. He had to move around the table for his next shot, and from where he was standing he could see her black lace boy shorts. He missed. "Shit."

"My turn." Elizabeth said smirking. She sank the twelve ball and he took off his socks, since he took off his boots when he came home. If she could sink another ball the jeans would go. She really wanted the jeans to go. However all her stripes were blocked by solids and she missed.

Jason took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. He only needed to sink two balls and failure wasn't and option. The nine ball went next and so did her shirt. The seven ball was his final shot and he sank it with no fanfare.

"Congratulations." Elizabeth said walking around the table. When she was standing in front of him she shimmied out of her panties and stood there completely naked. "You win."

Jason just growled as he took her mouth in an aggressive kiss. He backed her up until they came to the couch and he could push her down. "Hard and fast work for you?" He asked breathing hard. He needed her now.

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth said pulling his mouth back to hers. When he claimed her in one hard thrust she tilted her head back to hiss in pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his hips she silently urged him to move.

Jason pumped his cock into her tight channel pushing deeper insider her with each thrust. His eyes were locked on hers the entire time. Her short nails were digging into his shoulders and that small stung made him move faster. He loved that her passion was equal to his. She fell first and he quickly followed. "Okay?" He was sweaty and grinning like a fool.

"Perfect." Elizabeth said laughing. "We should play pool more often."

"I'm game if you are." Jason said laughing too.

"Oh, that was so bad." She said calling him out on his pun. "Carry me to the shower, I need to clean up and figure out what I'm wearing."

"Okay." Jason said cradling her in his arms. He'd come back for their clothes later, right now they had a shower to take. He figured they would be a while.

* * *

"I'm going to miss your dad." Elizabeth said when they came home from dinner. The night had been wonderful and Alan's sendoff heartfelt. Even Tracy had come home to wish him and Monica well.

"Me too." Jason said smiling. He and Alan had come a long way from where they started after the accident. "I made sure his new apartment was in a good neighborhood."

"And you checked out the clinic too?" Elizabeth guessed.

"I did. Hopefully they will be able to help Monica." Jason just hoped if that day came she could live with what she had done. Taking a human life was not easy. He also hoped she could deal with the fact that Emily was gone. "I talked to Gram and she said I could send a crew to the house tomorrow." The older woman saw no reason to dally. She would miss the house she shared with Steve, but it was time for a new start.

"She wants Steven out of the hotel as soon as possible." Elizabeth grinned. "It would be unseemly for Olivia to date one of her residents." Lois had brought a friend of hers from Bensonhurst who just moved to the area. Olivia was the new manager of the Port Charles hotel. She and Steven had done some subtle flirting. No one was expecting this to end in marriage, but Elizabeth did like what she knew of Olivia so far. It would be great for Steven to do something other than work.

"Alan promised to return for the wedding." Jason said locking up before they headed upstairs.

"I left a message for my parents. When they come in from the bush, they should call me back. I called Sarah and she marked it on her calendar. I guess I need to get some save the date cards." Elizabeth said as they reached the bedroom. "Maybe I should hire a planner. Just so I don't miss anything major. Claudia can more than likely recommend someone."

"If she can't grandmother can." Jason said smiling. He was impatient for Elizabeth to become his wife. He really should have asked for an earlier wedding date. But his girl had her heart set on exchanging vows in the rose garden and he wasn't going to deny her.

"I should probably just start with grandmother." Elizabeth said slipping out of her dress. "I'm going to brush my teeth and then hit the hay. I have back to back appointments tomorrow." The center was doing fantastic.

"Let me check my messages and I'll come join you." Jason said smiling at her. This time last year he never imagined he'd be engaged to the woman of his dreams. Despite the recent heartaches and losses, life was pretty good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 60

No one expected Elizabeth to be a bridezilla, and that prediction proved correct. Lila did indeed have a recommendation for a planner, and the woman was relieved to work with a client who was mature, and the furthest thing from a diva you could get. She even remarked that Elizabeth reminded her of Lila. High praise indeed.

Elizabeth's almost constant companion in her visits to vendors was her Gram. The older woman didn't really have to offer much in the way of advice, her granddaughter had a clear vision of what she wanted. Which was simple elegance. She had no problem stopping a vendor when they veered into over the top territory. Elizabeth wasn't arriving at the altar on the back of white horse, which one bride the planner worked with did, not gonna happen.

Two problems did crop up almost immediately. Elizabeth had to be restrained in when it came to the bridal party. While the ladies were busy designing their gowns, she was picking out everything else. Gia suggested that since the dresses would be different all the accessories should be the same for each lady. That way the looks were tied together. Elizabeth really liked that idea, she wanted her friends to be glamorous and tended to pick items what would upstage her. Gia had to keep reminding her friend that as the bride she needed to shine the brightest. The designer ended up tagging along on a shopping trip to New York. Audrey and Donna the planner came too. It took a while but they finally put together a look everyone agreed was perfect.

The other problem was one Elizabeth hadn't even considered. It was tradition that the wedding party pay for their own outfits. For Angel and Claudia this wasn't a problem. They could afford to have couture gowns made. Nadine however didn't have an unlimited bank account at her disposal. For her spending a thousand dollars on a dress she would only wear once wasn't feasible. Elizabeth offered to pay for the gown, but Nadine said no. She was about to step down as a bridesmaid when Renaldo offered up a solution. He pointed out to his girl that if she moved in with him, then she'd have almost no major expenses and could easily afford the gown. Since they had been talking about sharing living space anyway she decided that was the way to go. The South American guard had been grinning ever since.

During the run up to the ceremony Elizabeth met with her hair and makeup team once a month. She refused to color her hair, but she did cut it a bit. Now it came just past her shoulders. They experimented with tight curls, wavy curls, big soft curls, twists, up dos, and chignons. All to find the perfect wedding hairstyle. Makeup was also played with. She was going for a natural look for the ceremony, Elizabeth didn't want to look like a stranger. When she changed for the reception her makeup would be done again for a more dramatic party look.

Today they were doing the final thing for the wedding. The tasting. This was the only thing Jason was required for. Although she had been asking his opinion throughout the planning process. As long as she was happy he was too. Lila offered them the use of the dining room as they constructed the menu. Cook was less than pleased to have her kitchen invaded by the caterer but she didn't grumble much.

Attending the early afternoon tasting were Elizabeth and Jason, Audrey and Lila were also in attendance. On the way out of the Towers Liz and Renaldo had passed Johnny and Cody and they got invited along because Elizabeth wanted as many opinions as possible. Renaldo would also be sampling the items because he was bringing Elizabeth. The caterer had said they could have up to ten people at the tasting, but seven seemed like a good number.

Jason was talking with Lila when everyone else arrived. "Hi guys." He said grinning at his friends who looked like they were heading to their execution.

"The next time your girl asks me if I'm busy I'm saying yes. Even if I have to lie." Johnny told his friend. He and Cody had pretty much been ambushed. All the guys were making it a point to not be around to give opinions. They felt sorry for Renaldo who had to go to every appointment. They figured his life was now reduced to giving the 'guy' opinion on flowers and linens.

"Are we eating real food, or that fancy stuff?" Cody wanted to know. He had no clue what was involved in a wedding tasting. He was worried they were going to be eating snails or something else exotic.

"I have no idea." Jason grinned. "Elizabeth set the parameters. I'm guessing we will get small portions of everything to sample. Including cake." Because the baker was coming with samples.

"Cake makes everything better." Renaldo grinned. He was looking forward to the wedding. He knew that his friends thought he was being tortured. Nothing was further from the truth. Renaldo hadn't been asked once for his opinion, which was fine.

"The caterers are ready." Elizabeth said coming into the living room. "We should all head down to the dining room." The crew filed past with Jason bringing up the rear. He paused to give his girl a kiss. "I want your honest opinion." She requested.

"I promise." Jason told her grinning thinking about how it went the last time she made that request. He was pretty easy going with food there were only a few things he wouldn't eat. Over the past few months he'd gotten his anxiety about losing his girl to a manageable level. A long talk with Manny when his friend came up during one of Angel's fittings really helped. Jason still worried about losing his soon to be wife to this life, but it didn't cripple him anymore.

They started with appetizers since that was what their guests would start with. Two hundred people would be attending the ceremony and reception. While the meal would be sit down, the hors d'oeuvres would be butlered during the cocktail hour. While that was going on the wedding party would be taking pictures.

Everyone had a plate placed in front of them with ten one bite appetizers. During the event the portions would be larger, but the chef didn't want anyone filling up too quickly this afternoon. "How many should we choose?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You can choose up to ten." The chef told her before heading into the kitchen to get the next course ready.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth turned to Jason.

He turned to his grandmother. "Five should be sufficient." Lila told the young couple.

"Okay." Elizabeth said looking at the selection.

"What's in the glasses?" Jason said eyeing up the green liquid.

"Honeydew gazpacho." Their server explained.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at her fiancé's expression. "More than likely we won't be eating these."

"Okay." Jason wasn't drinking the fruit soup. "I like the crab cakes."

"The Chinese chicken salad is very good." Audrey said naming her favorite.

"I have to second Audrey's choice that was my favorite." Lila weighed in.

"Guys?" Elizabeth said looking at her friends. They would be eating the hors d'oeuvres so she wanted to know what they liked.

"The scallops were my favorite." Johnny told her. They were wrapped in crispy prosciutto. Cody liked that one too.

"I like the spring rolls." Renaldo was a sucker for anything crunchy.

"You pick the last one." Jason said wanting there to be something she liked.

"The pot stickers." Elizabeth had really enjoyed them. They were filled with organic chicken. "That should be enough."

"I'll bring out the salads." The server said as the plates were removed. "For this course we need two salads and two soups for the guests to choose from." They were told.

"I love the crab and lobster salad." Elizabeth spoke up first. The server noted the choice. "Jason what do you like?"

"The tomato basil salad." He really liked that. In fact he would be ordering it at the reception. Again the server made note.

"The potato soup with crispy bacon is really good." Lila offered her opinion.

"So is the pea soup." Audrey commented.

"Guys?" Elizabeth looked down the table.

"I like those choices." Renaldo said, and the other guys all nodded their heads.

The entrees were next. The bass was the hands down favorite at the table, followed closely by the beef tenderloin. Elizabeth liked both choices. "Can we have a third entrée choice?"

"Absolutely." The server explained. They could have anything they were willing to pay for. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to have the vegetable risotto as a vegetarian option." Elizabeth was thinking over the hors d'oeuvre selections. "Cancel the pot stickers and add the honeydew gazpacho. That will give us a vegetarian option there as well."

"Keep the pot stickers, and just add the soup." Jason told the server. If his girl liked the dumplings, then they stayed. He gave her a wink. "So that just leaves the cake?"

"No, we have to pick desserts for the buffet that will be set up. Not everyone likes wedding cake." Elizabeth told him.

Jason looked at the selection of items that were being placed in front of him. None of them looked like they were any fun. Dessert should be fun. "I have another idea." He said grinning. "What about a candy bar?"

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't even considered that.

"Yeah. Folks can pack up a selection to take with them." He had heard about it on the public radio station he listened to at work. Jason made a mental note to bring it up, but never did.

"I like that." Elizabeth nodded. The desserts weren't doing it for her either. "Can you do that?" She asked their server.

"We can. It's becoming a popular choice." She said making a notation.

"That just leaves the cake." Elizabeth said grinning. They were having an open bar at the reception, and Jason had handled that. The bartender had offered them the option of a special drink made just for their party. They had both passed.

"I'll let the baker know you are ready." The server told her bride and groom. "I'll have a menu typed up and sent to your email address this afternoon for final approval."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling. She was ready for something sweet.

"Hello." The baker came in smiling. Plates with thin slivers of cake were placed before each guests. "I will be describing the cakes from left to right. First we have a lemon-thyme cake which alternates layers of lemon curd and vanilla buttercream between the cake. Next is our s'mores cake. Graham cake with chocolate ganache, marshmallow filling, and vanilla buttercream. The third selection is raspberry dacquiose. Almond and hazelnut cream layered with vanilla buttercream laced with fresh raspberries and crème framboise. Fourth is our rose petal cake. Which is flavored with extract from the flower. Finally we have a white cake with vanilla buttercream and fresh strawberries. Please enjoy." She said before stepping into the kitchen.

Elizabeth was examining the options, but everyone else was looking at each other. There was a glaring exception in the cake flavors. "Elizabeth?" Jason said looking at his plate and then at his fiancée. "Did you pick these flavors, or is this what the baker suggested?" He knew wedding cakes tended to be trendy. These might be the hot options at the moment.

"I picked them from the menu. I thought this would give us the broadest selection. They also do custom cakes if you like." Elizabeth figured it these didn't work they would go that route.

"Do they not offer chocolate cake?" Jason asked her.

"They do." Elizabeth nodded and giving him a brittle smile. "I wanted something different."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Jason said standing up and offering his hand to Elizabeth. The guards all rose when she stood up. They stepped out onto the patio and he closed the French doors. "You haven't been eating much chocolate at all lately." He told her.

"I still eat chocolate when the mood strikes me." Elizabeth didn't realize he had noticed. "I made brownies the other night."

"You don't have to feel guilty." Jason told her. "She loved chocolate just as much as you did. So Emily ordering a pudding wasn't surprising. You didn't know what they were planning." He said quietly. "Emily wouldn't want you to give up chocolate for her. In fact I think it might be a good way to honor her memory at our reception. A full on chocolate on chocolate cake." Jason finished up smiling. Thinking of his little sister didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Let's go ask.' Elizabeth said smiling as well.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason said opening the door.

"Is everything okay?" Audrey asked her granddaughter.

"Yes." Elizabeth said nodding. "Do you have any chocolate cake?" She asked the baker. Liz figured they would have that delivered to the penthouse.

"We do. I actually brought some hoping I could get you to try it. We've won awards for our chocolate cake." She said with no small amount of pride. "I'll slice some and send it right out."

"Thank you." Elizabeth responded. Looking around the table she smiled at Jason. "Would you like one of these flavors to be the groom's cake?" They all sampled the confections.

"The white cake with vanilla buttercream and strawberries." Jason said pointing with his fork. It was hands down his favorite.

"That is good. Maybe I'll get married just so I can have that cake." Johnny grinned.

"You could probably just call up and order the cake." Lila said laughing.

"Good point." Johnny said dropping the older woman a wink. Claudia wasn't looking to get married any time soon.

"I'm sure we can get the rest of the sample boxed up for you to take home." Elizabeth said laughing at her friend as the chocolate cake arrived.

"This is our chocolate cherry blossom cake. Rich chocolate cake layered with cherry buttercream filling and a fresh cherry sauce. The entire cake is covered in chocolate buttercream and then adorned with hand piped cherry blossom petals. You can get it in as many tiers as you like. Normally this cake doesn't have a topper, but we can create one if you like. Please enjoy."

Elizabeth took a bite and simply moaned as the flavors exploded on her tongue.

Jason grinned, while Audrey laughed softly. "I think we have a winner." The older woman said also taking a bite. "That is delicious."

"We'll have this as our main cake, and the white cake as the groom's cake." Jason placed the order because Elizabeth was still eating.

"That's good. It will give everyone options. I'll write up an order form for you and send it to your email." She said pleased that she was able to make her client happy. This was the wedding of the season, and vendors were sitting by the phone waiting for a call telling them that they were going to be working it. "I'll have the remainder of the cakes you selected box up for everyone to take home."

"Thank you." Elizabeth finally remembered to say before going back to her cake.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 61

The Webber Morgan nuptials were taking place over three days. Friday night there was a reception at the Port Charles hotel for those who had arrived from out of town to celebrate. On Saturday there was a breakfast, after which the guests could enjoy some down time before the wedding began at four. The local golf clubs were all booked, because apparently mobsters liked to play golf. The local spas were also booked, as folks got glammed up for the wedding. The reception was being held back at the hotel and guests would be transported from the mansion by shuttle. Since the reception would last until well after midnight they didn't want anyone driving so they turned down Lila's suggestion to use the ballroom. Sunday there was a brunch which would mark the end of the festivities and the guests would return home.

Manny and Angel arrived Thursday night. They had declined an invitation to stay with Jason and Elizabeth stating that this weekend wasn't the time for company. The ladies were having their final gown fittings Friday morning. Elizabeth had her final fitting Thursday afternoon and only Renaldo accompanied her. Gia didn't want anyone but the bride seeing the final result until the very last second. The dress was being locked in a fortified closet until it needed to go to the mansion.

"Angel I'd like for you to meet Nadine Crowell. Nadine this is Angel Ellis." Elizabeth introduced her bridesmaids to one another, they were in the limo picking Angel up. After the tasting Liz had given it some thought and decided she wanted a maid of honor after all. Claudia happily accepted when she was asked.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Claudia and Liz both talk about you a lot." Nadine said smiling.

"I can say the same. I was very upset that I couldn't stay longer the last time I was up." Angel had literally been flying in, getting fitted, and then flying back out. "I'm sure that we will gab quite a bit over this weekend." Angel was hoping to make a new friend.

"I'm sure we will. I'd love to hear about Miami. Renaldo, my boyfriend, suggested it for a vacation this year." Nadine said as the ladies headed into Gia's workshop.

"I love to brag about my hometown, and if you do come let us know. I'd be happy to play tour guide." Angel offered.

"Thanks." Nadine already liked Angel.

Liz just smiled as she watched her two friends get to know one another.

"Claudia is getting changed." Gia said as the trio came back into the fitting area. "Since she arrived first I figured we'd start with her."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth had approved the sketches, which had indeed changed from their initial meeting. After Gia met with the gals she adapted the gowns to their individual personalities. But Liz hadn't been to any of the fittings. Hopefully she liked the final result.

"Okay, ready?" Claudia called out.

"Let's see it." Elizabeth shouted back.

"Ta-da!" The brunette said making a dramatic entrance, and everyone laughed. "There it is, my diva moment. Now that we have done that, what do you think?"

"I love it." Elizabeth said clapping. The one shouldered fitted column gown was simple but at the same time stunning. The bodice was made of a shimmery material that caught the eye without being over the top, the dress tastefully showed off Claudia's curves while still being classy. "Let me get your accessories." This would be the first time the ladies saw them. They all had their shoes because Gia needed them to figure out where the hemline of each gown needed to be.

"Okay so I picked, with Gia's help, for you guys three items. A necklace." It was an infinity sign made with hearts instead of loops. It was made in white gold with diamonds. The chains could be adjusted to fit each dresses neckline. "A pair of earrings." These were also heart shaped and made with white gold. Like the necklace they had diamonds. "And a bracelet." It was the sterling silver Enchantment bracelet from Tiffany's.

"Those are lovely." Nadine said touched by her friend's generosity.

"I like that the pieces can be worn again." Angel said looking them over. Each item could be worked into her everyday item, and she would be wearing them again. Especially that bracelet.

Claudia was putting hers on so Liz could get the full effect. "You like?"

"Very much." Elizabeth said giving it her approval. Everyone relaxed while Gia made a few last minute adjustments. She would be on hand on Saturday, with a sew kit, just in case.

"Okay who is next?" Gia said as Claudia went to change. One of the staff would be waiting to help.

"Me." Angel said raising her hand. She was given a garment bag and sent back. After giving herself a final look in the mirror she rejoined everyone else. "Ta-da!" She said laughing. "If Claudia could do it then why not."

"Beautiful." Elizabeth said clapping again. Angel's dress was a bit more modern in silhouette, but still not over the top. She had gone with a double strap halter that hooked behind her neck. The dress had a modest v neckline that gave it a bit of sizzle, and was fitted through the knees with a skirt the flared just a bit. Angel wasn't as curvy as Claudia but this dress still gave the illusion of an hourglass shape.

Once again adjustments were made. A few more than Claudia, only because Angel was so far away Gia couldn't have her drop by the shop, but nothing major. Gia stepped back and nodded as she took in the dress. "I can raise the hem a bit." Like Claudia's this dress just touched the floor.

"Angel?" Elizabeth would leave that up to her friend.

"I like it the way it is." Angel said but would leave the final decision to her friend.

"Leave it then." Elizabeth was happy so far. "Okay Nadine you are up."

The art therapist took her bag and headed into the changing room. She had pushed her boundaries a bit with the outfit because she didn't want to be the dowdy one. Gia had found a way to make her sexy, but keep her covered. Maybe now that she was living with Renaldo, Nadine might look into getting some items from Gia's line. Everything Liz wore was really nice. "Ready?"

"Let's see it." Elizabeth knew her friend was nervous. She was sure Nadine was gorgeous, and when she came out Liz smiled at her correct guess.

"Wait." Claudia said. "Go back and do a ta-da. You in that dress has earned it."

"Oh, okay." Nadine went back. "Ta-da!" She said coming out.

"Gorgeous!" Elizabeth said clapping a third time. "Gia they are all amazing. We will need someone ready to fan Renaldo."

"I concur, you are owning that dress." Angel commented. It was funny how even though each dress was unique they all worked together.

This dress was the most modest of the three, but it was the one that would have everyone talking. Old world glamour was what Gia had gone for with Nadine, and the designer had nailed it. A small cutout in the front created a demure sweetheart neckline, there were two straps that created a straight hem just below her friend's shoulder blades. Since this dress was fitting all the way down, Gia put a slit up the back so that Nadine could walk comfortably. "You guys are going to have everyone talking."

"Please, I know that whatever Gia designed for you is going to make us appear invisible." Claudia couldn't wait to see the dress.

"We will all get to see it tomorrow." Angel was on pins and needles as well. "Okay now what?"

"Now I go home and pack." Elizabeth was spending the night at the mansion. Jason wasn't at all happy. "Then we head out for a night of debauchery."

"Dinner out with the girls isn't debauchery." Gia pointed out. She was joining the ladies this evening.

"How did you get us out of going to the reception?" Angel wanted to know. Not that she was upset. Mob events bored her, and Faith was in town so being away from her was a good thing.

"The guys don't want me mingling in such a big crowd too often. The reception is one thing, but tonight could be avoided." Elizabeth knew that Jason had security as tight as possible. She wouldn't be alone for one single minute, and Chris and Doug were going to be her guards since they were both single. Renaldo had the night off to be with his girl.

"So you aren't going to brunch?" Nadine wanted to know.

"Jason and I are leaving for our honeymoon right after the reception. Claudia is taking the hostess duties on Sunday." She smiled at her friend. Elizabeth was guessing she and Jason were leaving the reception early. "Alexis is covering tonight."

"Do you know where you are going yet?" Angel asked trying not to laugh.

"No, and I've given up asking." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as they got in the limo. Jason wouldn't even give her a hint. "I'm sure it will be amazing."

"Jason planned it." Claudia chimed in. "So yes it will."

* * *

After a night with friends, and day at the spa it was finally time for Elizabeth to put on her dress so she could marry Jason. She hadn't seen him in over twenty-four hours and she was going to have to keep herself from running up the aisle. They had spoken last night and this morning, but it wasn't the same. Getting to sleep without Jason's arms around her had been hard.

"Gia's here." Claudia came in and smiled at her friend. "Come on we want to see the dress."

"Impatient much?" Elizabeth asked arching a brow.

"Yes." Claudia said not even trying to pretend. "Move it." She commanded walking out to the front room of the suite they were using. Lila and Audrey had joined the bridal party because they wanted to see the dress too.

Elizabeth walked out and Gia ushered her right back into the bedroom closing the door. "They are going to kill you." Elizabeth remarked.

"I can handle them." Gia said grinning. "The first look is just for you. I know you just had the dress on earlier in the week, but that wasn't your wedding day. Plus you didn't have your jewelry on, or your hair and makeup done." Elizabeth's hair was in a loose knotted bun at the nape of her neck which left her shoulders bare. Gia approved. "Ready?"

"I am." Elizabeth nodded slipping out of her robe.

She walked into the front room and everyone was struck speechless. "Elizabeth you are beautiful." Audrey said wiping her eyes. "You look like something from a fairytale."

"Thanks Gram." Elizabeth said just taking the moment in. The dress was everything she dreamed it would be. It was a classic ball gown silhouette. The skirt was tulle and glitter netting over taffeta which gave it volume that emphasized her tiny waist. The crisscrossed bodice featured a sweetheart neckline and was accented with crystals and rhinestones. Around her neck were the pearls Lila gave her, and in her ears were pearls that Jason sent over this morning. The look was finished off by Audrey's cathedral length veil, the same one she wore to marry Grampa Steve. But by the far the best thing Elizabeth was wearing was her smile.

"I think there is a very anxious young man waiting for his bride." Lila said smiling. Jason was going to have his breath taken away when he saw Elizabeth.

"Then we should get going." Elizabeth was just as anxious as he was.

* * *

Jason was ready to start crawling the flower festooned trellis he was standing under. His patience was at an end. He wanted Elizabeth here, and he wanted it to happen now. Last night he had actually tried to sneak out of the Towers, but when he opened his door Gary informed him that he was under orders that Jason wasn't to leave the penthouse. And that he could knock his boss out if necessary. That had prompted the blonde mob boss to slam the door and start cursing. He looked at his watch again, and the guys standing behind him chuckled. He turned and glared at them.

"We should be starting any minute now." Johnny told his friend. He was acting as best man, and Jason's protection during the ceremony. Cody and Shawn were standing behind him. Francis had opted to oversee security.

"I've been standing here forever." Jason said huffing out a breath.

Cody snickered. Shawn cleared his throat. "We came out of the mansion at three fifty-four. Its three fifty-eight now."

Jason just glared at Shawn and faced front again. He endured the longest two minutes of his life before the chamber trio picked up their instruments and began playing Bach's Sheep May Gently Graze, which was the music Elizabeth selected for her attendants to process to. When the ladies were all in their spots, everyone stood and the music changed to Ava Maria which is what Elizabeth was walking down the aisle to.

When she finally appeared walking with her arm through Audrey's Jason couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked like an angel and with each step she got closer to where he needed her to be. By the time she was standing next to him he was shaking with excitement. This was it the moment he joined his life to hers.

"Hi." Elizabeth said softly as they musicians finished playing.

"Wow." Was all Jason could say. The entire bridal party heard him and did their best to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Who gives this young woman to be married?" The priest asked to start the ceremony. Jason had to write a letter of appeal to the local bishop, so they were able to have a Catholic ceremony outdoors.

"I do." Audrey replied smiling wide. She had been overcome when Elizabeth requested she walk her down the aisle. Elizabeth had said that it wouldn't feel right with anyone else. Audrey kissed her granddaughter's cheek, and then kissed Jason. "Be good to one another." She said before walking over to her seat where the rest of the family was gathered.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jason Morgan to Elizabeth Webber. If there is anyone here who has reason they cannot be wed, please speak now." No one said a word. "Jason and Elizabeth please face one another and join hands." Elizabeth handed her bouquet to Claudia and turned placed her hands in Jason's before looking into his eyes. They both smiled as the ceremony got underway.

Forty-five minutes later they were invited to share their first kiss as man and wife. The assembled guests all applauded as the couple smiled before doing so. Jason felt like he might float away he was so happy. The newlyweds walked into the mansion through the garden terrace, their guests would walk down the path to where the shuttles were waiting. Right now the Morgans were taking a moment away from everyone's eyes. "I love you." Jason said kissing his wife again. "I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said blushing at his compliment. "I wanted to be everything you dreamed about."

"I could never have dreamed this." He told her urging her close so that he could hold her in his arms. "I get to love you for the rest of my life."

"You can start tonight." She said feeling naughty. "Wait until you see what I have on under this dress."

Jason just managed to hold back a groan. "Don't tease." Leaving right away for the honeymoon had seemed like a great idea. He figured they would sleep on the nine hour flight, but after that statement he was going to be wide awake.

Elizabeth just laughed. There was a knock on the door. "I guess we need to go have our pictures taken. Just a few more hours, and then I'm all yours."

"I'll never make it." Jason said laughing at just how gone he was over the woman in his arms.

"Yes you will." Elizabeth said giving him a wink. "What's under this dress is so worth it." She said before heading to the door.

Jason told his body to calm down and followed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

"Ladies and gentleman may I present Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." The DJ announced and everyone clapped as the newly married couple entered the Quartermaine ballroom. They had spent the last hour being posed and photographed. Jason knew the pictures were important to Elizabeth so he didn't complain once. Especially since he got to kiss her in at least three different pictures.

Jason escorted Elizabeth to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled up at him as Mary Chapin Carpenter's 'Grow Old Along With Me' began to play. They had spent an entire day listening to music trying to find the perfect song to dance to, and came up with nothing. Then a month later they were relaxing at home one evening, and listening to the radio when this song came on. They both thought it was perfect.

After the dance they did a circuit of the room to greet their guests. They were skipping the traditional parent child dances because Monica was not in attendance. Her condition had not improved. The first family table they came to was the Webbers. "Hi." Elizabeth said getting a hug from her sister.

"You look amazing Liz." Sarah said smiling. She was happy her sister found a place to belong. She was also a bit jealous because Liz's husband was smoking hot.

"Thanks. This is Jason." She said making introductions.

"Welcome to the family." Sarah said shaking his hand.

"Thanks." Jason said before stepping back.

"Congratulations honey." Carolyn said giving her daughter a hug. "Sarah said it best amazing."

"Thanks mom, hi dad." Elizabeth said letting him hug her too. Jeff had been hurt when Liz explained that Gram was giving her away, but he eventually came to understand his daughter's reasoning.

"You look beautiful." Jeff said smiling. "Be happy."

"We will." Elizabeth said before hugging Steven.

"You look like an angel." Steven was happy for Liz. They were a lot closer now that he lived here, and he really liked his new brother in-law.

"Which we all know I'm not." Elizabeth said poking fun at herself. "Hi Olivia."

"Hi." Olivia and Steven had been dating officially for four months now. They flirted every chance they got when they first met, but both needed to settle into their new lives before dating. Otherwise they would have crashed and burned. "I'm gonna have to see if Gia can design me something half as good as that for the Nurse's Ball."

"She's so talented." Elizabeth said singing the designers praises. "I'm sure she can. We need to say hi to everyone else, but I'll be back." Elizabeth promised moving to the next table.

They continued to greet folks, and she noted that a lot of people were handing Jason envelopes. Claudia had told her to expect this. Mobsters didn't do registries. They gave cash for every occasion. On the other side of the room they came to the Quartermaine table. "Hi."

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful." Alan said smiling at his new daughter.

"Thank you. How have you been?" She wanted to know. A big regret of this weekend was that she wouldn't get to visit much with Alan. Jason had seen his father last night.

"Good, it's been an adjustment, but it was worth it." Alan liked his life in Switzerland. He would wait until after their honeymoon ended to tell he young couple that the doctors said Monica's condition was irreversible. Before coming here he had moved his wife from the clinic to a lovely long term care facility. Even with this diagnosis he wasn't looking to return to Port Charles, for more than short visits.

"I'm glad you are finding some happiness. Maybe we could come visit this summer?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Alan had come here for Christmas.

"I look forward to it." Alan said giving her a hug. Elizabeth made the rounds of the rest of the table before she and Jason continued greeting guests.

* * *

Dinner was served, and after toasts were given. Since it was time to dance Elizabeth went upstairs to get changed. "I'm kind of sad to be taking my gown off." She told her friends who had all come with her.

"If I looked that amazing I'd never ever take it off." Nadine said smiling. "What does your second dress look like?"

"A complete three-sixty." Elizabeth said as a knock sounded and Gia walked in.

"You gonna throw us out?" Claudia wanted to know.

"Nope." Gia said unzipping the garment bag. "If Elizabeth doesn't mind you seeing her underwear I certainly don't."

Liz grinned. "They can just turn around." She let Gia get her out of the wedding gown. The designer was going to clean it, and then seal it for storage. Liz would pick it up when they returned in a few weeks.

"Holy hell!" Claudia said when the top half of the lingerie came into view as the dress slipped when it was unzipped. "Jason's gonna pass out when he sees you." Angel just gave a wolf whistle, while Nadine laughed. "I own that same piece, why don't I look that good in it?" The outrageous Italian beauty said laughing.

"Where did you get that?" Angel wanted to know.

"Gia's line." Elizabeth said smiling at the designer.

"I seriously need to go shopping." Nadine said before blushing as the ladies turned their backs to Liz.

"It will be our wedding night. Gotta do something special." Elizabeth grinned as she stepped into her dress. "Okay, what do you think?"

"Sexy." Nadine said as the other ladies nodded after turning back.

This dress was an ivory lace sheath number. Since the lighting was darker in the ballroom, Gia didn't want Elizabeth to appear like she swallowed a light bulb in pictures, and eerie glow was not a good thing, so they needed a deeper off white. The dress was sleeveless with a round neckline, and peek a boo yolk. And it fit like a glove.

"That's a dress for dancing." Claudia declared. "Hair and makeup."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as everyone came in. They had practiced this too. Her hairdresser pulled out the pins that help keep up her hair and gave it a quick brush. Loose glossy waves flowed from her scalp. A liquid eyeliner was applied and a deep brown added to the crease of her eyelid. The pale pink lip was slicked with shimmery gold flecked gloss, and just a bit more blush was added. Her accessories were also swapped out. The pearls for her heart necklace, the drop earrings for diamond hoops, her white shoes for glittery ones, and the same bracelet her bridal party was wearing.

"I've seen NASCAR pit stops take longer than that." Nadine said impressed.

"I told them Jason would make them disappear if they took too long." Elizabeth joked. "They are really good at what they do. Let's go party!" She wanted Jason's opinion on the new look.

* * *

Jason did a double take when she came back in. "You should have warned me you were going to look so sexy." He growled kissing her neck, which made her laugh.

"Where is the fun in that?" Elizabeth said giving him a sassy smile. She was really feeling her power today. "But what's underneath hasn't changed." She whispered.

"Come on we have to cut the cake." Jason led her over and they did while smiling for photographers. The cake was five tiers, and along with the grooms cake which was four tiers there was enough for everyone. There was no smashing of the cake, but they did feed one another. After they retreated to their table for some privacy while the cake was served to their guests.

"I have a surprise for you." Jason said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Come with me." He said standing up and extending his hand.

"Ladies and gentleman if I can have you clear the dance floor please." The DJ requested. He waited for Jason to nod in his direction before starting the song.

The opening strands of Norah Jones's 'I've Got to See You Again' started and Elizabeth gasped in surprise. When he took the first step of the tango she followed. They had practiced frequently at home, to a variety of songs, but this was her favorite. You could hear a pin drop as they moved around the floor. He spun her out and pulled her tight into his body again, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Their eyes never strayed from one another's for the duration of the song. In fact she had totally forgotten everyone else, the only person who existed for her was her husband. As the final bars floated out Jason spun her out, and dipped her stealing a quick kiss which was met with a round of applause. As the song ended he kissed her palm and she blushed bright red as they received a standing ovation. "And you say I'm bad." Elizabeth laughed as they headed back to their table.

* * *

They threw the bouquet which was caught by Karen Wexler. Then the garter got tossed, and it was caught by Patrick Drake. The two doctors danced, laughing the whole time. Since they worked together they knew each other well, so it wasn't the least bit awkward. Karen had been worried she was going to have to dance with one of the mobsters.

After Jason thanked everyone for coming, and gave special recognition to those who worked hard to make the day perfect, the newlyweds made their exit. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No." Jason said kissing her deeply. "I will tell you that there is a bed on the plane. I had planned on us sleeping during the flight, it has been a long day already, but with all your teasing that won't happen right away."

"We are going to join the mile high club?" Elizabeth said getting hot.

"Baby we are about to become charter members." Jason couldn't wait to get her out of this dress. They continued kissing until they reached the hanger where the private plane was waiting. "I had Gia pack for you." He had the designer come over after dinner Friday night.

"I never thought to ask her if she knew where we were going." Elizabeth said shaking her head as she buckled up.

Jason spoke to the pilot before taking his seat and buckling up as well. In no time at all they were in the air and he was reaching over to unbuckle the safety strap. Scooping her into his arms he carried her back to the bedroom and kicked the door shut. "I will tell you that we aren't going to the island."

"I figured as much. We were just there a few weeks ago." Elizabeth said as he sat her on her feet. It was a weekend away to relax.

"I have been good all night. Let me see what is under your dress." Jason said with a wicked smile.

With a slow smile of her own Elizabeth reached back and lowered the hidden zipper. She pushed the lace off her shoulders and let the material slide down her body.

"Damn." Jason said on an awed whisper. "Is that new?"

"No." Elizabeth said stepping out of her dress. "I've worn it to every dress fitting." Keeping the lingerie hidden from her highly observant hubby had been no easy feat. The siren red boned corset needed to be hand washed and then hung up to dry, so she would have to wait until he was out of the house for several hours at a time. Once she had to hide it in the back of their closet while it was still really wet. The accompanying red sheer thong, and red garter belt, were much easier to hide.

"I love you in red, and you are so incredibly sexy." He felt like his cock was going to break through the zipper he was so hard. Jason started peeling off clothing, and when his wife came over to help he shook his head. "Not yet, if you touch me now my plans to take my time making love with you are going to go right out the window." He wanted their first time as a married couple to be special.

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't step back though. She did enjoy the sight of him undressing. He went down to his underwear before picking her up.

"Kick off your shoes." Jason instructed, and when she did he laid her gently across the bed. He took her in from head to toe, scorching a path down her body with his eyes. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan." He wanted to start there. "For all my life I will love you."

She smiled as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I love you too Jason Morgan, I never dreamed I could be so happy. I know a lifetime of love is waiting for us." Elizabeth said letting her fingers caress his cheek.

Gently he kissed her and they slowly began to make love. He took his time kissing every inch of her. He knew all the spots that made her gasp and moan, so he made sure to place his lips there. His hands were shaking as he opened her corset and pushed it aside so that he could kiss her chest. He gave attention to both her breasts before kissing his way down to the very heart of her. When she screamed his name in pleasure he moved back to her mouth as she pushed him to his back and took her turn.

Elizabeth loved the way Jason tasted on her tongue. She treated his rigid shaft to teasing kisses before opening up and taking him deep into her mouth. When his fingers tangled in her hair she hummed and he groaned harshly. She swirled her tongue around the tip before dipping into the weeping slit wanting to gather all of his essence.

"Elizabeth." Jason said as his eyes rolled back into his head. She was destroying him with her mouth. "Stop." He was begging and not the least bit ashamed. "Let me be inside you." He requested as she let him slide free. Rolling them until he was over her he settled between the thighs. He reached down and pushed her thong aside and slid home.

"Yes!" She said as he joined them. This was her husband filling her up and loving her so thoroughly. That incredible connection they shared was adding another layer.

Jason damn near lost his mind at the thought that this was his wife's body holding him so tight. How she fit him so perfectly was an amazing gift he would never take for granted. He would love her the way she deserved until one of them took their final breath. Linking their fingers he began to stroke, taking them both to paradise.

* * *

She woke to soft kisses on the back of her neck. "Hmm, morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Morgan." He got such a thrill from calling her that.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"In Port Charles or here?" Jason was lucky in that he didn't have issues with jet lag, but Elizabeth might. That was why he wanted them to sleep some on the plane. Too much sleep would be a bad thing, but that wasn't a worry because they had woken up several times during the flight to make love.

She turned and gave him a gentle kiss. "Where exactly is here?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"Get showered and I'll tell you." Jason teased.

"Would you like to join me?" Elizabeth offered.

"The shower isn't that big, and doesn't have that much hot water. I showered before waking you. Your outfit is in the closet." Jason would see that they showered together later. "Go." He enjoyed the view of her butt as she walked into the bathroom before getting up and dressing.

* * *

She joined him in the main cabin wearing a royal blue jersey dress with a gathered waist and a halter neckline. The dress had keyhole cut outs in the front and back for a bit of fun. The outfit was casually chic, and Elizabeth loved it. Gia had paired it with white sandals with a chunky heel that were super comfy. "Thanks." She said taking the mug of hot chocolate.

"Are you hungry?" Jason had something light if she was.

"Not just yet." Elizabeth said putting down her mug. "So?"

"We are forty minutes out of Portofino, Italy." He said smiling.

"Italy?" Elizabeth said stunned. "We are honeymooning in Italy?" And not just any part, but the Italian Rivera. "Jason, thank you!" She said walking over and giving him a big hug. "I thought we couldn't come to Italy?"

"It's fine now." Jason had spoken to Maximus at the reception last night and the don said that the Corinthos family's travel plans had changed. They had left Italy sooner than expected. He didn't say where they went, just that they were happy and safe. "I want to show you Italy. I thought we would start here. It is our honeymoon, and I want us to have fun. I purchased a villa for us to use." This would be a good base for not only exploring Italy, but Europe as a whole.

"I can't wait to see it." Elizabeth said settling into her husband's embrace. They were going to Italy. All her dreams were coming true.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 63

"Jason! This is amazing." Elizabeth said as he parked the car in front of the villa. "I cannot wait to walk around the gardens and explore." She had already spotted some lemon trees, and was thinking of homemade lemonade.

"The Italian lifestyle is one that revolves around outdoor living. Portofino is a tourist mecca because it isn't far from the French Rivera, and there are a lot of opportunities for celebrity watching." He started explaining. "Here we can have privacy and quiet while still having access to all the perks of the area."

"Have you been to Portofino often?" Elizabeth wanted to know as they got out of the car.

"A few times." Jason had made some trips over when in Italy on business. "I'd like to show you some of the nightlife, and I figure we'll get dressed up and go out a few times. Mostly I want time alone with you." He said smiling.

"I want that too." Elizabeth said smiling back. "Show me the house." She requested.

"I'll get the bags later." Jason walked her to the front door and unlocked it before swinging her into his arms to carry her over the threshold. "This is a modern villa for the area, only thirty years old. I looked for something older but they wouldn't have been ready in time for our honeymoon."

"This is perfect Jason." She said kissing him.

He set her down knowing she would want to walk around. "The living room is to the right, the main terrace is there." Jason pointed. "The view was the reason I picked this house."

Taking his hand Elizabeth walked into the room. It was furnished, for this trip everything would stay. When they came back again she would give the entire house a closer look and see what needed to be replaced. "Oh!" She said stepping out into the midday sun and placing a hand over her heart. "It is breathtaking." Water a pure and rich blue greeted them. They walked across the enormous tiled terrace to get closer.

"We own the inlet, there is a small private beach attached to it. Our property stops where it joins the larger body of water." Jason let her know. "You can't see it from here, but I have a boat docked below. So when you want a day on the water let me know." This was a good time to talk about something else as well. "We also have staff. The house we passed on the road in." There was only one so she would know what he meant. "Is where our caretaker, and his wife our housekeeper/cook live. When we aren't here they watch the property. I also have a captain for the boat. I need to learn the area better before I can drive us around."

"What would you like to explore first?" Elizabeth said turning her face up to the sun. Jason had mentioned the light here being amazing, and already she could feel how special Italy was.

"The master bedroom." He said with a lecherous grin. He wanted her all the time.

"Okay." Elizabeth had no problem with that idea. She could use a bit of quiet, when they had walked into the airport terminal they were swarmed by the press. Jason had security in place, so no one got close, but she was still a bit unsettled.

"Let's explore the house, and then the grounds. I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight." Jason wasn't going to stay cooped up inside, but he understood that his wife needed some time to relax. The intrusiveness of the press still unnerved her from time to time, although most of the time she could ignore them. He could still feel she was unsettled. He wanted her relaxed before they made love again.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said following him back into the house.

* * *

After a quiet day in the house he took her to Restaurant Stella for dinner. They declined outdoor seating, instead snagging a corner table that afforded them privacy. Jason offered to translate the menu, but instead Elizabeth asked him to order for her. Which he did in Italian, and that made her want to jump him right there at the table.

They shared an antipasto tray which was followed by seafood ravioli in a shrimp cream sauce for her. Jason ordered noodles with shrimp and zucchini for himself. After they shared a decadent chocolate dessert. It was the perfect first night in Portofino.

* * *

Over the next three weeks they did everything the area had to offer. They started with a private boat tour. Their guide made sure to point out all the must see tourist attractions, as well as some things that only the locals knew about and shouldn't be missed.

They spent an entire day hiking. Visiting Santa Margherita, San Fruttuoso, San Rocco, and Camogli. The trails were clearly marked, and for the most part easily managed. A few spots were tricky, but not impossible. In several spots they simply stopped and enjoyed the stunning views of the coast. Along the way they passed other hikers, waving and occasionally stopping so she could chat a bit.

They visited the Area Marina Protetta Portofino where they learned of the efforts to protect the bottlenose dolphin in the Mediterranean waters. Going so far as to designate certain areas of water off limit to swimmers and boating through different colored buoys. They hadn't yet taken their boat out, but when they did they would respect the boundaries. Before leaving Jason made a donation in his wife's name which earned him a kiss.

They took day trips to Rome, Naples, and Milan. Elizabeth had cried as they stood in the Sistine Chapel. Jason explained that they would visit all those locations again and do more in depth exploring. For now he just wanted to give her as much of the country as he could. She had been left speechless for hours after that declaration.

He also took her to Murano. Since they were in Italy how could he not? He took her to the stand where he bought the red piece of glass that she still owned. She purchased a bowl of the same vibrant red for their home back in Port Charles. They skipped Venice only because Jason said that he wanted to devote an entire trip to the world famous city. Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. She would let him show her the country at his pace.

Jason offered to take Elizabeth to the casino for a dress up night out, but she declined. She enjoyed that they ate most of their meals, with the exception of lunch, in the house. Their housekeeper was an amazing cook, and Elizabeth liked not having to control her impulse to kiss her husband if she wanted to. In fact quite a few dinners had gotten interrupted because of that impulse.

"I thought we could take the boat out tomorrow." Jason said as they lounged on the terrace. The sun had set and it was a warm and starry night. They only had a few days of their trip left.

"That would be nice." Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder at him. "I can wear another of my new swimsuits."

"I very much enjoyed the last one." Jason said nuzzling her neck. Before they could go further his phone rang. Something that hadn't happened at all during this trip. He hadn't even been checking in with his guys. "Morgan."

"Hey, everything is set." Johnny told his friend. Jason had another surprise for his wife, and this phone call was part of it. Otherwise Johnny would be disturbing them.

"Okay." Jason said careful to not let his voice or facial expression give anything away. "Thanks."

"No problem." Johnny said ending the call.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"We need to leave in the morning." Jason said only feeling a bit guilty about the deception.

"Okay." Elizabeth wasn't going to make him feel guilty. "We'll take the boat out the first day we are here the next time we come back."

"Deal." Jason said leaning forward and kissing her. "We should go pack so we can leave first thing in the morning."

"Should we leave now?" Elizabeth wouldn't take long to gather her things.

"In the morning." Jason told her as they headed inside.

"Let's soak in the tub then." She said giving him a sexy smile.

"Perfect way to end the night." He said linking their fingers as they went upstairs.

* * *

"We have a layover on the way home." Jason said as the co-pilot came out to announce they were landing. "I forgot to tell you."

"Did we layover on the way to Italy?" Elizabeth had probably been asleep at the time.

"We did." Jason told her, although this time they weren't laying over in the same place. In fact they weren't laying over at all. They were staying for a bit. "It's going to be awhile before we can take off again, so let's go for a walk and stretch our legs."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said unbuckling. They walked into the terminal and her mouth simply fell open. If she had bothered to ask her husband where they were laying over she would have expected this, but she hadn't so she didn't.

"Hello." Alan said grinning. "Welcome to Switzerland."

"We aren't going home right away are we?" Elizabeth asked her husband after giving her father in-law a big hug.

"No. With us being so close, I wanted to stop off and visit. I'd like to see Monica while we are here." Jason told his wife.

"Of course we will. Thank you. I'd like to have a visit as well." Elizabeth gave her husband a hug. "So are you our tour guide?"

"Nope." Alan said helping Jason with the bags. "I actually will be working but I have been promised we can have dinner together and catch up. I made a list of things you should see during your visit."

"Three days." Jason said knowing that was his wife's next question.

"How was Italy?" Alan asked getting behind the wheel.

"Glorious." Elizabeth said smiling.

"The house isn't that far from here. You can go whenever you like." Jason told his father. It might do Alan some good to get away whenever he could. "I have a boat and pilot which are also at your disposal."

"Thank you." Alan would certainly take them up on the generous offer. Most of the time when he had days off he just hung around his apartment. One of the staff psychologist recommended that Alan start getting a social life. The doctor knew that Monica was very much alive, but she wasn't ever coming back and Alan was entitled to have a life. The Chief of Staff promised to think about it.

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth got settled in Alan's guest suite, and after they headed out to visit Monica. The new care center she was staying in was located on lush grounds, and Alan said he often visited with his wife outside pushing her wheelchair and enjoying the greenery.

They signed in and took visitor's badges. Alan led them to Monica's room. "It looks just like her room in Port Charles." Elizabeth observed.

"I took pictures before we left." Alan told them.

"Hello Monica." Elizabeth came over and sat beside her mother in-law, gently covering the older woman's hand.

"What have the doctors said?" Jason could tell his father was hiding something.

"That she won't ever wake up." Alan had gotten two other opinions, and those doctors agreed as well. "They have used all the means at their disposal to reverse the condition, with no luck. I even had them try some experimental drugs."

Jason could hear the guilt in Alan's voice. "As a doctor she would understand."

"One doctor thinks that maybe Monica doesn't want to come back." Alan said listening as Elizabeth talked about Italy. "I just hope that wherever she is, that it's a good place."

Jason looked at his mother and wished the same thing.

"We're really going home this time right?" Elizabeth asked her husband. They had just taken off from Switzerland.

"Yeah." Jason answered laughing. "It was good to see Alan."

"I'm sorry about Monica's diagnosis." Elizabeth really liked the older woman. "Alan said they are always making breakthroughs in medicine, and he wasn't giving up hope. I worry he is lonely."

"Me too." Jason worried that all that solitude could affect his father's sobriety, but Alan was showing no signs that he was headed in that direction. Jason just wanted his father to be happy. "When we get back you can tell all the ladies about our trip. I was going to tell the gang that they could use the house when we aren't there." Jason just wanted to make sure she was fine with that.

"That's a great idea. The house is too lovely to sit empty most of the year. I think I'm going to paint the view of the water from the terrace when we get back to the penthouse." She missed home, and was looking forward to seeing Bailey. "How often do you think we will visit?"

"I was hoping to spend at least a month there every year. Maybe longer once we start having children." Jason explained. They had already decided that after their first child was born Elizabeth would leave her job and concentrate full time on her art. They weren't planning on children anytime soon, so she would have plenty of time to devote to the center. After the kids were in school she could go back to work full or part time if she wanted. "I'd like to spend Christmas there this year."

"That sounds wonderful. Right now I think we should see if the bed is as comfortable as I remember. We have a charter membership to work on." Elizabeth said standing up and walking to the back of the plane. Jason didn't hesitate to follow her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

Three years later…

Elizabeth closed the door behind their last patient and started cleaning up. Nadine and the rest of the staff were doing the same thing. Since this happened at the end of every work day Liz didn't really have to concentrate too hard to get this chore done. It was more rote than anything since they made sure to put everything in the same place all the time. It helped the kids to have that constant, change could be unsettling for their young patients.

So she let her mind drift. Just before closing they had gotten a medical recall notification from the hospital. A major manufacturer of oral birth control had made a mistake. Certain batches of contraceptives had the pills in the wrong order. The unnerving part was that the error occurred a few months back and they were just learning about it now. Of course it was the brand of birth control she used, but Elizabeth had no idea what batch number was upstairs in her drawer. She was going to find out as soon as she got home, but she wasn't heading upstairs right away. She needed to make a stop first.

"Okay, we are all done." Nadine told her friend. She was bit distracted too. That was also her brand of birth control. "You heading up?"

"First I need to go to the store." Elizabeth wanted to get a home pregnancy test. There was no point in freaking Jason out if there was no baby Morgan. Not that she expected him to freak out since they had already talked about children. It would be funny if she was pregnant, since this was the last batch of pills she was taking. When they were all gone next month they were going to let her system flush itself clean and try for a baby. If she did indeed have the recalled pills upstairs, her system may have already cleared itself out.

They had spent the last three years, traveling and enjoying being together. Elizabeth was twenty five now, and would be twenty-six in November. Jason would be twenty-nine in September, they both felt ready to expand their family. So the timing wouldn't be catastrophic by any means.

Nadine knew what her friend was getting. "Good luck."

"Want me to get one for you too?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"No, I will talk to Renaldo and I'm guessing we will go get one together." Nadine was also guessing that if the stick turned blue they would be getting married sooner rather than later. She was already sporting a huge diamond, they just hadn't gotten around to setting a date.

"I hope you get the answer you want." Elizabeth said giving her friend a hug. "Let's go." As usual they were the last two out. And stepping into the lobby, they came face to face with their guys. Both of whom were holding brown paper bags. "You heard?" Liz asked her husband.

"Yeah." Jason said nodding his head. He'd gotten the pregnancy test on the way home.

"You too?" Nadine asked her boyfriend.

"It's on the news." Renaldo, like a lot of folks, got breaking news bulletins on his phone.

Without a word the four friends got on the elevator. When the doors opened on fourteen, so Renaldo and Nadine could go home, both Johnny and Francis were in the hall. "Did you want to see me?" Jason asked his friends. If so they needed to wait.

"No." Francis answered while Johnny stood there looking shell-shocked. "We are going down." And out to the store.

Jason just nodded and hit the door closed button. Inside the penthouse he locked the door and they headed up to the bedroom. Elizabeth's first stop was to look at the pills. "It's the affected batch." She told her husband.

"I got two tests." Jason said handing over the bag. "They are supposed to be the best ones on the market." He had looked that up before going shopping.

"I'll go take them now." Elizabeth disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

To Jason she was in there forever before he heard the toilet flush. "We were going to start trying soon anyway." He said with a rueful grin.

"I know. I'd like for the test to be positive." There was no point in lying. "I just don't want our child to think they were a mistake."

"Our son or daughter won't. We both want this." He said smiling wider. "It's just possibly happening sooner than we expected."

"To us and maybe three of our friends." Elizabeth hadn't known that her friends were on the same birth control as her. It did however make sense since they all saw the same doctor. From her family she knew doctors often favored certain brands over others. "If we all have kids then TJ won't be lonely."

Jason just started laughing. Earlier this year Shawn's best friend and his wife were killed in a car accident leaving their one year old son orphaned. Since the little boy was Shawn's godson the enforcer, with Diane's blessing, took him in. They celebrated the adoption with a party in May. Diane had been saying for years she didn't want children, but she was the first one to say how much she was enjoying motherhood. It turned out the accountant didn't like the thought of being pregnant.

When Jason's watch beeped they both stepped into the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. This could change everything. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said and they started walking. At the sink they each reached for a test.

"Positive." Jason said smiling.

"Me too." Elizabeth said looking up at him. "We're going to be parents."

"You're going to be an amazing mother Elizabeth." He said closing the distance between them and holding her tight. "You're also going to be a very sexy pregnant woman."

"Jason." Elizabeth laughed as she swatted him. She didn't know joy this huge existed.

"It not my fault that the thought of you carrying my baby makes me hot." Jason teased. He was still cradling her close. "We should go get the tests confirmed."

"I'll call the hospital." Elizabeth wondered how hard it would be to get an appointment.

* * *

Kelly didn't give her one. Instead she sent her friend right to the phlebotomist's lab to have bloodwork done. Brad joked that it was good they came in now, as he expected to be swamped starting tomorrow. "I'll rush this if you want to hang around. About an hour?"

"Okay. We'll sit outside. Thanks." Elizabeth told the tech.

"We take care of our own." He said looking over her shoulder. "I'll take Nadine's up too."

"Hey." Elizabeth said to her friends. Renaldo looked like he was going to pass out. "Want us to wait?"

"Yeah." Nadine had also gotten a positive result. "I shouldn't be that long."

"You okay?" Jason asked his friend.

"I'm gonna be a dad. What if I have a girl?" Renaldo said slightly panicked. "I'll never survive that."

"It will be okay. We have a lot of guards. I can certainly spare a few." Jason told his friend. "Any word from Francis or Johnny?"

"Not yet." Renaldo said trying to calm down. If Nadine was pregnant she needed him to be in control, not some blithering mess. "Our kids will grow up together."

"Yeah, they will. Maybe together they can keep OB's kid outta trouble." Jason smirked.

"Don't count on it." Renaldo said grinning. "Thanks I was in full on panic mode."

"No problem. You put up with my many phone calls after Em died, so I owed you one." Jason told his friend. Their ladies came out. "How about a walk in the park."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said hoping for a confirmation.

* * *

Nine months later...

"How's it going?" Johnny stuck his head in the hospital room.

"Good." Jason said looking over at his friend. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago." Johnny answered his friend. "No Claudia is not in labor."

"Okay." Jason turned his attention back to his wife. His girl had been in labor for almost twenty-three hours and he was starting to worry. She handling this like a champ, but he figured their child would be here by now.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything." Johnny informed his friend. He was going to be with the rest of the cheering section. Everyone was gathered in the lounge. Johnny, Francis, Renaldo, Shawn, Diane, and three very pregnant ladies. Nadine, Claudia, and Alexis who were all due any day now. Alexis was having a girl, Claudia was having a son, and Nadine was also having a boy. Jason and Liz had no idea of the gender of their baby because the doctor couldn't get the little one to cooperate during the ultrasounds.

"How's it going?" Kelly asked coming into the room.

Elizabeth just grunted at the doctor. So far she'd been fairly quiet. No yelling or screaming at Jason. Now histrionics. She was just focused on breathing, keeping her blood pressure down, and safely delivering their baby.

Kelly grinned. "Don't worry, you won't remember this at all when we place that baby in your arms." She read the reports and looked at the monitors. "Let's do an internal." She gloved up. "Someone is ready to push. My timing as always is perfect. Okay, who's ready to have a baby?"

* * *

"Here you go dad." Leyla said handing the small bundle to Jason.

He looked down into a pair of eyes that looked just like his, but a face that was all Elizabeth. Right down to the tiny dent in her chin his daughter was the spitting image of her mother. "She's beautiful." He said in a voice thick with emotion.

"She is." Leyla had to agree. "She did outstanding on her APGARs. All nines."

"Thanks." Jason carefully walked across the room to where his wife was waiting. Gently he transferred their baby girl to Elizabeth's arms. "I love you." He said kissing his wife. Taking out his phone he snapped a picture sending it out before calling the number.

"Jason, she's beautiful." Alan said looking at his granddaughter. "She looks just like Elizabeth."

"Yeah. She does." Jason was already telling himself he couldn't lock her in the house. He was also trying to figure out which guard to assign to her for her first day of pre-school.

"What's her name?" Alan was flying in next week for a visit. He was going to buy out the first toy store he passed. As the baby's grandfather it was his duty to spoil her as much as possible.

"Caitlin Emily Morgan." Jason told his dad watching his girls as tears came to his eyes. They had a name for each gender ready to go. They always knew Emily would be a part of the name if the baby proved to be a girl, Caitlin had been Elizabeth's choice, and he loved it.

"That's beautiful. I can't wait to meet her. Give them both my love." Alan said before letting the new dad go. He was smiling as he went to check on what his staff was up to.

"Alan sends his love." Jason said watching Elizabeth feed their daughter. "I'm going to go tell everyone that you two are doing okay." He would go as soon as he could make himself leave the room.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "She's the best thing I've ever done." She said as her daughter finished eating. "Thank you." The tears started. "I love you so much. We both do."

"I love both of you, more than I thought possible." Jason gave his wife a kiss, and gently touched his lips to his baby girl's forehead. He looked up as a knock sounded. "Hey."

"Hey, I just got out of surgery. Can I come in?" Steven asked from the doorway.

"Sure." Jason said wiping his eyes. "I'm going down the hall to tell everyone the news."

"I can stay until you come back." Steven was off the clock. He shook Jason's hand in congratulations.

"Thanks." Jason said as he forced himself out of the room.

"She's a knockout. Looks just like you as a baby. Except the eye color." Steven told his sister. "Congrats."

"Thanks. Can you take a picture to send to every one?" She wouldn't be able to do it for a little while still. "Just of the baby, I'm a mess."

"Not hardly. I'm gonna tell Jason you said that." Steven grinned as he took the picture. His brother in-law didn't allow anyone to put Liz down, including Liz.

"If you do I'll tell Gram you used your status as Chief of Staff to see the baby first." Elizabeth said with an evil grin.

"Truce." Steven just shook his head. His grandmother would give him her death glare. Even as an adult that scared him. "I'm gonna go wash my hands so I can hold my niece."

* * *

"Baby girl." Jason said smiling wide as he stepped into the waiting room.

"Congrats!" Johnny was the first one over, followed by Francis, and Shawn.

"Thanks." Jason said before walking over to his grandmother to kiss her cheek. "Seven pounds, twenty inches. We named her Caitlin Emily."

"That's a beautiful name." Lila beamed at her grandson.

"Everyone is good?" Audrey asked as Jason also kissed her cheek.

"They are great. Steven is down the hall now visiting." Jason reported unknowingly getting his brother in-law in trouble. "When we are set up in our new room I'll let everyone know." Looking around the room he frowned. "Where are Renaldo and Nadine?"

"Her water broke." Claudia explained. Her due date was in one week, and she couldn't wait.

"When the baby is here, let me know." Jason said happy for his friends. "Who won the pool?"

"For your baby, Marco." Francis told his friend.

"Get back to your lady, and don't worry about anything." Shawn said smiling wide. Everyone settled in to wait for more baby news.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the nursery and put her arms around her husband. "You should be napping." Jason said softly.

"So should you." Elizabeth had rolled over and he was gone.

"I can't stop looking at her. She's so small, and the world is a dangerous place." Jason said trying to stay calm, this was another version of the anxiety that gripped him after Emily's death. Only this time it was perfectly normal. "That small human is counting on us to protect her from everything. And then at some point she'll walk out the door to go to college and be on her own." It was a scary thought. "What if we screw up?"

"We will." Elizabeth needed to be calm. She'd gone through something similar to this a few days after they learned she was pregnant. That sudden realization that it was time to finish growing up because another human was going to be counting on you for pretty much everything. "But we have an amazing support network, and we have each other. And most importantly we love her. Even when she's slamming doors because we are the most evil parents on the planet, we will love her."

"Yes we will. Nothing can change that." Jason said relaxing some. "I'm assigning Chris to be her guard."

"He's really good at his job." Elizabeth said giving her approval. "I think Cody is expecting you to assign him since Caitlin is your daughter."

"Cody is going to be your guard. Renaldo is being promoted to head of the guards. It's a lower risk position." He would now be a LT.

"Alright then." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. Neither Cody nor Gia wanted kids anytime soon. So Liz figured he would be with her for a while. "Come lie down, even if you don't sleep you should rest."

Jason turned and caged his wife's hips so she wouldn't move. "Thank you, for deciding I was worth it. That night I kicked the door to your studio in I was certain I had lost you." He finally confessed. "When you walked into the penthouse, I promised myself we would get here."

"I was surprised you came after me." Elizabeth figured he wouldn't bother to fight for her, the only person who had up until that point was her Gram. "I was wrong to throw your job at you like that, and the next morning when I woke up in your arms I promised myself I wouldn't run again. I'm so glad I didn't." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Come lie down with me, I'm tired."

"An hour with you in my arms sounds perfect." Jason gently lifted her off her feet and carried her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

"We are leaving in ten minutes, I want everyone downstairs this instant!" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs. In response to her declaration she heard footsteps running. With a smirk she turned to face her husband. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"I can't yell at them." Jason said laughing at himself. He was such a softie where the kids were concerned. To the outside world he was a man who was feared. In the house, that role was filled by his lovely wife.

"Believe me they are aware of that." Elizabeth said turning and looking at the faces of her children who were lined up in the living room. Their family had expanded to include three more children, she wanted to keep trying for one more but Jason said he wasn't sure his nerves could take it.

Caitlin "Cate" Emily was their beautiful, and spirited, eight year old. As the oldest of the Morgan children she spent a lot of time looking out for her siblings. Her parents didn't ask her to do it. That just seemed to be who she was. Last week she announced she was going to be an astronaut veterinarian cowgirl. Liz had no doubt she could achieve that. Caitlin had her dad wrapped around her finger.

Jaqueline "Jae" Monica was their beautiful, and bubbly, six year old. She was the princess of the crew. Her favorite things to do were to have tea with Grammy Lila, or play hairdresser and put gel in daddy's hair, or dressing up in mommy's fancy clothes. She was the one who wanted to take dancing and singing lessons. So they signed her up. She was of course excelling at both. Jaqueline had her dad wrapped around her finger.

Evangelina "Evie" Lila was their beautiful, and fearless, four year old. She was the one who could climb to the top of the jungle gym the fastest. Who walked into pre-school without once looking back. On her pee wee soccer team she was the one no one could catch. Steven liked to joke she was Lizzie part two. Audrey seconded that sentiment. Jason figured this would be the daughter who tested whether the curfew could be broken, or who would be the ringleader when the kids got in trouble. He just knew she would give him grey hairs. Evangeline had her dad wrapped around her finger.

Madeline "Maddie" Audrey was their beautiful, and serene, two year old. She was the child who was most like her father. She was a happy and quiet child. She could, and did, talk just not very much. She liked to laugh and to cuddle. Hugging was the greatest thing ever as far as she was concerned. She could often be found following her dad around the penthouse. At this young of an age her personality wasn't even close to being set but Elizabeth guessed that this would be the daughter it killed Jason to give away. Madeline had her dad wrapped around her finger.

"You all look very nice. Now everyone remembers the rules for today's outing?" She asked their girls. With all the other kids in attendance at some point they would need to cut loose and have some fun. But in the church they needed to be silent.

"We remember." Caitlin said speaking for everyone. Her sisters would follow her example.

"Good. Cate and Evie you remember what you have to do?" Elizabeth asked two of her girls.

"We have to throw the flowers." Evie told her mom. She wasn't a big fan of the dress. You couldn't climb things in dresses and fancy shoes. Jeans and sneakers were more comfortable.

"Jae, you remember your role?" Elizabeth checked.

"I have to hold the rings." Jae answered looking at her mom. "Billy said that is a boy job."

"Billy is wrong, anyone can be a ring bearer." Jason corrected his daughter. Billy was William, Renaldo and Nadine's son. Just lately he seemed to like irritating Jae. Jason was keeping a close eye on him.

"Grampa Alan doesn't have any grandsons and he wanted to include as many of you in the wedding as possible. Maddie is only sitting with us because she is too little to participate." Elizabeth explained ushering everyone to the door. "We need to get to the church so that everyone can get in their spots."

* * *

"Hi." Jason stepped in to the groom's room at Queen of Angels and smiled at his dad. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified." Alan said giving into the nervous laughter. "I never thought that this would be me. Getting married again. I felt so guilty when I first started dating after your mother died." Monica had passed away peacefully in her sleep five years ago. The doctors think she simply gave up and let go. "I never expected to find Veronica."

"We all really like her." Jason said walking over and adjusting his father's tie. He was acting as the best man today. "Monica would have wanted you to be happy."

"Are the girls ready?" Alan was excited that his granddaughters were in the ceremony.

"They are. Elizabeth is corralling them." Jason said smiling at his dad. "She wants another baby, but I'm terrified it will be another girl."

"You love it." Alan said calling his son out. "You are probably the most spoiled person I know."

"I do love being the only guy in the house. Mostly because we have a lot of bathrooms." Jason said laughing harder. Right now the girls were all on the side of the penthouse with them. He figured as they got older, and wanted some space they would move to the other side of the penthouse. Elizabeth had already contacted someone about knocking out the wall that separated the second floors. "The house is ready for you."

"Thank you for that. Veronica and I are both excited to spend time there. She's never been to Italy before." Veronica Hastings was another American ex-pat who moved to Switzerland for work. She taught economics at the university. They had met at a fundraiser, six months after Monica died. Alan admitted he was in no place to date so they became friends, until they became something more.

"We should get out there." Jason said looking at his watch.

"Thank you for standing up with me." Alan smiled at his son. A man he was very proud of.

"It was me or Edward, and well I'm the obvious choice." Jason smiled and patted his father on the back as they headed out to the altar.

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" Came a sexy male voice.

"I don't know, my husband is pretty possessive. He doesn't like me dancing with just anyone." Elizabeth said starting to smile.

"I think he'll be okay with this." Jason said holding his hand out.

"Are we going to tango again?" Elizabeth asked as they started to sway to the music.

"It would be in poor taste to upstage the newlyweds." Jason loved to tango with his wife, but their wedding was the only time they did so in public.

"They look good together." Elizabeth said sighing softly and putting her head on Jason's shoulders.

"She makes him smile. Alan should be happy." Jason said pulling his wife closer. "Where are the munchkins?"

"Maddie and Evie passed out. So I took them upstairs and tucked them in." Elizabeth said feeling content. "Jae is sitting in time out."

"Why?" Jason must have missed something.

"Billy is now sporting a black eye." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

"She hit him?" Jason didn't tolerate fighting from his girls. The self-defense moves the older girls knew were to keep them safe, not to beat people up. Billy would be a good target because Jason knew Renaldo told his son not to hit girls.

"She tripped him, after he kept saying she was a boy because of the ring bearer job. Jae swears it was an accident but Finn said it was intentional." Finn was Johnny and Nadine's son. Who was also in time out for tattling. "Cate is sitting with TJ."

Jason frowned at that announcement and looked around the ballroom. He spotted his daughter, by her blonde curls, sitting at a table with Shawn, Diane and TJ. That was another boy he was going to have to watch.

"He is too young to cause trouble Jason, calm down." Elizabeth kissed under her husband's jaw which made him change the focus of his attention. "My show is in a few weeks. Will you wear your blue suit?" Elizabeth was a well-known local artist, but her first love was still the art center she helped create. She no longer worked there, but having taken over Jason's hospital board seat she made sure it stayed open.

"If you want me too." Jason would promise her whatever she wanted. Even another baby. "We can have another baby, if that is really what you want. But girl or boy, this is the absolute last one." Her last pregnancy had been rough, which was really had him nervous.

"Come with me." Elizabeth took his hand and they stepped out into the warm night.

"What's wrong?" Jason could feel her tensing up.

"I talked to Kelly." Elizabeth admitted only feeling a little guilty about testing the waters for another baby without telling him. "She doesn't think it's a good idea. My blood pressure has become more of an issue with each pregnancy. She thinks I might not survive another pregnancy." Elizabeth had finished this last one on bed rest, in the hospital for the last two weeks. As soon as Maddie was full term Kelly performed a C-Section.

"I'm sorry." Jason said holding his girl close.

"Me too. I really wanted to give you a son." Elizabeth told him what made her want to have Maddie.

"I don't need a son. I have four beautiful girls, and their mom who still takes my breath away. My family is perfect." Jason assured her. "I'm not the least bit disappointed. I am terrified that one of them will bring someone like me home." He said laughing.

"They would all be lucky to find someone as wonderful as you to love." Elizabeth said kissing him softly.

"I'd rather you not continue to take birth control pills. No need to put chemicals in your body if you don't need them. I'll get a vasectomy." Jason offered.

"I was just going to get my tubes tied. Its outpatient these days. And recovery time is minimal." Elizabeth explained.

"We'll talk it over tomorrow." Jason said kissing her once more. "Now we need to go back in, so I can make sure TJ is behaving." He was totally serious. Elizabeth just laughed.

* * *

Ten years later…

"Did it come?" Cate asked walking into the penthouse. She was senior at Port Charles Academy and had been waiting weeks for a special letter to arrive.

"Hello to you too." Elizabeth said to her eldest daughter.

"Sorry. Hi mom, dad." Cate said giving them a smile. She had grown into the beauty her father had been fearing. She had her mother's dainty build, pale skin, and engaging smile. She had her dad's eye and hair color. She'd had boys calling the house since she turned fifteen and Elizabeth approved group outings.

"How was school?" Jason asked her.

"Good. We are getting ready for winter break, and all the teachers are handing out projects." Cate said rolling her eyes. "It's called a break for a reason."

"You have a letter on the table." Elizabeth said putting her daughter out of her misery.

"Really? What does it say?" Cate said walking quickly to where the mail was placed. Everyone in the house had their own pile.

"We don't open your mail." Jason trusted his girls, unless they did something to make him not. They were all well behaved and so far that wasn't an issue. Even if they wanted to be reckless, the large guards following them around wouldn't allow it.

Cate put her school books down and picked up the letter from Sarah Lawrence College. This was her number one school choice. Taking a deep breath she ripped open the envelope and quickly read the letter inside. "I got in!" Cate yelled. "I'm going to Sarah Lawrence!"

"Congratulations honey." Elizabeth got up and hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you." Caitlin worked hard to earn her stellar grades.

On the couch Jason's heart broke a little. He wanted his baby girl here in Port Charles. Not hours away. He knew at some point all the girls would leave home, but he thought he had more time. Jae was already talking about applying to Julliard as a vocal major. Slowly he got up and walked over to where two of his girls were hugging. He put his arms around them both. "I'm proud of you." He said in a gruff voice.

"I'll call every week dad. I promise." Caitlin said smiling up at the man she adored. The one who had set the bar high for anyone who wanted to date her. She wasn't going to give her heart to a man unless he treated her the way her dad treated her mom.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He told her.

"I need to tell Krissy." Caitlin said walking out of the penthouse. Krissy was Kristina Corelli one of her two best friends in the whole world. Who was also going to Sarah Lawrence come the fall. They were going to be joined by the third member of their trio Marianna Ruiz, Manny and Angel's daughter. The school wouldn't know what hit it.

"You okay dad?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"She's leaving." He said sighing. "I'm not ready."

"Me either, but she's ready." Elizabeth said with some pride. "Jae won't leave for two more years."

"I still won't be ready." Jason said shaking his head. "I'm so proud of how they turned out. All our girls are strong, independent women who know their worth. That's because they had you as a role model."

'They had us both." Elizabeth wasn't going to let Jason down play his role in shaping their girls. He was there for every milestone, every important moment, and every time they needed them. He taught them to respect others, but more importantly to respect themselves. "We should celebrate."

"I'll make reservations." They would go to Caitlin's favorite restaurant. "She's not leaving for another eight months." He said out loud. "I'll be ready by then." He promised.

Elizabeth just smiled as he walked into his office. No he wouldn't, her hubby was going to cry the entire time. Outside their home he was the Don of the Costa Nostra, but around his girls he was a marshmallow. A really sexy marshmallow. Jason Morgan was a good man, a great husband, and an outstanding father, most importantly he was all hers. They had weathered some rough times, but she didn't regret a thing. How could she, she had her very own bad boy with a heart of gold. It didn't get any better than that.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for reading another one of my stories. I cannot tell you how much fun this one was to write. Heather, your prompt was awesome. I hope you liked how I interrupted it, and I hope you have more prompts to share with us. Liason102 another great edit, and another great time working with you. Thank you for all the time you give me. And to everyone who read the story thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. See you soon.


End file.
